


Нежданная альтернатива

by Kognitophant, Valory_Purple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood Magic, Body Horror, Cheating, Child Abuse, Conspiracy, Dark, Derek Has Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dream World, Drug Abuse, Erica and Boyd are alive, Gods, Growing Up, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mature Stiles, Mental Health Issues, Morally Grey Characters, Partial OOC, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Rebirth, Rituals, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Suspense, Time Travel, Traumatic Experience, Undead, transcendence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kognitophant/pseuds/Kognitophant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valory_Purple/pseuds/Valory_Purple
Summary: Смерть оборотня Мечислава Стилински перед Неметоном повлекла за собой неожиданные последствия для одной из параллельных альтернативных вселенных.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Вступление. Смерть зависит от интерпретации

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа также выложена здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9272100  
> Главы будут постепенно переноситься.

Чёртов мобильник разряжался и вместо музыки пришлось слушать почти медитативный ритм дороги — одно колесо авто не было как следует накачано, а сереющий к вечеру осенний пейзаж и вовсе навевал тоску.

Мир за пределами Нью-Йорка казался пустынным и тёмным, будто природа, персонифицированная солянка хаотичных факторов, поедала следы цивилизации, чтобы вернуть урбанизированной территории первозданный вид.

Впереди простиралось море сухой травы Калифорнии — некогда зеленеющие поля обильно плодоносили, обрамлённые по периметру насаждениями деревьев. Они узкими полосками разграничивали ландшафт, словно заострённое по краям колёсико, режущее пиццу небольшими квадратами.  
Он бы не отказался ни от пиццы, ни от газировки. По крайней мере, внутренний волк уже давно не возражал.

Лесопосадки приближались, словно кольца исполинского Мидгардсорма, по ошибке спутавшего сушу и море, но проносились мимо ровно до той поры, пока впереди не показался лес.

На самом деле, здесь не должно было быть леса — Бикон Хиллз граничил с Долиной Смерти. Да и какие леса в Калифорнии?  
В Бикон Хиллз вообще было много странных и нелогичных вещей: железная дорога без станции, ведущая в степь; рекордное количество исчезнувших людей; нападения диких животных, которые там не жили.

Мечислав знал достаточно много, чтобы уехать оттуда и не возвращаться долгие годы — с этим городом у него были особые счёты.

Тишину автомобиля нарушил навязчивый ритм мелодии, установленной на Дюка, но биохимик опять сбросил вызов.  
На дисплее его «яблока» снова стало чисто, не считая уведомления о пропущенных от человека, которого он не решался заблокировать, да пары сообщений от Джулии.

Да, его подруга стала доктором философии раньше него, а сам Мечислав до сих пор медлил с защитой, но она была самой настоящей волшебницей с филфака, а он? У Стилински в его двадцать восемь были прокрастинация, токсичные тайные отношения и алкоголь, который на него не действовал.  
Как вишенка на торте — подпольная лаборатория с людьми, умирающими от укусов оборотней. Он точно был не с филфака, но ему было, куда тянуть.

Вопрос о том, кто будет ухаживать за его подопытными, был едва ли не страшнее вопроса о том, куда подевалась Кейт три дня назад, но звонок от Пэрриша расставил всё на свои места — его приёмная тётка, которая была, скорее, старшей сестрой, исчезла, как и прочие Ардженты.  
В доме были следы насильственного похищения и кровавое послание, адресованное лично ему, а значит, в деле были замешаны охотники, причём, приезжие — с Хейлами Ардженты установили какой-никакой, но мир.

Проблема была в том, что и Дерек не отвечал, хотя Мечислав и был многим ему обязан.

Дорога повернула в сторону, где уже виднелись знакомые огни, которые он пытался забыть больше одиннадцати лет.

***

Отдав таксисту немалые деньги, биохимик направился в сторону дома, оцепленного полицией, ощущая холод порывистого сентябрьского ветра.

— Ведётся следствие, — бросила латиноамериканка-офицер, сверяющая список непонятно чего у себя в планшете, — уходите, пожалуйста.  
— Я родственник. — Слабо возразил медик и протянул ей паспорт.  
— Мише… — Запнулась офицер, оторвавшись от планшета. — Мичиф…  
— Можно просто Стилински, — нервно улыбнулся кандидат, щуря и без того узкие глаза, — я решил не менять фамилию.

Сзади послышался шорох листвы, достаточно тихий для того, чтобы человек его не услышал, потому офицер не отреагировала, а вот Мечислав обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как к ним идёт Джордан Пэрриш — нынешний шериф полиции Бикон Хиллз.

— Молчун! — Окликнул его старый знакомый. — Ты быстро.  
— Ты думал, что я приеду сюда на галапагосской черепахе, Джордан?

Поравнявшись с медиком, Пэрриш не пожал протянутую руку, а поднял пресловутую жёлтую ленту перед ним под неодобрительный взгляд латиноамериканки.

— Вы уже можете топтаться по уликам, мы всё зафиксировали. — Буркнула женщина, возвращаясь ко списку. — Только вытирайте ноги, там будто кабана резали.  
— Вот уж спасибо. — Тихо, чтобы слышал только он, прошептал Стилински, заходя в дом.  
— Чего не сделаешь ради Арджентов. — Ответил ему шериф.

Возле распахнутого чёрного хода действительно пахло кровью, деревом и лекарствами — старый волк хоть и дышал на ладан, но большая часть крови была не его. Виктория, Кристофер, Кейт — запах и пятна соответствовали их занятиям.

Тени в комнате, озарённой мигающим синим светом, казались длиннее, поднимаясь к высокому потолку. Витавшие запахи задевали обоняние Стилински, а вещи вокруг тревожили его самого. Они как окаменевшие воспоминания, которые стали слишком плотными для того, чтобы принадлежать реальности. Это, казалось, послужило причиной исчезновения оборотней, пусть это и было заблуждением.

Викторию было слышно в прихожей, рядом с грязными отпечатками ботинок, одним окровавленным тапком и выломанной дверцей старого гардероба.  
Тут же были и осколки зеркала, мелким крошевом неравномерно утоптанные в пропитавшийся ковролин.

— Они знали похитителя — следов взлома нет. — Прокомментировал Джордан.  
— Кто в здравом уме пойдёт на звук взламываемой двери? — Раздражённо парировал Мечислав, следя, чтобы подол пальто не попал в подсохшую лужу.

Крисом пахла кухня, где рядом с отсутствующими ножами лежала пара отрезанных пальцев и перевёрнутая бутылка «Пино», которое так любила Виктория.

Кейт, как и ожидал медик, сопротивлялась дольше всех — дорожка тёмных, въевшихся пятен вела от кухни к роялю. Там Джерард когда-то муштровал его часами, настраивал слух на мельчайшие колебания ради ощущения дистанции, скорости и размера противника. Ардженты ненавидели этот рояль, но играли уже не одно поколение. Теперь инструмент пришёл в негодность — выломанные клавиши не позволяли крышке нормально закрыться, а на белой краске засохли неровные отпечатки, словно кто-то пытался захлопнуть её, чтобы зажать неприятеля.

— Ты много говорил об этой штуке в колледже. Только руками не трогай — негигиенично. — Джордан включил фонарь и посветил наверх, в сторону лестницы. — Там мы нашли послание. Кажется, комната, где оно находится, долго не открывалась.  
— Там моя комната. Рад знать, что ею не пользовались.

Пэрриш выглядел удивлённым, но больше не стал комментировать положение дел. Удостоверившись, что шериф отошёл от него и направился исследовать ванную, Мечислав наклонился и глубоко вздохнул. Из-под крышки рояля пахло серой и озоном. Это явно была не кровь Кейт.

Мир окрасился в красный, но это дорого далось медику — постоянные инъекции слабого раствора аконитина истощили его волка даже больше, чем человеческую сторону. Последний потомок Жеводанского Зверя даже не выглядел как альфа — для его роста он был слишком хилым и регенерировал медленно, за что можно было поблагодарить ныне покойного Питера.

Однако, смена спектра принесла не только головную боль, но и новые улики — стены были буквально изрисованы стрелками, указывающими наверх, в сторону лестницы.  
Кем бы ни был похититель, у него точно были проблемы с головой, но Стилински не переходил дорогу ни одному такому психу. Кому и переходил, те долго не жили или становились друзьями. Но, судя по количеству использованной крови его собратьев, друзьями им не быть.

Шаг за шагом Мечислав шёл к лестнице и это было похоже на хождение по дну бассейна, когда вода уже выше пояса. Не физиологически, естественно, только психологически, он испытывал дискомфорт от осознания, что самое безопасное место в мире стало местом преступления.

Когда-то медик наблюдал за Эллисон, помешивая чай на этих перилах. Самая молодая волчица, ещё совсем щенок, была единственной, кто добровольно садилась играть, сочиняя мелодии вечерами, когда её родители уходили в лес, а дед — в город.

Тогда он безмерно завидовал её детской чистоте, которой его самого когда-то лишили. А сейчас казалось, что стоит ему вернуть спектр комнаты, как он увидит сосредоточенного волчонка в попытках вытянуть когти туда, куда не достают пальцы, но без желания этого — Джерард же расстроится.

Чуда не случилось. Мир вокруг был таким же холодным и отстранённым, лишний раз напоминая: то, что он не ценил, было отобрано силой.

На втором этаже, как ни странно, всё было в полном порядке. Всё, кроме двери в его комнату, косяк которой был вырван «с мясом». Внутри был его старый оплот, крепость с мыльным пузырём — его детская комната. Она отличалась от картинки из детства.

Каждый ящик в комоде был выдвинут и вещи лежали на пыльном полу, а полузабытые рисунки висели на стене, аккуратно приклеенные неясной чёрной субстанцией.

После возвращения из подвала Хейлов, где его держал Питер, Мечислав часто рисовал, что видел и помнил. Поэтому детские психологи, пытающиеся помочь ему, так часто менялись и вовремя замолкали.

Проглатывая колючий ком в горле, он хотел бы не смотреть, но никак не мог отвести взгляд — картинки шли в точной последовательности.

Три фигурки у дома. Палочки рук подняты вверх. Две фигуры больше одной.

Машина у обочины.

Большая фигурка с красной линией, уходящей в сторону, вместо головы.

Чёрный лист.

Маленькая фигурка, привязанная к столу, с проводами, идущими от головы.

Шприц с жёлтой жидкостью.

Клетка.

Снова чернота, которая улыбается.

Стол, маленькая фигурка на нём, а в углу стоит человечек побольше, опустив голову вниз, голова забинтована.

Весы и красные ошмётки, сложенные на их чаши. С чаш что-то течёт.

Две маленьких фигурки по разные стороны клетки.

Конфета в яркой упаковке. И рядом с ней — зуб. Зарисовано красным.

Чернота, в которой стоит забинтованный человек, улыбаясь всё той же улыбкой.

Ремень, стянутый петлёй.

Огонь и люди, стоящие рядом с ним.

Шесть фигурок сидят за столом. Забинтованный стоит в углу.

Поверх рисунков нанесена надпись: «Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты пришёл, Мечислав?»

— Тебя не существует. Не существует.

Что-то нехорошее отдавалось внутри, будто его полуживой волк изо всех сил стремился уползти отсюда. Но, если это было тем, о чём думал Стилински, ему срочно нужно было найти Арджентов. Семья, приютившая дальнего родственника, могла быть ещё живой.

Негнущиеся пальцы, казалось, сами собой достали сигареты и зажигалку, давно лежавшие во внутреннем кармане. Кандидат в доктора даже не сообразил, что закурил, пока это не произошло. Волк внутри сильнее сжался, что заставило человека пообещать, что он точно выпустит животное на свободу и накормит его куриным филе, можно даже сырым. Если они выберутся отсюда.

Пока телефон окончательно не разрядился, медик написал короткое сообщение Джулии.

«я дома. не знаю, переживу ли эту ночь. если до утра не будет сообщений, извинись от меня перед Кеном и пошли в жопу Харриса. подвал придётся обесточить — они всё равно не жильцы.  
P. S. на всякий случай: при встрече ты отвесишь мне подзатыльник и отлучишь от бутылочки с вискарём, но я всё равно люблю тебя так, как можно любить свою фем-бро. держи за меня кулаки»

В комнате отчётливо пахло серой и озоном, даже спустя три дня запах не выветрился и Мечислав понял, что это и есть запах жижи.

Круги, которые скрепляли рисунки на стене, были подозрительно круглыми, словно охотник или существо использовал пальцы, видевшиеся ранее как штампы для сургуча.

Только одно существо, известное Мечиславу, могло быть таким изощрённым в своей жестокости — его лучший друг, съевший своё лицо в другом, странном месте. В саду персиков — Бардо, где темнота над головой освещена мерцанием звёздных скоплений. Земля — та же тьма, затопленная бездна, в которой сам оборотень когда-то захлёбывался, хватаясь за бесполезное существование.

Тогда это были просто галлюцинации, но сейчас, спустя время, кто-то использовал её против него. Оставалось только идти по следу.

— Молчун! — Раздался снизу голос Пэрриша так внезапно, что Мечислав вздрогнул. — Кажется, я нашёл что-то новое.  
— Иду. Только, будь добр, не ори.

Спускаясь вниз и стараясь не наступать на засохшие пятна, Мечислав направился к шерифу.

— Здесь есть кое-что.  
— То, что перед тобой, но видеть его не можешь?

Вместо ответа на загадку Пэрриш странно посмотрел на приезжего и отдал дурно пахнущее кольцо, покрытое чёрной субстанцией.

— Тебе знакома эта безделушка?  
— Не думаю. Странное оно.

Медик осторожно взял металлическое изделие и покрутил его, зажав пальцами середину змеиного тела, в форме которого было отлито кольцо.

Золотистая чешуя, пропитанная чёрной липкой дрянью, действительно походила на настоящего змеёныша, укусившего себя за хвост.

— Оно даже не странное, Пэрриш. Это Уроборос — символ, который на самом деле древнее алхимии. Причинно-следственная связь, бесконечность мира и Великого Делания. Учитывая цвет, это Цитринитас, третья четверть.  
— Чего? — Переспросил шериф. — Ты у себя в Нью-Йорке, случайно, не стал каким-то иллюминатом или масоном?  
— Увы, я простой смертный библиофил. — Мечиславу даже не нужно было прикладывать метиз к носу, чтобы чувствовать отталкивающий и бьющий в пазухи запах. — Держи. Напишешь, если вдруг что-то найдётся?

Биохимик направился к выходу, переступая через улики. У него уже давно была надёжная зацепка.

— Куда ты теперь, Молчун?  
— Проветрюсь. Не поминай лихом, Джордан.

Мечислав повёл носом, стараясь уловить запах. В этом он был куда лучше простых оборотней, даже некоторых альф. Хотя физически они по-прежнему были сильнее, а уличная и быстрая еда на протяжении более десяти лет вредили Стилински, он не раз спасался от враждебных стай — лёгкая и безопасная пиротехника с добавлением рябины, аконита и дешёвых ароматизаторов не раз спасали его шкуру.  
Дальше убийство врагов становилось делом техники.

Мечислав пересёк газон, нырнул под лентой, попрощался с латиноамериканкой и был таков.

Оборотень шёл на запах, то находя его, снесённый ветром, то теряя в параллелях улиц.

Он остановился перед домом с совсем другим запахом. Здесь должно было пахнуть иначе.  
Небольшой двухэтажный дом с аккуратным газоном, на котором лежали детские игрушки, привлекал его. Сторожевой пёс, сидевший в будке возле широкого крыльца, высунул нос, а потом забился в своё укрытие, жалобно поскуливая. Бесполезное животное предпочло панику защите людей, живших в доме его биологических родителей.

Окна, в которых горел свет, были не плотно завершены шторами, но Мечислав не стал смотреть. Он знал, что в том месте, где запах серы и озона становился невыносимым, умирали Ардженты — такие же заложники вечного цикла, как и он.  
Кажется, вся жизнь последнего Стилински была замкнутым кругом ненависти, отмщения и бессильной боли, лишь изредка включающими в себя мимолётную надежду, которая постоянно ускользала из лап.

Несмотря на очень приличное состояние, он у него не вышло нажить ни свой личный дом, ни семью. И даже друзья вроде Джулии и Кена появлялись со скрипом, ведь количество и периодичность угроз могли пережить далеко не все.

Мечислав тихо выругался по-польски, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов — там, за парой спящих провинциальный улиц, начинался лес. Ветер нёс запах оттуда.

***

Оборачиваться волком не было смысла — его альтер-эго не смогло бы и шагу ступить после стольких лет изоляции. И потому медик шёл сам, стараясь не наступать на ветви, не шуршать опавшей листвой, не будить зверей.

Лёгкий плащ не цеплялся за ветви, но всё норовил поднять листву подолом при спуске. Биохимик, чертыхнувшись, подобрал его, пока переходил возвышенный участок перед странной поляной, которую он раньше не видел.

Впереди возвышалось исполинское дерево, которому могла быть не одна тысяча лет. Но  
ни оно, ни его шаровидная крона изогнутых ветвей, не вызывала такого интереса, как картина, развернувшаяся возле.

Перед деревом стояла пара людей. В одном из них он без труда узнал повзрослевшего Дерека, а второй, темнокожий, был ему смутно знаком, но Мечислав не помнил, откуда.

За ними, на дереве, висели люди. Они были не повешены, а прибиты металлическими клиньями к Неметону в позах, типичных для извращённой магии дараков.

Некоторые ещё сопротивлялись и слабо подёргивались, но сквозь них уже прорастали новые, зелёные ветви.

Там была Кейт. Полярная волчица пыталась сопротивляться, хотя даже издали было видно, как неестественно вытянулась вперёд её рука, а из-под натянутой кожи пробилась ветвь толщиной в палец.

Почему никто не слышал вой агонии людей в этом лесу?

Мечислав, спрятавшись за стволом ближайшего дерева, набрал 911, но гаджет взорвался у него в руке, оставляя в груди и у локтя осколки дисплея.

— Мичиф! — С ложной жизнерадостностью произнёс голос у дерева, перекрывая крики. — Ты долго, друг мой!

«Твою мать-твою мать-твою мать.» — лейтмотивом звучало в голове оборотня.

Мечислав понял, что говоривший человек идёт в его сторону и рванулся вперёд, надеясь скрыться среди деревьев, но его ногу пронзила боль, принёсшая моментальное онемение.

Жёлтый аконит начинал действовать. По иронии, лекарственный.

Он не сможет убежать далеко.

Стилински обернулся, чтобы увидеть неестественно широкую улыбку Дерека, держащего пистолет, с которого на лесную подстилку капала та самая чёрная жижа.

— Ты оставил меня прозябать в этом городе. — Растягивая гласные, произнёс Дерек, который всегда был с ним краток. — Здесь нет дороги, понимаешь? Это место не подходит.  
— Дерек, тебе не нужно этого делать. — Пытался тянуть время Мечислав, перебирая в голове варианты, при которых он мог бы оглушить старого друга или выбить из его рук пистолет. Однако, варианты не находились. — Ты мог бы просто позвонить мне и попросить приехать.  
— Когда дверь не дверь? — С той же улыбкой спросил охотник и, наклонив голову, выстрелил ему в грудь.

Дышать стало тяжело, подстилка леса стала мягче перины, а ночной воздух был свеж, словно океанский бриз.  
Крики слились в треск белого шума, под телом чувствовались корни. Ветви и камушки, проходящие от спины до бёдер, ощущались икрами.

Похоже, его тянули за ворот пальто как таскают провинившихся щенков.

Всё заканчивалось быстро.

Вращающийся мир лёгкости резко остановился, когда что-то острое порезало спину оборотня.

Издали послышался крик, полный боли и бессильной злобы. Крик нарастал, силой вытягивая Мечислава из забвения до тех пор, пока он не осознал — это был его крик, а перед ним стояли убийцы. Темнокожий читал что-то на латыни, но, стоило медику очнуться, как он перешёл на греческий. Хейл, не оборачиваясь, выстрелил в голову читающему.

— Его гудение надоедает, не так ли?  
— Курва. — Пытаясь отдышаться, Мечислав прошептал ругательство и осмотрелся, пытаясь найти Кейт. Она обнаружилась сверху.

Ярость и злоба выворачивали его воспоминания, обжигали вены не хуже аконита и превращали волка во что-то другое, несвойственное его миролюбивой природе.

— Ты думаешь, что это весело? Что смерть — это весело? Даже если ты убьёшь хоть всех существ города, это ничего не изменит, больной ты ублюдок.  
— Все, кроме твоей семейки — люди. — Зажигая промасленную тряпку факела, сказал Дерек. — Никакой дискриминации, мальчик.

Мечислав сжал зубы так, что, казалось, они вот-вот затрещат и раскрошатся от обиды на то, чем стал его давний спаситель. Руки ещё слушались, а потому надежда на то, что он сможет утащить охотника на тот свет, уже не теплилась, а плавила внутренности ненавистью.

Бросив факел под дерево, к мимолётному ужасу медика, Хейл достал охотничий нож. Немного повертев его в руках, сделал резкий выпад.

По животу потекло тепло, очерчивая выпирающие подвздошные кости и затекая под пояс. Дерек неспешно вращал ножом в надежде выдавить последние крики из своей жертвы, но медик укусил себя за кончик языка, чтобы темнеющий мир кружился не так сильно. Ему нужно было сделать последний удар. Ему нужно было перетерпеть, как тогда, в подвале у Питера. А потом он снова вернётся к жизни, ведь Зверь должен быть всегда.

Умирать было не в новинку. Сглатывая кисло-солёную блевоту, подкатывающую к горлу, давясь немым криком, он снова окажется в саду цветущих персиков, растущих в туманной воде под тёмным звёздным небом. Таким же, как сейчас, в реальном мире.

Хейл что-то говорил, но Мечислав не слушал. Чувствуя инородное тело в животе, тянущееся к солнечному сплетению, оборотень успел вспороть горло Дереку. Но когда его шея открылась, словно кожура гнилого яблока, удовольствие прошло.

Это чувство было внове — дерево словно втягивало в себя Стилински, при этом из раны показались первые ростки, поднимающиеся к горлу. Языки пламени лизали ноги и руки, пока Дерек корчился, напрасно выкашливая брызги соляной жидкости из трахеи.

Труп темнокожего уволокли под землю корни и от пламени остались клубы дыма, заполоняющего всё вокруг.

Сада не было, как и леса. Звёзды гасли. Темнота снова улыбалась ему.

***

Мечислав очнулся у огромного пня с очень знакомыми корнями. Его тело чувствовалось едва ли не более слабым, чем после постоянной пытки аконитом. Голова раскалывалась.

Стилински был у спиленного Неметона. Кто, как и когда успел избавиться от сердца леса, до этого дня бывшего сказкой даже для «сказочных» созданий, не было известно.

Ошарашенно хватаясь за верх живота, он с удивлением обнаружил отсутствие резаной раны, из которой за ветвями должны были тянуться травмированные кишки.  
Волосы на голове не были обгоревшими, а просто очень короткими, как после пубертата, когда он сильно линял. После проверки головы на ладони осталась кровь, что было немного странно.  
Лесной покров был целым, никаких следов огня.

Зверь, живший внутри, не отзывался. Мечислав звал снова и снова, но от этого его только стошнило.  
Вероятно, Хейл что-то сделал с волком, но где тела и сам охотник? В Бикон Хиллз возможно многое и человек без волка не хотел испытывать пороги странности.

Краем глаза он заметил, как человек в тёмном балахоне тащит кого-то между деревьями, но списал это на стресс и травму.  
Вместо этого его почти испугал незнакомый голос.

— Стайлз? Ста-айлз! Где ты? Я не хочу добираться домой пешком. Копы уже уехали, твой отец нас не спалит. Выходи!

Мечислав аккуратно присел у Неметона, зная, что подросток, орущий в паре шагов от него, точно ненормальный, как и все люди. Оборотень обшарил карманы, но телефон, как назло, был разряжен. Проверять его было ошибкой — звук выдал местонахождение.

— Вот ты где, Стайлз! — С улыбкой абсолютного креатина произнёс подросток со скошенной челюстью. — Почему у тебя кровь на голове?

Придурок решил ощупать Мечислава, вероятно, демонстрируя познания краниологического характера.

— Нехило ты влетел, бро. Я тоже нашёл приключения, пока твой отец искал тело.  
— Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, что мой отец был здесь и ему нужно новое тело?  
— Как тебя припечатало-то.

Незнакомый подросток сел на пень, игнорируя святость этого места и продолжил нести чушь, которую слушал Мечислав только с одной целью — понять, где, когда и как он оказался.  
Судя по рассказу подростка, этим вечером они пошли в лес искать тело женщины, убитой зверским образом. Более того, информация о данном происшествии была подслушана самим «Стайлзом» из полицейского радио его живого отца.

— Мне нужно выпить. И послушать радио. Или полистать теперь уже вчерашние статьи.  
— Полицейское радио? Они же уехали. И ты вчера смотрел, те, которые совсем жёлтые.  
— Нам нужно идти, человек. Чел. — Поправил себя Мечислав, проклиная социальную неловкость и незнание имени своего попутчика. — Можешь дать мне свой телефон на минутку?

Мечислав нетерпеливо разблокировал гаджет странного знакомого, чтобы увидеть сентябрь две тысячи одиннадцатого, ужаснуться и перепроверить. Фото Эллисон в качестве фона его нисколько не удивило. Оно только подтверждало то, что в этом загробном мире его менее любимая сестра успела как-то пересечься с ним.

Мечислав глубоко задумался об этом, машинально переступая через сухие ветви и корни деревьев, тогда как его попутчик не увернулся ни от одной.

— Я честно хотел сказать тебе о том, что чувствую к ней, бро! Не смотри на меня так!  
— Это не имеет значения. Уверен, мне будет достаточно крепкого сна для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Ты не проводишь меня до дома?  
— А я думал, что это ты меня подкинешь.  
— Мне очень плохо, — почти соврал Мечислав, — можешь отвезти меня?

Подросток недоверчиво посмотрел на Мечислава и направился в сторону древней колымаги с кретинической улыбкой типичного подростка. С его руки капала кровь.

— Только не читай мне морали о сталкерстве после того, как следил за Хейлом.  
— Я следил за Хейлом?! — Ужаснулся Стилински, пристёгиваясь. — Да это он с меня глаз не спускал! Наверное. Я понятия не имею, что происходит, если честно.

Треск ветвей и шорох травы послышалось со стороны леса.

— Стайлз, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. У нас с Эллисон почти то же самое. Я знаю, это странно, но, я думаю, ты всегда играл на две стороны, я смотрел твою историю поиска. Неудивительно, что ты сам не свой — он же твой тип. Всего пару дней тому назад он заявился сюда, и тебе сорвало крышу. Но у вас такая большая разница в возрасте. Я не уверен, что ты сможешь смотреть на него через…  
— Я не заинтересован в романтических отношениях. Особенно, с убийцей. Давай посмотрим на ситуацию с дедуктивной точки зрения: мы с тобой оказались в лесу, находясь в поисках растерзанного тела, как и мой отец-полицейский. — Мечислав сам не верил в эту чушь, его крупно трясло и снова хотелось вырвать, но, походу, было нечем. — Учитывая то, что Бикон Хиллз никогда не был криминальным городом, а убийство произошло после приезда Хейла, я имею полное право думать, что он является убийцей-психопатом, перебравшийся сюда в поисках жертв. До него здесь было спокойнее. Нам нужно только найти доказательства причастности этого охотника к убийству и избавиться от него… Легально.

Подросток с неправильной челюстью озадаченно почесал затылок.

— Вечером ты говорил, что он оборотень.  
— Не уверен в том, что это так, — промямлил Мечислав, подавляя истерический смех, — но в этом странном мире возможно многое. Вообще, «охотник» это сленг. Тебе ли не знать? После удара всё путается. На миг я даже забыл, кто я и откуда.  
— Может, тебе нужно к моей маме? Вдруг сотрясение?  
— Скорее, жизнь с ног на голову перевернулась, когда меня приложило. Но ты не волнуйся, друг. Поезжай скорее, мне стрёмно.

Мечислав наблюдал в зеркале заднего вида два красных огня, горящих в тени у дороги. Они медленно отдалялись, но альфа, вероятно, уже запомнил запах Стилински.

***

Дом, как выяснилось, почти ничем не отличался от фотографий, бережно хранимых Мечиславом фактически до смерти. Планировку он не помнил, но постарался бесшумно сменить обувь в прихожей и подняться наверх, в жилые комнаты.  
Ноа дома не было, что облегчало ситуацию. Однако, шуметь всё равно не хотелось — Мечислав словно погрузился в далёкое прошлое, где охотник с ружьём мог выпрыгнуть из-за любой двери, чтобы убить его семью.

Провести ночь у малознакомого подростка казалось хорошей идеей, но не было ею — Стилински должен был узнать о своём здешнем прошлом всё, что только мог.

Комната отца его не впечатлила — хранить фотографию Клаудии, пистолет и полупустую бутылку виски в одном месте было опасно и слишком заманчиво.  
Потому Мечислав сел на пол, рассматривая фотографию матери, у которой было больше морщин, чем он помнил. Он сделал пару небольших глотков из бутылки, чтобы не так тошнило. Да и стоило отметить бред сивой кобылы, в который он вляпался, по какой-то необъяснимой причине.

Что, если Неметон забрал волка как плату за новую жизнь? Что, если «Стайлз» тоже умер возле него? В пределах бесконечности не существовало невозможных вариантов. Не менялось только одно — мама и здесь была мертва, а Хейл, выпотрошивший его, жив.

Мечиславу нужно было найти свою «фею-крёстную», Джулию, уж она-то смогла бы помочь. А сейчас ему нужно было стать «Стайлзом» — билюбознательным, или даже бисексуальным подростком в пубертате и со слабой печенью, как показало едва поплывшее зрение.

«Стайлз» аккуратно вернул на место находку и, приняв холодный душ, приступил к изучению своего альтернативного прошлого. Начал с малополезных медикаментов в аптечке и заканчивал плохо зашифрованными текстовыми документами дневников. Его позабавило, что этот неудачник вообще имел такую неосторожную, но полезную привычку.

Он напряжённо читал личный дневник, не зная, имеет ли право расставить запятые правильно; листал историю поиска, добрую треть которой занимали хентай и конспирология; учил имена, формы обращения и должности окружающих людей.  
На всякий случай, Стилински даже перепроверил всемирную историю на предмет расхождений с миром его прошлого. Отличия были локальными: он дружил с идиотом Скоттом Макколлом, безнадёжно любил какую-то Лидию Мартин, его прапрабабушка по материнской линии изменилась, но он продолжил жить, пусть и с другими митохондриями, а в огне дома Хейлов выжили трое. Это означало, что их нужно устранить, учитывая то, что старший бесчестно убил его родителей, а младший — его самого.

Символично — здесь Хейлы почти вымерли от огня. Видимо, некоторые вещи не меняются. «Стайлза» передёрнуло от нахлынувшей вони горящей шерсти и обуглившейся плоти.

Что могло быть лучше, чем месть охотникам?

Омоложённый и воскресший, «Стайлз» тщательно продезинфицировал голову и пару раз почистил зубы, чтобы скрыть запах спиртного. Затем лёг спать, прослушивая свои голосовые сообщения и видео.

Ему казалось, что настоящий Стайлз, жизнью которого он живёт, был куда счастливее и беззаботнее.  
Он был человеком, отвратительным, как и все ему подобные, не знавшие преследования, голода, постоянного страха. Когда-то Мечислав хотел жить так, а потом пришло извещение о пропаже Арджентов, приютивших его. А ещё позже его убили.

Молодой человек в теле подростка больше не обладал способностями оборотня, а потому не почувствовал, как его отец, замерев в дверном проходе, шёпотом пожелал ему хороших снов.

Сны были об одном — Хейл снова и снова убивал его. И, когда он в очередной раз засунул руку в разрез на животе, чтобы потянуть вниз желудок, Мечислав проснулся и побежал в ванную, стараясь не дать себе вырвать или закричать от страха. Ему нужно было дышать, пока он ещё мог.


	2. День первый. Правдоподобная легенда

Мечислав провёл интересную ночь в изучении своей альтернативной жизни. Он выяснил, что Стайлз оказался самым, что ни на есть, заурядным школьником: не особо успешным в учёбе и не имеющим сформированного представления о том, где будет учиться. Также его мать умерла в менее раннем детстве, а отец пил и продолжал пить втайне от него.

Радовало, что здесь его отец был жив, а самого Мечислава никто не хотел убивать.

Новая жизнь сияла множеством перспектив, и шанс прожить её, спокойно занимаясь любимым делом, был велик. Стилински клятвенно пообещал себе ни при каких обстоятельствах не контактировать с созданиями, в существование которых не верили люди: оборотни и все их производные достанутся охотникам, дараки и друиды будут воевать за Неметон, а банши, врачеватели страха и прочие мистические существа либо действительно не существуют, либо были уничтожены. С таким раскладом, в его план входило: улучшение успеваемости, переезд как можно дальше от мест, подконтрольных стаям и получение высшего образования. «Стайлз» ещё думал над тем, стать ли ему психотерапевтом, адвокатом или же стоматологом. Или он мог бы открыть своё дело и попытать счастья в малом бизнесе.

В таких размышлениях Мечислав, смутно догадываясь о том, что ему пора в школу, собрал рюкзак и оделся так, как предыдущий хозяин тела: тот и галстук-то завязать нормально не мог.

Уже внизу он осознал ошибку, наткнувшись на Ноа, подозрительно глядящего на него. Отец выглядел немного обеспокоенным, несмотря на храп прошлой ночью, когда «Стайлз» максимально тихо сливал воду в бачке.

— Ты сегодня рано. Ничего не забыл?  
— Не думаю. — Выдавил из себя Мечислав. — Все нужные учебники в сумке.  
— На твоих кроссовках — земля, Стайлз. И ты странно себя ведёшь. Где ударился?

Мечислав глубоко вздохнул, намереваясь доказать, что он — Стайлз, но это бы выдало его. Значит, предстояла убедительная ложь о том, что он и есть сын шерифа.

— Тут, — указал он на голову, — и, кажется, сильно. Я вчера не только по асфальту ходил, пап. Прости, что сразу не очистил их.

Ноа, судя по выражению лица, вёл допрос, а потому нужно было дать ему хоть что-то.

— Ты был в лесу?  
— Нет и не планирую. Не сезон, наверное. Вчера, когда тебя не было, я ударился в душе. Решил простерилизовать, типа, это же душ. Эшерихия не дремлет. — Мечислав лгал на ходу, не краснея, увязывая мелкие факты вчерашнего вечера в удобном порядке и стараясь подстроиться под прослушанные ночью многословные аудиосообщения. — Антисептик закончился. Я решил взять твой одеколон. Знаю, это неправильно, ведь нужно уважать чужие границы…

Стилински-старший переменился в лице.

— Ты видел что-то?  
— «Плейбой» за прошлый месяц? Шучу, у тебя там был пистолет, спиртное и мамино фото. Потому мне было, чем обработать голову. Но это не важно. Ты же ни о чём таком не думаешь, верно?

Шериф выдал непередаваемую мимику, после чего, казалось, вернул самообладание.

— Иди в школу, Стайлз. Вечером поговорим.  
— Папа, я вчера много над чем думал. Если у тебя действительно есть подобная проблема, ты можешь рассказать мне о ней, но, если хочешь, мы можем пойти к специалисту. Я не хочу снова тебя терять.  
— Это для твоей защиты, сын. Не бери дурного в голову. И ты можешь опоздать.

Лицо Ноа осталось непроницаемым, как и лицо Мечислава. Отец и сын, как два опытных игрока в покер, не желающих открывать одинаково плохие карты, сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока бывший оборотень не улыбнулся и не взял со стола пару яблок.

«Стайлз» воочию ознакомился со старым джипом при свете дня и, подключив навигацию, поехал в сторону школы, осматривая окрестности.

Город абсолютно точно не изменился, сменилось только место жительства Мечислава.

От разговора с отцом в глазах щипало, а сердце стучало где-то в горле, под кадыком. Младший Стилински словно увидел больного и стареющего призрака своей детской мечты.

Сколько раз он мечтал о том, что родители придут к нему: хоть бы во сне, хоть в бреду или в посмертии. Иногда, накачивая себя аконитом, ему казалось, что едва видит их силуэты, но они были его тенью, расколотой и двоящейся.

Съехав на обочину, Мечислав позволил себе слабость, в которой очень долго отказывал — он горько заплакал о себе, своей незаслуженной смерти, о матери, которую он не увидит даже здесь, о страшном мире, перед лицом которого он стал ещё слабее без волка, который, как ощущение ног, онемевших с переломом позвоночника, так и не вернулся.

Подросток обшаривал себя, боясь обнаружить кровоточащий разрез и влажное месиво внутри него, боялся снова почувствовать обжаренную до хрустящей корочки кожу на бёдрах, черноту вязкой крови, сворачивающейся прямо в венах.

Ничего этого больше не было. Он умер и попал туда, куда заслуживал — в Ад для послушных и трусливых щенков, которые отказались от зова крови ради жизни мерзких людей.  
Он был Мечиславом, оказавшимся в шкуре Стайлза, не желающего быть Мечиславом. Что может быть проще и логичнее?

Успокоившись, медик вытер лицо и съел яблоко, задумчиво глядя на навигатор и высчитывая примерный уровень глюкозы в крови. Пара поворотов и он будет в школе.

Стайлз пару раз дёргано улыбнулся на видео, Мечислав в точности повторил эту улыбку. Он не должен проколоться.

***

Школа была самым ненавистным местом для Мечислава: шумная, отсталая, переполненная биомусором разной степени паршивости. Стайлз любил людей. Мечислава они убили.

— Стайлз! — Окликнул его голос вчерашнего знакомого.  
— Скотт. Рад тебя видеть. — Стилински обернулся, приветствуя подростка коротким кивком.  
— Прикинь, мне больше не нужен ингалятор! И кожа прошла.

Мечислав критично осмотрел Скотта, находя мало отличий со вчерашнего дня — он даже толком не рассматривал его из-за шока, темноты и откровенного наплевательства. Правда, в сравнении с фото, он стал немного шире.

— Да, в тебе и правда что-то изменилось. — Скептически промолвил медик, стараясь повторить реакцию Стайлза.  
— Точно?  
— Ага. Ты же втюрился, вот кровь от головы и отлила. — Тупая шутка школьника далась с невероятным трудом. Мечислав не мог поверить, что брякнул что-то такое. — Ну ты понял, да?

Мечиславу было гадко опускаться до уровня подростка, но, раз он имел право на второй переходный возраст, стоило реализовать упущенное в первом.

— Не круто, бро!

Маккол толкнул друга в плечо и тот ощутил, что силы дураку не занимать. Он был почти как Эллисон, когда та болела.

— Эй, смотри, куда прёшь, Стилински!  
— А?

Мечислав узрел источник голоса в паре шагов от себя, позади. Школьный «конкурент» по вниманию Лидии Мартин, насколько помнил биохимик, был обделён здравым смыслом.

— У меня нет возможности видеть позади себя, Уиттмор. Я же не голубь.  
— Лети отсюда, — высокомерно процедил пустоголовый выскочка, тщетно надеясь привлечь внимание Лидии, зависшей в инстаграмме, — пока кости целы.  
— Зачем мне твои кости?  
— Стайлз, тебе лучше отойти. — Осторожно сказал Скотт.  
— Чисто технически, это можно считать домашкой по физике. — Мечислав чувствовал, что вот-вот проколется. Улыбка не дошла до глаз. — Учитывая третий закон Ньютона. Ты его хоть знаешь?  
— Не порти наш день, Стилински.— Впервые вмешалась Лидия, посмотрев на него как саркофагус на дрозофилу. — Или как там тебя.

Джексон задел плечом сына шерифа, позволив ему незаметно сунуть огрызок яблока в карман задиры. Мелкая пакость хоть немного улучшила паршивое настроение парня.

— Что у тебя с глазами, Стайлз? Ты накуренный?  
— Это всё из-за видеоигр. — Теперь улыбка была настоящей и даже почти не злой. Лидия Мартин заслуживала наилучшего обращения со стороны «Стайлза». — И сериалов. Сериалы — зло, и те, кто дают нам слишком много годноты, не щадят потребителя.

Скотт вздохнул и потянул Стилински в сторону, пытаясь найти наименее людное место.

— Я знаю, когда ты врёшь, Стайлз. И сейчас ты ведёшь себя странно. Из ряда вон странно. Что случилось? Ты с вечера сам не свой.  
— Во-первых, Скотт, у меня всё хорошо. Спасибо за заботу. Во-вторых, я вчера видел некоторое дерьмо, которое не даёт мне покоя. И, пока ты носишься со своей одержимостью Арджент, как с писанной торбой, на свободе ходит убийца! Тебе, может, и смешно, но представь, как это, когда тебя ловят, пригвождают к столбу и потрошат, как дохлую рыбину на восточном базаре. В этом тихом и безопасном городе! А мой отец — шериф. Что, если следующим будет он?  
— Стоп.  
— Что?  
— Просто перестань быть таким токсичным и загоняться по пустякам. Ты пил таблетки?  
— Нет, Скотт. Мне не сложно сосредотачивать внимание, а паниковать в этой ситуации, думаю… приемлемо? Представь, что было бы, окажись на месте трупа той девушки твоя мама? Или Эллисон? Или, может быть, ты или я?

Скотт долго и осуждающе буравил взглядом грудь «Стайлза», а затем крепко обнял его. Мечислав был против. Он вообще не любил, когда его трогают малознакомые люди.

— Я не знал, как сложно тебе это далось и как ты беспокоишься об отце.  
— Скотт? — Удивлённо и сдавленно обратился к другу Стайлза Мечислав. — Люди смотрят.  
— Просто знай, что я тоже волнуюсь, но за тебя. Поэтому и пошёл с тобой.  
— Скотт, мне кажется, они скоро начнут фотографировать.  
— Мы с детства дружим, нам можно. Тру бро.  
— Отлипни от меня, я же недавно поел, а от тебя псиной несёт.

Скотт разжал руки и отступил, неловко изучая свою обувь.

— Псиной? Ну, я же менял футболку.

По спине Мечислава пробежал холодок, но неловкую ситуацию разрешил звонок.

Чертыхаясь, Скотт бросился к кабинету со всех ног, а «Стайлз», оглядевшись, спокойно заглянул в класс химии.

Большая часть учащихся была знакома Мечиславу из ночного ликбеза Стайлза, как и старый знакомый в новом амплуа преподавателя-козла.  
Его научный оппонент учил детей в этом мире. Он же ненавидел детей всеми фибрами души, как и преподавание. Адриан был тем ещё затворником, сбежавшим в частную лабораторию из университета при первой же возможности.

— Простите, мистер Харрис. Я чуть не ошибся школой, пытаясь найти место, где дают реальные знания.  
— Опять опаздываете, Стилински. Валентность фосфора?  
— Три и пять, соответственно периодической таблице. — Не моргнув и глазом, ответил «ученик».  
— С чем это связано?  
— С тем, что мы можем передвинуть один электрон из позиции 3s в позицию 3d и потому он стоит в пятой группе? Или с тем, что в природе фосфор встречается в разных формах.  
— Садитесь, Стилински. И учите химию лучше.

Мечислав недовольно глянул на угрюмого учителя и занял свободное место в классе, впереди Скотта, почти неприлично пялящегося на Эллисон, рядом с которой сидела Лидия.

Урок был откровенно скучным, и бывший оборотень понял, почему Стайлз не любил уроки Харриса — тот просто зачитывал материал, как пастор в толпе бывших алкоголиков, хотя и было видно, что предметом он владеет. Ему просто было плевать на учеников.

От скуки Мечислав ответил на вопросы Харриса и вышел к доске, уныло рисуя хлорирование бензена. Однако, школьнику показалось, что химик оживился. Старина Адриан, всё такой же придирчивый и непонятый обывателями, всё ещё мог заставить попотеть, вынуждая вспомнить физические проявления реакции. Мечислав даже немного скучал по этому.

Самым неприятным было слышать излишне громкие вздохи Джексона и шёпот Скотта, адресованный Эллисон во время его ответов.  
Эллисон не была так близка Мечиславу, как Кейт, но если этот плебей вчера контактировал с обращённой Арджент, почему она иногда отвечала ему? Жаль, нюх человека не мог распознать, был ли это запах его сводной сестры или обычной собачонки, вероятно, живущей дома у Скотта. Нужно было выяснить, имел ли Маккол собаку и чем он занимался.

Размышляя о чужой личной жизни, Стилински чувствовал себя грязным. Ему было двадцать восемь лет и вот, одиннадцать из них как корова языком слизала, а оставшееся подверглось безбожному редактированию.

Удовольствия ради нарисовав структурную формулу нафталина, «Стайлз» сел на место и молча записывал материал до конца урока.  
Ему казалось, что задание, поставленное перед самим собой, было провалено, но он должен был бороться за новую жизнь, чтобы Хейл снова его не убил.  
То, что он не воскрес после Неметона, означало, что он чудом избежал окончательной смерти, что он больше не бессмертен и даже, наверное, будет стареть.

При мысли о своей смерти конечности школьника стали ватными, а гул сердцебиения усилился, но панику получилось проглотить, вспоминая, где он и что делает. В школе ему точно ничего не угрожало.

За пару минут до звонка Мечислав незаметно разблокировал телефон Стайлза.  
Фотографии из мессенджеров подсказали, что Скотт работал в ветеринарной клинике некого Алана Дитона, очень похожего на соучастника Дерека. Враги были всё ближе.

Мечислав грешным делом подумал, что дарак подослал подростка убить его, но переписки убедили его в том, что этот сценарий маловероятен. Просто друг детства Стайлза работал на соучастника его убийства, до этого перебившего уже четверых Арджентов. Но мысли о жизни были сильнее страха.

После нескольких скучных уроков встреча с Джулией, самой умной и красивой женщиной, которую он когда-либо хорошо знал, едва не довела Мечислава до щенячьего визга. Если бы у него всё ещё был хвост, он бы дёргал им из стороны в сторону, словно сумасшедший. Странно, что она сменила фамилию с Беккари на Блейк — может быть, это была фамилия её партнёра?

Джулия Беккари вышагивала по классу, словно шла по дну бассейна, неспешно задавая вопросы, блокируя телефоны и выдёргивая шпаргалки — и всё это не глядя. Она была всё так же крута.  
Даже если в этой вселенной она не была фейри, Мечислав чувствовал, что она буквально видит детей насквозь.

«Стайлз» отвечал на её вопросы до тех пор, пока она не перестала обращать на него внимание, чтобы уделить время остальным ученикам.

На вопросы, возникшие у Скотта в начале перемены, бывший оборотень махнул рукой, предпочтя ему общество учителя.

Та, как мог видеть Стилински, решила остаться в классе, коротая время «окна» за изучением тетрадей.

— Мисс Блейк, — нерешительно начал Мечислав, закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет, — я благодарен вам за урок. Извините, если был слишком настойчивым.  
— Тебе что-то нужно, Стайлз? Можешь не льстить по поводу моего возраста, хотя это и было бы приятно.

Мечислава терзала мысль о том, кто же она. Охотник? Несведущий человек? Оборотень? Что, если это её Стилински видел вчера ночью?

— Я слышал, вчера в лесу было обнаружено тело молодой женщины. — Осторожно начал «ученик». — Могу ли я предложить вам свою биту? Она всегда со мной.  
— Это излишне, Стайлз, — тактично ответила учительница, мягко отстраняя от себя чужую сумку со спортивным снаряжением, — я уверена, что могу позаботиться о себе. У меня же есть перцовый баллончик.  
— И вам нисколько не страшно?

Джулия расслабилась и отложила в сторону пару тетрадей с сочинениями.

— Выходить на улицу, зная, что где-то есть монстр, который может наброситься на меня, воспринимая не как человека с высшим образованием, богатым внутренним миром и интересным опытом, а как объект для удовлетворения низменных животных потребностей? Стайлз, так чувствует себя большинство женщин в этом мире, несмотря на то, что мы живём в двадцать первом веке. Но я могу постоять за себя.  
— Я и не знал, как вы себя чувствуете, Джулия.

Рука учительницы замерла над очередной тетрадью, а сама она смотрела на Мечислава, будто впервые видела его.

— Дженнифер. — Поправила она ученика. — Я теперь Дженнифер. А ты, кажется, опережаешь развитие. Сколько тебе, Стайлз? Ещё вчера ты едва сдавал тесты на средний балл, а сегодня декламируешь поэзию.  
— Мне семнадцать, мэм. — Замявшись, ответил бывший оборотень. — Но скоро будет восемнадцать.

Мечислав ответил предельно честно и невинно, искренне желая оторвать взгляд и сбежать, но Джулия была слишком дорога его сердцу, чтобы бросать её в этом опасном месте. А ещё она была полезна. Но то, как она улыбнулась в этот раз, было в новинку для бывшего оборотня.

— Стайлзу семнадцать. А сколько тебе?

Подростку стало трудно дышать, почти как тогда, у Неметона. Несмотря на отсутствие волка, сомнение грызло его изнутри злым зверем. Он не мог не верить близкому человеку, хоть она в этой жизни и не общалась с ним. Возможно, это было платой за жизнь отца. Бывший оборотень собрался с силами, когда глаза учительницы засияли холодным белым светом.

— Мне двадцать восемь лет и вчера со мной кое-что произошло.  
— Могу себе представить, — усмехнулась женщина, — у тебя в груди ветка застряла.

Ученик провёл рукой по одежде, но та только кольнула его статическим электричеством, поэтому он убрал руку, отдалённо слыша, как к ней подкатилась металлическая ручка.

— Мечислав. Магистр в области биологических наук, биохимик, медик, второй раз подросток. Меня убили и вот я снова здесь, но вряд ли смогу снова вернуться таким образом. Вы мне здорово помогли в будущем, так прошу, помогите и сейчас. Дайте мне знания о том, как спрятаться.

Джулия-Дженнифер положила руку на сжатый кулак Мечислава и тому стало спокойнее. Но она только убрала ручку.

— Мы с тобой похожи, — расплывчато промолвила Беккари, — я тоже поменяла свою жизнь, город. Даже имя сменила. Я бегу от кое-кого и прекрасно знаю, как это — жить чужой жизнью. Но это долгий разговор для следующей встречи. У тебя скоро начнётся урок.  
— Я рад. Извините, что влез в вашу жизнь, мисс Блейк, и что потратил время.  
— Приходи завтра к обеду. Я принесу тебе хороший материал для внеклассного чтения, Мечислав.

Выскочив из кабинета, окрылённый ученик побежал в раздевалку. Принятие Джулии было первой победой в этом странном и неприятном мире. С её помощью бывший оборотень сможет защитить отца и убить последних Хейлов так, как они того заслуживают — медленно и эффективно, как тот факел по средневековому рецепту.

Мечислав не любил убивать, но месть была священной и законной. Конечно же, Клаудия и Ноа не поддерживали эту идею ради выживания остатков стаи, но миролюбие и было тем, что убило их.

А сейчас Ноа был жив и если хоть кто-то попытается причинить ему вред, «Стайлз» будет сокращать ублюдка до тех пор, пока ему не надоест.  
День точно задался.

В раздевалке Мечислав благодарил Зевса и Аида за то, что не имеет обоняния оборотня. Раньше его глаза слезились бы от остроты запахов пота, дешёвого моющего и прочих мерзких оттенков вони подростков в пустеющей раздевалке. Ничего этого не было. Как же счастлив он был просто переодеться в форму и выйти на поле.

— А вот и наша спящая красавица! — Воскликнул Финсток. — Чего стоим, кого ждём? Пять дополнительных кругов по полю за опоздание!  
— Но ведь урок ещё не начался.  
— Семь кругов, Билински. Марш!

Мечислав любил бегать, ведь именно бег так часто выручал его в прошлой жизни, но это тело было слишком слабым и начало уставать уже ко второму кругу. У него не было волка.

Пробегающий мимо Джексон едва заметно толкнул его, но человек устоял на ногах, глядя, как ускоряется этот деградант. Мысль о том, как приятно будет нагнать Уиттмора, когда он начнёт выдыхаться и оплатить ему тем же, была ребяческой, но у Мечислава был отпуск в детстве и поэтому он с удовольствием поддался бы этой мысли, если бы не силуэт возле трибуны.

Эта фигура ещё долго будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

«Стайлз» на миг остановился и в него влетел Денни, повалив на дорожку.

Второй удар головой о твёрдую поверхность Мечислав хоть ощутил.

Спустя пару секунд ватной и мягкой темноты его привела в чувство мокрая ткань, уложенная на голову Финстоком, а силуэт Хейла уже скрылся из виду.  
«Стайлз» нутром чуял, что он где-то здесь, но едва ли побег был хорошим вариантом.

— Билински, сколько пальцев? Сколько пальцев, я тебя спрашиваю!

Сейчас голос учителя, тычущего пятерню практически в нос сыну шерифа, был хуже горы отчётов в университете.

— Пять. — Замявшись, сказал "школьник". — Мистер Финсток, я просто перегрелся. Извините.  
— Да что с тебя взять. Бери пример со Скотта. Не знаю, считаются ли допингом стероиды из его ингалятора, но они работают, что надо.

Финсток прыснул со смеху и, грубо похлопав "Стайлза" по плечу, удалился на поле.

— Кретин. — Едва слышно прошептал Стилински, краем глаза заметив, как что-то промелькнуло рядом с клумбой, в центре которой возвышался флагшток, имитирующий циферблат солнечных часов.

Тень перевалила за двенадцать, а непутёвый друг здешнего непутёвого мертвеца-Стайлза всё ещё ничего не понял. Скотт даже не догадывался, насколько плохо то, что уроки закончились сразу же после физкультуры.

За пару часов ученики могли бы забыть, что видели жёлтые глаза одноклассника, но какой-то случайный свидетель всегда мог сболтнуть лишнего.

«Маккол показывает свои способности и завоёвывает сердце Эллисон. Один–ноль в пользу дебилизма», — устало думает Мечислав, наблюдая, как Скотт ужом вьётся вокруг Арджент, стараясь понравиться ей. Но, стоило её отцу выйти из машины, счёт выравнивается и Стилински без особого интереса наблюдает за присутствующими.

— Да ты издеваешься. — Кажется, у биохимика снова начал дёргаться глаз.

Стоило Мечиславу расслабиться, как Хейл вышел из тени трибуны, прошёл мимо Арджента, обменявшись с ним почти нейтральными взглядами, сам Крис усадил дочь на заднее сидение, чтобы отвезти её домой, что расстроило обращённого, а Лидия впечатлённо осмотрела на новую тачку убийцы.  
Эта машина действительно выглядела новой по меркам одиннадцатого года. Для Джексона реакция Лидии была поводом огорчиться, а для Стилински вся эта мышиная возня была не больше, чем определением человеческих ценностей. 

Учёный мог бы позволить себе три таких машины, ничего не теряя, но оборудовал приличную лабораторию.  
Следовательно, здешний Хейл был не больше и не меньше, чем обычным недоразвитым провинциалом, не умеющим распоряжаться деньгами. Большими деньгами, судя по тому, каким пафосом лучился оборотень, садясь за руль.

Стилински предполагал, что альтернативный вариант его убийцы в детстве любил играть с машинками, пока сам юный Мечислав собирал и препарировал тушки мёртвых животных, вспоминая разможжённую двумя контрольными выстрелами голову отца. Он был особенным ребёнком.

Мечислав забрался в джип, раздумывая о том, как ему защитить себя и отца от потенциального нападения Хейла и Дитона. Дараки же должны иметь слабые места, верно? Рябина их не брала, аконит, вербена и семпервивум тоже, табаком и ромом их не задобрить. Разве что, звук.


	3. День первый. Погрешность долгосрочного планирования

«А ведь точно, звук!» — Стилински осенило. Не от Дитона, так от Хейла его мог бы спасти свисток, отпугивающий собак. Злую, но страшно довольную улыбку пришлось скрыть до лучших времён, поскольку одноклассник смущённо постучал в окно его автомобиля.  
— Тебе нужно что-то, Скотт?  
— Стайлз, у меня же подработка у Дитона. Забыл?  
— И представить себе не мог, — честно соврал Мечислав, пуская Маккола на пассажирское сидение, а после добавил, — что ты задержишься на этой подработке.

Стилински, имея смутное представление о том, куда ему следовало ехать, отправился в путь.

— Ты не пахнешь аддераллом.  
— А разве он пахнет?  
— Не уверен, но твой запах изменился. Стал хуже, что ли. Раньше ты пах луговой травой, спиртом и малиной, а теперь от тебя несёт хлором, костром и чем-то металлическим.  
— Скотт, меня пугает этот разговор. Не мог бы ты не нюхать меня или открыть окно, если тебе полегчает?  
— Прости, я сам не свой. Будто всю жизнь спал. Прикинь, бро, я вижу чуть меньше цветов, но всё такое чёткое, да и слышу куда лучше и запахов стало больше. А ещё я знаю, что ты и правда напуган. И что ты плакал. Тряпка. Опять залип на инсту Лидии?  
— Тебя вчера летучая мышь не кусала? Ещё ослепнешь и перейдёшь на эхолокацию.

Скотт молча глядел на магазины, мимо которых проезжала машина. Ещё немного и он мог бы высунуть голову в окно.

— У летучих мышей не горят глаза и они не бегают по земле, Стайлз.  
— У страха глаза велики, — снисходительно ответил Мечислав, размышляя о мощности отпугивающего свистка и о том, как можно было бы усилить её, — я вчера тоже, кажется, что-то видел, но, придя домой, понял, что в реальном мире проблем куда больше.

Джип остановился на красном, хоть машин впереди не было.

— Что? — Спросил Стилински у Скотта.

Маккол смотрел на него, как баран на новые ворота, вжавшись в дверь.

— Ты не Стайлз. Мой Стайлз никогда бы не вёл себя так, как ты. И не говорил бы так.  
— А ты не Скотт, — парировал Мечислав, — ведь мой Скотт не забыл бы дома ингалятор и у него не было бы ПМС. Ты стал другим человеком за ночь, и думаешь, что я должен просто принять это? Ты попробовал наркотик и тебя до сих пор не отпустило или я говорю с твоим братом-близнецом, которого прятали в подвале, потому что он слишком хорош?  
— Хватит! — Скотт саданул по бардачку кулаком так, что внутри что-то задребезжало.

— Зелёный. Просто отвезти меня к Дитону и закрой уже рот. Я устал слышать, как ты врёшь. Скорее всего, проблемы как раз у тебя.  
— А мне стоило сказать, что ты пугаешь меня до чёртиков своей внезапной переменой? — Мечислав лихорадочно вспоминал старые фото. — Ещё недавно мы делали реально нёрдские вещи, наши вещи. Сегодня ты решил выйти в другую лигу, потому что нюх стал острее? Не смеши меня. Ты хочешь быть с Эллисон, а утром ты со мной попрощался. Я не доверяю тебе, Скотт. Ты ввязался во что-то стрёмное, даже для меня.  
— Ах, так, да?  
— Да.  
— Останови машину. Я пойду пешком.  
— Мне тоже нужно к Дитону. Сиди уже, истеричка.

Сзади прозвучал сигнал клаксона и Стилински понял, что начал раздражать водителей. Джип пришёл в движение и Мечислав добрался до ветеринарной клиники относительно быстро и, что самое приятное, в тишине и спокойствии.

Дитона не было, а собаки неадекватно среагировали на Скотта — по всей видимости, они чувствовали присутствие оборотня.

— Мне нужен свисток, отпугивающий собак. Где я могу найти его?  
— Посмотри справа, — буркнул Маккол, настороженно глядя на животных, и добавил: — возле регистрационного стола, там, с ошейниками.

Бывший оборотень с удовольствием выбирал орудие пыток и самообороны, остановив свой выбор на свистке с радиусом слышимости от двадцати до двухсот метров и с регулировкой тональности. Недолго думая, он снял его с витрины и поднёс его к губам, всё ещё переживая по поводу того, не причинит ли себе вред, если использует его.  
Но Стайлз же родился человеком. И, если теория Мечислава была верной, он не услышит звук.

Собравшись с силами, он коротко выдохнул и не услышал болезненный писк, но Скотт чем-то громыхнул в операционной. Оружие было получено.

— Прости за скрип, Скотт, я случайно провёл металлом по стеклу. Деньги оставил на столе. Скотт?

В ветклинике было подозрительно тихо, потому бывший оборотень направился узнать, не убил ли он обращённого раньше времени.

Маккол сидел у стола и сжимал руками уши, будто ребёнок во время родительской ссоры. Мечислав присел рядом.

— Скотт, ты меня слышишь? Что с тобой? Ты можешь дышать?  
— Мне страшно. Я услышал что-то, и почти все звуки пропали.  
— Уши покажи. В голове ничего не стреляло? Может, мениск сместился или сосуд лопнул.

Обращённый убрал руки, а «Стайлз», отметив отсутствие крови, удовлетворённо кивнул и поднялся с пола. Маккола слегка оглушило — он оказался слишком близко к источнику звука.

— Всё в порядке. Барабанные перепонки целы. Крови нет. Если шея хрустнула, это просто газ из синовиальной жидкости вышел, знаешь же. Просто ты очень чувствительный. Может быть, это гормоны. Или это какой-то пост-трип. Не знаю — не пробовал. Ты точно не употреблял наркотики?  
— Стайлз?  
— Да?  
— Извини, что наорал на тебя. Я чувствую себя по-другому и не знаю, что с этим делать. Утром всё стало иначе и я не знаю, почему. Может быть, это из-за той штуки, которая меня оцарапала. Утром следов уже не было, но я знаю, что порезы не заживают бесследно за одну ночь. Значит, их не было. Тогда я не знаю, что я видел. Я другой и ты какой-то другой. Что со мной?

Мечислав снова присел рядом, думая, как бы быстро и вежливо уехать отсюда, но и обращённого было всё же жалко. Он может не пережить трансформацию. Если сейчас проходят его последние часы, то стоило проявить милосердие, успокоить мальчика, пусть и незнакомого.

— Может быть, твоё подсознание отвергает то, что ты мог видеть в лесу. Вдруг ты видел убийцу? Отсюда и образ монстра. И то, как ты изменился — шалящие нервы, обострённый слух и нюх, это только способ самозащиты. Ты боишься встретиться с ним.  
— Звучит логично. Может, мой мозг и хочет что-то скрыть, но мне всё равно страшно. Будто я просыпаюсь в мире, который больше того, к чему привык. Будто тело не моё и все вокруг — не те, кем были вчера. Я не знаю, что происходит. Я… Да кому я нужен.

Стилински осторожно положил руку на запястье Скотта и, заметив краем глаза его удивление, потянул предплечье поближе к глазам. Кожа была ровной, гладкой, без рубцовой ткани, как это обычно бывает.  
Мечислав знал, что отторжение ликантропии начинается на стадии регенерации травмированной ткани и протекает, как обширная аллергическая реакция. По крайней мере, так было в его родном мире. Действовали ли эти законы здесь, бывший оборотень не мог определить. Однако, это он был тем, кто дотошно и точно описывал процесс и противодействие ему на разных стадиях отторжения чужеродных человеческому телу белков. Для этого пришлось проводить масштабные опыты на обращённых. Жаль, что несколько подопытных не смогли пережить его эксперименты, хоть и не он их обращал.

— Если тебя действительно оцарапали, должны были остаться следы. Крови в машине я не видел. Может, ты зацепился за ветку. Смотри, даже покраснения нет.  
— Стайлз?  
— М-м?  
— Ты снова пахнешь сожалением. У тебя всё хорошо?  
— Насколько это возможно. Отец подозревает, что мы были в лесу, но это издержки профессии. А как твоя мама? — Мечислав ненадолго углубился во вчерашние исследования, — Мелисса.  
— Она была на дежурстве. Вроде, она говорила о том, что поступили люди с серьёзной аллергией, но без отёков. Почти как волчанка.  
— Нужно срочно смотреть доктора Хауса.  
— Вроде того. — Усмехнулся Скотт. — Так зачем тебе свисток?  
— Хочу навестить отца на работе, а новые собаки плохо обучены. Давно я ему обеды не носил. Хоть извинюсь.  
— Значит, будешь копать под Хейла, да?

Стилински встал и отряхнул джинсы, пускай в комнате и было до тошноты чисто.

— Вроде того. Вставай, кто за мной двери закроет?

Бывший оборотень был доволен эффектом, оказанным его словами.  
Он вернулся к джипу, понимая, что ему нужно вернуться в лес. Мечиславу следовало осмотреть место своего перерождения. Теперь он был вооружён, а значит, ничто не могло помешать ему.

Мысли о том, что люди — зло и их нужно опасаться, были заложены в его ум практически с рождения, даже несмотря на то, что эти люди его и окружали. Теперь было неясно, кто же является подлинным злом — люди, со своей жестокостью и жаждой убийства или животные, спрятанные в них.

Этот город, город Маяка, определённо был тем местом, в котором грань между человеческой и животной природой стиралась, а личностные качества обесценивались под влиянием Неметона и популяции существ.  
Убивал не человек, а его звериные инстинкты: жажда охоты, желание наживы, стремление к выживанию. То же было и с остальными простыми чувствами и действиями, продиктованными инстинктами. Но разве роль человека сводилась только к изобретению оружия и новых методов убийства?

Мечислав, с детства росший среди волков, был уверен, что это так, но теперь, став человеком, всё больше сомневался в ценности собственных заблуждений.  
Как бы он жил, если бы смог полюбить людей, а не отстранился от них? Он бы не рассорился с Харрисом, балансируя между относительным миром и взаимной неприязнью, не стал бы шантажировать Юкимуру ради защиты от охотников, не встретил и не бросил бы Дюка, поймавшего его след, не приехал бы в родной город, где Хейл убил его за компанию с Арджентами, в отместку за пожар, учинённый Кейт.

Цепная реакция мести вместила в себя самобичевание и, выйдя из машины, Мечислав готов был разорвать себе глотку собственными ногтями или пробить глаз удобной усохшей ветвью дерева, но не мог. У него был отец, который держит пистолет, фотографию Клаудии и спиртное на одной полке, а если он поедет в лес уже за телом сына, ему будет плевать, что Стайлз получил черепно-мозговой травму, несовместимую с жизнью и вылечился от неё прошлой ночью. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять: скорее всего, он застрелится.

Мечислав с сожалением сел возле камня, покрытого вчерашней кровью. Первые мухи и муравьи уже дегустировали её. Это была его, но и не его кровь. В месте нелепой и дурной смерти предыдущего хозяина тела, бывший оборотень почувствовал желание проститься с глупым, но хорошим мальчишкой.

— Прости, что ты умер, Стайлз. Я не мог повлиять на это, отсрочить или дать тебе шанс выжить. Я просто паразитирую на тебе, как бы гадко это ни было.

Стилински снова прощался со Стилински. Мысли иронично разбегались тогда, когда было, что сказать. Он не мог. Или мог, потому что должен был, но не хотел.

— Скотт — плохой хороший друг, знаешь? Он ещё не подозревает, что с ним произойдёт. Думает, если ему просто так достались способности, то ты, не получивший их, ему больше не нужен. По крайней мере, думал до недавнего времени. Как ты вообще выносил его постоянный шум? Уже после уроков мне хотелось вернуться в прошлое и удавить его в колыбели. Шучу. Он дурак, но хороший. Постараюсь не дать ему умереть. Постараюсь никому не дать умереть, если на то пошло — ты ведь всегда проходил игры на лучшую концовку.

Мечислав ненавидел сентиментальных людей и не относился к их числу, но, если существует загробный мир и Стайлз тоже ушёл куда-то, возможно, он его слышал. Или Мечислав хотел верить в это только потому, что это произошло с ним по воле высших сил или существ, неизвестных ему. Отпустить эмоции и не сойти в жалость к себе было крайне сложно, но, если бы хозяин этого тела мог ответить, о ком бы он переживал больше всех? О том, кто отдаляется от него, как и все прочие, но не уходит.

— Твой папа такой хороший человек. Совсем как мой, только немного старше. Он работает ещё больше, чтобы ты получил всё самое лучшее. Прости, я лез в твои архивы. Подумать не мог, что он мог посадить тебя на шею, когда тебе было девять. И что он научил тебя плавать, водить машину. Ты выглядел таким счастливым. Моего тогда уже не было. Это не зависть — просто я рад, что твоя жизнь была полной, пока я не забрал её у тебя. Но как вернуть всё на место, не знаю. Вот зачем ты пошёл в этот лес? Сделать ему лучше? Я видел аптечку, Стайлз, там всё плохо, ты знаешь. И я знаю, что ты ценил своего отца. Ты берёг его, сколько мог. Теперь моя очередь. На твоём сохранении в этой глупой игре ещё будет что-то хорошее. Обещаю.

— Эй! Это частная территория! — издалека послышался крик, и Мечислав сорвался с места.

Ему давно не приходилось так бегать. Погоня из кошмаров снова стала явью. Всё повторялось: и ветви, и камни, и место. Правда, днём бежать от прошлого было не так страшно.  
Зачем он вообще поехал сюда? Он знал, что убийца был где-то рядом. По крайней мере, на какое-то время. Только в этот раз оборотень и человек поменялись местами, а человеческое тело устаёт быстро.  
Мечислав ненавидел свою слабость так же, как и ситуацию, в которой оказался, но был рад тому, что чувство направления сохранилось.

Что убийца делал в лесу? Решил вернуться на место преступления? Может, он и Стайлза убил?  
В этой ситуации невозможно было оставаться непредвзятым.

Стилински чувствовал сильную боль под ребром и одышку, которую он мог бы унести в следующую жизнь. Если, конечно, его убьют здесь и сейчас, а после он снова будет каким-то подростком. Или пенсионером. Или преступником на электрическом стуле.  
«Не будет, — решил бывший оборотень, — не сегодня». Впереди показалась машина, его машина.  
Тело, повинуясь автоматизму многолетних тренировок, мигом распахнуло дверь и запрыгнуло внутрь. Уже за стеклом и плотной дверью человек подумал, что не запомнил, как открыл дверь. Он просто сделал это. Теперь он в домике и его не убьют. Как будто Хейлу нужно было вежливо постучать в окно, чтобы свернуть ему шею, а это только после третьего свидания.

Мечислав отдышался и заметил движение в кустах. Он облегчённо выдохнул: это была птица, пытающаяся склевать слизняка. Ложная тревога.

Тело всё ещё подрагивало после выброса адреналина, но всё, чего хотел человек — принять долгий горячий душ и смыть наконец с себя события этого дня. Потом выпить кофе. А лучше виски. Или просто выспаться. Он честно сделает скучную, примитивную домашку, но позже. Сейчас его могли убить, как-никак.

Мечислав завёл мотор и проложил маршрут до дома в навигаторе, на том же автоматизме поворачивая по указке. Дороги в это время дня были почти свободными. Солнце садилось.  
Люди, в основном, были или ещё на работе, или уже дома, что значительно снижало шанс устроить дорожно-транспортное происшествие и волновать отца. Скучный четверг.  
Мечислав даже не предполагал, сколько времени убьёт на место, в котором он переродился, но ему нужен был катарсис — он же теперь человек, а не отдать дань уважения предыдущему носителю тела было не по-людски.

***

Дом встретил его отсутствием света в окнах и гостеприимно закрытой дверью. В раковине стояли мокрые тарелки, в которых, по всей видимости, уже зародилась жизнь. Холодильник драматично хранил в себе скукоженный лимон, неоткрытую горчицу и полпинты молока.  
Кажется, Стайлз воплощал идею правильного питания, но вчера не успел закупиться, а потом и вовсе скоропостижно умер в расцвете лет. Мечислав мог его понять — даже его лабораторные крысы не проживали дольше месяца, а потом кафедры разбирали их тушки на препараты для студентов.

Он ненавидел готовить и категорически не умел заботиться о ком-то, кроме себя. Не жизнь, так хоть смерть научит его готовить. А гугл поможет.

История поиска подсказала рецепт лимонных панкейков, супа вишисуаз и, как бы банально ни звучало, тушёных овощей, а в скриншотах завалялся номер кредитки и пин от неё — удобный, но крайне неразумный ход со стороны Стайлза. Благо, до продуктового можно было и пройтись.

С удачей Мечислава, он мог бы совершенно спокойно наткнуться на очередного оборотня, поехавшего друида или охотника, даже в общественном туалете — его родной город не переставал быть самым безопасным местом на планете. Но спать, зная, что отец придёт домой голодным, было, опять же, не по-людски. Чёртовы люди.

Навигатор почти не потребовался — дорога действительно была смутно-знакомой, что сэкономило заряд батареи и позволило насладиться песнями молодости. Всё время хотелось чего-то более нового, но треки, которые любил бывший оборотень, ещё не вышли. Он будто попал в машину времени, которая выбросила его непонятно где в десятых годах двадцать первого века, высосав все жизненные силы. В остальном он чувствовал себя прекрасно, пока по радио крутили Гагу.

Сняв деньги, Мечислав прошёл мимо скучающего кассира и совершенно случайно забрёл в ликёро-водочный, но вспомнил, что ему не было двадцати одного, впрочем, как и Джексону, который пытался прочитать состав слабоалкогольного энергетика.  
Хоть кто-то абсолютно безопасный за сегодня, исключая Дженнифер и отца.

— Этот не бери. И вкус дрянной, и состав паршивый.  
— Стайлз, мать твою! Ты откуда нарисовался?  
— Пришёл купить съедобную еду для своего человека.  
— Ага, спасибо за яблоко, урод.  
— Без обид, вы со Скоттом мной в бильярд поиграли, а день ещё хуже той дряни, которую ты думал купить.  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — Раздражённо спросил Уиттмор.  
— Да иду я, иду. Ты лучше этот возьми, — Стилински указал на соседнюю группу банок, — он без алкоголя, но лучше бодрит. Хочешь, можем вместе пройтись.  
— Да пофиг.

Джексон закатил глаза, но бросил пару банок в корзину. Мечислав максимально отстранённо завернул в овощной и принялся дотошно выбирать лук для супа, когда со стороны входа послышался крик и звук бьющегося стекла.

— Да сколько можно…  
— Ложись!

Одноклассник, несмотря на отданную команду, потянул Мечислава за стеллаж с выпечкой.

— Тихо, вдруг, это террористы.  
— Джексон, ты в курсе, что сегодня не одиннадцатое число и мы в грёбаном провинциальном продуктовом? И, в случае взрыва, нас задавит этим…  
— Цыц.

В магазине других людей не осталось и шаги, приближающиеся к ним, напрягали. Мечислав слышал цокот когтей о кафель, потому достал свисток, несмотря на отвратительно влажную ладонь Уиттмора на губах.

Пару раз ткнув в руку одноклассника, Стилински жестом показал, что им нужно отступать к полуфабрикатам, а потом, если повезёт, пробраться в ликёро-водочный и уносить ноги. По крайней мере, таков был примерный план Мечислава.

В выгнутом зеркале медик видел размытое чёрное пятно с двумя, горящими красным, глазами. Значит, вчерашний альфа нашёл его.

Цоканье приближалось, а Джексон, уяснивший план и отпустивший тело Стайлза, случайно ударил корзиной по пластиковому заграждению стеллажа.

Мечислав снова мысленно распрощался с жизнью, когда фигура в зеркале дёрнулась, но успел достать с ближайшей полки пиццу с курицей и бросить её существу. По крайней мере, это была его любимая еда в полнолуние, она утешала его хилого волка.

Одноклассник потянул бывшего оборотня к другому краю стеллажа, но в последний момент замер — оттуда послышалось предупреждающее рычание и через пару секунд перед подростками предстал крупный, явно голодный, тёмношерстный альфа с белой кляксой на носу. Это многое объясняло.

— Джексон, тебе не нужно бояться — звери чувствуют выброс адреналина. Просто подумай о вечере с Лидией и отпусти меня.  
— Т-ты идиот?  
— Сейчас проверим.

Уиттмор послушался с неохотой, разжал трясущуюся руку и попятился в сторону овощей.

— Мечислав, это ты?

Волк зарычал громче. Бывший оборотень не знал, радоваться ему или бояться свою половину, подавляемую годами.

— Тише, мальчик. Хочешь пиццу? Или целую курицу? Я могу достать тебе даже лосося, если ты никого не тронешь. Договорились?

Волк подошёл ближе и шумно втянул воздух.

— Стайлз, я не уверен, что он понимает. Эта штука проломила витрину.  
— Ты не упрощаешь мне диалог, Джексон.

Когда животная часть Мечислава гневно оскалилась, медику пришлось использовать свисток. Было неприятно применять его против своего альтер-эго, но ему не нужен был ещё один эксперимент с лечением ликантропии или, чего хуже, похороны.

После повторного гудка зверь ушёл, оставив ошарашенного Уиттмора и озадаченного Стилински.

— Пошли в алкогольный отдел?  
— Только хотел предложить, человек.

***

Мечиславу было приятно осознавать, что хоть на этот раз никого не убили, а возможность набрать продуктов стала приятным бонусом, пока кассир лежал в отключке. Мужчине-статисту просто прилетело средней тяжести коробкой, но он сильнее испугался, чем был ранен, что и показала быстрая проверка жизненных функций.  
Джексон, анонимно вызвавший полицию, вежливо попросил медика оставить деньги на кассе, хотя сам прихватил пару банок пива.  
Стилински, в свою очередь, нагрёб столько непонятных, но полезных продуктов, сколько вместилось бы в холодильник, и заставил одноклассника помогать тащить их до ближайшего сквера, где они остановились поделиться впечатлениями, но вместо этого долго молчали, глядя на бумажные пакеты.

— Вышел один погулять, конечно...  
— У меня почти весь день такой, чел. А это прямо вишенка на торте была.  
— Как он вообще проломил стекло? Не, я понимаю, что он большой, но там же рядом раздвижная дверь.  
— Не те в наше время стёкла. Интересно, как часто грабят этот продуктовый?

Собеседники почти синхронно пригубили запретный плод. Пиво было тёплым и отвратительным на вкус, но Джексону, кажется, оно нравилось. Мечислав пил, почти не осознавая этого. Его мысли были далеко до того момента, пока он не увидел странную физиономию Уиттмора.

— Ты что, впервые его пробуешь?  
— Нет! Я же не задрот, как ты, чтобы вместо тус сидеть с Макколом и втыкать в дебильные игры или комиксы.  
— Стив Роджерс или Тони Старк?  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Забыл уже.

Из сказанного Джексоном следовало, что он действительно вёл здоровый образ жизни и раньше дружил со Стайлзом и Скоттом. Мечиславу было почти интересно, но главное, чтобы профан помог донести сумки.

— Почему ты назвал то существо как-то странно?  
— Это польский. Я всех собак так называю, — соврал «Стайлз», — эта комбинация звуков их отпугивает. Спасибо, кстати, что оттащил с прохода. Как-нибудь не подкину тебе огрызок. А почему ты тогда о террористах говорил? Мы живём в безопасной стране свободных людей.  
— Не знаю. Оно само всплыло. Мне было семь, когда случились близнецы, Стайлз.  
— Нам всем было семь, дурень.  
— А переехал я сюда в восемь.  
— Это многое объясняет. Ваша семья нуждалась в более тихом месте.  
— Она его нашла, — фальшиво улыбнулся Джексон, — они в тот день пошли на работу. Потому у меня теперь семья 2.0. Точно с полной свободой, и в безопасности. Но шугаюсь до сих пор.

Подростковая прямота при неумелом эмоциональном взаимодействии была адом для социально-неловкого биохимика. Говорить с дохлой крысой было бы более приемлемо, чем молчать, пока изливают душу. Мечислав мог бы слушать дальше, но реплика закончилась, а Уиттмор смял банку, несмотря на то, что она всё ещё не была достаточно опорожнённой.  
Мимо них, в сторону продуктового, проехала патрульная машина, но за рулём был не отец.

— Учитывая то, что ты скомандовал падать, а не бежать, ты не был готов. — Неловко вышел из положения Стилински. — Да, если бы я сказал «вспышка слева», ты бы налево и упал.  
— Взлетел бы, лол. — Одноклассник, кажется, задумался, пытаясь косплеить Мыслителя. — Ты бываешь полезным, Стайлз. Если хочешь, заходи в гости. Или нет.  
— Скорее всего, нет.  
— Определённо, нет. Я переборщил.  
— Это всё алкоголь. Бывает. Так ты поможешь мне с сумками, если у тебя есть немного времени?


	4. День первый. Сон о Пятом таинстве

Ужин с отцом был самым лучшим и в то же время самым утомительным, что случилось с Мечиславом за последние двадцать лет, если не считать постоянной проверки на конгруэнтность.  
В целом, он сжёг суп, но сделал вид, что это второй гарнир и старался не подавиться им, пока Ноа рассказывал о волке, который якобы вломился в продуктовый. Камер у магазина всё равно не было, а кассиру крепко досталось.

В остальном же его мечта о встрече с родителем сбылась — отец иногда улыбался так, что морщины у его глаз выдавали возраст. Мечиславу хотелось потрепать причёску своего старика, размышляя о том, были бы эти морщины у родной версии его отца, но этот вопрос действительно не был важен. Он был дома.

Только вот с исчезновением пищи магия вечера рассеялась и Стилински разбрелись по комнатам.

Сон долго не шёл. Ровно до тех пор, пока Мечислав не увидел перед кроватью хрупкую, но странную фигуру женщины, а на самой кровати — своё спящее тело, лежащее рядом.

— Это сон, верно?

Женщина довольно хмыкнула и наклонилась ближе, демонстрируя резаные раны на обезображенном лице. А через миг его лица коснулись тёмные локоны Дженнифер.

— Ты замечательно маскируешься, — воодушевлённо прошептал Мечислав, пропуская пальцы через сенсорную иллюзию, — так реалистично.  
— Ты тоже. И тебе пора падать.

Прекрасная иллюзия отдалилась от руки бывшего оборотня, а матрац превратился в зыбкую трясину, увлекая проекцию Мечислава в темноту, гудящую многоязычным шепотом.  
Это было похоже на погружение в камеру сенсорной депривации, где отсутствие связи со внешним миром стирало чувство времени и реальности.

Он не вынырнул из темноты, а просочился сквозь неё в место над верхушками деревьев, пока невесомый шёлк странного пространства не облачил его, стягивая раны старого тела и трепеща в воздухе без присутствия ветра. Если Дженнифер и сплела для него этот сон, то ему стоило бы поблагодарить её за отсылку к старине Фредди.  
Земля становилась всё ближе и Мечислав неумолимо оседал, всё ещё любуясь звёздным небом, пусть ему и было немного грустно оттого, что Луны не было.

Внизу был пень Неметона, возле которого стоял опрятный круглый стол с чаем, непременно травяным, если судить по запаху, а за столом его уже ждала учительница.

Поравнявшись с ней, Стилински отпил из своей чашки, зная, что травить его в собственном сне было бы дурновкусием.

— Спасибо за отсылку.  
— Я создала обстоятельство, а твой мозг его воплотил через интерпретацию увиденного ранее. Это я — наблюдатель, так что не благодари. И спасибо за чай.

Фейри отпила из своей чашки, периодически поглядывая на книжные полки, вмонтированные в деревья без единого шва.

— И вот мы здесь. Почему?  
— Ведьмин час. Лучшее время для восстановления нейронов, так же известное как астрономическая полночь. С этого часа друиды высчитывают время для ритуалов. Удивлена, что твоя мать тебе этого не сказала.  
— Ей было не до того.  
— Могу себе представить. Этот мир не так хорош, как ты думаешь. Я предполагаю, что её устранили ради сохранения секретности.  
— Того, что мы существуем? Да брось, это детские игры.  
— Ты не думал о тех, кто оставили нам эти книги, Неметон, Стоунхендж, пирамиды? Почему первые семейные гримуары датированы одиннадцатым веком? Они тоже сбежали, от первых друидов Англии до славянских волхвов, от шаманов коренных американцев до оракулов Греции.

На этот раз Мечислав усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди, игнорируя пошевелившиеся под тканью ветви.

— Они сбежали, как и мы. А наши семьи остались.  
— Или то, что осталось от них, дало людям силы для обслуживания этих артефактов. — Дженнифер сделала паузу, наблюдая, как чаинки в её чашке превращаются в стрелку, указывающую на одно из деревьев. — Если то, от чего они бежали, до сих пор здесь или способно вернуться — нам нужно быть осторожными. Но и оставаться не советую — хоть этот мир и награждает способностями, он не сахар. Я здесь уже три года.  
— Я думал, что один такой. Рад, что случилось так, что и ты — путешественник.  
— Два волшебных существа из разных миров попадают в один город и внезапно встречаются. Не сочти конспирологией, но это маловероятное совпадение.

Дженнифер удалилась от стола, ведомая чем-то в чашке и вернулась с книгой.

— И как ты предлагаешь возвращаться? Здесь Неметона больше нет, а наши тела, скорее всего, мертвы.  
— И в моём мире он был, — вздохнула фейри, — но мы его починим.  
— Как можно починить смерть? — Удивился Мечислав, глядя на стайку медуз, проплывающих в воздухе.

Не ответив, она открыла книгу на случайной странице и вылила на неё оставшийся чай, после чего белые страницы окрасились изменчивыми рисунками дерева, окружённого пятью пентаграммами. Стилински знал, что текст был бесполезен — во сне нельзя дважды прочесть одну и ту же надпись без изменений.

— Пятый ритуал или пятое таинство, называй, как хочешь. Нам нужно заполучить кровь пяти человек из пяти разных групп любыми правдами и неправдами.  
— Донорская подойдёт?

Блейк посмотрела на Мечислава как на идиота. В последний раз так на него глядели на первом курсе, когда он случайно устроил массовый побег лягушек. Испытывать этот взгляд было неприятно.

— Кровь должна быть получена с помощью серебряной иглы в период с первой до третьей четверти. Сначала кровь воров, потом мудрецов, воинов, целителей и существ.  
— Первая четверть на исходе. — Обеспокоился Мечислав. — Мы точно успеем?  
— Я уже позаботились об открывающих двери. Маяк просыпается. Но у меня не получалось собрать всю нужную кровь вот уже как тридцать шесть раз. Хорошо, что появился ты, иначе мои нервы точно сдали бы через пару лет, и я действительно убила бы кого-то.  
— Двадцать пять убийств. Ради чего? Я вообще не планировал возвращаться, только прятаться.  
— Отлично. Прячься. Только силы Неметона иссякают, а мне нужна плата за твоё обучение. Да и ты сам попросил помощи, если мне память не изменяет.

Мечислав молчал, считая пальцы. Их было десять — два лишних. Потом стало десять, и троих недоставало. В конце снова десять, но квадратный корень из трёх никак не хотел извлекаться.

— Каждый ритуал имеет свою цену, если правильно помню. Чем платим мы?  
— Тем, что это кровь наших знакомых, друзей, а иногда даже членов семьи. И те, кто не отдадут тебе флакон своей крови добровольно, отвернутся от тебя.  
— Справедливо.

Помолчать с Блейк было приятно, но медузы всё норовили попасть в чашку.  
Дженнифер материализовала в руке карту Таро.

— Сон — бессознательное проявление остатков дневной активности и памяти. Отсюда можно попасть в коллективное бессознательное, а оттуда — в сны других людей. Все книги, хранящиеся на этой поляне и есть коллективное бессознательное. Это бесконечная иллюзия, эфемерная и капризная. Тебе нужно научиться делать её устойчивой здесь, чтобы обмануть реальный мир.  
— Отшельник.  
— Что? — Переспросила Дженнифер, глядя на карту. — Тебе нужно не угадать карту, а заставить её остаться постоянной.

Друид повернула карту рубашкой к Мечиславу и снова показала ему её лицо. Оно изменилось.

— Башня.

Дженнифер снова повернула карту и она обновилась.

— Мир. Колесница. Солнце. Император. Повешенный.

У Мечислава начала болеть голова, но он упрямо сконцентрировался на изображённой фигуре со связанными руками, подвешенной за ногу. Символ ожидания, силы обстоятельств и смирения. Стилински ненавидел этот образ.

— Если хочешь, мы можем пока остановиться. Этот сон может тянуться веками, если мы захотим.  
— Просто покажи мне карту. — Прохрипел бывший оборотень, чувствуя, как ветви искрятся и шевелятся внутри него.

Блейк улыбнулась и снова показала лицо карты.

— Повешенный.  
— Я знала, что ты сможешь. — Джулия-Дженнифер улыбнулась и протянула пустую карту Мечиславу. — А теперь попробуй одурачить меня визиткой. Мы, дараки, любим такие игры.

Стилински пропустил мимо ушей последнее предложение и сконцентрировался на карте. Ему нужна была достойная визитка.  
Белое поле очертил герб США, а рядом с ним вырисовалась фотография европеоидного мужчины средних лет, хмурящегося на камеру. Затем поверх герба поступили символы «Станислав Мечински, ФБР, лабораторный отдел, пятьдесят первый полевой офис. Специальный агент».

— Недурно. Так ты у нас из зоны «пятьдесят один»?  
— Если выбирать из пятидесяти шести, то отсылка — не самый худший вариант. Тем более, после проекта «Монтауг» многие научные сотрудники нуждаются в дополнительных убежищах.  
— Конгруэнтность, Мечислав. Ты выдаёшь данные гражданским.  
— Извините, мисс…  
— Мистер Реджинальд Флебек.

Лёгкая улыбка Блейк превратилась в златозубую насмешку лысеющего пенсионера.

— Серьёзно?  
— Чем меньше сходства, тем меньше шанс обнаружения, молодой человек. Кто заподозрит ветерана войны, оглохшего на левое ухо?  
— Разумно.

Мечислав рассеянно смотрел, как светлячки превращаются в медуз и плывут куда-то в лес организованной стаей.

— Спасибо за урок. Мне, кажется, нужно идти.  
— Была рада помочь. Береги себя — иногда чужие сны похожи на лабиринт, а иногда на бесконечную трассу. Не потеряйся.

Молодой человек встал из-за стола и, кивнув Дженнифер, вернувшейся в облик учительницы, поспешил за медузами. Краем глаза он видел, как её силуэт таял, словно капля реактива, попавшая в дистиллированную воду.

— Я помогу.

Отчего-то он был уверен — учительница слышала его, несмотря на то, что он отдалился от странной поляны Неметона, ведомый мягким, но холодным светом.

Создания снов вели его сквозь темноту, похожую на ту, в которую его затянуло с кровати, но эта отличалась. Голоса были лающими криками и обрывающимися мольбами, а не шёпотом. Создания сна исчезли — это был уже не его сон.

Мечислав появился перед плачущим мальчиком, безуспешно пытающимся преодолеть линию, очерченную вокруг него на лесной подстилке.  
Подросток выглядел странно — бывший оборотень ещё не понял, чего в нём было больше — вины, злости или страха.

— Здравствуй, дитя. — Стилински предельно мягко и уважительно обратился к ребёнку. — Почему ты грустишь?

Вместо ответа тот только указал в сторону далёкого источника света.

— Там есть то, что пугает тебя?

Мальчик совсем по-звериному оскалился и изо всех сил толкнул невидимую преграду, но та отшвырнула его к противоположной стенке.

Мечислав знал эту игру в зону комфорта. Он сам, будучи приёмным волчонком на воспитании побочной ветви его семейства, испытал на себе травмирующий аскетизм одиночества. Но этот образ был о другом.

— Не бойся. У меня нет причин вредить тебе. Могу ли я помочь?

Кажется, мальчик испугался ещё сильнее и зарычал на него, но это не остановило бывшего альфу — он просто взял ветвь и провёл две параллельные линии через ровный круг барьера, освободив чьё-то сознание.

Вместо слов благодарности он услышал, как малыш со всех ног бежит в сторону яркой точки, горящей сквозь пелену.

Мечислав же решил двигаться по кривой, помня о том, что прямые дороги вытягиваются.

Он пересчитал пальцы. Десять. Ровно десять.

Впереди, как в зацикленном видео, горел особняк. Пламя, вырвавшееся из окон, то слизывало краску деревянных откосов, то возвращалось к карнизам, оставляя фасад практически целым.

Ветви внутри кольнули слабым электричеством и Мечислав, слабо осознавая собственные действия, протянул руку к огню, не обжигаясь. Его ладонь соприкоснулась с углями уже знакомого здания — особняка Хейлов. Его пугал огонь, но теперь страха не было. Всё здесь было ядовитой ложью.

Злость, поднявшаяся изнутри, превратила всё здание в уголь, но он пришёл сюда ради кого-то, кто звал его. Или мог быть полезным. Ему нужно было показать себя хорошим слабым человеком. Может быть, это разорвало бы цикл мести.

Когда гнев ушёл, он увидел больше — то, как отчаянно жестикулирует женская фигура возле особняка, снова и снова повторяя движения. Каждый раз, когда она завершала цикл, пламя возвращало дому фасад.

Как ни странно, это была Клаудия Стилински, не удостоившая сына взглядом. Она была жалким NPC, тщетно пытающимся сдержать чужой кошмарный сон.

Мечислав почувствовал влагу на щеках, глядя на то, как сосредоточенно женщина сплетает мудры, шепча полузабытые названия рун, чередуемые с простой аффирмацией.  
Младший Стилински попробовал повторить их, но эффекта не было — не имело смысла тушить сгоревшей дом.

— Они будут жить. — Упрямо твердил образ. — Они будут жить.  
— Мама. Мама, остановись. Мам, они все умерли.  
— Хагалаз-альгиз-одал-альгиз-хагалаз. Они будут жить.

Мечислав вытянул руку и сжал кулак. Действие остановилось. Огонь остался внутри, а Клаудия замерла, глядя на окна цокольного этажа.

Постепенно опуская руку, младший Стилински сохранил иллюзию, но удалил огонь и вошёл в дом, стирая полосу рябинового пепла у двери.

Он прогулялся по комнатам, осматривая нескольких людей, испуганных и замерших в защитных позах. Некоторые зависли прямо в воздухе, но бывший оборотень видел, что они хотели попасть в подвал.

Отодвинув массивную крышку лёгким пассом руки, медик спустился к единственному движущемуся человеку, окружённому неподвижными фигурами.  
Движущийся раскачивался взад-вперёд, баюкая совсем маленькую девочку, пока женщина, замершая рядом с ним, закрывала лицо второго ребёнка своим рукавом.

— Дыши, моя маленькая. Дыши. Почему ты не двигаешься? Дыши. Двигайся. Почему ты не?..  
— Значит, это ты меня вызвал, Питер.

Презрение возвращалось к Мечиславу отрезвляющей волной. Кто бы мог подумать, что здешняя версия его матери будет защищать её же убийцу.

Бывший оборотень хмыкнул и ребёнок на руках человека из его детских кошмаров рассыпался прахом, а следом за ним и остальные недвижимые фигуры. Питер впервые посмотрел ему в глаза и взгляд убийцы не выражал раскаяния — только немой вопрос праведника, с которым плохо обошлись.

— Так их теперь больше нет? — Прохрипел оборотень, показывая синие глаза. — Ты пришёл за мной, ангел смерти? Отключи меня, будь добр. Я так устал.

Мечислав присел рядом и взял в руки маленькую детскую челюсть, не полностью прогоревшую.

— Знаешь, я всегда хотел это сделать. Не убить тебя — тебя уже убивали, конечно же. Я хотел, чтобы ты пережил то же, что и я. Помнишь тот месяц моих летних каникул, когда ты кормил меня отравленным мясом? Я тогда совсем не соображал, куда ты уволок тела родителей. Потом, кажется, понял. Их тела нашли через восемь лет, ложная тревога. Но осадочек остался.  
— О чём ты? Я в жизни не пошёл бы на такое.  
— Смотри.

Мечислав откатил манжет и показал длинную линию, углубившуюся в его предплечье. Глаза собеседника на мгновение заволокла дымка, а потом он отпрянул ко стене, закрывая голову руками.

— Не я. Или я? Быть не может. Может, не так, я не хочу. Не понимаю, как думать об этом. Это не принадлежит реальности. Ты же играл с нашими детьми. Откуда в тебе… Боже, что ты сделал. Девкалион? Дерек? Стайлз.  
— Его больше нет. Соболезную.

Питер продолжал смотреть на Мечислава, хотя дымка и растворилась. Бывший оборотень понял, что то существо, сломанное и брошенное, не могло быть убийцей, а потому он просто так причинил боль тому, кто мог бы его мучить, но не сделал этого. Стало гадко. От себя, от невозможности быть принятым этим добрым, но чужим миром и от того, что он не может забыть о том, что выело часть естества, обезобразило его. Как и то, что нельзя спасти тех, от кого ничего не осталось.

— Ты чудовище. Чудовище! Потому что мы сами — чудовища. И ты один из нас. Но другой, как те, что с моим телом. Бедная Лора. Ты можешь… Можешь же?  
— Что могу, Питер?

Оборотень просто указал на детскую челюсть, не в силах говорить. Видимо, центр Брока был травмирован.

— Это только иллюзия.  
— П-п…  
— Хорошо.

Мечислав разжал кулак, пока Питер благоговейно смотрел на то, как пепел на полу стал подниматься в воздух, срастаясь в человеческие фигуры. Женщина обняла ребёнка, жмущегося к ней, наверху послышался шум шагов нескольких пар ног, пожилая дама, стоящая у прохода, улыбнулась и стёрла паутину. Питера обняла его мёртвая дочь и он зарылся волосами в её отрастающие волосы.

— Папа, у меня уже не першит горло. Птенцы добыли масло. Это был такой сказочный сон, прямо как в той сказке!  
— Идём наверх, здесь нечем дышать, брат.  
— Талия, дай мне минутку.

Хейлы ушли, не обращая внимания на Мечислава — он был лишним в этой иллюзии. Лабиринт раскручивался.

— Спасибо. Теперь я вижу их живыми. И прости меня. Хоть это и был другой я, но мне было больно видеть то, что ты показал. Он это заслужил. Или я заслужил.  
— Никто ничего не заслужил. Просто скажи мне, почему меня привели к твоему сну?  
— Я хотел умереть. — Честно и просто ответил Хейл. — Теперь у меня есть они.  
— Ты же знаешь, что спишь, верно?

Питер грустно улыбнулся и показал руки.

— Четырнадцать пальцев. Но я хотел сказать, что чую отсюда кого-то. Если легенды не врут, Жеводанский Зверь вернулся, а за ним идут те, кто желают вечной жизни и ходят между мирами.

Питер наклонился к телу Стайлза и прошептал Мечиславу: «Они близко. Иногда я их слышу».

В следующее мгновение бывший оборотень стоял на пороге дома, над которым медленно поднималось солнце, хотя самого солнца не было — только звон колокольчиков и окалины, кружащие вокруг сферы, в которую был заключён дом. Обернувшись, Мечислав не увидел матери, но был мальчик, бегущий к дому и взрослеющий с каждым шагом.

Стилински плотнее закутался в одеяние, растворяющееся вместе с его телом, но смог заметить, как странно Дерек смотрит на особняк.

Солнце било в глаза. Кажется, Мечислав выспался. В его руке лежала пустая карта, обозначающая личностный выбор.


	5. День второй. Углы треугольника

Несмотря на всё пережитое, Мечислав был рад открытиям прошлой ночи. Раз за разом проходя через катарсис, он чувствовал, как его душа наполнялась жизнью, словно селагинелла чешуелистная — иерихонская роза, способная спать до пятидесяти лет.  
Капля за каплей жизнь наполняла увядшие чувства, как свежая кровь выталкивает неприятную корку ожогов, чтобы сорвать повязку и наконец почувствовать обжигающий холод воздуха.

Он впервые подумал о матери после пробуждения. О том, как шесть лет назад она сдерживала пламя, а пять лет назад её забрала лобно-височная деменция.  
Если бы она знала, что в альтернативной реальности её саму и её мужа так жестоко убьют, а ребёнка необратимо травмируют, сделала бы она то, что сделала?

Мечислав был уверен, что сделала бы.

Потому что в доме были невиновные, и были дети — чёртовы чистые души. Да и здешние Хейлы не сделали ничего плохого по отношению к Стилински. И всё равно Мечислав во сне испугался, увидев отблески света в глазах своего убийцы. Тогда ему просто захотелось к маме, но её и след простыл.

Медик лежал на кровати, глядя на то, как пустая карта превратилась в фотографию Клаудии из его родного мира. Он хотел сохранить видение, но тогда, когда найдёт силы встать с кровати, чтобы сделать этот день лучше. Так бы сделала Клаудия. Так бы сделал и Ноа, который, наверное, уже был на работе: спасал жизни, заполнял бумаги и ел пончики за компанию с Джорданом. Если так, то всё будет хорошо.

Через час Мечислав уже сидел на трибуне, кутаясь в свитер — хмурое сентябрьское утро было скупо на тепло.  
Он просто сунул Финстоку чистый лист, а тот увидел на нём справку от доктора — делов-то.

Да и сидеть на лавке запасных было не в тягость — рядом была Лидия, прячущая покрасневший кончик носа в широком рукаве. Она угостила его травяным чаем, потому что «не могла вынести ужасное клацанье слева». Типичная Лидия.  
Стилински начинал понимать, почему она нравилась Стайлзу — добросердечная и гордая. И умная. Возможно, умная настолько, что это сложно заметить за её игрой в пустышку.  
Он обязательно отдаст долг чем-то вкусным, но так, чтобы не лезть в личную жизнь, а значит — никакого кофе и шоколада. Может быть, он подкинет ей гамбургер или пинту сока, когда выдастся момент.

— Земля вызывает Стайлза. Приём.

Из-за трибуны послышался запах дыма. Видимо, Финсток баловался табаком во время урока, оставив детей. Мечислав тряхнул головой, переводя взгляд на собеседницу.

— Мы завтра идём на встречу. Эллисон со Скоттом, я с Джексоном.  
— О, я рад за вас.  
— Хочешь присоединиться?  
— Как запасное колесо? — Искренне удивился Мечислав. — Вам без меня веселее будет.

Лидия недовольно посмотрела на него, поджав губы.

— Я, вообще-то, хотела поблагодарить тебя. Джексон рассказал мне о продуктовом. Ты не побоялся защитить его.  
— О, энергетики — концентрированное зло.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Волк. Ты спас его от волка, проломившего витрину. Я хочу оплатить тебе.  
— Ты уже, Лидия. Мне хватит и чая. Спасибо, он был вкусным.

Девушка выглядела удивлённо, но разговор был явно окончен.

Лидия следила за ним, пока он следил за Скоттом, выделывающим кульбиты на поле.

— Почему у тебя вообще был свисток?  
— Папа нашёл в лесу тело человека, убитого животным. Вот и перестраховался.  
— Говорят, это была женщина. Кто-то из Хейлов. Ты ничего не слышал?  
— Не знал. Не слышал. Даже немного жалко их — сначала пожар, потом убийство. Им крепко досталось.

Джексон завладел мячом и вёл его к воротам противника и в последний момент сделал пас Бойду. Скотт же подавал сигналы темнокожему однокласснику, но тот отправил мяч в ворота. Неудачно.

— Стайлз, а о чём ты думаешь?  
— Прочитал о Красной свадьбе. Перевариваю. — Солгал Стилински. — Ты знала о том, что она имела аналог в реальной истории Европы?  
— Мы это проходили в прошлом году.  
— Но до сих пор жуть берёт. Великая сила — права человека.  
— Новая норма, Стайлз. Я уверена, что люди, жившие до Второй Мировой, даже не задумывались о таком, как и римляне с их правом.

Мечислав вспоминал о Кодексе со страхом и сожалением — его точно нельзя было называть гуманным. Древние определения кровной мести, права на убийство, ритуального членовредительства до сих пор действовали. Интересно, что сделали бы охотники, знай они, что укушенного можно вылечить на протяжении пяти часов? Сколько смертей не состоялись бы? Но о таком обычно не пишут в древних книгах, потому что тогда не было развитой медицины, а болезни изгоняли веником да святой водой.

— Я думаю, что мир не может быть совершенным потому, что не только ему — этому миру — плевать на людей, но и людям, живущим в нём, безразличны другие люди. И, несмотря на это безразличие, мы слепо ненавидим то, что не может поместиться в наш узкий кругозор. Посмотри на поле — сейчас наш класс выбивает дурь тумаками, чтобы потом разойтись по кабинетам, стараться точно отвечать на поставленные вопросы и отправиться домой, или по своим делам, не заботясь о том, как себя чувствуют те, с кем они гоняли мячик по полю, как инки или англичане. Или как коты с полуживыми мышками, которые «заигрывают» их до смерти. И я не могу осуждать людей за проявление животной заинтересованности или сугубо-человеческой отстранённости, потому что поступлю точно так же.  
— И ты сидишь здесь, на скамье запасных, чтобы быть человечнее? — Фыркнула Мартин. — Тогда что же нужно для того, чтобы изменить мир?

Мечислав честно не хотел грузить девушку экзистенциальной философией, но в десятых это было модно, да и у него не было достойного собеседника уже почти месяц, учитывая предыдущую жизнь.

— Если бы я знал ответ, это хоть что-то изменило бы? — он допил ещё тёплый травяной настой, ухмыляясь.  
— Я… Но… Зачем ты рассказал мне об этом?  
— Потому что ты была добра и угостила чаем. Ветер прямо кости чешет.  
— Да ну тебя.

Мечислав посмотрел на Лидию, но та уже отвернулась, глядя на поле. Уголок её рта был приподнят — она старалась не улыбаться. Стилински тоже старался, в этом они были похожи. И это отличало его от Стайлза, который бесплодно тянулся к Мартин, которая же, наоборот, отстранялась, воспринимая его, скорее, как надоедливого младшего брата. А теперь «брат» резко изменился, но не вырос — просто в его коже застрял взрослый, у которого не было детства, и Лидия предсказуемо растерялась.

— Я уверена, что мир будет лучше, если мы будем ему соответствовать. — Прозвучал робкий голос сзади. — Невозможно подстроить его под себя, но, если стараться снова и снова, ты будешь не хуже остальных.  
— Эрика, милая, тебе не говорили, что лезть в чужие приватные беседы неэтично?  
— Простите. Я опять ляпнула, не подумав.

Девушка-изгой собралась покинуть трибуну, но Мечислав её остановил.

— Знаешь, а ведь охотники и жертвы — существа одинаково токсичные, как и фигура спасателя, который делает только хуже. — Начал Мечислав, краем глаза фиксируя реакцию Лидии. — Треугольник Карпмана, он же треугольник манипуляции. Там все трое несчастны.  
— Значит, мы или попадаем в беду, или обижаем других или навязываем своё спасение с процентами?  
— Не все. — Ответила ей Лидия. — Мама много чего рассказывала о позиции вне системы, но внутри треугольника. Это позиция партнёрства: я-плюс и ты-плюс. Например, я умная и ты тоже умная или же Стайлз прогуливает и ты прогуливаешь. Нужно найти что-то, что сближает людей. — Лидия звонко чихнула. — Правда. Извините. Проклятая аллергия.  
— Я и не знала, что так можно. — Удивлённо протянула девушка.  
— Тебе нельзя — не получится уже. Они все, — Мартин указала на играющих одноклассников, — они тебя ловили. Мне жаль, но репутацию сложно восстановить, даже если это из-за болезни.

Эрика ушла в слезах. Это мало беспокоило Стилински, что и подтверждало его же позицию относительно людей.

Но зато Мечислава беспокоил Скотт — всё ещё застрявший между человеком и зверем — он метался по полю, периодически растворяясь в инстинктах. Стилински видел, как иногда загорались его глаза, и биохимик, кажется, впервые так сильно боялся разоблачения и убийства человека, которого он знал два дня.

Когда Финсток завершил занятие, медик одним из последних пошёл в раздевалку, где задержался Маккол. Судя по обычному галдежу — одноклассники ничего не заметили, но это не отменяло того факта, что Скотт остался там. Возможно, в полуформе.

Мечислав разрывался между первоначальным планом и новым другом в беде до тех пор, пока не решил послать всё к чертям и не проскочил в раздевалку после группы выходящих одноклассников.

Скотт стоял лицом к приоткрытому окну — видимо, обилие запахов устроило ему сенсорную перегрузку. Он закрывал руками забрало шлема, бесплодно надеясь, что запах не просочится внутрь.

— Скотт, как ты себя чувствуешь? Мы можем выйти на свежий воздух, если тебе плохо.  
— Стайлз, — одно только имя ему далось с трудом, сквозь рык и стон, — уходи.  
— Скотт, назови мне одну вещь, которую ты чувствуешь тактильно. — Прошептал Мечислав, зная, что Маккол услышит, и при этом подходя ближе.  
— Шлем. Металл.  
— Два продукта, которые ты ел последними.  
— Тост. Тост и сок. Яблочный.

Стилински сделал ещё один маленький шаг.

— Чем пахнут Эллисон, твоя мама и я? Какой запах у них общий?

Скотт замолчал. Его крупно трясло, будто он снова задыхался, но бывший оборотень знал это чувство — сначала он так же вспоминал ароматы.

— Мой запах. У вас. У тебя нет. Трава перебивает.  
— Хочешь это исправить?  
— Я могу разорвать тебя. Пополам.  
— Это шок. У тебя паническая атака.  
— Ты не врёшь. Друг.

Мечислав, растерявший былые рефлексы, предполагал, что его рёбра могут лопнуть от силы, приложенной Скоттом, старательно убирающим когти и инстинктивно тычущимся забралом в шею человека. Транспозоны активно работали, видоизменяя его тело всё сильнее с каждым часом, а Стилински проклинал свою отстранённость во время прибытия, шок и недоверие к этому запутавшемуся подростку в первый день.

Теперь биохимик не мог ничего изменить, но мог бы уделять ему больше внимания, если бы Маккол захотел. Мечиславу не стоило оставлять его одного с первым опытом обращения.  
Поэтому он сделал очередную глупость — снял шлем с полуобращённого и поцеловал его в висок, открывая шею. Скотт мог бы загрызть его, но этот жест доверия обычно успокаивал маленькую Эллисон, когда она случайно ломала кости. Стилински уже послал всё к чёрту, разве нет?

Когда влажный нос одноклассника прошёлся по его яремной впадине, медик обнял обращённого в ответ, позволяя тому выплакаться. А потом они пошли на воздух.

Скотт сидел на песке у трибуны, стараясь дышать ровно, а Мечислав зашёл за неё, выуживая заначку Финстока — початую пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Будешь?

Скотт покачал головой.

— У меня ведь астма.  
— И давно ты ингалятор использовал? Покури — табачный дым убирает чувствительность к запахам и притупляет вкус.  
— Эллисон не понравится, — промямлил Скотт, всё ещё глядя прямо перед собой, — мы хотим пойти в боулинг. Как я буду страховать её, если от меня будет плохо пахнуть? Она особенная.  
— Охотно верю. — сказал он искренне, вспоминая, что к Эллисон Скотт инстинктивно никого не подпускал.

Мечислав отложил находку, думая о том, что сотрудничество в их со Скоттом дружбе не состоялось из-за его же постоянной неизбежной лжи. В поведении обращённого была простая животная искренность, тогда как младший Стилински был сжатой спиралью больной человеческой натуры. Однако, он смог довериться испуганному ребёнку, способному убить его на месте. Это было знаком беспросветного помутнения рассудка. Или того, что ещё не всё потеряно и есть, ради чего жить дальше. Помимо обретённого отца и Дженнифер, у него теперь была робкая дружба со Скоттом, необходимая им обоим. 

В остальном его школьный день прошёл без происшествий, разве что, мисс Блейк спросила его, как спалось, и Лидия не спускала глаз.

Уже после уроков, когда в сумке уютно устроился гримуар, а в руках был список препаратов для апгрейда аптечки, Стилински заметил, что в сторону школы бредёт, покачиваясь, его убийца.

— Господи, если ты есть, порази меня, пожалуйста, молнией на этом самом месте. Спасибо.

Стилински тихо бормотал проклятия, наблюдая, как Эрика подбежала к убийце в попытке замедлить его падение, но в итоге только прижала оборотня к стене.

— Что случилось? Вам плохо? Кто-нибудь, вызовите скорую!  
— Никакой «скорой», — прорычал Хейл, сжимая шею Эрики сзади, — не усложняй.  
— Отстань от неё, сраный наркоман! — Крикнул Джексон. — А ты, Рейес, свали.  
— Иди к чёрту, Уиттмор! — Ощетинилась девушка. — Может быть, он болен. Или вдруг он ветеран, а ты не оказываешь ему уважение.  
— Или он обдолбанный.

Мечислав пытался мимикрировать под парковку и удалиться как можно дальше, но тщетно: поймал странный взгляд Скотта и остановился, глядя в ответ.

— Что? Я не нанимался играть в подростковой драме с малоизвестными актёрами сериалов. Я сваливаю.  
— Ты сваливаешь? — Тупо повторил Маккол. — Просто берёшь и идёшь?  
— Конечно. Это не мои проблемы. Здесь явное нарушение правил посещения общественных мест.

Он знал, что Хейл слышал. И, раз тот забрёл на территорию Стилински, то лучшее, что он мог получить от бывшего оборотня — невмешательство. Тем временем подранок подобрался к машине Стайлза.

— Я пришёл поблагодарить. За Питера.

Стоять лицом к лицу со своим убийцей было неприятно, пусть даже тот был отравлен и бледен как смерть. В лучшем случае, жить оборотню оставалось несколько часов. Мечислав подумывал уйти, или же переехать его машиной, чтобы не мучился, но такой жест не оценили бы одноклассники. Чёрт бы его побрал.

— Иногда обстоятельства складываются так, будто ты находишься внутри чьей-то больной фантазии, но потом оказывается, что это логическая закономерность, только серендипность не всегда серендипность. Хорошего дня.

Стилински надеялся, что достаточно туманная формулировка даст ему фору для побега, но на миг глаза оборотня сверкнули красным.

— До свидания, мальчик из снов.

Мечислав раздражённо открыл дверь авто, надеясь, что ему дадут спокойно уехать, но Хейл тяжело опустил руку на капот его колымаги.

— Мне нужно к Дитону. Пожалуйста. — Конец фразы прозвучал с придыханием, а Дерек сильнее опёрся о переднюю часть машины.  
— Я не думаю, что Дитон принимает людей. — Вмешался обращённый, вышедший из прострации. — Да и его не будет ещё пару дней.

Нужно было хранить секрет.  
Ещё было время для спасения Скотта.  
Клаудия не хотела, чтобы Хейлы сгорели.  
Мечиславу нужно было добыть кровь пяти существ.  
Пусть хоть одно будет у него в долгу.

— Скотт, я думаю, что он живёт неподалёку от клиники. Прошу, погуляй пока с Эллисон, а я отвезу его. Видишь, человек перебрал.

Недолго поиграв в гляделки с одноклассником, Стилински дал понять, что он будет в безопасности и, вероятно, напишет пару сообщений для успокоения Скотта, после чего медик посадил Хейла в джип и направился в сторону проклятой ветеринарки.  
Когда машина отъехала от школы, оборотень облегчённо выдохнул и подал голос.

— Ты знаешь, он догадывается.

Мечиславу уже не нравился этот разговор.

— Расскажи лучше о Питере. Кто он тебе и что произошло?  
— Знаешь, но не врёшь. Странный ты.  
— Сам ты странный. — Фыркнул подросток. — Жгут наложить не можешь.  
— Это так заметно?

Одной рукой биохимик открыл бардачок.

— Просто поищи в аптечке или заляпаешь мне салон.

Убийца, почти не кривясь, повернул руку, демонстрируя отверстие в своей дурацкой кожанке. Проблема заключалась в том, что оно было единственным. Либо выстрел был произведён с большого расстояния, либо пуля застряла в кости.

Стилински предпочёл глядеть на дорогу, но его взгляд невзначай скользнул на плохо гнущиеся пальцы Хейла, пытающегося затянуть жгут. Он обратил внимание на то, что один ноготь отсутствовал.  
Если бы за ними не было машин, Мечислав ударил бы по тормозам.

— Где ты ноготь потерял?  
— Не знаю. Я не чувствую эту руку.  
— Ты ею нарушал личное пространство моей одноклассницы.  
— Какая разница? — Полусонно, но со всей серьёзностью спросил Дерек. — Скорее всего, это перестанет быть проблемой раньше, чем она могла бы трансформироваться.  
— Ох уж эти признания на смертном одре. Ты знал, что существует лекарство?  
— Многие погибли, пытаясь. Не удивлён, что у кого-то вышло.

Стилински чувствовал себя интервьюером из тех тупых видео, снятых в машине. Остановившись на перекрёстке, он впервые посмотрел без страха и злобы на взрослого ребёнка, упрямо теребящего отверстие, проделанное во внутренней части рукава. Бывший оборотень неодобрительно покачал головой, быстро вернув своё внимание дороге.

— Лекарство действует на протяжении пяти часов после инфицирования. Это связано только с физиологической, но не с духовной и психологической частью личности. Я уже успешно использовал его на одном человеке.  
— Ты хотел убить меня. — Едва улыбнулся оборотень синеющими губами. — Я чувствовал. А сейчас ты грустишь.  
— Серендипность в действии. Не связывай вещи разной природы — это ошибка.

Кинув ещё один взгляд в его сторону, Мечислав отвернулся ко светофору, отсчитывая последние секунды жёлтого, после чего джип снова тронулся в путь.

— Этого не должно было случиться. Мне нужна была нормальная жизнь подальше от тебя и тебе подобных. Ты понимаешь, что тебе нужно будет забыть о нашем разговоре, когда я закончу с тобой?  
— А Питер?  
— Что «Питер»?  
— Он говорил, что ты пах гарью.  
— Там всё пахло гарью, — сдался биохимик, — ещё одно слово и я тебя высажу под домом Арджентов.

Мечислав жалел, что не видел, как глаза оборотня закатились, но молчание было приятным. За стеклом дома становились меньше, а деревьев было всё больше, что выдавало черты окраин города.

Медик использовал свисток, чтобы разбудить Дерека, когда они приехали. Смотреть на него не хотелось — буквально две ночи назад ему хватило этого лица на всю оставшуюся смерть.

Мечислав припарковал джип, затем подошёл к двери и, поглядев на то, с какой стороны полукруглые царапины были глубже. Он поднёс пальцы к замку и, вспоминая о материальности иллюзии, повернул их, чтобы открыть дверь. С тем же успехом он, возможно, прошёл бы сквозь неё.

Пропустив подопытного на случай, если дверь, ручку которой держал Стилински, окажется закрытой, он убедился в материальности своего трюка.

Внутри было тихо. Животные жались к стенам клеток, пытаясь избежать опасного хищника, хоть и чуяли его кровь.

— Поищи аконит у Дитона в столе.  
— Стилински не воруют. Сам ищи.

Дерек раздражённо подёргал запертую дверь лаборатории и саданул её открытой ладонью.

— Вижу.

Дверь поддалась почти так же легко, как и предыдущая, за исключением того, что замков была пара и они открывались в разных направлениях, но оно того стоило — небольшая фармацевтическая лаборатория друида была чуть хуже его собственной, но отличалась исключительной организацией пространства.

— Реактивчики! Колбочки! Мензурочки! — Счастливо тянул Мечислав, наплевав на возможную реакцию попутчика. — Как же я по вам скучал, дорогие!

Стилински обошёл ящики, с лёгкостью выуживая нужные компоненты: аконит, щелочной раствор, небольшую банку с таблетированным витамином С, ацетон, дистиллированную воду. Серебра не было, но зато нашлась вата.

Медик зажёг тигель и, залив туда однопроцентный раствор пищевой соды, оставил его выпариваться, расходуя время на то, чтобы раздеть проклятого, тяжёлого и крайне тупого оборотня и заставить его принять лежачее положение. Но, подняв руку в попытке снять куртку, он упал на пол как мешок картофеля.

Мечислав неодобрительно хмыкнул, проверил признаки жизни и вернулся к первоначальному занятию. Вены начинали чернеть в области груди полутрупа альтернативной версии его убийцы.

Когда примерно треть раствора испарилась, биохимик отмерил три грамма аконита и бросил их в колбу, напоминая себе, что химия происходит от алхимии, а он, как великие умы древности, воспроизводит рецепт лекарства. Ему понадобятся кровь оборотня и серебро как катализатор, иначе убийца продолжит валяться на полу.

Адреналин зашкаливал, а потому Мечислав действовал интуитивно: поднёс одну руку к груди, а вторую — к ране Хейла, надеясь на то, что трюк с железными замками сработает и на серебре, но он просто выглядел как идиотский неонацист, перепутавший руки.

Раствор тем временем окрасился, и по краю выступила белая корка осаждённого алкалоида.

— Извини, Дерек, у меня мало времени. Иначе как тебя убивать своими руками?

Стилински смочил руку ацетоном, набил рот бессознательного оборотня ватой, подул на высыхающие ногти и засунул пальцы в рану.  
Краткий вскрик Дерека перешёл в кашель и он второй раз отрубился, но у Мечислава была пуля. И кровь. Много крови, выталкивающей яд.

Плюнув на всё, медик снял с огня колбу и влил в неё дистиллят с половиной таблетки витамина С — кислота перевела связанный алкалоид в жидкое состояние и осадила излишки соды.

Пока тигель пустовал, подросток положил на него металлический лист, на котором сжёг немного аконита, пепел которого выпал в открытую рану оборотня, отсчитывая секунды до его крика, чтобы определить степень поражения организма и примерное время отравления.

— Четыре часа утра? Да ты жаворонок, Дерек. Мы точно не сработаемся. Но я даже завидую — ты держался почти тринадцать часов.

Во вторую мерную колбу биохимик набрал десять миллилитров очищенной аконитовым пеплом крови оборотня и столько же ацетона, взболтал до однородной консистенции и, поместив в раствор пулю, поставил на огонь.

Ему нужна была предельно агрессивная среда, чтобы клетки, не обладающие аномальной регенерацией, растворились, а оставшиеся постепенно разложились и их белки денатурировали.

Когда содержимое второй колбы попыталось сбежать и осветлилось до бледно-жёлтого, Мечислав осторожно провёл рукой над паром, подгоняя к себе запах. Ацетон испарился.

Медик притушил огонь и влил растворённый аконитин в кровяной экстракт, подвергая вновь скручивающиеся белки воздействию яда, меняющего их структуру.  
Раствор приобрёл цвет грейпфрутовой кожуры. У него получилось создать ухудшенную версию лекарства, сделанную фактически из подручных материалов на коленке за пять минут.

После таких инъекций обращение существенно замедлялось, но Стилински был почти счастлив, сидя у стола и пытаясь отдышаться, пока полубессознательный Хейл выплёвывал вату.

Мечислав дождался остывания раствора и после закупорил его пробкой. Да, он собирался украсть две колбы — это было проще, чем объяснять, что он здесь делал.

Вылив немного ацетона в кровь на полу и рассовав колбы с реактивами по местам, Стилински заметил, что отрубившийся Дерек выглядит безопаснее. У такого и кровь можно взять тайком, и на цепь посадить, но Клаудия не поступила бы с ним так. 

Понемногу взбалтывая препарат, Стилински позвонил Скотту с просьбой забрать его тяжеловесную проблему. Но ему, как обычно, ответила голосовая почта.

Вверху экрана висело уведомление от Лидии.

«Эрику положили в больницу».


	6. День третий. Условия видимости

— Опять бежишь?

Мечислав решил игнорировать вопрос очнувшегося оборотня, очищая пластину и доливая в тигель спирт. Лампы весело потрескивали, пока на душе скребли опарыши.

— Ты так и не сказал, что тебе нужно было от Питера.  
— Это был сон Питера. Мне-то откуда знать? — Попытался пойти на попятную Стилински. — Теперь исправляю твои косяки. Это надо было додуматься припереться в общественное место в таком состоянии! Чем ты думал?  
— А тебе не пофиг?  
— Если бы ты умер в общественном месте — твоё вскрытие породило бы массу неудобных вопросов. А сейчас девочка, которую ты травмировал, находится в больнице. Как думаешь, что сделают люди, если обнаружат вас?  
— Тебе-то ничего не будет. Дал бы мне умереть — она бы и не обратилась.

Мечислав осуждающе посмотрел на капризного оборотня, сосредоточенно рассматривающего потолок, и у него появилось сильное желание усыпить Дерека, пока не поздно, но бой должен быть равным.

— Не ной. Собирай манатки и жди Дитона. Забудь этот инцидент. Меня здесь не было.  
— Понял, док.

Медик фыркнул и покинул клинику, попутно закрывая ранее взломанные замки.  
Он словно находился в искажённой китайской комнате, куда, по его же глупости, проникли посторонние и нарушили чистоту мысленного эксперимента.

Мечислав раздосадованно пнул колесо джипа, жалея, что бросил курить пару лет назад — прилив никотина у неокрепшего тела спровоцировал бы состояние, близкое к эйфорической медитации, а это дало бы больше времени на осознание того, что он сейчас натворил. Он застыл на месте, закрыв глаза, и шумно выдохнул.

Китайская комната была простым экспериментом из области философии сознания: некий англоязычный учёный представил, что его заперли в комнате, находящейся в Китае, битком набитой словарями. Китайцы же по какой-то причине решили, что комната живая и постоянно совали в неё записки с вопросами, а учёный, анализируя их, писал ответы, исходя из своего багажа знаний, и отправлял в окно свои кривенькие иероглифы.  
Хоть этот эксперимент и был направлен на понимание искусственного интеллекта, не имеющего возможности абстрактно ответить на конкретный вопрос, Мечислав был этим учёным, а комнатой же был Стайлз.

Тело подростка село в джип, и бывший оборотень, обнаружив практически пустой бак, назначил себе дополнительный квест.

Проводя аналогию с экспериментом, он осознал, что вопрос Питера был некорректным и тот, получив свой ответ, понял, что внутри комнаты кто-то есть. Потому-то он снёс стену и увидел Мечислава, о котором рассказал или, по крайне мере, на существование которого намекнул Дереку.  
Последний же сорвал его план по сохранению идеальной маскировки и поставил под угрозу секретную войну оборотней и охотников. Ребячество.

Стилински понял, что он что-то упускает, но решил отложить подробный анализ на досуг. Вместо этого он направил машину к заправке самообслуживания, находящуюся, вопреки всем канонам, практически у черты города.

Уже на подходе его дурные мысли рассеялись, окончательно развеявшись, когда он увидел ещё одного близкого человека — Кейт Арджент, которая заправляла свою машину.  
Тётка Эллисон выглядела напряжённо, будто ей нужно было решить сложную задачу.  
Мечислав вылез из машины, замечая, как что-то, похожее на пистолет, оттягивает заднюю часть её куртки. Предположение о смене ролей подтвердилось.

— Здравствуйте. Вы, наверное, тётя Эллисон? Рад познакомиться.  
— Мог бы сказать, что я её сестра, раз мы так похожи.

Черты лица Арджент обманчиво смягчились, она ожидала внезапного нападения. Прожив с ней достаточно долго, Стилински научился читать её.

— Младшая сестра. Я сразу не признал, извините.  
— Подхалим. Но я не привыкла принимать комплименты от незнакомых подростков.  
— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, я сын шерифа и одноклассник Эллисон. Просто рад видеть новые лица в нашем маленьком городе.  
— Так это ты подбиваешь к ней клинья? — Удивилась Кейт, скрещивая руки на груди. — Эллисон не любит льстецов.  
— Вы ошиблись. Эта роль досталась моему другу-дураку Скотту.  
— И как я могла забыть об этом. Расскажешь мне о своём друге?  
— Что о нём говорить? У него переходной возраст в самом разгаре. Типичный подросток.  
— А ты — нет?  
— У меня он уже миновал. — Широко улыбнулся «Стайлз». — Расскажите лучше о том, почему вы приехали. Это просто любопытство маленьких городов, не обессудьте. Раньше я вас здесь не видел.

Кейт хищно улыбнулась и Мечислав невероятным усилием воли сдержал порыв обнять её.

— Я скучала по дому, по охоте в здешних лесах, да и у моей племянницы скоро день рождения. Она стала совсем взрослой, пока меня не было. Чужие дети растут быстро.  
— А как здоровье вашего отца?  
— Откуда ты знаешь о нём? — Удивилась охотница. — Эллисон рассказала?  
— Мой папа — шериф. Это почти моя работа, — Мечислав вновь искренне улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Кейт расслабилась, услышав его ответ, — а папы стареют быстро.  
— Твоя правда. Он скоро приедет.

Стилински думал, что знал Джерарда-оборотня достаточно хорошо, пока не встретил Дюка, которого тот отправил в инвалидное кресло почти на десять лет. Если он был таким же беспринципным и здесь, нужно было оградить Кейт от его влияния. Она могла наломать дров, стараясь доказать, что она не хуже своего брата.

— Ну ладно, Стайлз, я что-то заболталась. Мне пора. Если хочешь, заходи к нам в гости при случае. Я слышала, Виктория сносно готовит.  
— И Вы заходите к нам с папой, мэм. Я очень постараюсь не сжечь еду.

Охотница помахала рукой, направляясь к машине, чтобы через мгновение отогнать её, освободив место для Мечислава.

Стилински же, заправляя свою развалюху, думал о том, что Кейт — настоящий воин. Её кровь могла быть полезной для ритуала, но то, как её добыть инкогнито, было загадкой на миллион. Сестра Криса всегда просчитывала всё на десять шагов вперёд и добивалась своей цели, чего бы ей это не стоило. В прошлой жизни она могла бы с лёгкостью построить семью, нарожать волчат, но вместо этого она отправилась в экспедицию к пирамидам майя, чтобы исследовать волков древности и постичь их забытую мудрость. Мечислав так и не узнал, что она раскопала, потому что Дерек заманил её в ловушку и убил. Чёртов Хейл был везде, прилипая, как банный лист и досаждая хуже зубной боли, даже когда его не было.

Оплатив покупку в терминале, Стилински проложил путь к больнице, предчувствуя встречу с Мелиссой Маккол. Он знал, что латиноамериканка — бывшая жена агента ФБР Рафаэля Маккола — бралась за любую работу после развода, но остановилась на медицине, которая, как показалось Мечиславу, нравилась ей.

Больница встретила его родным запахом антисептика и, купив одноразовый шприц, маску и бахилы, подросток нашёл мать своего друга возле ресепшена.

— Стайлз, я рада тебя видеть! — Поприветствовала его женщина. — Как прошёл твой день? Ты хочешь навестить ту девочку из вашего со Скоттом класса?  
— Да, мэм. Я переживаю. Говорят, у неё аллергия?

Мелисса стала серьёзной.

— Возможно, её болезнь привела к тому, что сейчас происходит с ней. Она на втором этаже, с другими пациентами в её состоянии. Я могу провести тебя.  
— Благодарю. Там аллергология? Я не принёс ничего опасного.  
— О, нет, что ты. Там люди в вегетативном состоянии.  
— Вот, значит, как. Может быть, ей станет легче, если она услышит знакомый голос.

Маккол и Стилински подошли к лифту, пустующему на этом этаже.

— Я заметила, что вы со Скоттом перестали ходить друг к другу в гости. И мой сын так много говорит о той новой девочке. Может, тебе интересна Эрика?  
— Ой. — Вот разговор о девочках с матерью его нового друга ему совершенно не был нужен, но что-то подсказывало, что любой ответ, который он даст Мелиссе, будет пересказан его отцу. — Мне интересна моя приставка. А к Эрике я иду потому, что, скорее всего, никто из нашего класса больше этого не сделает после инцидента на физкультуре.

Стилински не знал и не хотел знать, что это был за инцидент, поэтому он просто зашёл в лифт, тайком проверяя целостность колбы с лекарством.  
Бывший оборотень был рад видеть, что Мелисса кивнула, поверив в его слова, зашла за ним и нажала на кнопку второго этажа.

— Ты не думал о подработке? Это могло бы стать началом хорошей карьеры.  
— Честно говоря, я разрываюсь между идеей подрабатывать или здесь, или в Доме Эхо, но и что-то спокойное, вроде книжного магазина, тоже бы подошло.  
— Но у нас нет толкового книжного.  
— Именно поэтому мне так интересно. — Парировал Мечислав, выходя из лифта.

Мать Скотта подошла к одной из дверей дальше по коридору и, заглянув в неё, подозвала старшеклассника.

— Только ненадолго.  
— Спасибо большое. — Шепнул ей Стилински и прошмыгнул в палату, рассчитанную на четверых.

Поочерёдно приподнимая занавески, Мечислав нашёл одноклассницу, подключённую к аппарату искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Аппарат противно, но размеренно пищал, сообщая, что в нём скапливалась вода.

Осмотрев капельницу с физраствором, медик открыл колбу, вытянул её содержимое шприцом и ввёл синтезированное лекарство в систему, чтобы оно подействовало мягко и с небольшой отсрочкой, давая бывшему оборотню фору.

Когда дело было сделано, он на скорую руку собрал улики и покинул палату.

— Так быстро? — Спросила Мелисса, стоящая у входа.  
— Да. Просто повидал её и убедился, что ей ничего не угрожает. Спасибо большое. Я побегу, нужно ещё уроки сделать и приготовить ужин.  
— Ты никогда не делал уроки по пятницам. Откуда такое рвение?  
— Хочу, чтобы мисс Блейк была мной довольна, — сказал правду Мечислав, — она дала мне творческое задание.  
— Даже так. Ну, хорошего тебе дня, Стайлз.  
— И вам! — Крикнул Стилински, убегая к лифту.

***

Скотт продолжал игнорировать звонки. Отчасти, это было даже хорошо: Мечислав успел плотно ознакомиться с обновлённой школьной программой, сделать домашнее задание, приготовить пищу на ужин и на завтрак. Отец, вероятно, остался на всю ночь в участке — разгребать завалы бумажной работы.

Подводя итоги, эти два дня вышли не такими уж плохими: он успокоил Скотта, пересёк возможные последствия инцидента в школе, воссоздал базовую основу для лекарства, встретился с Кейт и Мелиссой. Ни один день из его прошлой жизни не был таким насыщенным и социально-полезным, а тут целых два подряд. Жаль, что ему пришлось признать связь с существами, но Дерек не выглядел таким дураком, каким хотел показаться.  
Мечислав с удовольствием отредактировал бы его память, если бы знал, возможно ли это, как это сделать и какими могли бы быть последствия.

Но для этого у него был древний том, для сохранности уложенный в дополнительный пакет, чтобы учебники не потёрли его.  
Стоило поблагодарить Дженнифер во сне, но сейчас встречаться с ней не хотелось, а поэтому бывший оборотень погрузился в чтиво, иногда гугля совсем уж непонятные слова гримуара.

Книга была шикарной: массивный, увесистый том с качественной интрулигацией в коптском переплёте, выполненном из сухожилий достаточной длины для того, чтобы Мечислав не задавал лишних вопросов. На лицевой стороне находилось тиснение, но разобрать буквы не представлялось возможным.

Зная о древних колдовских традициях, бывший оборотень читал текст последовательно до того момента, пока не набредал на массу слов, которую нужно было читать по диагонали, по спирали, через три слова, а иногда даже между строк, особенно на толстых склеенных страницах.

Медик увлечённо исследовал книгу, будто она была тем знанием, которое он всегда хотел, но не имел возможности получить.

Гримуар оказался весьма полезной инструкцией по навигации в мире сновидений, разрушению и сотворению иллюзий, а также по вмешательству в разум людей.

Сон настигал его, подкрадываясь ко дну усталых глаз уже к десяти часам вечера, но вдруг раздался дверной звонок.  
Мечислав быстро и надёжно спрятал пищу для ума.

Перед тем как выйти из комнаты, он, казалось, мельком почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд, но ни в комнате, ни за её пределами никого не было. Может быть, это чувство появилось из-за чтения гримуара или, может, он был слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить, как кто-то наблюдал за ним весь этот вечер.

На пороге дома Стилински стоял, пошатываясь, Скотт. Он проверял телефон одной рукой, а другой держал пару коробок с пиццей и пакет с газировкой, чудом ничего не выронив. Мечислав подумывал о том, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи и закрыть дверь, но вместо этого пошире распахнул её.

— Я сегодня плохо поступил с тобой, Стайлз. Вот, решил загладить вину, увидев пропущенные.  
— Пицца с курицей?  
— Курица там тоже есть.  
— Заходи, ты прощён.

Маккол радостно улыбнулся и вошёл в дом.

— У тебя вкусно пахнет, — заметил старшеклассник, вдохнув запах из кухни, — что ты делал?  
— Разделал мясо и обмазал его молотым лавром с черноплодной рябиной. Завтра побалую отца стейком. Если хочешь, приходи. Буду рад тебе и твоей маме.  
— Чувак, она мне писала, что ты заходил, пока я тусил с Эллисон, Лидией и Джексоном. После боулинга зашли в кино. Прикинь, попали на вечер старых фильмов. Мы выбрали такой офигенный!  
— «Титаник» или «Поющие в терновнике»?  
— Она хотела «Глубокое синее море», но потом мы сошлись на «Харакири».

Стилински лукаво улыбнулся и разорвал пополам коробку от пиццы, чтобы лишний раз не пачкать тарелки.

— У кого-то будет утешительный вечер с упоминанием суицида. Под пиво пойдёт.

Обращённый открыл первую бутылку с колой и взял стаканы.

— Эллисон так испугалась, когда Эрика внезапно упала в приступе.  
— Лидия мне писала.  
— Лидия? Тебе? Покажи, мне не верится.

Мечислав разблокировал телефон, предлагая другу взглянуть на его переписки в фейсбуке.

— Ничего себе. Стоило тебе отстать от неё, как она сама написала первой.  
— Она по делу написала, в отличии от тебя, Джексона и даже Эллисон.  
— Ты намекаешь на что-то? Мол, мы такие отстойные?  
— Нет. Просто Лидия куда заботливее, чем хочет казаться, только и всего. Мы с ней вчера говорили кое о чём.  
— Да ну. Кто ты такой и что ты сделал со Стайлзом?

По беспечному лицу Скотта было видно, что, выдай ему бывший оборотень правду, он и бровью не поведёт.

— Я беженец из альтернативной вероятностной линии, который занял тело Стайлза, — ответил Мечислав, тут же продолжив на одном дыхании, — чтобы предотвратить вторжение скруллов. И теперь я должен тебя убить. Вдруг ты тоже скрулл?

Скотт звонко засмеялся, да так громко, что его одноклассник всерьёз подумал, что соседи позвонят отцу с жалобами на шум. Вместо того, чтобы сделать другу замечание, он разлил колу по стаканам.

— Я вижу, вы повеселились после кино.  
— Конечно. Всех развезло, а я остался. Довёл Эллисон домой и сразу к тебе.  
— Нормально добрался? Без приключений? На Пэрриша не нарвался?  
— Нет. Но ты прикинь, я видел огромного кобелину, жутко голодного. Пиццы сначала было три. Он такими глазами смотрел, будто душу вынимал. И не лаял совсем, что странно.

Скотт махнул рукой в опасной близости от стакана, но потом схватил его и быстро опорожнил.

— О, и он похитил ту, в которой было больше всего курицы. — Сказал он, с громким стуком поставив стакан на стол.  
— Как ты узнал?  
— По запаху. — Мечислав вздёрнул бровь, будто и вправду мог по силе аромата определить количество ингредиентов. — Шучу. На верхней коробке в двух местах остались жирные пятна.  
— Да ты Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, что не Пуаро, иначе для решения дел пришлось бы искать отражающие поверхности.

Стилински скрутил ломтик пиццы и откусил немного, тогда как Маккол съел свой одним махом и тут же потянулся за следующим.

— Ты сильно голоден? Могу предложить киноа с кукурузой.  
— Здоровой пищи и дома хватает. Ешь, пока твой отец не пришёл.  
— Вообще-то, я хотел бы отложить для него немного — он всё равно посмотрит в мусорник и узнает, что я втихаря ем вкусную еду, а ему скармливаю полезную.

Мечислав, глядя на беспечность одноклассника, жалел о двух вещах: во-первых, для того, чтобы обращённый стал человеком, ему придётся убить того, кто инфицировал его, до конца лунного цикла. Соответственно, в полнолуние наступал дедлайн для убийства обратившего, и чаще всего последние кусали как раз в полнолуние. Скотта же обратили раньше — время ещё было. Это означало, что он должен убить или волка Мечислава или Дерека.

Во-вторых, сегодня была третья ночь после укуса. Если тело обращённого даст иммунный ответ модифицированным белковым группам, то смерть станет лишь вопросом времени.  
Не то, что бы она когда-либо была не вопросом времени, но в этом случае Макколу оставалось бы несколько часов.

Мечислав был рад, что его друг не знает об этом и не будет один. Он не станет подвергаться сантиментам вроде перелистывания альбомов и долгих бесед с воспоминаниями былого — фотографии всё равно были не его.

Поэтому он слушал об Эллисон до тех пор, пока подросток не зевнул так, будто хотел откусить ему голову, а потом объявил, что хочет спать.

Мечислав отправил его наверх, а сам остался сидеть на кухне, периодически глядя на часы.  
Тяжёлые мысли не шли из головы: этот мир был щедрым на хороших людей, которых могло не стать очень скоро и с которыми бывший оборотень не мог жить на равных из-за постоянной лжи, но, если такой была плата за жизнь — он был бы рад знать их, как провинциал без гроша с друзьями в Большом Яблоке.

Мечислав понимал, что они живут на разных уровнях, разными жизнями, и попытка дотянуться до них никогда не воплотится в жизнь полностью.  
Он просто не заслуживал жизнь Стайлза.

Поднимаясь по лестнице после того, как кухня была убрана, а пицца, отвоёванная у Скотта, заняла своё место в холодильнике, Стилински напряжённо вспоминал хоть что-то, связанное с его другом в своей прошлой жизни. Но, кажется, он был мимолётной интрижкой Эллисон, которую она забросила через неделю.  
Как бы сложилась жизнь, если бы они подружились тогда, до того, как Дерек убил его? Что Мечислав скажет Мелиссе, если обнаружит одноклассника мёртвым у себя в комнате? Что это несчастный случай, потому что он был слишком напуган, чтобы сделать лекарство для этого мальчика?

Примерное время активного действия укуса уже прошло, но перед тем, как лечь в кровать, медик ненадолго наклонился над одноклассником, пытаясь уловить шум его поверхностного дыхания. Слух был не тот. Но пульс прощупывался хорошо.

— Доброй ночи, Скотт.

Чувство, будто он под наблюдением, ненадолго появилось и тотчас ушло.


	7. День третий. Потерянные голоса

Когда Мечислав закрыл глаза, он невесомо воспарил над собственным телом в полупрозрачных угольно-чёрных одеяниях, сквозь которые проглядывали ветви и металл.

Скотта, дрыхнущего в спальном мешке на полу, не было. Вместо постеров на стенах висели крупные фотографии Стайлза, распорядок дня, который невозможно было прочитать и структурные формулы из разряда биоорганической химии.

Сновидец дрейфовал в пространстве, пока не увидел дверь своей комнаты, он открыл её и увидел в дверном проёме темноту, из которой по полу тянулись изломанные ветви.  
Мечислав вошёл в неё, если только лёгкое скольжение над полом можно было считать ходьбой.

Темнота поддалась, будто плотный масляный дым, неспособный оставить следы копоти на том теле, в котором находился Мечислав. Или в том мире.  
Сопротивление этому вязкому и медлительному потоку было похоже на смерть, что, в который раз, не вызывало ни страха, ни боли — он просто вынырнул из неё, словно утопленник, отвязавшийся от камня и не успевший вовремя вдохнуть.

По ту сторону был Неметон — его пень был целым, но ветви и ствол, спиленные ранее, сияли полупрозрачной голограммой, недостаточно материальной, чтобы быть правдой.  
Медуз, обычно вьющихся вокруг Дженнифер, не было — она не спала. Вероятно, этой ночью она замкнула первую пентаграмму и приступила ко второй, внутренние углы которой совпадали со внешними уже готовой, согласно схеме прошлой ночи.

Стоило прикоснуться к полупрозрачной ветви, и её огни разлетелись светлячками, однако, сама ветвь не исчезла — вместо этого Мечислав увидел свою же фигуру, более высокую, чем Стайлз, с отросшими опалёнными волосами. Его предыдущее тело было словно отлито из бетона — серый монолит, застывший в немом крике, был пронзён одной из нижних ветвей.

Эта картина должна была быть жуткой, но она обнадёживала. Вероятно, так подсознание прощалось со старыми неудачами, а вся его прошлая жизнь была таковой.

Мечислав слабо улыбнулся и ступил на подстилку босыми ногами, ощущая, как земля его снов дышала свежестью.

Сконцентрировавшись достаточно хорошо, медик смог увидеть десятки дверей, притаившихся между деревьями-стеллажами. Они то появлялись, то исчезали, и только дверь с колокольчиком и затейливым, но не вычурным фонарём, оставалась на месте.

Мечислав хотел постучать в неё, но вместо этого она открылась сама, без тривиального скрипа петель или запаха разложения. Только со звоном колокольчика и с запахом сандалового масла.

Кто-то звал его и, несмотря на печальный опыт, он тянулся, тянулся, тянулся сто тринадцать раз в секунду, пытаясь решить уравнение, что было древнее человеческого рода, и обрести целостность.

Темнота была холодной и пыльной, как пол Костницы или заброшенное офисное здание, которое не интересовало даже сквоттеров.

Мечислав задержал дыхание и оторвался от серого бетонного пола, чтобы проплыть мимо рыжеволосых балерин, замерших в разных позициях, у которых буквально не было лиц. Однако, они направляли гладкие головы в его сторону, никак не пытаясь ни приблизиться, ни отдалиться, ни взаимодействовать.

Вокруг были такие же монолитные бетонные стены, чья монументальность не переходила в пошлую чрезмерность — это место напоминало дом одинокого человека глазами муравья.

Местами пол и фигуры, стоящие на нём, освещались прожекторами, но, стоило подобраться ближе, чтобы увидеть подиум, на котором в темноте сидели две фигуры — одна была больше другой.

Приблизившись достаточно, Мечислав услышал шёпот женщины.

—… а её бабушка рассказала моей бабушке. И вот, пришла твоя очередь услышать эту сказку, Лидия. Однажды, когда в маленькой, но гордой стране зелёных лугов началась война, люди пожелали найти самого Бога, не зная, что он был слеп и нем от рождения. В надежде на то, что он поможет им и отведёт беды от их края, они обратились к волшебным феям, рассчитывая на то, что их волшебство приблизит их к самому Творцу. Но, как то часто бывает, люди не смогли убедить фей помочь им и решили изловить одну, самую маленькую и слабую из них.

Прожекторы постепенно освещали подиум, выделяя из темноты рассказчицу, которая пряла, покачиваясь в кресле-качалке, а у её ног, спиной к Мечиславу, сидела маленькая девочка, играющая с большим кукольным домиком. Он решил дослушать то, ради чего ему открылась эта дверь.

— Бошента танцевала дни и ночи волшебные танцы фей, кружилась на кольцах грибов и умывалась утренней росой, но сам Бог не видел её стараний. — Слушая прародительницу, девочка поднесла руки к низу лица, предположительно, ко рту. — Видел кто-то другой — молодой рыцарь, следующий за ней ради одного мимолётного взгляда, пусть это и было запрещено, ведь фея могла похитить сердце любого молодого мужчины, сомневающегося в своей вере. Но Бошента танцевала для него, и каждое её движение заставляло звенеть полевые колокольчики всё громче и дольше. Она готова была отказаться от сестёр и собственной переменчивой природы, лишь бы этот рыцарь не отводил взгляда. И однажды, когда в её груди забилось сердце, а рыцарь не пришёл — она всё поняла и впервые в своей жизни закричала, произнося в крике его имя. — Фигура пожилой женщины ненадолго замолчала. — Было в том крике и первое рыдание новорождённого, и клёкот птиц, и волчий вой. Она кричала так громко, что сам Бог услышал её, но уберечь её любимого не сумел. С тех пор людям остаётся наблюдать, Богу — слушать, а феям — петь песню тем, кого им суждено потерять.

Девочка повернула голову к рассказчице и та продолжила.

— Да, они точно жили долго и счастливо, когда Бошента отправилась искать своего рыцаря на земле ушедших. Когда-то ты узнаешь продолжение.

Пожилая женщина улыбнулась, постепенно превращаясь в бетонное изваяние, а подиум начал вращение, опускаясь всё ниже и позволяя Мечиславу увидеть зашитый рот плачущей рыжеволосой девочки, на леске подвешенной над подиумом.

Рыдающее дитя брыкалось в воздухе, словно живая рыба, забавы ради поднятая над разделочной доской, но постепенно её конвульсии обрели ритм и перешли в лёгкое «па», а лицо растворилось. Тогда леска ослабла и новая кукла пополнила безликие ряды.

Стилински было жаль этого ребёнка, как и каждую из кукол, а потому он последовал к отверстию, образованному подиумом, и спланировал к кукольному домику, внутри которого разыгрывалась одна и та же сцена — Кен уходит от Барби, и Барби рожает свою миниатюрную копию, которая подрастает ради того, чтобы встретить Кена. Запах сухого бетона смешивался с ароматом сладкого поп-корна и лёгкого оттенка старых духов.

Когда подиум-лифт остановился в таком же помещении, Мечислав освободил немного огня особняка Хейлов, чтобы сжечь триггер детских страданий и страхов Лидии Мартин. Куклы, несмотря на отчаянные крики, продолжали разыгрывать свой зацикленный спектакль, пока не оплавились, протекая пластиком в зазоры горящей игрушки.

Саму Лидию он обнаружил бессознательно танцующей живой марионеткой под контролем лески, однако назвать это отсылкой к Ганнибалу было бы анахронизмом. Значит, юная Мартин не могла подсмотреть этот образ, а постепенно создала его: дама в беде, заложница обстоятельств, бессильно следующая воле того, в чьих руках окажется.

Гадко.

Под ногой бессознательного тела скривилась от боли и лопнула ранее улыбающаяся маска. Весь пол был усыпан такими.

Стоило Стилински провести рукой по видимой картине, чтобы стереть леску, как Лидия упала спиной на острые осколки и что-то пришло в движение под ними, в самом тёмном углу помещения.  
Схватив Лидию, пока не поздно, Мечислав воспарил в темноте ангара, освещая себя и хозяйку сна мягким, но холодным сияние светлячков, наполняющих ветви под его облачением.

Из-под масок послышался звон колокольчиков и незабываемая мелодия кочующих цирков.

Мечислав узрел красивую, исполинскую, по детским меркам, двухэтажную карусель, выныривающую из-под масок и горящую яркими огнями.

Наверху эхом раздавались шаги сотен пар ног кукол, желающих играть в собственные игры. Манекены за спиной Стилински падали сквозь проём и сначала разбивались, освобождая металлические шарниры, но потом, когда разбитых стало достаточно, по ним спускались последние выжившие, хотя само определение жизни им мало подходило.

Уцелевшие куклы поспешили прокатиться на морских коньках, единорогах и птицах, не зная, какие лица выбрать для своего освобождения, ведь все маски улыбались, на первый взгляд, одинаково, если не сказать, что плакали.

Когда карусель заполнилась, она разрослась настолько, что пробила потолок помещения, не остановив своего роста. Куклы в ней стали совсем живыми: Лидии заливались смехом, говорили, делились чем-то, но их голоса проглотил незатейливый мотив мелодии.

Мечислав устремился к двери-порталу и, пройдя сквозь неё, обнаружил, что Мартин осталась с той стороны. Её силуэт, висящий на руке бывшего оборотня, был едва различим сквозь завесу, но она впервые очнулась и попыталась сказать что-то.

— Стайлз, — едва слышно произнесла девушка, случайно царапая руку одноклассника крючками, вкрученными в кости возле сухожилий. — Стайлз!

Лидия растаяла. Видимо, её сон кончился — дверь захлопнулась.

Остальные мерцающие двери стали стабильными и затряслись, когда кто-то или что-то, находящееся за ними, принялось стучать, угрожая прорваться к Неметону.

Внезапно Мечислав увидел медуз, степенно плывущих по воздуху в направлении дверей. Стоило крупным желеобразным обитателям сна соприкоснуться с ними, как те исчезали.

— Здравствуй, друг мой. — Произнесла Дженнифер, сидящая за неизменным столом возле Неметона. — Я вижу, ты быстро учишься. Чаю?

Бывший оборотень не ответил, всё ещё потрясённый сном Лидии. Он медленно приближался к учительнице, которая с интересом на него смотрела.

— Тебе понравилось открывать двери, Мечислав? — Спокойно спросила Дженнифер, отпивая чай. — Как ты это делал? Лично я нашла тридцать шесть способов, но, думаю, это твой первый раз. Так волнующе.  
— Я использовал магнетизм.

Мечислав был краток и скуп на подробности — форма, в которой предстала Блейк, не располагала к словоохотливости.  
Скелет Неметона мерцал тораксами светлячков, заставляя медуз кружиться спиралями вокруг его ветвей. Странные существа начинали светиться ярче. Вероятно, он подпитывал их.  
Пара попыталась поймать жгутами отбившегося светлячка, но тот быстро погас и вернулся в пень, игнорируя проекцию.

— В принципе, я не удивлена — один из моих воров любил вскрывать электронные замки. Знаешь, какой мой любимый способ?  
— Не могу себе представить. Удиви меня.

Стилински попробовал содержимое чашки их общего сна, начиная различать привкусы болиголова и шалфея предсказателей.

— Я просто прохожу сквозь двери, как один фокусник. Неметон посчитал, что он действительно так делает и вуаля — тот же обман законов физики, но в более крупном масштабе. Бесполезно, но чертовски приятно. Что ты взламывал?  
— Клинику Дитона. Решил изучить его, раз нам нужно собрать кровь пятерых мудрецов.  
— Четверых. У меня завалялась замороженная пробирка с образцами от одного талантливого учёного. Жаль, что он не прожил долго.

То, как спокойно учительница сказала о том, что убила человека, удивило Стилински. Он тоже потерял нескольких подопытных при тестировании лекарства, но они не были обращены им, и у них уже шла реакция отторжения. Чисто технически, он или не смог вылечить их, или же спас от мук.  
Забавно, как сильно его начала беспокоить ценность человеческой жизни после того, как он пробыл человеком всего три полных дня.

— По твоему лицу видно, что тебе нужны подробности. — Блейк улыбнулась, растягивая сочащиеся раны на лице. — Я посетила одного изобретателя в доме престарелых. У него был Альцгеймер. Старик забыл, как правильно дышать, дней через десять.  
— Рад, что ты не убила ни одного мудрого человека.  
— Иначе я была бы варваром, — почти возмутилась дарак, — убивают обычно воинов.

Мечислав почувствовал, как ослабляется узел ветвей, скребущих внутри. У него по-настоящему отлегло от сердца.

— У меня есть несколько кандидатур на примете. Как тебе Джерард Арджент, Адриан Харрис, Натали Мартин и Алан Дитон?  
— Существа идут последними. Мартин не подойдёт. Дитон — спорный вариант. А Арджент — охотники.

Исходя изо сна Лидии, бывший оборотень предполагал подобный поворот событий, но у него было, чем крыть.

— Я был во сне младшей Мартин и узнал, что их способности передаются через поколение. Старший Арджент обучает охотников, а Дитон — ветеринар с расширенной сферой деятельности. Не думаю, что у него вообще есть способности.  
— Валяй. И, кажется, тебе пора вставать. У меня плохое предчувствие.

Мечислав удивлённо посмотрел на Дженнифер, но та, сделав лёгкий пас рукой, отправила в его сторону рой светлячков.  
Насекомые прекратили тускло мерцать и превратились в яркую вспышку, вытолкнув его из сна.

Реальность была оглушительной. В ней больше не было силы и лёгкости его истинной формы. Тело подростка ощутимо давило, но, пока Стилински лежал с закрытыми глазами, он уловил шёпот.

— … и ты не можешь утверждать, что он — зло. Бога ради, это же просто Стайлз.  
— Скотт, он запер меня в клинике Дитона на восемь часов, и, кажется, он знает. Ты бы видел, как он орудовал разными штуками Дитона. Ему нельзя верить. Алан предположил, что это вообще не он.

Шёпот Хейла был более низким, но куда более раздражающим. Он следил за дыханием и сердцебиением, что многого стоило Мечиславу.

— Стайлз изменился, но он — мой друг. Стал бы он вести тебя так, если бы был кем-то другим?  
— Тогда откуда у него книга теней?

Маккол тяжело вздохнул.

— Он любит всякие странные штуки. Может, купил в интернете и радуется.  
— Нужно отнести её Дитону, чтобы понять, как поступить с ним.

Терпение Стилински лопнуло и он пропустил удар сердца. Делать вид, что он мирно спал, больше не получится, а потому он открыл глаза и сел на кровати, гневно глядя на красные глаза, уставившиеся на него.

— С добрым утром, Дерек. Я вижу, Скотт взял тебя за компанию, но ты немного опоздал. — Мечислав перевёл взгляд на виноватого Скотта. Если бы у подростка был хвост, он бы поджал его. — Положи на место книгу и оставь дом — мы с тобой не настолько близки, чтобы видеть твою хмурую физиономию, — бывший оборотень разблокировали телефон, чтобы узнать время, — в три часа и сорок минут субботнего утра.  
— Откуда это у тебя? — Хейл поднял гримуар почти до уровня глаз. — Что ты скрываешь?

Ситуация была неприятной. Беглый анализ вариантов показал, что Скотт был знаком с убийцей и, возможно, должен был отвлекать Мечислава достаточно долго, чтобы Хейл смог проникнуть в дом и выкрасть книгу, но что-то не срасталось. Если убийца пробыл в клинике восемь часов, кто наблюдал за домом Стилински?

— Скотт, я вспомнил, что тебе срочно нужно заварить чай. На первом этаже.  
— Сказал бы прямо. — Буркнул обращённый. — Ты бы раньше точно сказал прямо.  
— Маккол, я скажу тебе, когда придёт время. — Стилински не хотел грубить другу, пытавшемуся его ограбить, но в голосе невольно проскользнул металл. — И выпей чаю. Чёрного, чтобы голова не болела.

Скотт громко хлопнул дверью. Возможно, оттого, что ранее запертое окно было открыто.  
Хейл же невозмутимо стоял, скрестив руки и отсвечивая фонарями.

— Тебе есть, что сказать в своё оправдание?  
— А с чего ты взял, что я буду оправдываться в собственном доме, Дерек? Сядь, у меня иммунитет к твоему альфа-запугиванию.  
— Не хочу разорвать тебе горло.

Мечислав поморщился, вспоминая, как сделал то же самое со своим убийцей. Но упрямый оборотень всё же сел в кресло для компьютера.

— Помнишь пожар у вас дома?  
— Отчего же не помню. — Хейл сжал кулак так, что его запястье издало противный хруст. — Но ты тогда совсем мелким был.  
— А ты помнишь женщину, пытавшуюся его потушить? Что с ней после этого стало? Или как её звали, например?

Мечислав едва сдерживал гнев, тогда как Дерек удивлённо поднял одну бровь.

— В отличии от неё, я не планирую умирать за неблагодарных существ, постоянно лезущих на рожон.  
— Так ты — её сын? Клаудия долго не появлялась, хотя они с Талией дружили.  
— Угадай, почему, придурок. А теперь отдай книгу моей матери и вали так, как и пришёл. Или в нашу следующую встречу я не буду сдерживаться и действительно убью тебя. Может, хоть тогда ваша братия оставит меня в покое.

Хейл усмехнулся почти как Кейт, выходя из полуформы. Они с Арджент были бы хорошими спарринг-партнёрами. Мечислав же обычно убивал быстро, тихо и почти не меняясь в лице.

— Всё сказал, истеричка?  
— Свали из моего личного пространства!

Мечислав попробовал ударить оборотня в кадык, но его рука была перехвачена. Дерек, тем не менее, отвёл когти так, чтобы не оцарапать его. Что и нужно было медику. Пользуясь минутным замешательством оборотня, он положил пальцы свободной руки на запястье Хейла и отпечатал иллюзорные следы горелой кожи.  
Дерек зашипел от боли и отодвинулся. Видимо, поверил. Или его мозг воспринял иллюзию настолько глубоко, что часть его клеток действительно умерла.

— Теперь я буду знать, где ты. — Солгал Стилински, не выдавая этого. — А теперь вали, мне ещё Скотта отчитывать.  
— Мелкий засранец.  
— Да-да, я именно такой.

Мечислав забрал книгу и оставил Хейла в комнате с полной уверенностью, что оборотню не потребуется больше ничего из его вещей.  
Внизу приятно шумел электрический чайник, а недовольный Скотт сидел за пустым столом, периодически поглядывая на переписку в телефоне.

— Раньше ты никогда не выставлял меня.

Гнев, до этого сдерживаемый с таким трудом, снова закипел внутри Стилински ядовитой смолой. Этот малолетний болван был практически соучастником кражи бесценного гримуара, переданного Дженнифер. Более того, он предал Мечислава, подпустив врага к его спящему телу.

— Да я поверить не могу, что ты привёл в мой дом этого убийцу! Чем ты думал?  
— Он спас меня, Стайлз. Вчера ночью. И привёл в себя. А ты его винишь буквально во всём на свете, и иногда я думаю, что тебя правда подменили. Как долго ты собирался вешать мне лапшу на уши?  
— Хейлы опасны, Скотт. — Процедил Мечислав. — Моя мать помогала им и смотри, куда её это привело.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал. У неё же было что-то с головой.  
— Это у тебя что-то с головой! Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь о моей покойной матери?!

Агрессия бывшего оборотня заставила электроприборы искрить, и Мечислав спохватился, искренне надеясь, что не сжёг холодильник.

— Стайлз, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Мамино наследие. Прости, что вспылил. Хочешь кофе?

Скотт забрал отключившийся телефон и отступил к двери.

— Н-нет. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне нужно время. Прости.  
— Скотт! — Крикнул Мечислав вслед. — Береги себя.

В дверном проёме уже никого не было. Кажется, Мечислав потерял друга, ещё и остался виноватым из-за чужого косяка. Или он что-то не понял.  
Ему стоило поднакопить денег на реактивы и оборудование — колбы точно не обиделись бы. Следовательно, они были лучше людей, но терять кого-то живого, мыслящего и говорящего всё равно было обидно.

Стилински грустно улыбнулся и углубился в чтение гримуара.


	8. День четвёртый. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность

Мечислав мог долго и увлечённо лгать себе, что его одноклассник — не больше, чем однодневное пушечное мясо, но, положа руку на сердце, он беспокоился об этой дурьей башке почти с самого прибытия. Честность и открытость этого мальчика, вкупе с его щенячьим доверием и осознанием того, что, возможно, он проживал последние дни, непостижимым образом повлияли на мировосприятие бывшего оборотня.

Скотт был человечнее любого человека, встреченного им ранее, да и не каждый оборотень, пусть даже несовершеннолетний, был таким чистым, несмотря на свою природу. Его не хотелось терять — просто съездить по роже в профилактических целях, чтобы не косячил, не более того. Но этим он займётся позже.

Сейчас же Мечислав разогревал пиццу для отца и полистывал гримуар, пытаясь удержать вилки над столом на одной высоте. Это было невыносимо сложно. Проклятые столовые приборы так и норовили накрениться в сторону ручки, иногда раскручиваясь волчками и сталкиваясь зубцами. В реальности было сложно творить чудеса — на то она и была реальностью.

Услышав шум машины отца, медик спрятал книгу, убрал вилки и открыл дверь перед носом Ноа, чем не слабо испугал его.

— Стайлз? Сейчас пять утра. Почему ты не спишь? И где Скотт?  
— Привет, пап. Всё отлично.

Шериф нахмурился и присмотрелся к сыну.

— У тебя синяки на запястье и глаза покраснели. Травкой не пахнет. Странно.  
— Хочешь пиццу?

Мечислав пропустил отца в дом и вынул пиццу из микроволновки, пока тот переобувался. Взглянув на разогретый фастфуд, Ноа удивился пуще прежнего.

— Выкладывай, что случилось, сынок. Ты поругался со Скоттом?  
— Можно сказать и так. Но это фигня. Ты лучше скажи, как смена, как бумажки. Было что-то интересное?  
— Два ложных вызова по поводу нападения волка, карманная кража и использование табельного оружия — Пэрриш был героем дня.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что он добавил тебе хлопот.

Ноа вымыл руки и умылся, после чего сел за стол и откусил крупный кусок пиццы.

— Так ты расскажешь, что стряслось? — Спросил шериф, пережёвывая пищу. — Вы подрались? Может быть, он трогал тебя там, на «юге»? Тогда я позвоню Мелиссе и мы это просто так не оставим.  
— Папа! Скотт — мой друг. И нигде он меня не трогал. Я сам кого хочешь тронуть могу. Или, если тронут меня, могу разобрать так, что всем городом больше, чем на спичечный коробок, не наскребут.  
— Так, хватит. Ты меня специально пугаешь, чтобы я вредное не ел? — Осадил сына шериф. — И перестань дуться. Если Скотт тебе действительно навредил, вам с ним нужно разобраться в этом, переговорить. А если ты сам обидел сына Мелиссы, я оттаскаю тебя за ухо.

На душе сразу стало теплее. Мечислав хотел возразить, сказать, что взрослых и образованных людей за уши не таскают, но отец был прав — эта ссора была мелочью и всё перемелется, стоит только поговорить.

— Иногда я думаю, что Скотт мне как сводный брат. А что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

Ноа поперхнулся.

— Стайлз, ты точно желаешь моей смерти. Ну что изменится, если ваши детские фантазии осуществятся? Мы с Мелиссой пропадаем на работе, как и все трудоголики-одиночки, а вы со Скоттом сидите друг у друга. Раньше мы так экономили на няньках, но вы ведь теперь взрослые.  
— А что по поводу самой Мелиссы?  
— Ну, она милая женщина, сын. Но я не люблю её — она не твоя мама.  
— Понял. — Ответил «Стайлз», пододвигая отцу чашку кофе. — Можно мне прогуляться? Вдруг встречу Скотта.  
— Чисто технически, сейчас не детское время — пять утра. Ты можешь подождать пару часов.

Младший Стилински не слушал — он уже спустился с вещами, переобулся и оделся достаточно плотно для того, чтобы не замёрзнуть.

— Или быть осторожным и одеться потеплее. Да. И чтобы позвонил мне к обеду!  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, папа.  
— Ты точно загонишь меня в могилу.  
— Хорошего сна!

Подходя к джипу, старшеклассник прикидывал вероятность встречи со Скоттом в лесу. Скорее всего, он пошёл плакаться Дереку.

Колесить по пустым улочкам было приятно. Даже светофоры ещё были отключены. Счастливое и неспешное субботнее утро. Стилински почти полюбил его, но вспомнил, что к понедельнику должен был собрать кровь четверых человек. Но сначала ему нужно было найти Скотта.

Оставив машину у обочины, бывший оборотень углубился в лес, следуя жалким подобиям инстинктов.  
Подстилка, мокрая от росы, не хрустела, а мягко прогибалась, позволяя ему ступать практически бесшумно.

Впереди виднелся хорошо знакомый пень — поляна Неметона приветствовала его лёгким гулом, исходившим из почвы. Присмотревшись к развороченной старой листве, Мечислав обнаружил тускло светящиеся колбы без следов крови, но с водой. Он не стал даже трогать их, памятуя о том, что ритуал до сих пор находится на начальной стадии.

Вдалеке кричали два голоса, и послышался шум бега одного человека, но звук закончился влажным ударом и хрустом. Даже крика больше не было.

Подобравшись ближе, медик не увидел никого, кроме двух разорванных трупов, но услышал знакомое поскуливание за спиной.

— Привет, волк.

Обернувшись, он увидел счастливо прищуренные глаза зверя, вся морда которого была измазана в свежей крови.

— Вижу, ты заелся, мой маленький неряха. — Мечислав рассмеялся, трепля широкий лоб своего зверя, обретшего свободу. Волк посмотрел на него, испытывая радость от встречи двух форм в реальном мире и завилял хвостом. В следующий миг Стилински был повален на спину и умыт окровавленным языком животного. — Даже не думай! Прекрати! Плохой волк! Я оставлю тебя без косточки. И даже без курицы.

Несмотря на весомые угрозы, тело подростка хохотало, глядя на своё предыдущее отражение и побагровевшую кляксу на носу. Волк слез с него и сел с серьёзным видом, очевидно, собираясь помочь.

— Ты знаешь Скотта? Мальчика, которого недавно обратили?

Волк водил ушами пару секунд, после чего отпустил голову и попытался сделать самые невинные глаза на свете.

— Я знаю, ты искал тело. Возможно, это станет твоей погибелью. Но я не причиню тебе вреда. Просто помоги мне найти мальчика.

Альфа тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на недоеденные трупы.

— Так они с ним контактировали?

Мечислав подошёл к телам и почувствовал характерный запах алкоголя. Вероятно, это были хронические алкоголики или спившиеся идиоты-грибники. Документы всё равно отсутствовали. У обоих тел было разорвано горло, значит, волк не растерял хватку.

— Молодец. Съешь тела, пока не встали, а я пойду по их следам. Спасибо, что рассказал, друг, и береги себя — Ардженты здесь охотники. Не верь им, хорошо?

Альфа зарычал, что было выражением согласия, и начал планомерно отгрызать головы и руки. Хоть он был при деле.

Пройдя метров пятьсот по следам завтрака своего прошлого волка, Стилински пришёл на поляну, заваленную осколками стекла. Искомый оборотень пил алкоголь залпом и швырял пустые бутылки в деревья.

— Привет, Скотт.

Обратив на себя внимание, Мечислав увернулся от стеклотары, летящей ему в лицо.

— Свали, предатель. Мне не до тебя.  
— Может, сойдёмся на обоюдной измене?  
— Я думал, что становлюсь чудовищем. Но, знаешь, настоящее чудовище это ты. Типа мой тупой мозг выдумал светящиеся глаза, никто меня не царапал, у меня была простая паническая атака. Да я тогда чуть не разорвал Джексона, о чём ты? А самое гадкое — то, как ты вытворяешь свои штуки. В тебе вообще есть хоть что-то настоящее? — Заново заладил Маккол. — Мы же с пелёнок дружим.

Красный от гнева, но ожидаемо трезвый Маккол разбил очередную бутылку под ногами Мечислава и тот, переступив через стекло, подошёл ближе.

Как выяснилось, Скотт сидел на одном паке пива, а упаковка от второго, стоящая рядом, содержала всего одну полную бутылку.

— Скажи ещё, что я планировал это со второго класса. Будет тебе, Скотт. Я хотел защитить тебя. Вылечить, как Эрику.  
— О, так её кома — твоих рук дело?  
— Нет, это дело рук Дерека.  
— Здорово! Вали всё на Дерека. Он же у нас прямо из адского пламени вылезти не постеснялся, не то, что ты — праведный преподобный Стилински.

Медик сделал вид, что не слышал Скотта.

— После того, как Хейла подстрелили, он оцарапал Рейес на парковке. Ты помнишь, как она отрубилась? Её тело отторгало ликантропию. А я спас задницу Дерека и вылечил Эрику.  
— Меня бы ты тоже вылечил? — Невесело спросил Маккол. — Я даже пить толком не могу, уже шестая не берёт. А вчера взяла пятая. Видел тех двоих в лесу? Они украли бухло и пили здесь. Чуть увидели меня и дали дёру.

Скотт злился как-то по-новому, бывший оборотень ещё не наблюдал такую многослойную злость. Он просто был благодарен за то, что в него ничего не швырнули.

— Ты о тех трупах? Их уже доедают. Они никому не расскажут о тебе, будь спокоен.

Кажется, Скотт впал в ступор. Даже глотать перестал. Стилински воспользовался возможностью и взял себе бутылку.

— Это как так? Это сейчас убили? Кто?  
— Один волк. Я же говорил, что это опасно, что добром это не кончится, и что тебя было бы неплохо вернуть к нормальной жизни.  
— К ингалятору, слабости и неведению? Как же?  
— Тебе нужно убить того, кто обратил тебя. Ты всё равно убьёшь кого-то. Кого-то левого, Эллисон, меня или даже свою маму. — Мечислав глядел на немой ужас и осознание, постепенно заполняющее глаза друга. — Если не убьёшь обратившего, рано или поздно убьёшь невиновного. Теперь понял, от чего именно я тебя защищал? Знай — ты не безнадёжен.Ты ещё можешь стать человеком. Подумай пока над этим, а я пойду. Зябко здесь.

Мечислав подумывал над тем, что нужно было заставить Скотта вернуть пак в магазин. Но что, если его не крали, а купили? Или, если украли, то с них спросили бы второй? Пришли и увидели недоеденные тела?  
Вышел сын шерифа на прогулку по абсолютно безопасному лесу в тихом городке. За три дня пропали три человека, конечно же, но в остальном лес был абсолютно безопасен.

Бывший оборотень почувствовал что-то вроде ветвей из сна, чувство тянуло его, вело. Потому он прогулочным шагом двинул мимо своего бывшего волка в сторону прогоревшего остова особняка Хейлов и, в свете поднявшегося солнца увидел, как альфа стоит в зоне выстрела Кейт Арджент.  
Мечислав предвкушал спарринг, но ни один из них не двигался. Они говорили или обменивались взглядами. И неразборчивый мужской голос на фоне никуда не делся.  
Выглянув из-за кустов ежевики, Стилински понял, что это голос принадлежал Крису.

Ему дико не хотелось отдавать свою жертву, потому, сконцентрировавшись достаточно сильно, Мечислав вспомнил пистолет отца, его вес, примерное строение оружия и материализовал иллюзию. Естественно, она не могла стрелять, но ему нужно было и сохранить жизнь врага для себя, и подружиться с Арджентами.

Вспоминая о приёме Лироя Дженкинса, медик выскочил из-за ежевики как чёрт из табакерки и навёл ствол на Хейла.

— Руки прочь от моей жертвы! Он ответит мне за свои преступления!  
— Ты ещё кто такой? — Рассеянно спросил Крис.  
— Привет, Стайлз. Слабовата у тебя пушка.

Дерек просто закатил глаза, а вот Арджент, стоящий за спиной сестры, у машины, закрывавшей его ранее, навёл оружие на Стилински.

— Здравствуйте, Кейт. — Медик помахал присутствующим свободной рукой и взвёл курок. — Крис, я столько всего хорошего слышал о вас от Эллисон и Скотта. Как хорошо, что мы встретились в таком тёплом и узком кругу.  
— Крис, бога ради, не целься в одноклассника Эллисон, — протянула Кейт, скептически глядя на брата, — он же на нашей стороне.  
— Итак, Дерек, с твоим приездом в городе начались странные происшествия, связанные с оборотнями. — Снова начала Кейт. — Говорят, ты вломился в магазин и средь бела дня попал в школу к моей племяннице.  
— Он ещё ко мне вломился. — Поддакнул Стилински, удобнее перехватывая бутафорское оружие. — Хорошо, что отца дома не было. Если бы он убил его, вам не пришлось бы сейчас говорить с ним.  
— А ты вообще охотник, парень?  
— Ну, моя мама знала о существовании оборотней, но папа был не в курсе. И я уверен, что всё криповое нужно держать под наблюдением. А наблюдать лучше под замком.  
— Вы наговорились? — Спросил Хейл. — Я чувствую, что у меня сейчас не только крылья вырастут, но и рога прорежутся. Если бы ты, Стайлз, не вылечил Питера, я бы не сунулся в лес. И, если бы не ты, Кейт, не пошёл бы искать этого ребёнка, чтобы он вытащил твою сраную пулю.

Хейл злился, но закрыл глаза. Видимо, он не хотел, чтобы Ардженты видели их. Это заинтересовало медика.

— Кейт, это правда? — Обратился к сестре Крис. — Но ведь Кодекс…

Кейт выглядела как её молодая версия, не обученная контролю над эмоциями. Мечислав понимал, почему, и боялся того, что она может наворотить, просчитывая приблизительную траекторию пули.

— В топку Кодекс! Это же животное.

Прогремел выстрел. Пистолет Кейт разлетелся, а часть пальцев её правой руки были задеты осколками. Мечислав даже под пытками не признал бы, что он был доволен своей работой — ему пришлось навредить своему близкому человеку ради более гуманной версии собственного убийцы из тщеславия. И потому что Кейт не контролировала себя.  
Он оставил пулю в стволе и пороховые газы попросту разорвали оружие изнутри.

Охотница материлась сквозь зубы, а откатившийся в сторону Дерек непонимающе смотрел на Криса, пытающегося помочь сестре выбросить из руки остатки злосчастного пистолета.

— Чёрт, Кейт, вы в порядке? Что случилось?  
— Стайлз, не мешай нам! Держи Хейла на мушке, а я отвезу Кейт в больницу.  
— Это ещё не конец, Хейл. — Прошипела охотница, позволяя брату посадить себя на пассажирское сидение. — Я слежу за тобой!

Когда машина развернулась и отъехала, Мечислав посмотрел на свою жертву. Дерек стоял у дома, хмуро сверля его взглядом.

— Это ты сделал.  
— Не могу ничего утверждать, — невинно улыбнулся бывший оборотень, не убирая пистолет, — но она сама была виновата в цели своего присутствия. Потому меня сюда и потянуло.  
— И ты исполнишь то, что обещал?  
— Позже. Сейчас нам нужно поговорить.

Пистолет в руке Мечислава растаял прелыми листьями и медик отряхнул руку, сбрасывая с ладони последние, после чего потянулся к оттопыренному карману.  
Дерек выглядел напряжённым.

— Не волнуйся, это знак доброй воли. — Стилински вынул бутылку и протянул её Хейлу, поглядывающему на неё так, будто она могла взорваться в любой момент. — Хотел выпить сам, но, в отличии от некоторых, я не хожу в гости с пустыми руками.

Хейл двинулся в сторону того, что осталось от фамильного особняка, и бывшему оборотню не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним. Дерек поднялся в останки дома и оставил дверь открытой.  
Мечислав осознавал, что это было приглашение в самое страшное место на земле.

В прошлый раз, когда его пригласили сюда, всё кончилось у Неметона, но сейчас, глядя на сырой уголь обгорелого фасада, совсем не скрипящие ступени из добротного ясеня, покрытые копотью остатки стёкол, умом бывшего оборотня овладело странное жамевю, будто не он приходил сюда умирать, будто здесь, в этом новом-старом месте, он обретёт утраченное. Силой, если будет необходимо.

Он плавно поднялся в логово врага, но только на этот раз его роль сменилась: вместо лягушки, кричащей в понимании, что загипнотизировавшая её змея скоро обязательно наестся, он стал хищником, который способен сожрать более сильного и хитрого, если потребуется. Он крался, как куница, а по телу бежала едва уловимая судорожная дрожь, расползаясь слабо ощутимыми искрами под кожей.

На миг особняк предстал в его фантазии таким, каким он был во сне Питера: у входной двери и за ней лежала пара ковриков, на первом этаже находилась целая столовая, а с другой стороны — гостиная. Наверху, в личных комнатах, слышались разговоры — Хейлы не были Арджентами или Стилински — они не задумывались о шумоизоляции и, следовательно, обсуждали всё во всеуслышание, пренебрегая личным пространством. Вот, что дурно повлияло на Дерека в этой вселенной.  
Дом вернулся к изначальному виду — наваждение ушло.

— Тебя хоть отпустили на завтрак к большому и страшному оборотню, сын шерифа? — Попытался пошутить Дерек. У него не получилось.  
— Боюсь, шериф не знает, что его сын решил поохотиться на частной территории.  
— А я-то думал, зачем ты приходил.

Дерек первым сел на один из стульев, не тронутых огнём. На фоне обгоревших стен этот предмет мебели выглядел странно.

— А ведь зачем, Стайлз?  
— Я ещё не доверяю тебе достаточно для того, чтобы рассказать это.  
— Но ведь доверяешь, — самодовольно улыбнулся оборотень, — даже в гости зашёл. Я удивлён.  
— Пошёл в жопу. — Бросил Мечислав, садясь на свободный стул, чем невольно подчинился альфе.

Ему хотелось стереть эту ухмылку выстрелом в упор, но настоящее оружие ему не позволили бы иметь до двадцати одного. Проклятое детство.

— Мне нужно знать, отчего ты такой довольный. А также то, кто обратил Скотта, и что случилось с твоей сестрой.  
— По одному вопросу за раз. И будет честно, если и ты ответишь на кое-какие вопросы, так?

Хейл попытался навязать свои правила игры, всем своим видом показывая предрасположенность к разговору, но Стилински знал, что его изучали.  
Или он ответит и спросит, или уйдёт с пустыми руками. Это было достаточно честно.

— Я согласен на этот извращённый способ знакомства. Спросишь о хобби или о сантиметрах?  
— Спрошу, о чём пожелаю. И, если соврёшь, то помни: мои когти — твоё горло. А теперь моя очередь спрашивать. Что твоя мать говорила тебе о нас?

Хитрый волк уже начал блиц. В принципе, Мечислав должен был не формировать вопрос, а говорить утвердительно. Он злился оттого, что влетел на один из секретов.

— Говорила, что вы опасны и я не должен приближаться к вам. — Безэмоционально ответил медик, вспоминая зверства Питера. — Ты обратил Скотта?  
— Нет. Это был не я. Как ты разбудил моего дядю?  
— Вошёл в его сон и прогулялся по вашему дому. Странно, что ты не был внутри.

Хейл напрягся на достаточно долгий миг, чтобы Мечислав заметил.

— Меня не было дома в ту ночь. Ты действительно хочешь убить меня?  
— Это был не вопрос!

Бывший оборотень зло зыркнул на абсолютно серьёзного Хейла, нарушающего правила своей же игры.

— А звучало как вопрос.  
— На который ты не ответил.  
— Я был не дома.  
— Видел. Почему? Вот теперь это вопрос.

Сейчас уже жульничающий оборотень выглядел взбешённым.

— Кейт подстроила поджог и уговорила меня помочь ей. Я не знал, что делаю, пока дом не начал гореть.  
— И ты до сих пор её не убил. Лузер.  
— Но и ты меня не убил, хотя отчего-то хочешь сделать это. Почему?  
— Да мне житья не будет, пока вы, блохастые зверушки, втягиваете меня в свои проблемы. Я старался отпугнуть тебя достаточно эффективно, но, если будет нужно, я уложу тебя на лопатки.  
— Поза пастушки? Я не против.

Дерек испытывал терпение подростка, напрасно сделав ставку на пубертатный период, но у Мечислава был туз в рукаве, не нарушающий правила игры.

— Теперь я задаю вопрос, а ты, педофил, должен ответить. Ты знаешь, кто именно обратил Скотта?  
— Знаю только, что это был не я. Почему ты так беспокоишься о нём?  
— Мой друг детства становится оборотнем и начинает бегать за молодой охотницей. Ты-то должен в таком разбираться. Я беспокоюсь о том, что ваше существование станет общеизвестным и начнётся суд святой инквизиции версии 2.0. Почему ты решил играть со мной в этот дебильный диалог, а не ответить на несколько простых вопросов в благодарность за то, что я дважды спас твою задницу?

Дерек опять поступил не так, как того ожидал Мечислав — он расхохотался, откидываясь на стуле.

— Потому что ты забавляешь меня. Такой маленький и такой злобный. Гремлин, честное слово. Знаешь, когда я приехал убить Лору, не ждал встретить такое милое существо, не способное нанести вред.

Мечислав знал, что это манипуляция, и он честно не хотел на неё реагировать, но Хейл уже распластался по стене, не в силах пошевелиться, а заинтересованность в его глазах выдавала то, как сильно облажался Стилински.

— Вот ты и показал, на что способен со своим чтивом. — Прохрипел Хейл. — Твоя мать и вполовину не была такой сильной. Как ты это сделал?  
— Я больше не играю, Хейл.  
— А это и не было игрой. — Оборотень восстановил самообладание, перешёл в полуформу, оторвавшись от стены, и упал на пол. — Ты знаешь, что насадил меня на гвозди?  
— Комарики покусали. У оборотней не бывает столбняка.

Стилински сделал пару шагов спиной вперёд, чуть не споткнувшись о вылезшую доску. Секундного ослабления контроля хватило, чтобы Хейл свалил его и, сковав запястья стальной хваткой, победно оскалился.

— Пусти меня, урод.  
— Ты нарушил правила, — обнюхав волосы и висок Мечислава, заключил Хейл, — солгал и разозлил меня. От тебя пахнет другим оборотнем. Всегда пахло. Я впервые услышал этот запах в лесу, когда ты не уследил за своим ненаглядным Скоттом, а теперь нам нужно идти. Ты и так знаешь слишком много.

Хейл поднялся, скрутил запястья бывшего оборотня и потянул его по полу волоком. Мечислав пытался лягаться, съедаемый чёрной, бессильной злобой.

— Я тебе не половая тряпка, сраный деградант!  
— Скажи это своему альфе.

Стилински был немного дезориентирован, но звук открывающегося люка подвала Хейлов он не забудет никогда.  
В конечном итоге, ему не нужны были руки для того, чтобы вытворять свои фокусы.

Хейл выпустил его руки и упал прямо там, где стоял, рыча и пытаясь сбить несуществующее пламя. Мечислав шмыгнул носом и со всей силы ударил оборотня ногой в спину, отправляя того в подвал.

— Наслаждайся своей правдой, ублюдок. Они сгорели здесь из-за тебя.

Приложив небольшое усилие, бывший оборотень заставил лестницу подвала упасть на убийцу, а сам запер люк и устало уселся на него.

Он победил. Победил.

Его убийца, в этой вселенной ещё и усиленный, отправился туда, где убили его родителей, и где сам Мечислав пережил уродливую трансформацию личности.

Слушая крики Дерека, старшеклассник смеялся, пока слёзы свободно текли по его лицу. Он не убил Хейла, но совершил месть, которой ждал так долго, ежедневно страшась незаслуженного наказания и преследования.

Теперь всё было позади — Мечислав был буквально выше этого. А Стайлз? Чего заслуживает усопший обладатель тела? 

Дрожащими руками победитель набрал Скотта. Кажется, у него был нервный срыв. Противный древний рингтон был стократ хуже гудков, но Мечислав проявил терпение.

— Стайлз?  
— Скотт, Дерек напал на меня. Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу удерживать его. Если ты реально веришь в то, какой хороший этот ублюдок, приди сюда и помоги мне, идиот.  
— Где ты?  
— В доме Хейлов, караулю твоего гуру.

Маккол сбросил вызов.  
Возможно, стоило позвонить ещё и Дженнифер, но манипуляции с реальностью так утомили Стилински, что он просто отрубался на люке, несмотря на вой и скрежет кирпича, раздающиеся под ним. Перед глазами всё плыло. 

Кажется, Мечислав и тут облажался. Хейл не хотел по-настоящему вредить ему, но он открыл подвал как чёртов Ящик Пандоры. Бывший оборотень откатился в сторону и поднял крышку перед тем, как силы оставили его.


	9. День четвёртый. Плохой мир лучше хорошей войны

Впервые сновидений не было. Вместо этого осталась только усталость и тупая боль, сковывающая мышцы.

Мечислав пришёл в себя лежащим на довольно приятно пахнущей, почти мягкой ткани. Солнечный луч бил в глаза, и, только проснувшись, медик узнал, как сильно он влип.

Было стыдно — его поймали, приняв за тупого ребёнка, подобно которому он и повёл себя. Сначала убийца проверил его терпение, а затем, когда напал — сработали инстинкты. Мечислав верил, что Хейл снова его убьёт, тогда какого рожна он лежал на потрёпанной пижонской кожанке, пахнущей дешёвым одеколоном? Правда, бывший оборотень был благодарен небольшому его количеству, иначе пропитался бы едкой дрянью.

О чём он думал?

Стилински со всей силы приложился головой об пол, замечая, что его руки связаны. Он ненавидел свою тупость ещё больше, чем Хейлов. 

Судя по пустой комнате и виду из окна, он лежал в одной из спален на втором этаже. Местами из разрушенного гипсокартона стен проглядывали блоки газобетона, на которых отпечатались странные выемки. Потолок тоже не представлял собой ничего интересного — сплошные разводы копоти на стандартной неровной отделке. Похоже, Хейл всерьёз думал, что его удержит пустая комната на жилом этаже без решётки на окне. Наивный дурак.  
От мысли, что сын шерифа насадил на гвозди, а потом сбросил в подвал невиновного в его убийстве, становилось плохо — он будто мучительно вспоминал, что творил по пьяни. Было действительно стыдно.

Ненадолго в голову Мечислава закралась мысль о том, что его специально не поместили в подвал, но он был уверен — дело в лестнице. Нужно было выбираться отсюда.

Глядя на верёвку, стягивающую его запястья, медик понял, что Хейл был плохо знаком с магией, показанной ему Дженнифер.

Верёвка бесшумно лопнула, а Стилински, потирая ноющие запястья, поднялся на ноги. И разблокировал телефон.

— Да кто вообще не отбирает гаджеты у вырубившихся врагов? Кретины.

Мечислав размялся и ещё раз поглядел на окно. Он мог бы спокойно выбить остатки стекла и выбраться наружу, хотя и был шанс того, что Хейл возьмёт его след. Так или иначе, с ним придётся говорить, а потому лучше было пойти по сложному пути и позвонить Скотту — так поступил бы человек, а он теперь был человеком.

Раздражающая мелодия раздались откуда-то из-за двери.

— Стайлз?  
— Выпустите меня. Я никому не наврежу. Я поступил неправильно и хочу извиниться перед, — хозяин дома резко распахнул дверь, — Дереком.  
— Сиди где сидел. Ты опасен.

Дверь почти закрылась, но Мечислав вовремя подставил ногу. Боль от ушиба была не очень сильной.

— Не опаснее тебя буду. И мне жаль, ясно? Я не хотел, чтобы так всё обернулось. Когда ты схватил и потащил меня, это напугало. Знаешь, нехило так напугало. Подумаешь, психанул. С кем не бывает.  
— Ты не делаешь это легче, Стайлз. — Владелец дома нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул, будто возился с ребёнком. Мечислав был старше его, потому стало особенно неприятно. — Ты понимаешь, что не контролируешь себя?  
— У меня замечательный самоконтроль — ты же до сих пор жив.  
— Алло? — Послышалось из трубки и с первого этажа.

Маккол был сказочным идиотом.

— Он перебрал. — Неопределённо махнул рукой Дерек. — Я оставил его на кухне, когда он пришёл в себя.  
— А меня ты на кухне оставить не мог? — Огрызнулся Стилински. — А ещё лучше, если бы ты загрузил меня в джип и сказал Скотту увезти меня подальше.  
— Он бы сел пьяным за руль. Да и Дитон скоро приедет.

Мечислав хмуро посмотрел на Хейла. Оборотень казался очень уставшим и невыспавшимся. Медик вспомнил, что тот вряд ли спал прошлой ночью, а позапрошлой получил пулю от Арджент.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
— Отрубился у Дитона. Считается?  
— Мы не играем. Или нет?  
— Ты так и будешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос?  
— Возможно?

Хейл улыбнулся: возле глаз практически не было морщин, в отличии от морщины гордеца между бровей — она была даже глубже тех, что на лбу. Мечиславу хотелось стереть их. Возможно, так Дерек выглядел бы дружелюбнее.

— Знаешь, а ты неплохой, сам по себе. Я начинаю сожалеть о том, что был предвзятым. И то, что ты убил собственную сестру, не клеится с твоим образом добряка.  
— Она укусила Скотта.  
— Что, прости?  
— Что слышал. Я приехал остановить её план мести семье Арджент.  
— Если бы её убил Скотт, он бы излечился.  
— Толку дальше скрывать? Ему учиться надо. Угадай с трёх раз, почему он пьёт настойку аконита и почему ты не на кухне, а в моей комнате.

Метафорические шестерёнки в голове Стилински провернулись с хрустом и надежда пропала. Пазл сложился не лучшим образом, ведь от ясности картины она не стала лучше.

— Дерек, я… Мне так жаль.  
— Перестань лгать. У тебя учащённое сердцебиение.

Дверь всё же захлопнулась перед носом у тела Стайлза, что невероятно бесило.

— Ты мог бы дать мне немного еды?  
— Её съел Скотт. — Послышалось через дверь. — Ты сам его позвал.  
— Животное!  
— Гремлин! — Хохотнул Хейл по ту сторону двери.

У Мечислава всё ещё было окно и он хотел испробовать одну интересную штуку, о которой читал ночью.

***

Стилински, завёрнутый в куртку Дерека, грустно рассматривал стены помещения, а частички гипса, отделённые от неё, тянулись к середине комнаты по его следам. Мечислав был уверен, что это станет его любимым трюком, если всё получится — нужно было только держать в голове лес и не напарываться на сучья.

Когда дверь открылась, он с любопытством поглядел на Дерека и Дитона. Они были серьёзными, почти как та парочка, что его убила. Жамевю, да и только. Осталось тянуть время.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. — Дитон протянул руку, но старшеклассник просто кивнул. — Я слышал, ты помог Дереку, пока меня не было. Дважды.  
— Да, а ещё открыл в себе много скрытых талантов и вылечил Эрику. Она должна выйти из комы через пару дней. Может, к концу следующей недели мы увидим её в школе.  
— Ты можешь показать, что умеешь? — Вклинился Дерек. — Я видел у него книгу вроде тех, что держала Клаудия. Он сказал, что том был её.  
— У неё была богатая коллекция, но силы передавались исключительно по материнской линии. — Ответил ветеринар. — Может быть, в роду у Ноа когда-то были эмиссары.  
— Простите, но я устал — удерживать этого лося на весу было выше моих сил. — Уклончиво отказался Мечислав, рисуя в голове джип. — Но кое-что могу. Дерек, лови куртку.

Подросток швырнул оборотню его одежду, а сам рассыпался гипсом, глядя на удивлённые лица присутствующих.

Его настоящее тело, избавившееся от стекла и сделавшее шаги бесшумными, уже заводило свою колымагу.  
Быть дараком и подпитываться Неметоном из соседней ветви дерева вероятностей было читерством, но Мечислав и раньше не гнушался кодами в играх. Он был на коне.

На подержанном, разваливающемся коне, жрущем слишком много бензина. И он ехал домой, пока волк на заднем сидении довольно вылизывал лапы, которыми оттирал мех на морде.

Бывшему оборотню было жалко Дерека — для того, чтобы защитить семью, член которой сожгла почти всю его семью, он убил собственную сестру. Если та действительно свихнулась, получив силу альфы и начала штамповать новых оборотней, скольких людей она убила? И сколько омег могло прямо сейчас ходить по лесу?

Вероятно, в этом и был её план — привлечь сюда семейство охотников и, задавив их числом, перебить. Абсолютно логичное и в то же время полностью неадекватное решение. Мечислав тоже убил бы её. Поэтому он и жалел, что сделать это пришлось Дереку, и понял, почему Ардженты приходили к нему.

— Волк?

Оборотень в полной форме посмотрел на зеркало заднего вида красными фонарями глаз и оторвался от покусывания обшивки сидения.

— Я тебя вымою. Чтобы знал, как пугать горожан и следить за мной.

Оборотень заскулил и опустил уши.

— Да, я знаю, что ты скучал, но ты мог бы поскрестись в дверь. У нас была пицца.

Волк покрутил хвостом и поднял голову.

— Я в курсе, что ты попросил одну у Скотта. Твоё счастье, что он бета, хоть и чужая — вы же не делитесь едой. Обычно. Твою мать.

Шестерёнки снова вращались как надо. Дерек накормил, или хотя бы напоил несовершеннолетнего не потому, что этого требовала ситуация — Маккол был частью его стаи. Его щенком. Потому что его обратила Лора.

— Скотт чудом не попал к Хейлу этим утром. Скажи, это ты привёл его к твоему завтраку?

Волк недовольно зарычал, а потом сделал небывалое — гавкнул как щенок. Волки не лают. Глаза Мечислава расширились и он повернул в сторону продуктового.

— Так ты говоришь, что слышал запах Эллисон. Сиди в машине — тебя боятся в этом магазине. Я куплю тебе вина за старания.

Оборотень потянулся и лизнул руку Мечислава, благодаря его.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Пнув пустую банку из-под энергетика, оставшуюся от Джексона возле урны, Стилински понял, что этот Хейл действительно хороший парень — он даже постелил Мечиславу, что смог. И ни разу не оцарапал его. И принял Скотта, хоть это и означало ещё большую трещину в их дружбе. Мелочи, на которые бывший оборотень закрывал глаза, делали плоский образ злодея трёхмерным живым существом, которое иногда может не быть уродом и дегенератом.

А Мечислав всё время был мудаком.

Толкая тележку, хаотически заполненную зеленью и фруктами, в рыбный отдел, Мечислав подумал, не купить ли Дереку печень трески в знак примирения. Или лучше будет набрать снотворного, намекая на то, чтобы эта блохастая жопа не усложняла никому жизнь?  
Но в одном медик точно был уверен — он по-странному благодарен этому тупому оборотню и искренне надеялся, что они не приблизится друг к другу на расстояние меньше километра.

Выложив на кассе покупки, Мечиславу оставалось провернуть лёгкую манипуляцию и он снова был Станиславом Мечински, которому можно было продавать алкоголь и табак.

Мечислав возвращался домой, радостно глядя на то, как громадный и почти отъевшийся волк посасывает «Шардоне» из детской соски на заднем сидении.

На заднем сидении, рядом с растительной пищей, задорно позвякивала пара бутылок «Пино Нуар», купленные для вечера у Арджентов — кажется, Кейт его приглашала.

Несмотря на то, что прежнее тело хорошо сидело, он жалел о том, что иллюзию придётся развеять.

Волк довольно причмокивал, дорогу впереди периодически перебегали белки, а телефон показывал половину первого.  
В целом, утро было хорошим — от злости не осталось и следа.

Да, возможно, его искал Дитон на пару с Хейлом, но это не было проблемой — они не станут действовать на глазах семьи Арджент. И Дитон был нужен ему. Точнее, кровь Дитона, но это почти одно и то же — на ловца, как говорится, и зверь бежит.

Припарковавшись у дома, Мечислав выгрузил продукты из машины и направился внутрь.  
Волк же, увидев дом, довольно завилял хвостом и пулей кинулся ко входной двери, что было странно.

— Да, милый, мы дома. Подожди, дверь открою. И будь тихим — наш отец спит. Хорошо?

Волк посмотрел на свою человеческую половину как на идиота, но послушно сел у двери, изредка виляя хвостом, а когда Мечислав открыл её, прошмыгнул в проём первым и, щёлкая когтями по полу, любопытно обнюхал помещение.

— Голоден? — Осуждающе спросил Стилински. — Ты когда-то перестанешь обжираться?

Волк непонимающе наклонил голову, отсвечивая рубинами глаз, и громко чихнул.

— С тобой нужно что-то делать, дружище. За тобой охотится Дерек. Да и отец не пойдёт на содержание волка в доме после того, что ты устроил в магазине. Иди-ка сюда.

Мечислав оскалился, а волк взвизгнул, пока человеческие пальцы, пробегающие по шерсти, меняли её длину и цвет. Младший Стилински посмеивался, поправляя то, что могло выдать волка, пока перед ним не оказался хаски-альбинос.

— Не дуйся, это зимняя шуба Арджентов. Помнишь? Будешь как сестрица. И красные глаза объяснены.

Оборотень вздохнул и жалобно посмотрел на Мечислава.

— Да, это демаскирует, но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли? Побудешь здесь до утра, а потом поедешь к Дженнифер — здесь тебя будут искать в первую очередь, поэтому я сейчас приготовлю еду, а потом мы пойдём купаться.

Медик задорно рассмеялся, глядя, как хаски смотрит на него с немым ужасом.  
Волк не любил отдушки для бытовой химии и оставлял мытьё человеческой половине или ополаскивался в водоёмах и лужах, если был совсем грязным.

Зверь испуганно удрал за дверь и поглядывал оттуда на человеческую сторону, ржущую над щенком-переростком.

Мечислав же, отсмеявшись, принялся за приготовление пищи. Волк, пусть и живущий не внутри него, успокаивал. Он снова нашёл свою половину, но сейчас это было не рычание где-то под неокортексом, а вполне живое существо, не знающее, что делать со своей свободой.

В конечном итоге, когда Стилински начал жарить мясо, зверь не выдержал и подошёл очень близко, то наступая на ногу человеческой половине, то кладя лапу на край стола.

— Там рябина. Ты захотел к Дитону? Сиди, животное.  
— Кто тут животное? — Послышалось со стороны коридора. — Да, я иногда нарушаю диету, но ведь мне её даже не назначали.  
— Привет, пап. — Крикнул Мечислав, глядя, как оборотень кидается к лестнице. — Не волнуйся, он у нас ненадолго.  
— Что за хрень, Стайлз? Ты опять притащил потерявшуюся собаку?  
— Так вышло.  
— Отцепи его от меня! — Послышалось из коридора. — Псина тяжёлая. И тупая!

Оборотень тявкнул и человек, зная перевод, рассмеялся до слёз. В конечном итоге, его волк впервые встретил родителя в этом мире, а тот сразу же ему нагрубил.

— Ме… Мелок побудет у нас до вечера, ты не против? Это пёс моей учительницы, он выскользнул из ошейника на прогулке.  
— Да как с такой ряхой выскользнешь? — Возмутился Ноа, судя по шуму, он пытался отцепить от себя волка. — Если ты опять украл собаку учительницы, чтобы познакомить нас, знай — в третий раз уже не смешно.  
— Я нашёл его по дороге домой.  
— В чьём-то дворе?  
— Он… Переходил дорогу?

Шериф молчал. Скорее всего, он махнул рукой.

Стейки весело шкварчали на индукционной печи, доходя до полуготовности, пока овощи томились в пароварке, а телефон разрывался от непрочитанных сообщений Скотта.  
Обед обещал быть хорошим.

Через пару часов, вымыв отчаянно сопротивляющееся животное, Мечислав упаковал несколько порций мяса и направился к дому Арджентов — этот путь он мог бы проделать даже с закрытыми глазами.

В доме было привычным абсолютно всё — от узора ограды до мелодичного звонка домофона с небольшой камерой.  
Руку приятно оттягивал бумажный пакет с гостинцами.

— Добрый день! Я Стайлз, одноклассник Эллисон. Пришёл полюбопытствовать, как здоровье Кейт.

Ответа не последовало — вместо него Мечислав услышал щелчки открывающихся замков. Вероятно, за дверью была Виктория и расчёт не подвёл Стилински — именно она показалась в дверном проёме, как всегда, строго одетая и с безупречно окрашенными короткими волосами. Её взгляд пробежал по телу Стайлза, бегло проверяя, не принёс ли Мечислав оружие. Стилински скучал по этому взгляду.

— Я думала, что ты пришёл к Эллисон. Проходи.  
— Благодарю. Примите, пожалуйста, это скромное вино и мясо для улучшенного кроветворения.

Мечислав передал пакет и остался стоять в коридоре — ему не велено было ни проходить, ни садиться.

— Ты можешь переобуться и рассказать, как прошло твоё утро. Версии Кристофера и Кейт я уже слышала.  
— У меня было замечательное утро, спасибо, — сказал Мечислав, снимая кеды, — мы встретились возле оружейного магазина. Я был на утренней прогулке.  
— Эллисон знает, — закатила глаза Виктория, — и она сейчас у Лидии.  
— Это многое упрощает. — Обрадовался Стилински, обувая предложенные тапки. — Хейл влез ко мне, надеясь похитить гримуар моей матери, что дико меня взбесило. — Отчасти солгал Стилински. — Он не имел никакого права даже дышать в сторону моей комнаты. Вот наглец, представляете? Естественно, когда он сбежал, я пошёл разбираться. Да, у меня нет серебряных пуль с аконитом, но ведь выстрел в голову плохо лечится, верно?  
— Мы продолжим в столовой. Проходи.  
— Благодарю.

Мечислав прошёл в прилично обставленную столовую и встал у своего привычного места за столом с древесиной из цельного дуба. Как ему не хватало этого стола.

— Присаживайся. И продолжай, я слушаю.

Бывший оборотень разместился у края стола, спиной ко входу, что было стратегически не удобно, но так он легко обозревал безупречный газон из широкого окна столовой.

— Когда я прибыл на место, Кейт уже держала на мушке мою добычу и открыла огонь без весомых поводов. Я принял меры, хоть это и было морально-сложным решением.

Виктория казалась слегка удивлённой, но она всё равно достала бокал.

— Почему? Она хотела пресечь появления оборотня в людных местах.  
— После того, как сама же подстрелила его, едва приехав в город.

Мечислав потёр большим пальцем средний и указательный, будто считал наличные деньги, и пробка вина выскользнула из бутылки, разрывая печать и акциз.

— Впечатлена. — Произнесла Виктория. — Я надеюсь, ты на нашей стороне.  
— Выпьем за это? Можно второй бокал?

Виктория невзначай положила на стол пистолет и налила себе половину бокала.

— Субординация, Стилински. Я буду преподавать у вас с Эллисон. И ты уклонился от ответа.  
— Ладно. — Мечислав развёл руками, демонстрируя открытые ладони. — Дело в том, что никаких сторон нет и быть не может. Омеги в лесу обращены Лорой Хейл, теперь уже покойной. Её убил Дерек. Известность оборотней также не в моих интересах и девочка, оцарапанная им в изменённом состоянии сознания, по вине Кейт, не обратится.  
— Ты отправил ту девочку с эпилепсией в кому вместо устранения?  
— Я приготовил лекарство.

Бокал замер в руке Виктории на полпути к столу. Мечислав шёл ва-банк.

— Лекарства не существует. — Безапеляционно заявила Арджент. — Или ты говоришь о какой-то дряни, которой накачал её? Эллисон устроила мне едва ли не допрос с пристрастием, когда увидела, как её одноклассница потеряла сознание и её шея кровоточила.  
— Я говорю о том, что видоизменённые атипичные белковые цепи, по которым можно выявить оборотней, могут подавить распространение ликантропического приона, поражающего брюшину и центральную нервную систему. Это решает проблему физиологической стороны обращения, но не устраняет мистическую.

Виктория налила себе ещё вина и, покатав его в руке, скептически посмотрела на Мечислава.

— Докажи мне. И скажи, как ты его получил.

Стилински просто положил перед ней колбу с жалким количеством разлагающейся эмульсии. Учитывая белые комковатые хлопья слипающихся белков, её можно было назвать суспензией.

— Частичная денатурация белков из крови оборотня, выполненная при наличии катализатора в присутствии алкалоида аконитина. Отчасти, эмульгатором служит сама плазма, потому я решил эту проблему введением в раствор витаминов — аскорбиновая кислота абсолютно безвредна и она обладает достаточной активностью для того, чтобы не дать разогретой крови свернуться в процессе.  
— И он разлагается через две минуты кипячения. Хитро.  
— Я не доводил общий раствор до кипения, но кровь оборотня нужно нагревать сильнее, чем нашу, человеческую.

Виктория улыбнулась, поверив Мечиславу.

— В тебе масса талантов. Я, кажется, знаю, кто получит у меня «А» в четверти.  
— Важно то, как именно вы будете использовать эту информацию, миссис Арджент.  
— Мой тесть будет заинтересован.  
— Я прошу кое-что в обмен на эту информацию.

Виктория весело фыркнула — вино начинало ослаблять её «броню».

— Просил бы, пока не рассказал.  
— Но я же не мог быть таким наглым. Мне нужна кровь. Совсем немного. Ваша, вашего мужа, золовки и тестя.  
— Будешь делать своё вуду?  
— Почти. — Мягко улыбнулся Стилински. — Хочу опробовать одну теорию о замедлении преобразования белков. Арджент, насколько помню, происходят от Вале. Интересно сравнить ваши данные со Старой кровью.

Арджент допила вино и, ополоснув бокал, оставила его сушиться.

— Я и не знала, что тебе интересны глупые истории.  
— В каждой истории есть доля правды.

Мечислав помог поставить напиток в холодильник и позже увидел Джерарда, стоящего в дверях. Вероятно, он слушал их диалог с Викторией, но та не подала виду, сидя боком к тестю.

— Истории не всегда плохи. — Начал старик. — Как-то я слышал историю о целительных способностях дараков и о том, что первой банши удалось вернуть из мёртвых своего избранника.  
— Жаль, что доля правды в этих историях часто оказывается меньшей, чем мы бы хотели.  
— Легенда о Жеводанском звере правдива. След Цербера, Старая кровь.  
— Джерард, я не уверена, что эта сказка подходит для обсуждения при первой же встрече.

Старик хитро улыбнулся. В его осанке на этот раз читалась не только военная выправка времён Вьетнамской войны, что была у старого интригана, но и что-то, присущее исключительно бывалым охотникам, несмотря на то, что его рука подрагивала.

— Ты права, Виктория. Где мои манеры. Меня, как вы уже поняли, молодой человек, зовут Джерард Арджент. А вы, я полагаю, сын шерифа Стилински. Будем знакомы


	10. День четвёртый. Слышать, лгать и говорить

Джерард доверительно поманил Мечислава к себе. От этого жеста можно было ожидать чего угодно, даже будь он оборотнем. Но Стилински подошёл к нему, пока Виктория сервировала стол.

— Говорят, когда сердце друида чернеет от горя и злобы, он и сам не знает, кем становится ровно до того, как не начнёт убивать. — Прошептал охотник. — Скольких ты убил ради силы, сынок?  
— И кто же даёт вам такие сведения, мистер Арджент?  
— Просто Джерард. — Пенсионер положил трясущуюся руку на плечо Мечиславу, которому хотелось сбросить её, но он не сделал этого. — Мне сказала об этом Клаудия.  
— Вы были знакомы с моей матерью?  
— Когда мир перевернётся, корни станут ветвями. — Едва слышно шепнул старик. — Прошу меня простить — пора принимать таблетки. — Добавил он в полный голос.

Это выглядело странно. Мечислав, конечно же, помнил об Иггдрассиле, но он был метафорой электромагнитного поля и сказкой, которая должна была объяснить людям, страдающим из-за малого ледникового периода, что есть и другие страны, доступные для набегов, и только слепой кретиноид не рассмотрел бы связь с Неметоном и сорок второй параллелью.

Джерард любопытно поглядывал на молодого Стилински, но, проглотив пару капсул, спрятал пузырёк в карман пиджака и встал из-за стола.

— Я могу предложить тебе экскурсию по нашему дому, мальчик. Вдруг тебе нужно в уборную, но ты стесняешься сказать об этом Виктории.

Охотница, расставляя бокалы, хмыкнула, но, по всей видимости, отпустила гостя с тестем.

— Не хочу показаться странным, Джерард, но не могли бы вы показать мне библиотеку? Говорят, ваша семья имеет в коллекции весьма примечательную книгу.  
— Сразу к главному блюду, да? А как же аперитив?  
— Мне ещё нет двадцати одного.

Джерард задумчиво поглядел в сторону двери библиотеки, а Мечислав даже предположить не мог, в чём старик видит выгоду сейчас.

— Кровь — сок совсем особенного свойства.  
— Не видел пудель этой штуки странной: вскочил — и вмиг переменился вид.  
— А ты любишь классику. — Немного удивлённо произнёс Джерард. — Не то, что Эллисон. Боюсь, моя кровь давно ушла в землю и там, где она пролилась, растут виноградные гроздья.

Старый охотник выудил ключ из жилета костюма и отпер дверь.

— Советская классика?  
— Всё взаимосвязано, мальчик. Пока ты не увидишь полную картину, не узнаешь и истинную природу вещей, происходящих, на первый взгляд, по совершенно разным причинам.

Библиотека была такой, какой её и помнил Мечислав — широкие полки антикварных шкафов, запертые за стеклом, полнились книгами, стоящими корешками к стене, чтобы не выгорать на солнце и оставить простор для дыхания страницам. Скромные маркировки европейской универсальной десятичной классификации удобно разделяли отрасли знаний, хотя добрая треть коллекции состояла из художественной литературы. Раньше её было больше. Перед окном стоял хороший дубовый читательский стол, на столешнице которого, в затенённом углу, стоял ксерокс. В этом мире Ардженты были практичнее, хотя, проходя по коридору, Мечислав видел фортепиано — обязательный инструмент их классического воспитания, развивающий моторику пальцев. О, как же Кейт его ненавидела.

Стилински интересовал девятый отдел, потому медик прошёл к дальнему шкафу, следуя указателям, пока Джерард продолжал изучать его.

— У тебя нюх на хорошие книги, так ведь?  
— Хорошее начинается с литературы, мистер Арджент. — Ответил Мечислав, открывая дверцы книжного шкафа и выуживая из него самый объёмный и старый на вид том.  
— Ты должен знать, что эта книга не покинет дом, но ты всегда можешь сфотографировать страницы или сделать ксерокопию. Напоминать о том, что их нельзя постить в вашем интернете, думаю, не стоит. Верно?  
— Я не копимист. Но вот копиистом быть приятно, сэр. Так, что вы говорили о крови?

Джерард закрыл дверь за собой.

— Я дам тебе флакон авансом, мальчик. Как-никак, мы с твоей матерью сотрудничали.  
— Даже когда Кейт подожгла дом Хейлов? Не поймите меня неправильно, я не хочу ворошить былое или осуждать поступки вашей дочери, но моя мать умерла оттого, что пыталась контролировать пламя.

Джерард хрипло рассмеялся, но его смех перешёл в кашель.

— Дитя, ты хочешь казаться вежливым в своём невежестве. Ты напоминаешь мне Криса в молодости. Но тебя никогда не беспокоило то, что твоя мать умерла в один год с Лоррейн, когда мы уехали из города, как и большая часть выживших Хейлов, а сейчас мы все снова в сборе? Подумай над этим.

Старик взял более тонкую книгу, стоящую рядом с бестиарием и протянул её Мечиславу, а затем вышел из комнаты.

Удивлённый медик сел за стол, осматривая, в первую очередь, бестиарий: пролистал устав семьи, клятву древних охотников, гимны и генеалогическое древо, просматривая разделы оборотней, банши и дараков. Он пропускал совсем уж сюрреалистических существ, вроде исчезнувшей гильдии алхимиков «guerisseurs de la peur», уничтоженных оборотней-ягуаров, филиппинских асвангов, румынских вампиров и японских ёкаев. Уничтоженные существа с полным описанием посмертных вскрытий его не интересовали. Большая часть информации была суевериями и конспирологией шестнадцатого века.

— А где рептилоиды?

Мечислав посмеялся над собственной шуткой. Или нет. Ему предстояло чертовски много ксерить.

Медик раздражённо вздохнул, копируя страницы.  
Джерард не мог подсунуть ему книгу просто так, хотя это и была краеведческая литература, стоящая не в своём разделе.

Открыв том «История образования и расцвета Бикон Хиллз», он монотонно просматривал материал об основателях города: Арджентах, Хейлах, Мартинах, Вале, Гажос, Блейках и, как ни странно, Финстоках. Остальные фамилии не были знакомы. Возможно, эти семьи слились с другими или прекратили существовать.

Его внимание привлекла фотография городского музея, где на одной из колонн был изображён схематический цветок с пятью лепестками, насколько мог понять Мечислав. Однако, на следующей фотографии здания, сделанной через год, символ уже был закрашен.

Также в статье упоминалось подобие бомбоубежища, найденного под музеем и реставрированного во время холодной войны.  
Такие же помещения были обнаружены и под другими строениями, но открыть их не удалось. Например, одно из помещений было обнаружено при строительстве школы в сорок первом году двадцатого века.

Перевернув страницу в ожидании продолжения, Мечислав обнаружил старую чёрно-белую фотографию — это был групповой снимок. На нём рядом стояли пятеро человек. Или это были не совсем люди, учитывая специфику города. Группа находилась в каком-то подвальном помещении — окон на фото не было.

Он сразу же узнал мать, совсем ещё молодую. Может быть, это были восьмидесятые. По левую руку от неё стоял человек в военной форме — у Джерарда тогда ещё не было лысины. По правую стояла женщина из сна Лидии — Лоррейн Мартин, ещё не седая бабушка. За ней гордо держалась смуглая девушка с объёмной причёской, типичной для тех времён. Мечислав не знал, кто она, но в чертах её лица и тоне кожи, отражённой в монохроме, было сходство с его убийцей.

Выходит, мать Дерека была хорошо знакома с Джерардом. Это было странно.

Но ещё странные было обнаружить на снимке Дженнифер, словно прячущуюся за плечом военного — друидесса выглядела так, будто фото было сделано вчера, только одежда и причёска были другими.

Фотография давала больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
Зачем собралась эта пятёрка?

Стилински быстро сфотографировал артефакт прошлого и перевернул его, надеясь увидеть ответ на другой стороне, но там был только странный символ того, что он раньше посчитал цветком — это были пять схематических глаз, встроенных как лучи идеальной пентаграммы.

Он заснял и символ.

— Homo homini amicus est.

Реплика подкравшегося Джерарда не могла не застать врасплох Мечислава, и он чуть не в крикнул как девица в беде.

— Homo homini lupus est, Джерард.

Стилински обернулся, глядя, как старик делает надрез на запястье рядом с подобным шрамом и кровь первого мудреца наполняет затейливый флакон.

— Ты не должен слепо верить ни одному человеку на этом снимке для своей же безопасности. Возьми. Но я требую, чтобы ты привёл ко мне Дженнифер к полнолунию.  
— Вы приехали только сегодня, как я понимаю. Вы созванивались с ней?  
— Мне это не нужно. — Старик постучал по виску. — Там, где нельзя идти прямым путём, тропы пересекаются. И только она могла отправить тебя в этот кровавый квест.

Мечислав положил флакон во внутренний карман куртки и, бережно закрыв, отложил книги, чтобы забрать ксерокопии.

— Эта книжонка даже не оригинал, ты зря тратил время. — Арджент похлопал Стилински по плечу и наклонился ближе, невольно вызывая дрожь опасения у медика. — Когда мир перевернётся, корни станут ветвями и только скрытое око будет наблюдать падение листьев. А теперь тебе пора идти — я и так долго тебя терпел.

***

Ушёл Стилински от Арджентов в смятении. И сейчас Мечислав вёл машину по направлению к своему-чужому дому и невольно поддался тёмным мыслям, гудящим в голове подобно гнезду шершней.

Он сам чувствовал себя повешенным из той самой карты — последние дни он трепыхался, как осиновый лист, вовлечённый в странные и, местами, откровенно пугающие события.

Он изо всех сил держался за нить, связывающую его с хорошими воспоминаниями, но правда была в том, что крошечный центр удовольствия в его глупом заводном мозге воспринимал боль и удовольствие как два одинаковых сигнала. Ему было хорошо от того, что плохо и дурно от того, насколько хорошо.

Сейчас же осталась выеденная скорлупа осознания — он действовал, не осознавая полноты картины, а потому даже то, что было сделано во благо, вредило в долгосрочной перспективе.

Утверждение о том, что бездна всматривается в человеческую душу после долгого контакта, было верно только с маленькой поправкой — в неё должен смотреть человек, чтобы увидеть ужас отсутствия. Самой же бездне нет дела до души смертного, как и ветер, рождённый перепадами атмосферного давления, безразлично треплет листок, который рано или поздно оторвётся.

Сохранять хладнокровие не получалось. Его план пошёл прахом почти с самого начала и, если реальность была американскими горками, то рано или поздно его метафорическая вагонетка слетит с рельс, не в силах противодействовать инерции.

Если потом будет поздно, то, может быть, «поздно» действительно происходит от «потом»? Значит, сейчас самое время.

Разблокировав телефон, он увидел, что Скотт не продолжал попытки дозвониться до него после пятого раза. Или это был Дерек, желающий выследить его.

Тучи сгущались, закрывая солнце, а вот зонт остался дома.

Мечислав угрюмо смотрел, как за стеклом едущей впереди машины ему корчит рожи глупый ребёнок. Это должно было подбадривать, но отчего-то вспоминалось, как Питер и Малия волоком вытаскивали его с заднего сидения примерно в том же возрасте.

Правильно ли он поступил?

— Я Мечислав Стилински, мне двадцать восемь лет и я скоро получу докторскую в медицине. Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, мне скоро исполнится восемнадцать и я хочу дожить до конца учебного года.

Дальше он не хотел говорить, но слышать свой голос, пусть и несколько более высокий, чем обычно, было не столько приятно, сколько медитативно.

Он всё ещё был собой — мальчиком из машины, но был и сыном шерифа. Был никудышным оборотнем и просто отвратительным дараком.

Но ведь бездне всё равно, кто в неё смотрит, не так ли?

Ему нужно к психологу. Или к психотерапевту. Или к психиатру. Третий попытался бы напичкать его препаратами до состояния овоща, чтобы доказать, что он живёт в своей реальности, второй будет искать причины его неадекватного поведения в дерьмовом прошлом, а первый даст анкетку с одинаково неподходящими ответами и попросит нарисовать солнышко.

Проще было напиться, но это тело было слишком молодым и слабым — он мог случайно убить себя, опрокидывая стопку каждый раз, когда вспоминал новый косяк.  
Отец не одобрит и тоже напьётся в хлам.  
Тогда зачем пить?

Вчерашний вечер нравился ему больше — присутствие Скотта давало иллюзию того, что он не безнадёжен, ведь Мечислав считал безнадёжным Маккола. Теперь он официально был главным лузером.

Ехать домой не хотелось — отец мог вычислить его в любой момент, а лгать третий день подряд было уже не смешно.

Наверное, так чувствовали себя агенты под прикрытием из фильмов, так любимых Стайлзом. То, как самоотверженно они исполняли миссию, как старались хоть мельком, но увидеть любимых из своей предыдущей жизни, раздражало. Мечиславу было некого выглядывать — его близкие были приколочены к Неметону по ту сторону, а их здешние версии, в лучшем случае, не были с ним знакомы.

Мечислав съехал с дороги, когда увидел входящий звонок от номера, неизвестного его телефону. Он поднял трубку.

— Алло, Стайлз? — Уверенно донеслось из динамика. — Я ведь туда попала?  
— Здравствуй, Лидия. Что случилось?

Автомобиль наполнила приятная мелодия, звучащая где-то у Мартин.

— Мы с Эллисон хотим поехать в больницу к Эрике — мама Скотта недавно отправила сообщение, в котором написала, что Рейес вышла из комы.  
— Это же замечательно! — Изобразил радость Стилински. — И в чём проблема?  
— У нас нет денег на такси, а Джексон чем-то занят с Дэнни. Ты будешь везти нас?

Медик хмыкнул. Последнее предложение не звучало вопросительно, но он всё равно не хотел домой.

— Назови адрес, будь любезна.

Джип повернул раньше, чем следовало, если бы Мечислав ехал домой, и скоро он оказался в незнакомой части города, рядом с небольшим домом, у которого стояли девушки.

— Стилински, быстрее нельзя было? Уже накрапывает. — Пожаловалась Лидия, несмотря на собранный зонт в руке.  
— Привет, Стайлз. — Поприветствовала его Арджент менее сдержанно, чем остальная её семья. — Спасибо, что приехал.  
— Как иначе? — Почти удивился Мечислав. — Садитесь скорее, пока не намокли.

Несмотря на приглашение, открывать дверь дамам он не стал — в его мире его могли оштрафовать за сексуальное домогательство, несмотря на каминг-аут.

— Здравствуйте поближе. Как прошёл ваш день?  
— Всё хорошо, спасибо. — Эллисон нацепила натянутую улыбку белого человека, но, вероятно, её день действительно прошёл хорошо. — Лидия познакомила меня с историей города.  
— Сегодня твои мама и дедушка были весьма гостеприимны. — Возможно, Мечислав и говорил то, что не стоило, но Эллисон и так узнала бы. — У тебя очень вежливая семья. Я слышал об утреннем происшествии, потому мы с моим папой решили поддержать Кейт.  
— Ничего серьёзного — ей наложили всего два шва и сейчас она забирает вещи из мотеля. Но мне приятно ваше с ним беспокойство.

Лидия, сидящая справа от Стилински, явно скучала, пролистывая ленту, а вот Эллисон, как успел заметить Мечислав, смотрела прямо на него, используя зеркало. По беглому взгляду он точно мог понять — она действительно знала. И плохо спала ночью. Хоть они и не были очень близки, но бывший оборотень мог понять, что она чувствовала. Оставшийся путь они провели в тишине.

Выходя из лифта на втором этаже, одноклассникам встретилась Мелисса.

— Здравствуйте, молодые люди!

В отличии от Эллисон, Мелисса улыбнулась искренне, глядя на троицу.

— Вам придётся подождать, пока уйдут родители Эрики. Но вы вовремя — мы ещё наблюдаем за ней.

Девушки переглянулись и Мартин кивнула Эллисон.

— Мы подождём, — сказала рыжеволосая старшеклассница, передав сумку подруге, — а пока вы не подскажете, как пройти в дамскую комнату?  
— Лидия, на этом этаже ремонт. Ты не против, если я провожу тебя на третий?

Мартин неловко улыбнулась и позволила Мелиссе, весело щебечущей о пациентах, увести её.

— Какой узкий здесь коридор, — напряжённо заметила Арджент, присаживаясь на табурет для посетителей, — но малолюдный, по понятным причинам. Ты ни о чём не хочешь поговорить, Стайлз?  
— Мы с тобой, как ни странно, ещё не вели беседы тет-а-тет. — Заметил Мечислав, занимая соседний табурет. — Тем так много, и каждая всё интереснее предыдущей, но не уверен, что ты захочешь говорить о них.  
— Оборотни существуют. — Выпалила одноклассница, стараясь быть тихой. — И я знаю, что ты знаешь. Мама написала.

Забавно было слышать это от той, кто сама была оборотнем в другом мире.

— Существуют, и здесь их больше, чем необходимо.

Мечислав сохранял спокойствие, хотя внутри него боролись две идеи — родство и необходимость уничтожения омег.

— Когда родители рассказали мне о том, что сделала Кейт, я поняла, почему она водила меня на стрельбище.  
— Соболезную. И этой ночью ты была у особняка Хейлов. А я был утром.  
— Была. — Признала Эллисон. — Скотт ведь оборотень, верно?

Слова девушки сквозили грустью.

— Он как-то изменится от того, что ты будешь знать? Скотт это Скотт.  
— Но оборотни — животные. А в нём столько человеческого.  
— Иногда и мне интересно, сколько в человеке человеческого. Грибки жертвуют собой ради детей, ум собак и кошек — всего-то инстинкты, которые включают и выключают друг друга, вроде лампочки Павлова. И, тем не менее, когда мы смотрим на лимон, у нас повышается слюноотделение. Лидия говорила тебе о нашем с ней разговоре?

Эллисон прикусила губу, глядя на плакат с отделами мозга.

— И о сне рассказала. Я думала, что она просто делится чувствами, но мама и о тебе написала... Что ты дарак.  
— Предпочитаю не думать о себе в подобном ключе.  
— Но это ничего не меняет — мне нужно убить тебя.  
— Если потребуется. Скотта тоже убьёшь?  
— Я… Он же никого не убил, верно?

Неуверенность в голосе младшей Арджент сделала ситуацию почти ироничной. Да и вообще, день выдался замечательным: сначала Мечислав победил своего убийцу, виновного только в убийстве собственной сестры, потом почти пообедал с психопатом, приоткрывшим перед ним завесу тайного общества, а теперь его бывшая сводная сестра едва ли не просит одобрение на убийство как его самого, так и его друга.

— Если тебе будет легче, послушай меня, Эллисон. Скотт — отличный парень, он в тебе души не чает. Его обратила Лора Хейл, планировавшая уничтожение твоей семьи, но Дерек убил её, собственную сестру, чтобы этого не произошло. Скотт никого не убивал — он даже пауков в детстве выносил на улицу, а теперь кормит животных в ветеринарке. Но он мог бы стать человеком, если бы убил Лору до полнолуния. Или если бы я мог получить её кровь, но оба варианта уже не сработают.

Эллисон приподняла голову и принялась рассматривать потолок.

— Я не хочу быть такой, как мой дед. Или как тётка. Я не хочу никого убивать.  
— Можешь попытаться убить меня, если хочешь.

Не глядя на Мечислава, одноклассница взяла его руку. Стилински подумал, что это её успокоит, но через секунду лежал лицом на полу — Эллисон беззаботно вывернула ему руку, не меняясь в лице.

— Если Скотт не сдержит себя и перестанет быть человеком, ты должен убить его за меня. Хорошо?  
— Зачем ты мной пол вытираешь? — Спросил дарак, пытаясь освободиться так, чтобы не навредить девушке.  
— Ты разбил мне сердце. И так долго пялиться неприлично, Стилински. Встань, нюня, лифт едет.

Мечислав, чувствуя, что его отпустили, поднялся на ноги, пытаясь проморгаться и избавиться от огней перед глазами. Хорошо, что больничный пол был чистым.

— Стилински, что ты забыл под стулом? — Спросила Лидия, вернувшаяся одна.  
— Монетка закатилась. Цент доллар бережёт.

Ещё минут двадцать девушки провели, перешёптываясь и глядя в экраны своих телефонов.

Мечислав, в отличии от девушек, слушал усиливающуюся дробь дождя по металлическим карнизам, звучащую из приоткрытых окон, писк приборов жизнеобеспечения и едва слышный гул людей внизу — часы посещения больных заканчивались.

После того, как палату Эрики покинула пара людей, туда вошла Лидия и замерла у двери.

Мечислав и Эллисон поспешили за ней, но застать Рейес в сознании не вышло — девушка уже спала. Мартин не сдвигалась с места, глядя на пустую койку в углу. Её губы двигались.

Только подойдя ближе, Стилински расслышал шёпот.

— Идея, форма, существо низверглись в Стикс, в его трясину, где Бог не кинет в грязь и тину частицу света своего. — Шептала Лидия. — Неосторожный серафим, вкусив бесформенного чары, уплыл в бездомные кошмары, тоской бездомности томим. И он в предсмертной маете стремится одолеть теченье, но все сильней коловерченье и вой стремнины в темноте.

Взяв Мартин за руку, Мечислав увидел Лоррейн, сматывающую клубок на ранее пустовавшей кровати. Пожилая покойница говорила неспешно, накручивая виток за витком.

— Он бьется в дьявольской сети, он шарит, весь опутан тиной, он ищет свет в норе змеиной, он путь пытается найти. И он уже на край ступил той бездны, сыростью смердящей, где вечной лестницей сходящий идёт без лампы, без перил. — Старая банши посмотрела прямо в глаза бывшего оборотня, связывая узел. — Где, робкого сводя с ума, сверкают чудищ липких зраки, и лишь они видны во мраке, и лишь темней за ними тьма.

Видение рассеялось, и Мечислав хотел считать, что оно оставило больше вопросов, чем ответов, но, кажется, ему всё было ясно — банши говорила или о его пути или об инструкции по дальнейшему спасению Эрики.

— Лидия? У тебя всё хорошо?  
— Что? — Крупно вздрогнула девушка. — Стилински, убери от меня руки.

Рейес, тем временем, уже проснулась и смотрела на посетителей.


	11. День четвёртый. Неловкая агрессия

— Стайлз, ты пришёл! — Счастливо улыбнулась полноватая девушка, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Здравствуйте, девочки. — Добавила она без особого энтузиазма.  
— Здравствуй, Эрика. — Как ни в чём ни бывало поздоровалась Лидия. — Тебе идёт зелёный — под цвет лица. Но, если честно, ты здорово нас напугала.  
— Простите, ребята. Я не хотела пить таблетки тем утром. Мне так плохо от них. Кто ж знал, что всё так обернётся?  
— Тебе уже лучше? — Спросила Эллисон.

Мечислав поглядывал на пустую койку, но и о больной не забывал — та выглядела явно лучше: угри прошли, а темнеющие мешки под глазами разгладились. Вероятно, незавершённое обращение, вызывающее обильную трансмутацию тканей, в первую очередь откалибровало её так, чтобы она была в состоянии пережить обращение. Медик бы не удивился, если бы и эпилепсия тоже прошла — прионы, как вирулентные белки, в первую очередь нацелены на нервную систему — от центральной до периферии — они не только избирательно улучшали чувствительность рецепторов, но и расширяли нейронные пути, что позволяло повысить болевой порог, в особенности у женских особей, так как именно они изначально вели стаи, пока оборотни не обратились за помощью к друидам, вернувшим им человеческий облик так же, как и патриархат.

Как ни странно, но чаще всего выживали стаи, идущие за альфа-самкой, хотя Хейлы и здесь отличились.

Несмотря на несоответствие ситуации, Мечислав улыбнулся, думая о прошлых убийцах. Здесь они были щенками, дерущимися за сахарную косточку власти, но, получив желаемое, не знали, сгрызть её или закопать.

Эрика же восприняла улыбку в свой адрес. Вероятно, подопытная любила покойного Стайлза. Жаль, что Мечислав был голубее неба — точнее, он был гейромантичным асексуалом — иначе он мог бы более подробно наблюдать за ней в полевых условиях.

— Стайлз, мама Скотта говорила, что ты приходил. Мне так приятно твоё беспокойство. — Необращённая посмотрела на Лидию. — И ты приходила. Почему?  
— Мне нужно было узнать, что в этом году никто из нашего класса не умрёт в начале года. Нужно же планировать речь на конец года, и я не хотела начинать её с минуты молчания.

Мартин гордо вздёрнула курносый носик, победно усмехаясь. Мечислав уже видел такую маску возле карусели.

Интересно, сколько масок носил каждый из них?

— Мы были рады увидеться, Эрика. — Тактично попрощалась Арджент. — Поправляйся скорее.

Интересно, если бы Эрика обратилась, Эллисон бы и её убила? А ведь она видела, как Дерек оставил свой коготь в шее девушки.

— Да, боюсь, нам пора. — Признал Стилински. — Не хочется утомлять тебя.  
— Может, сходим куда-то, когда меня выпишут? — Тотчас спросила порозовевшая девушка.

Чёрт, лёд был тонким. И, не зная об этой части жизни Стайлза, Мечислав не имел морального права ни согласиться, ни отказаться, ни сделать каминг-аут.

— Весь наш класс, кажется, скоро поедет на экскурсию. — Спасла ситуацию Лидия, в которую прежний хозяин тела был влюблён. — Тебя уже выпишут к тому времени.

Троица покинула палату.

— Какого чёрта это было, Лидия? — Спросила Эллисон. — Бодлер? Ты бы ещё «Падаль» продекламировала.  
— Ты о чём? Не было никакого Бодлера. Странная ты.  
— Я могу попытаться объяснить, когда сам что-то пойму. — Ответил ей Мечислав, вызывая лифт.

Телефон Мартин пиликнул новым уведомлением, и она протиснулась в прибывшее транспортное средство, где, к неудивлению Мечислава, стояли Дитон, Дерек и Джерард.

— Рад видеть тебя, Эллисон. Вам тоже на третий, молодые люди? — Спросил пожилой охотник, выделяя слово «люди».  
— Нам на первый. — Спокойно ответила Лидия, заблокировав телефон. — Добрый вечер.  
— Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались. — Неуверенно протянул Мечислав, но вошёл в лифт, втягивая шею.

Двери сомкнулись и, после слабого толчка, лифт поднялся наверх, показывая онкологическое отделение.

Джерард вышел, насвистывая незатейливую мелодию семидесятых, а за ним последовал Алан, непереводимо зыркнув в сторону Стилински.

— На первый, говоришь? — Спросил оставшийся оборотень, невзначай удерживая Мечислава за локоть. — А потом куда?

Медик переглянулся с девушками. Эллисон настороженно глядела на Хейла, а Лидия была немного удивлена, но сделала вид, что поправляла причёску.

— А потом в музей. — Ответил Мечислав явно сердитому оборотню, хотя посещение этого заведения не входило в сегодняшние планы. — Или ты хотел предложить мне свою культурную программу?  
— В музей так в музей. Он как раз закрылся пару часов назад.

Лифт двинулся вниз.

— Как дела у вашей одноклассницы? — Спросил Хейл.  
— Ей полегчало, хотя она до сих пор зелёная. — Ответила Лидия. — Джексон написал, что может подкинуть нас.  
— Я хотела бы поехать с вами, но мне сегодня не с руки, — напряжённо сказала Арджент, когда лифт остановился и двери начали раздвигаться, — мне нужно помочь Кейт разобрать вещи. Подкините меня, Лидия?  
— Не вопрос.

Девушки пошли к выходу, минуя толпу в холле, а хватка на локте Мечислава стала железной.

— Ты думаешь, что творишь? — Обманчиво спокойно произнёс Дерек. — Я искал тебя. И Алан искал. Зачем ты ходил к Арджентам?  
— Выторговывал мир для тебя. Ты мне ещё пригодишься. Не хочу, чтобы они насадили твою дурную голову на палку раньше времени.

Хейл продолжал хмуриться, но хватка ослабла.  
Они прошли мимо приёмного покоя и стойки регистрации, проходя в двери больницы.

— Что ты задумал? — Тихо спросил Дерек.  
— Хочу разузнать кое-что и кое с кем встретиться.  
— Можно конкретнее?  
— Конкретика оторвёт тебе голову. А теперь отпусти меня, наконец — люди пялятся.

На самом деле, пялилась только Эллисон. Лидия же, встретив Джексона, прошептала что-то и отвесила ему звонкую пощёчину.

Отчасти, было неловко, хотя то, что не только у Мечислава были проблемы, немного обнадёживало. Рука оборотня, скользнув по куртке, отпустила его.

— Кажется, девушек ещё нужно подвезти, Стайлз.

Дерек, по-дебильному сунув руки в карманы куртки, направился к своему позёрскому «Камаро».

— Будь осторожен на дороге.  
— И ты никуда не влети, Хейл. Навредишь Лидии с Эллисон — и тебя точно из-под земли достанут.

Оборотень усмехнулся и махнул одноклассницам Стилински, открывая дверь пассажирского сидения.

Стилински не было дела до них, он сел в джип и приготовился к поездке домой, чтобы точно завершить этот ненормальный день.

Он был в бешенстве — оборотень взял след и преследовал его, как мог. С этим нужно было что-то сделать.

Дорога была лёгкой, и, несмотря на обилие автомобилей, он оказался дома достаточно быстро. Дома он поздоровался с отцом и сразу пошёл к себе, чтобы сесть за уроки.

Задания были лёгкими — от задачи по химии, заданной Харрисом, до эссе для Дженнифер — всё было ясно как день.

Вспоминая о фотографии и символе, Мечислав ощутил беспокойство, но позвонить Скотту не получилось бы — телефона не было.  
Отсутствие гаджета пугало чуть меньше, чем убийство, учитывая провокативные материалы, потому Мечислав отправился на первый этаж к отцу. Шериф как раз пил сок и читал газету, слушая об очередных убийствах в новостях. В ногах у отца лежал белый хаски, немного обиженно отсвечивающий радужками.

— Мне, кажется, нужно позвонить. Наверное, засунул куда-то телефон.  
— Вспомни, где ты был. — Ноа оторвался от чтива. — Ванная, твоя комната, дом Скотта.  
— Больница. — Продолжил вместо него паникующий медик. — Я был у Эрики, она пришла в себя.  
— Та девочка, которая прислала тебе валентинку в прошлом году? И как она?

Младший Стилински смутился.

— Папа, мне очень нужно найти телефон  
— Держи, вымогатель.

Ноа привстал и, сложив газету, вынул свой гаджет из кармана штанов.

— Если опять втихаря пополнишь себе счёт, я вычту из твоих карманных денег.

Это должно было пугать подростка, но учёному было плевать. Он просто скривился и сразу же полез в контакты на букву «С», но своего номера так и не нашёл. Значит, он был не «Стайлз» и даже не «Сын». Что-то тянуло поискать «Проблемный ребёнок» на букву «П», но дорога была каждая секунда. Он просто перешёл в набор номера и ввёл его, с удивлением наблюдая своё имя в контакте.

Гудки пошли.

— Здравствуйте, шериф. — Мирно, но несколько самодовольно произнёс осточертевший голос на той стороне трубки. — Не волнуйтесь, я обнаружил телефон вашего сына на ресепшене городской больницы. Позвоните, когда он будет дома? Я приеду и отдам.

Мечислав выдержал паузу, чтобы не разразиться матом и проклятиями при отце — тот был единственным человеком, способным заставить его вымыть рот с мылом.

— Слушай меня, Хейл. — Тихо и спокойно произнёс бывший оборотень. — Я дома и мне нужен мой гаджет.  
— Волшебное слово, Стайлз?  
— Абракадабра!

Стилински бросил трубку и отдал телефон отцу.

— У нас скоро будет гость. — Сказал дарак, потирая переносицу. — Помнишь Дерека?  
— Отчего же не помню? Такое весь город не забудет. Жалко мальчонку. Может, тебе не стоило ему грубить?  
— Он раздражает. Шляется вокруг с таким видом, будто все ему что-то должны.  
— На самом деле, должны, Стайлз. — Сказал шериф, снова открывая газету. — Помнишь, когда произошёл тот инцидент, мы всем городом собирали деньги для них, пока страховая компания не выплатила компенсацию?  
— Почти.  
— Они уехали за день до окончания сбора, ничего никому не сказав. Дерек и его сёстры, Лора и Кора, сели на какой-то товарняк и были таковы. А сумма была приличной — Хейлов люди любили, хоть и странные они. Но, потолковав, горожане решили потратить часть суммы на лечение Питера Хейла.

Разговор становился интересным.

— А ещё часть?  
— Пошла на компьютерный класс, спортивную площадку и новое крыло больницы.  
— Так их настолько любили? — Удивлённо спросил Мечислав.  
— Представь себе. И, что интереснее всего, большая часть денег поступила от некого анонимного благодетеля. Там было больше четырёх миллионов долларов. Ардженты, перед отъездом, заплатили семьсот тысяч.  
— Действительно интересно. — Сказал Мечислав и поманил к себе волка в шкуре хаски. — Мелок, наверх. Не думаю, что ты обрадуешь гостя.

Сам гость, к большому огорчению Стилински, приехал достаточно быстро.

Хмурый оборотень, как назло, припарковал свою машину рядом с гробом на колёсах, принадлежащем Мечиславу, оставил авто и направился к старшекласснику, который стоял на пороге.

— Я и не думал, что ты ещё и вор. — Прищурившись, прошипел бывший оборотень так, будто цедил концентрированный яд. — Отец хочет поговорить с тобой, и если ты хоть что-то ему расскажешь, я нафарширую тебя замороженной рябиной.  
— Грозный гремлин. — Заметил Дерек. — Только я к тому моменту уже вырву твой кадык.  
— О, хорошо, что напомнил. Отдавай моё «яблоко».  
— После того, как ты скажешь, что за хрень я видел в твоей галерее.  
— Ты о хентае или о скриншотах фейковых переписок с Лидией трёхлетней давности?

Мечислав сделал незаинтересованное лицо, глядя, как Хейл закипает.

— Я о фотографии Джерарда-мать-его-Арджента, Клаудии и моей матери. Как они вообще могли попасть в один кадр?  
— Да я понятия не имею, как. И почему ты вообще рылся в моём телефоне? Может, мне и трусы свои дать тебе поносить?  
— Разве я виноват в том, что ты слишком скрытный?  
— Трусы с логотипом Бэтмена с двух сторон. Видишь? Я доверил тебе секрет. А теперь гони мою вещь и заходи в дом.  
— Разбежался. Так я туда и пойду. Ты по-любому меня чем-то отравишь.  
— Да у тебя иммунитет, с таким-то отстойным дезиком и литром дешёвого одеколона. Я удивлён, как ты до сих пор можешь меня унюхать.  
— И тебя, и того оборотня, которым от тебя несёт за милю! — Шикнул Хейл. — Он в этом доме. И ты вообще моешься?  
— Каждый вечер хожу в душ, не поверишь. У меня это настоящий душ, а не мочесборник, нагретый на радиаторе!

Мечислав внезапно почувствовал дискомфорт в области внешнего уха — его сдавили и приподняли. Хейл улыбнулся омерзительно злорадно.

— Добрый вечер, Дерек. — Сказал Ноа, стоящий позади Мечислава. — Что я говорил о гостеприимстве? Тебе, растяпе, человек услугу оказал, а ты его хаешь с порога.

Откуда-то сзади, рядом с шерифом, младший Стилински услышал грозный рык.

— Мелок, не пугай гостя. Как ты открыл дверь спальни? — Искренне удивился Ноа. — Плохая собака!

Отец отпустил мигом покрасневшее ухо Мечислава и, протолкнув голову хаски-альбиноса обратно в дверной проём, вошёл внутрь.

— Мелок? Собака по кличке Мелок? У тебя вообще фантазия есть?  
— Есть и она сейчас занята. — Учёный обиженно потёр пульсирующее ухо. — Она рисует тысячу второй способ твоего убийства, не привлекающий внимание соседей.  
— Поделишься? — Весело спросил оборотень.  
— Пытка неизвестностью видится более загадочной и весёлой, но я бы отключил твой продолговатый мозг. Микроинсульт.  
— А ты гуманный.  
— Не обольщайся, это был тысяча третий способ.  
— Так ты расскажешь мне о фотографии?

Чёрт, Хейл его умасливал как умел. Так можно было и согласиться, не будь Мечислав таким упёртым. А с другой стороны, что он знал? Ничего. И это ничего могло помочь отвоевать телефон.

— Джерард оставил меня ксерить бестиарий в их библиотеке и дал книгу по краеведению. В ней была эта фотка, но он ничего не сказал. Может быть, он даже не знал, что она там, но это же Джерард. У него все ходы рассчитаны до конца партии. Если бы он посчитал, что тебе нужно знать об этой фотке, он бы рассказал тебе о ней. Или Дитону. Следовательно, вопрос не в том, почему не знаем мы, а в том, почему не знает Дитон, если вы такие хорошие друзья. И почему он пошёл с Джерардом?

Поймав мысль, Мечислав почувствовал себя Стайлзом, прокручивая в голове идеи теневого правительства и заговора «Кока-колы» с «Пепси».  
Старшеклассник перестал говорить, когда ощутил плечами вес рук Хейла. По крайней мере, его не душили, хотя когти были в опасной близости к горлу.

— Помолчи. У меня от тебя голова трещит.  
— Мой план работает. — Стилински довольно усмехнулся, плавно отодвигая Хейла на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Отдавай телефон и вали.

Дерек фыркнул и, быстро сунув руку в карман, вытащил «яблоко».

— Забирай.  
— И ты действительно свалишь?  
— Да. Я хочу уехать из города и увезти Питера. И ты вздохнёшь спокойно, и Ардженты будут довольны. — Оборотень пошёл в направлении автомобиля. — Да и надоело мне спать на полу, выпытывать правду из каждого встречного и мыться из «мочесборника». Будь здоров, гремлин.

Глядя на уезжающую машину Хейла, Мечислав испытывал то же огорчение, что и от его ожидания. Кажется, он запутался.

Не сказав ни слова, социально-неловкий медик вошёл в дом и долго оттирал с кожи запах чужого одеколона перед сном, где он снова падал, утопая в холодном сиянии трансцендентного измерения.

— Дженнифер! — Крикнул Мечислав, но пространство леса поглотило звук, не оставив даже вибрации воздуха или пара дыхания.

Неметон рос внутри себя самого, и тени хохочущих лисов кружили в хороводе вокруг исполинского пня, становясь на задние лапы, хотя тел не было.

Простор наполняли искажённый смех и звон колокольчиков, от которых светлячки вспыхивали ярче.

На месте стола на этот раз находилась надгробная плита с изображением Дженнифер, но все буквы и числа были заменены знаками вопроса.

Вероятно, она не спала и всё пространство сна сейчас принадлежало Мечиславу.

Подняв голову, он увидел множество висельников: каменные изваяния семейства Арджент, его собственное тело, тела Хейлов, Мартин и даже дубликат его матери висели в воздухе рядом с деревом, позволяя люминесцирующим верёвкам прогибаться под их собственным весом.

— Когда мир перевернётся, — повторил за Джерардом Мечислав, — корни станут ветвями и только скрытое око будет наблюдать падение листьев.

Висельники Неметона поочерёдно падали, уходя глубоко в почву и оставляя кратеры, из которых били лучи яркого света.

— Когда корни и очи падут. — Ответил сильный мужской голос, лишённый обладателя. — Свобода теней станет игрой выживших.

Светлячки сорвались с голографического дерева и окутали Мечислава стеной света, пока двери, парящие над лесной подстилкой, не материализовались с громоподобным стуком.

Позже ритм и частота изменились, обретая синергию как тысячи дятлов в лесу, как благодарные зрители, аплодирующие в такт, как зёрна, падающие на землю.

Гипнотическая частота была знакома Мечиславу — он уже слышал её, но забыл.

Воспоминания возвращались точками: он упал на землю перед Неметоном, рядом с едва дышущим Стайлзом, и Дженнифер, манипулируя непонятным прибором, склонилась над ними.

Частота повторилась, разрывая его на части, и в следующий момент он лежал рядом с волком, похожим на него.

В голове всё путалось, но, сквозь рой насекомых, он увидел свою спасительницу и то, как она подносит палец к губам и волка с брюхом, пробитым растущими ветвями — они же и утягивают под землю.

Зачем она это сделала? Зачем забрала у него волка?

Глаза слезились от света, но рой рассеялся точно так же, как и появился, рассаживаясь по ветвям целого Неметона, под которым стояли пятеро светящихся фигур.

Клаудия, Джерард, Лоррейн, Джулия и мать Хейла — Талия, если Мечислав правильно помнил.

Фигуры о чём-то спорили. Мать Дерека кричала, пытаясь заслонить необъятное дерево собой, Лоррейн держала в руках топор, а Джерард пытался удержать мать Стайлза, тогда как Джулия из этого мира лежала на земле под Неметоном, и корни затягивали её вниз.

Перед лицом Мечислава проплыла небольшая дискомедуза.

— Всегда грустно наблюдать свою смерть, даже если твоя отличалась. — Прозвучал голос учительницы откуда-то справа.  
— Почему ты мне сразу не сказала?  
— О том, что ты здесь на восемнадцать дней? Или о том, что Визионеры раскололись, когда Талия не дала закрыть дверь, сквозь которую могли придти те, с кем я сама, по незнанию, заключила сделку три года назад?  
— Обо всём. Я имел право знать, как и почему умер Стайлз, почему я в его теле. Почему это тело дарака, в конце концов. Да и о сделке твоей.

Мечислав глядел на то, как Лоррейн, сделав первый удар мимо Талии, хватается за рот, из которого начинает литься поток светящейся жидкости. Предположительно, крови. Дарак услышал тяжёлый вздох.  
Рядом с ним на траву присела Дженнифер, до того плавающая в воздухе.

— Жизнь — сложная штука, друг мой. Ты сам должен был произнести заклинание, чтобы открыть дверь на эту сторону — в прошлое, которое уже состоялось и, следовательно, в этом месте предсказание становится легендой, а мы, опадая листьями, становимся светлячками. — Учительница протянула чашку неизменного травяного чая Мечиславу. — Пей. Этот отвар позволяет оставаться в трезвой памяти внутри этих измерений. Ты повредился при переходе.

Стилински не хотелось спрашивать, при каком именно — ему и без того было паршиво.

— Я была домохозяйкой в две тысячи тридцать шестом. Знаешь, я была ничего, несмотря на возраст — мои кошки меня любили. Я жила у самого океана и сдавала пару соседних квартир, хотя мне было уже за сто — банши и дольше живут. А потом, когда одна из моих кошек выбежала на проезжую часть во время прогулки, я забылась и закричала. Кажется, мой крик перевернул пару машин. Потом был удар, стекло, огонь и солёная вода. Грёбаные медузы и здесь не отстают. Их я видела последними.

Блейк многозначительно молчала.

— Тебя искал Джерард. Вы с ним общались?  
— Да, — усмехнулась женщина, — я посадила раковую опухоль в его тело. Может быть, это его вразумит.  
— Или убьёт. Он дал мне свою кровь для нашего дела. Я пообещал привести тебя к нему.  
— Разве хоть кто-то из живых смог сдержать все свои обещания? Даже Иисус не вернулся.  
— Или вернулся, а мы не заметили. Или его не было. Или ещё не время.  
— Концепция времени куда более простая, чем понимание жизни, не находишь? Время говорит о преемственности, а жизнь — о выборе, который иногда можно сделать только один раз.

Светящиеся фигуры таяли, ослепляя своим светом просыпающегося Мечислава.

Начинался новый день, пятый из восемнадцати.


	12. День пятый. Погребённое под настоящим

Мечислав лежал, бездумно глядя в потолок. Строго говоря, одинокая и непонятная мысль всё же была: «Дерек уезжает».

Племянник мучителя его прошлого, гость ночных кошмаров, человек, возомнивший, что только чудовище способно убить другое чудовище поменьше и ставший им, его враг и убийца. Отражение его самого, так или иначе.

Оборотни знали лучше всех: в душе каждого бьются два зверя с разными обличиями, но, кого бы ты ни кормил, победа в вечной битве не имеет значения — она не способна изменить сущность этих зверей, утолить голод, вернуть потерянное.  
И, сколько бы ты не терял, всегда есть что-то, что потеряешь следующим: покой, дом, девственность, репутацию, доверие, человеческий облик, жизнь и здоровье — от перестановки мест слагаемых в этом случае не менялась и сама разница, ведь ты остаёшься нулём, исчерпавшим своё нутро так безжалостно и невосстановимо, что смерть перестаёт казаться страшной.

Но, насколько помнил Мечислав, это было глупой бравадой Кейт из его прошлой жизни. Умирать было страшно.

Дерек из первого мира вгоняет нож в его живот и пригвождает к волшебному чудо-дереву благодаря предателю-Дитону.  
Дерек из второго мира провоцирует его, как ребёнка, чтобы, когда он сорвётся и покажет своё уродливое лицо, положить его спать в своей комнате на своей пижонской кожанке.  
Дерек из первого мира мстит за сожжённую семью.  
Дерек из второго мира игнорирует Кейт после убийства собственной сестры.  
Дерек из первого мира мёртв.  
Дерек из второго мира жив, но он, чёрт побери, уезжает.

Дерек-Дерек-Дерек-Дерек-сдохни-или-свали-наконец-козёл-ты-винторогий!  
Пустоголовый болван, меняющий свои же правила, без которого Мечиславу будет некуда воевать и не от кого прятаться. Вот бы он заполз под ближайший обозримый куст и сдох там, в зоне видимости. Медик ещё не понял, кто именно из них двоих.

Мечислав был уверен, что даже смерть можно переиграть в маджонг или шахматы, поэтому он точно что-то придумает, если понадобится.

Скотт мог бы разбудить его ранним звонком, но не разбудил — Мечислав, как любая ненормальная, но убеждённая сова, должен был спать до обеда — но волшебные сны восстанавливали его за пару часов.

— Стайлз. — Голос Скотта звучал так, будто при нём пытали кошку. — Эллисон решила, что нам не стоит даже пытаться быть вместе.  
— С добрым утром, Стайлз. — Начал за Маккола медик. — Я так сильно извиняюсь, что поднял тебя звонком в, — он проверил часы, — четыре двадцать утра, но у меня есть непреодолимое желание сказать тебе что-то. Да, пожалуйста, Скотт. Я надеюсь, тебе хорошо спалось, потому что мне — нихрена. — Максимально раздражённо прошептал Стилински. — Итак, Эллисон тебя послала. Допустим.  
— И она не хочет меня видеть! — Почти полностью проигнорировал его Скотт. — Как мне попросить её не оставлять меня?  
— Знаешь, я стою перед подобным вопросом. — Честно говоря, он был близок к запою, как никогда раньше. — Я думаю, никак. Если человек хочет уйти, то хоть приковывай его к батарее, хоть сам тащись за ним волоком, он уйдёт и ты останешься с хорошими воспоминаниями об этом человеке.  
— Ты подозрительно конкретно говоришь. Что стряслось?  
— У меня всё отлично, спасибо, Скотти. События развиваются так, как мне хотелось с самого начала, только это почему-то огорчает.  
— Значит, в тебе самом что-то изменилось и ты перестал верить в правильность своей цели.

Мечислав сжал кулаки и посмотрел на потолок так, будто он был его личным врагом.

— Ты сам это придумал?  
— Нет, — согласился обращённый, — вчера читал умную книжку об этом. Прости, у меня звонок на параллельной линии.

Тишина резко сменилась противными гудками, а Стилински тем временем убрал кровать и направился на кухню готовить завтрак — тосты с арахисовым маслом. Хоть в этом он не накосячит.

— Стайлз, Дерек попросил меня помочь найти Лору. — В трубке снова раздался голос Маккола, пока бывший оборотень ставил банку с маслом на стол.  
— Что её искать? Она мертва, а он клинический идиот.  
— Её тело кто-то украл, и он один не справляется.  
— Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали? — Мечислав ухмыльнулся, представляя Хейла в облике Тириона Ланнистера из ПЛиО.

Маккол молчал несколько секунд.

— Запаха нет.  
— Даже дохлятиной не несёт? Быть не может. Кадаверин же разит разложением.  
— Если Дерек сказал, что запаха нет, значит, его нет. Будем обшаривать вручную. Ты со мной?  
— Допустим. За тобой заехать? Кладбище неблизко.  
— Какое кладбище? — Удивился одноклассник. — Нам нужно домой к нему.  
— Жди меня через полчаса.

Мечислав загрузил хлеб в тостер и пошёл в ванную, откуда вышел его спрятанный волк.

— Если ты пил воду из унитаза, я тебя кастрирую.

Вторая половина недоумевающе поглядела на человека.

— И если жевал мыло — оставлю без завтрака. А теперь, извини, но мне тоже сюда очень надо.

Мечислав протиснулся мимо хаски и, запершись в комнате гигиены, обнаружил пожёванное мыло с запахом мяты. Он так и думал.

***

Скотт клевал носом и угрюмо поглядывал на Мечислава всю дорогу, но Стилински не хотел начинать разговор, несмотря на немую просьбу во взгляде друга.

Взгляд стал совсем невыносимым у леса, но медик продолжал глядеть на ветви, прячущие солнце.

Ему предстояло наблюдать или даже решать две проблемы: мёртвая сестра Дерека пропала и тайное сообщество Визионеров могло быть причастно к этому, а ещё нужно было убедить Дженнифер помочь Джерарду.

— Не вздыхай так — меня в окно унесёт. Я знаю, что ты хочешь поговорить об Эллисон, Скотт. Излить душу, выразить чувства, но я не могу дать тебе больше, чем свободные уши — у меня и отношений-то не было, чтобы по любви и надолго.  
— Я не понимаю причину. Почему она не хочет общаться со мной.  
— Ты оборотень, а она из семьи охотников. И она знает о тебе. Возможно, так она проявляет заботу, ведь, если бы ты не был важен для неё, у неё была бы причина убить тебя.  
— Она знает? — Переспросил одноклассник. — Это ты ей сказал?  
— Она сама додумалась. Я не стал отрицать.

Мечислав хотел посмотреть на Скотта, но вместо этого увидел его кулак, стремящийся поправить его лицо.

Удар был болезненным. Голова Мечислава ударилась об стекло перед тем, как встретить второй удар.  
Стилински благодарил случай за то, что не стал крутить руль и нажал на педаль тормоза.

Ему не нужно было убивать Скотта. Он не мог просто так остановить его.  
Потому он прислонился к дверце бездействующей марионеткой, позволяя другу бить его.

Через несколько ударов он увидел гнев и обиду подростка, потерявшего самообладание и сполз по двери, шмыгнув разбитым носом.

— Эллисон тоже меня приложила. Правда, не так сильно.  
— Стайлз?  
— Давай, врежь, пока можешь. Тебе точно станет легче.  
— Я не хотел! — Заорал Скотт. Мечислав даже не дёрнулся.  
— Если бы не хотел — не сделал. Не лги себе. Но тебя можно понять. Поэтому ты до сих пор жив.  
— Господи, Стайлз!  
— Да, я здесь.

Маккол явно паниковал. Видимо, наличие Эллисон было его ингибитором.  
Стилински снял со своего нового тела иллюзию, чтобы наложить её заново, но друг схватил его за ладонь и тупо уставился на запястье.

— Это был Хейл и Эллисон. Говорил же, от вас одни проблемы.  
— Ты мог остановить меня!  
— Зачем? — Мечислав действительно не видел в этом смысла, потому, поморщившись, хрустнул челюстью и откинул голову назад, чтобы кровь из носа текла не так быстро. — Вас даже могила не всегда остановит.  
— Ты мог сбежать или вытолкнуть меня.  
— Мог. И это создало бы неприятный инцидент. А я заслужил.

Скотт сжал кулаки так, что кровь начала капать на коврик.

— Не пачкай салон моего автомобиля. Или заставлю мыть.

Дарак улыбнулся, позволяя иллюзии покрыть его тело, скрывая следы срыва Маколла.

— Ты знаешь, что я мог убить тебя? — Спросил Скотт, которого до сих пор мелко трясло. — Когда ты сказал, что Эллисон отказалась от меня по твоей вине, я понял, что это самое здравое решение в моей жизни — убить тебя.  
— Я такого не говорил. И теперь ты понял, почему нам не стоило говорить об этом?

Скотт заплакал, но Мечислав завёл машину вместо того, чтобы следить за нестабильным подростком.

Его тело не болело, лицо было целым, как и запястья. Даже реальность можно изменить под свои требования.

Мечислав грустно улыбнулся, слегка сжимая плечо Скотта пальцами.

— Эллисон узнала от родителей. И о тебе, и обо мне. Твоя тайна была не моей, но я подумал, что она всё равно узнает. Не сказал, но и не стал отрицать.

Скотт громко всхлипнул и Стилински почувствовал примерно то же, что и в раздевалке — его рёбра могли не выдержать такой нагрузки. 

— Я, правда, хотел. И мог. И думал, что надо. Боже, мы же с детства дружим. Прости. Прости меня.  
— За то, что ты меня задушишь, дубина? Прощаю. Поехали, у Дерека труп ожил. Может, получится вылечить тебя.

Маккол ещё немного поплакался в жилетку Мечислава, напоминая, из-за чего ему не нравились эмоциональные люди. Но, кое-как отцепив подростка, Стилински снова завёл машину и смог преодолеть участок леса, отделяющий пепелище от города.

Дерек уже ждал их, хмуро прожигая пространство взглядом. Мужчина опирался на капот своего автомобиля и, кажется, совсем не замерзал на осеннем утреннем ветру.

— Привет, Хейл. — Поздоровался с ним Мечислав, вылезая из машины. — Как твоё утро, помимо осквернения могил?  
— Сносно. — Коротко ответил оборотень. — Почему от тебя несёт кровью, а от него — слезами?  
— Я резал лук, пока Скотт смотрел «Хатико». — Спокойно солгал медик, позволяя старшему оборотню подойти и осмотреть его.

Дерек зажёг красные прожекторы глаз и, слегка надавив на подбородок, повернул голову Мечислава так, чтобы видеть недавно ушибленную скулу. Оборотень стёр уже несуществующую кровь с нижней губы Стилински, и, облизав пальцы, зарычал на Скотта.

— У него была тяжёлая ночь. Не ори.  
— Если у тебя сотрясение, ты не будешь полезным.  
— А ты вообще бесполезен: у тебя сестру унесли, и где твой хвалёный слух?  
— Стайлз, я сейчас добавлю. Или закончу начатое Макколом.  
— Правда? Ты хочешь задержаться лет на десять?

Дерек, всё ещё злясь, относительно спокойно приподнял Мечислава над землёй и встряхнул его.

— Нужно было уезжать вечером. Теперь ты добавляешь мне проблем.  
— Могу сказать то же самое.  
— Не можешь — у тебя сердце частит, как у зайца. Или как у гремлина. Испугался?  
— Вот ещё. — Медик недовольно скрестил руки, хотя получилось не очень — Хейл всё ещё держал его под них как идиотского Симбу. — Итак, где ты закопал свою сестру? Ты можешь поднести меня к её могиле или поставить, только рядом не закапывай, пожалуйста.

Оборотень фыркнул и убрал руки, дав ногам Стилински соприкоснуться с твёрдой поверхностью.

— Видишь котлован возле дома, рядом с вырванным аконитом? Под ним я закопал Лору.  
— Как лист, упавший с дерева. — Невольно вспомнил Мечислав.

Посмотрев на удивлённого Дерека он ответил просто: «Не бери в голову».

Котлован поражал своим размером — видимо, Дерек закопал Лору на все шесть футов, если не глубже, и её откапывали весьма профессионально.

Владелец дома, как и Скотт, которого тот принудил выйти из машины, углубились в лес, осматривая его на предмет следов и сломанных ветвей.

Мечислав же, памятуя об откровениях прошлой ночи, принялся медитировать, стараясь понять, как кто-то мог пройти мимо Дерека, очевидно, спящего в машине, и неслышно выкопать его усопшую сестру, которой земля перестала быть пухом.

События раскручивались подобно пружине в старых часах, сматывая спираль и заставляя кукушку вернуться на место, а затем снова и снова повторялись — Дерек мирно спал в машине, а потом бежал к яме.  
Не хватало почти часа. Или у него попросту не было очков опыта для этой способности.

Стараясь снова и снова, Стилински восстанавливал всего по нескольку исчезнувших минут, но и они не добавляли ясности.

Когда солнце поднялось выше, медик почувствовал тепло спиной и лёгкий вес — плечами. И запах одеколона, против которого он ничего не имел, но не хотел признавать это.

Когтистые пальцы коснулись открытой кожи у шеи, дышать стало легче и чувство дискомфорта ушло с области лица и рук. Видимо, Хейл сжалился и решил незаслуженно подлечить его.

— Не отвлекай. Я почти вижу, как ты храпишь.  
— Сам ты храпишь.  
— А тебе откуда знать, любитель засунуть руку в штаны во время сна? И этой же рукой ты трогал моё лицо. Как не стыдно?  
— Скотт тебя знатно разукрасил. Я почти поверил твоему обману. Теперь ты сможешь лучше.

Слова оборотня словно проходили через толстое шерстяное одеяло, так сильно приглушались и искажались звуки в этом холодном видении. Но ощущение контакта не уходило — Хейл будто держал его под водой за плечи.

Мечислав почти сомкнул события, но не стал продолжать — он видел, как женская рука с местами облезшим маникюром поднимается над уровнем почвы.

— Твою сестру не выкапывали — она сама освободилась, Дерек.  
— Ты вообще о чём? Как это случилось? Я же убил её собственными руками.  
— Только её тело вылезло из-под земли и, скорее всего, ушло в лес.  
— Можешь сказать, куда?  
— Туда, — Мечислав указал на Лору, грязную и осторожно идущую куда-то, — она ушла туда. Зови Скотта и идём. Я буду смотреть, а вы прикрывайте.

Стилински вынырнул из видения и, поднявшись, побрёл туда, где раньше стояла Лора. Ему пришлось обойти дом настолько, насколько позволяла предыдущая точка обзора, и он снова увидел мир в холодном спектре, следуя за полупрозрачным силуэтом.

Никого из попутчиков и охранников рядом не было — он видел только события, состоявшиеся несколько часов назад.

Мечислав осторожно шагал по лесу, ныряя под ветками, следуя шаг в шаг.  
Сейчас это было сложнее, чем управлять дубликатом.

Глядя, как Лора в очередной раз исчезает, медик услышал, как сквозь толщу видения прорывается рёв и ощутил толчок, достаточно сильный для того, чтобы повалить его на землю. Стилински вовремя выставил руки вперёд, чтобы флакон с кровью Джерарда, почему-то до сих пор холодный, не разбился.

Вернувшись в современную реальность, бывший оборотень увидел Хейла, в живот которого вошла одна рука Скотта. Вторую альфа перехватил.  
Маккол был абсолютно неадекватным — подросток в полуформе выглядел и действовал как животное.

— Беги, Стайлз, я разберусь. — Процедил Хейл, перехватывая вторую руку и не без труда вынимая из себя пальцы.

Вспышка гнева, ранее спровоцированная Дереком, повторилась, но была куда слабее — Маккола отшвырнуло к ближайшему дереву и, как бы тот ни противился, вывернуло руки.

Скотт прорычал что-то невразумительное, пытаясь говорить, но примерное содержание речи Стилински уловил.

— Оставь мою добычу! — Зло крикнул дарак и сломал руку однокласснику, вырубившемуся от увеличения давления.  
— Стайлз, ты убьёшь его. — Морщась от боли, произнёс Дерек. — Его зовёт Лора. И он, как обращённый ею, выполняет приказ.  
— Сам знаю. — Шепнул бывший оборотень. — Спасибо, что заступился. Теперь ты должен мне всего одну жизнь.

Хейл прислонился ко стволу дерева и задрал испорченную футболку, обнажая входные отверстия, выталкивающие небольшие порции крови с каждым ударом сердца.  
Мечислав предпочёл не смотреть на альфу, а сконцентрироваться на друге — он отпустил одноклассника, висящего у ствола дерева и тот повалился на землю как мешок с картофелем.  
Медик подобрался к нему и, подняв здоровую руку Скотта над головой, отпустил её — рука ударила по голове, значит, его непутёвый друг точно вырубился.

Стилински положил Маккола так ровно, как позволяла данная плоскость, и, потянув друга за указательный палец, дождался выравнивания конечности. Он положил руку предельно близко к туловищу, чтобы минимизировать смещение кости, после чего направился к альфе.

Ещё и девяти не было, а Мечислав устал так, словно всю ночь ремонтировал вытяжной шкаф. Это утро подозрительно напоминало предыдущее, но в данной ситуации акценты несколько сместились.

Хоть перед глазами всё и плыло, а пальцы кололо как будто слабым током, он сконцентрировался на холодном свечении и продолжил путь в одиночестве, забредая в незнакомый участок леса.

Деревья там были исполосованы относительно понятными знаками: цветок-пентаграмма глаз виделась на одном дереве в центре, на других же были уроборос как фамильный символ Гажос, искажённый трикселион и спираль, поворачивающая то в одну, то в другую сторону.

В синем цвете прошедших событий эти символы горели красным, словно они были кровоточащими следами надругательства над самой магией, некогда случившегося в этом месте.

Положив руку на символ, медик почувствовал тепло и низкий гул, проходящие сквозь его плоть.  
Уроборос резонировал на странной частоте, похожей на ту, из сна, и всего на секунду дарак ощутил старое тело.  
Когда наваждение прошло, знак уже не горел так ярко, а тело было в норме.

Мечислав почувствовал чужой взгляд и, вынырнув, услышал тихое рычание.  
Чёрт бы побрал привычку волков обходить жертву, а потом нападать со спины.

— Лора Хейл или омега, созданный ею, — обратился безоружный Стилински к наблюдателю, поднимая руки, — я не желаю вам зла и не могу навредить вам. Оставьте…

Он едва успел развернуться корпусом, когда огромная мохнатая тварь с мутными глазами врезалась в дерево рядом с ним.

— Лора, вы чудесно выглядите в земле. Не желаете вернуться?

Оборотень зарычал и вырвал приличную часть коры дерева, нарушая символ.  
По её шерсти пробежали искры, а глаза окрасились жёлтым, после чего зверь направился к нему.

Лора махнула в воздухе здоровенный когтистой лапой, но, пытаясь уйти от удара наотмашь, медик упал спиной вперёд, зацепившись за что-то.

Мечислав сунул руку под одежду и испытал ужас — свисток, отпугивающий собак, остался дома.

Медик инстинктивно сгрёб пальцами землю и прелые листья, да бросил их в морду усопшей.

Зомби-сестра Хейл взвыла и сбежала в лес, а Стилински остался лежать на чём-то твёрдом, стараясь унять головокружение и понять, что же её так напугало.

Через несколько минут до него дошло, что он лежал на люке, упирающемся в его поясницу.

Меньше, чем через ещё одну минуту к нему подбежал Дерек.

— Не бегай, кретин. Хочешь повторить казнь из «ученика Авиценны»?  
— Скотт снова напал. И я слышал, что ты говорил с Лорой. Где она?  
— Ушла.

Стилински перевернулся на бок и встал, стряхивая с одежды листья.

— Внизу что-то есть.  
— Знаю. — Грустно ответил Хейл, прикрывая рукой низ живота. — Это путь из нашего подвала, вокруг которого я рассыпал рябиновый пепел. И внутри он тоже есть. Был, по крайней мере. Я вымел его после того, как ты бросил меня в подвал.  
— Извини, что спросил. — Мечиславу стало действительно неловко. — Ты не убил Скотта?  
— Нет, просто зарычал.  
— Славно. У тебя есть еда?

Хейл довольно нахмурился и пошёл к дому, а Стилински последовал за ним, напряжённо раздумывая о том, как и почему воскресла Лора.

И, если запах действительно представлял собой душу, как в романе Зюскинда, это могло бы объяснить то, что тело Стайлза начало пахнуть иначе после обмена сознаниями, а также это значило, что Лора стала пустой оболочкой, но как это могло произойти?

Мечислав не думал, что хочет узнать это, но ему придётся.


	13. День пятый. Теория порядка

Если бы мысли о происходящем были белыми нитями паутины, Мечислав был уверен, что её плёл бы один из тех обдолбанных пауков, съевших мух под ТГК, ЛСД, под опиумом или даже кофеином, что ещё страшнее и хаотичнее.

Он снова восстанавливал последовательность событий.

Если взять отправной точкой не пожар в доме Хейлов, произошедший в две тысячи четвёртом году по вине Арджентов, а собрание по меньшей мере странного сообщества Визионеров в восьмидесятых, он видел пять ключевых фигур: предыдущая Дженнифер, чья нынешняя версия живёт в этом мире уже три года, но только сейчас скрывающаяся там, где её точно будут искать. Она, найдя тело Стайлза, поместила в него волка, чтобы они оба могли существовать — и Мечислав, и волк.

Что, если она сама его и убила? Но какую выгоду это могло ей дать?

Был Джерард Арджент, ветеран войны и охотник, прививший дух нездорового соперничества своим детям и подтолкнувший собственную дочь к тому, чтобы совратить Дерека и с его помощью сжечь семью вервольфов. Отсутствовал ли он во время после пожара, или его не было в городе задолго до происшествия, неизвестно.

Однако старик, больной раком из-за Дженнифер, приехал сюда и выдал один из козырей, чтобы встретиться с учительницей английского, даже если она не была той, что раньше, в буквальном смысле.

Если ему был выгоден пожар в доме Хейлов, зачем так усложнять схему, когда он мог просто перестрелять их всех до одного? Или не мог. Зачем он был так любезен с Мечиславом? Чтобы пустить по ложному следу?

Была и сама Талия Хейл — альфа-оборотень, защищавшая Неметон, но умершая в пожаре. Однако, как показало видение, Клаудия использовала какую-то странную магию возле уже не тайного выхода из дома Хейлов. На это указывал обязательный атрибут — символ Визионеров, уроборос — даже в родном мире Клаудия носила фамильное кольцо с ним, странный трикселион в виде трёх спиралей и сама спираль, непонятно как вывернутая.

Учитывая то, что после пожара Дерек покинул город, он не мог показать это место Клаудии. Вариантов было всего два — либо Талия и Клаудия проводили ритуал вместе, что не позволило последней остановить пожар, либо Хейлы дураки и по женской линии, что позволило его покойной матери поиграть чуть ли не на заднем дворе пепелища.

Первый вариант казался более правдоподобным.

Лоррейн была тёмной лошадкой — судя по сну Лидии, она знала об особенностях банши и с самого детства закладывала в подсознание Лидии едва ли не инструкции по применению её таланта, передающегося через поколение, как и историю их рода.

Почему банши, тонкое создание, происходящее от фей, пошло с топором на Неметон?  
Возможно, она увидела что-то в будущем? Или за «дверью»?  
Тогда почему она не остановила Джерарда, зная о том, что он косвенно виноват в грядущем пожаре?

Эти вопросы формировались в один крупный кластер Визионеров, похожий на задачу Эйнштейна, направленную на поэтапное многоступенчатое решение.

И то, что проистекало из загадки этой пятёрки, было шестым неизвестным.

Какого рожна Лоре не лежалось в земле? Почему у неё не было запаха? Почему, впервые отправившись на тот свет, она решила вернуться и повторить пройденный материал?

Боже, и выжившая половина этих людей считала ненормальным самого Мечислава. Этому городу точно нужен был гуру психотерапии, если не электрический стул.

— О чём ты думаешь? — Спросил его Дерек.  
— Я видел символы на деревьях. — Если у Мечислава и не было СДВГ Стайлза, то сейчас было самое время начать им болеть. — Один из них меня заинтересовал. Трикселион.

Альфа хмуро посмотрел на него, что было почти предсказуемо, но снял кожанку и положил её на побитого Скотта, чтобы та не испачкалась. Дерек даже не поморщился, когда наклонился.

— Помоги мне снять футболку и встань сзади.  
— Иногда твоя прямолинейность двусмысленна. Ты знал, что сломал логику?

Хейл зашипел, оторвав ткань от живота.

— Эй, тебе не говорили, что не все вопросы решаются снятием футболки?  
— Я тебе не «эй».  
— А жену Сталина за эту фразу убили. — Мечислав довольно ухмыльнулся, поднимая ткань, но замер, глядя на татуировку, расположенную на спине оборотня. — Святой торрент, да я же был прав. Ты точно кретин.  
— Это знак моей семьи, гремлин. Имей уважение если не ко мне, то к тем, кто много раз спасали твою семью.

Мечислав знал, что следы подобного рода не могут оставаться на теле оборотня просто так — краска глубоко уходит в кожу, если не сохранить её в рубцовой ткани. Дарак осторожно прикоснулся к символу из чистого любопытства, пытаясь определить, был ли это след кислоты, газового резака или фриона.

— Что ты делаешь? — Прикрикнул Хейл. — Сам орёшь о личном пространстве, а теперь прилип как банный лист.  
— Ты сам просил помочь с футболкой. Давай руки — стяну, раз твой брюшной пресс не в состоянии справиться с работой рук.

Мечислав покончил со снятием предмета одежды и подал куртку бывшему врагу.

— Мне нужно было снять эту присохшую дрянь. Спасибо, что помог.

Стилински посмотрел на футболку и у него возникло ощущение, будто он что-то упускает. Этим чем-то был не Дерек — у него с самого начала и шансов-то не было, но отсутствие запаха сбивало с толку.  
А ещё он не слышал её. И тогда, когда на Лору попала земля, она не выглядела более грязной и её мутные глаза стали жёлтыми из-за контакта с деревом.

— Дерек, друг мой, скажи, а ты веришь в массовое помешательство?  
— Не друг я тебе, чудовище, — попытался отшутиться Хейл, — но в нашем универе многие видели кошку, сдохшую несколько дней назад.

Мечислав посмотрел на Хейла так, будто у него действительно отвалился нос или он жонглировал резиновыми членами, лихо отплясывая на трупе Дитона.

— Да, кот Шрёдингера в действии.  
— Нет, ты учился в универе. На кого?  
— Я переводчик.  
— Ты — переводчик. Да ты издеваешься!  
— Nein, ich meine es absolut ernst.  
— Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie Architekt werden würden.  
— Wie du siehst.  
— Ты знал, что Шрёдингер, выдумывая своего кота, просто стебался?

Дерек хмыкнул и поднял Скотта, а медик наблюдал за тем, как едва закрывшиеся отверстия вновь начинают кровоточить. В том, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как белая резинка нижнего белья пропитывается красным, было что-то забавное.

— Может, лучше проверишь своё кладбище домашних животных? Я думаю, Лора до сих пор там.  
— Вздор. Она напала на тебя. И ты сам всё видел. Если хочешь побыть со Скоттом, просто сказал бы.  
— А ты уверен, что именно я видел?  
— Объясни. — Дерек сел на поваленное дерево и, поморщившись, вытянул ноги. — Ты сам вёл нас за Лорой.  
— А ты не слышал даже трупной вони. Странно, да? Я думаю, мы имеем дело с Лорой, но не полностью материальной. Это как квантовая суперпозиция огромных масштабов — проходя через трансцендентальный мир, сознание сохраняется в виде некого образа. А ты убил её в изменённом состоянии сознания. Сначала я подумал, что Лора — иллюзия, но, во-первых, она имеет связь со Скоттом до его первого полнолуния, а, во-вторых, её глаза пожелтели, когда она соприкоснулась с символом моей семьи. Значит, она всё ещё находится в том состоянии, в котором ты убил её, но её кто-то вызвал.  
— Стайлз, ты можешь не напоминать, что это я убил её? И трёх дней не прошло, мне ещё, знаешь, немного больно.  
— О, Скотт же погладил твои внутренности. — Догадался Мечислав. — Это мы мигом. Просто не поднимай тяжёлого и не ешь много перца.

Дарак направился к машине, желая найти аптечку. Он был поглощён мыслями о том, что реальный урон призрак смог нанести, только соприкоснувшись с символом на дереве, но, когда энергия ушла, Лора сбежала в лес. Была ли она материальной всё время? Проверять не хотелось.

Когда Маккол зашевелился, покрытый лейкопластырем, Хейл успел рассказать о том коте, и, хотя Мечислав упрямо не хотел слушать его, это позволяло почти незаметно подлить немного антисептика на бинт, уже почти не красный.

И этот идиот, знающий немецкий, распорол ему брюхо? Этот мир точно был странным.

Оставив Скотта на Хейла, он разбудил отца звонком и почти правдиво сказал, что сейчас гуляет с одноклассниками. Алиби было обеспечено.

Теперь оставалось разобраться с Лорой. Для начала, неплохо было бы узнать о том, что она такое. И если кто мог знать о нынешнем состоянии Лоры — это точно была банши. Следовало бы расспросить Дженнифер, но та, мягко говоря, сменила специализацию. А других банши, кроме Мартин, Мечислав не знал.

Он примерно помнил, где дом Лидии, и, подъезжая к нему, увидел Эллисон, стоящую на пороге.

— С добрым утром, Стилински. — Арджент напряжённо, но вежливо улыбнулась выходящему из джипа медику. — Ты тоже не можешь дозвониться Лидии после вчерашнего?  
— Здравствуй, Эллисон. А что было вчера?  
— Ну, ты видел, наверное, — одноклассница замялась, очевидно, ведя внутреннюю борьбу, — она сильно поругалась с Джексоном. Он изменил ей.  
— Ох, — Мечислав протяжно вздохнул, не желая встревать в недоразвитую подростковую драму, но иначе Эллисон было не разговорить, — они были такой гармоничной парой. Что произошло?  
— Она увидела засос у него на шее. Там, где не оставляла его.

Если Бог существовал, он мог бы избавить от страданий Мечислава и низвергнуть его в более комфортное адское пламя, но ничего не произошло.

— Так он же был у Дэнни. — Медленно и очень неловко сказал медик.  
— Если бы меня променяли на парня, я бы отстрелила яйца обоим.  
— Какая милая бифобия, — усмехнулся Мечислав, — а ты не думала о том, что бисексуалы не всегда реализуют свои фетиши с одним партнёром? Вдруг у Лидии были свои табу.  
— Да ты же терпеть не мог Джексона! — Почти удивлённо взвилась в праведном гневе Эллисон. — А теперь выгораживаешь его. Мужчины. Как по мне, кобель есть кобель, а измена не зависит от пола, возраста или обстоятельств.

Стилински усмехнулся. Судя по его прошлому опыту, Арджент была права и не права одновременно.

— Если отношения это своего рода контракт, значит, нужно читать условия договора и говорить о них. Оттого, что такого не было у Джексона и Лидии, им обоим только хуже. А вот нарушение контракта карается штрафными санкциями. Теперь Лидия, скорее всего, наказывает себя, пока она могла бы распиливать Уиттмора. Ты права: «А» это «А», подоплёка не меняет контекст, однако, два человека по-разному понимают одинаковые вещи, что и приводит нас к необходимости договора двух сторон.

Арджент фыркнула почти как Кейт.

— Ты так предлагаешь мне поговорить со Скоттом?  
— Нисколько. Но, если твой отказ основан на том, что он не такой как ты, значит, ты ксенофоб.

Глаза Эллисон округлились, хотя в начале десятых годов ещё можно было называть девушек ксенофобками, но не расистками, мизандричками и не, упаси бог, истеричками.

Мечислав и сам не стал бы делать этого, но ксенофобия семьи Арджент была эталонной и в предыдущем мире. Она же их и погубила — только сейчас Мечислав стал понимать это.

Но сейчас важно было не его душевное состояние, а причина, по которой Лора, или то, что от неё осталось, решила погулять на свободе. И Мартин, единственная живая, дееспособная и неразвитая банши, не отвечала на звонок. Дверной звонок.

— Лидия, мне очень жаль, что мы нарушаем твоё личное пространство! — Крикнул Мечислав и постучал в дверь.  
— Бесполезно, Стайлз. — Хмыкнула Эллисон, подпирающая стену. — Я так час стучала.

Стилински постучал и, подождав ещё пятнадцать минут, занёс руку для повторного стука, но тут дверь открыла Натали Мартин. Выглядела женщина не очень хорошо: она была напугана и ненакрашена. В одной руке у неё была подрагивающая чашка кофе, а в другой — старая книга, похожая на гримуар, полученный от Дженнифер.

— Миссис Мартин? Что произошло? — Первым делом начала Эллисон. — Почему вы не открывали нам?  
— Без обид, Арджент, я бы тоже тебе не открыл, если бы ты выбивала мне дверь в десять утра без приглашения. — Скептически шепнул однокласснице Мечислав.  
— С добрым утром, дети. Боюсь, я не могу впустить вас.  
— Что-то случилось с Лидией? — Прямо спросил Стилински. — Это как-то связано с её вчерашней ссорой? Но ведь она не из тех, кто могут так бурно переживать.  
— Она не просыпается. — Почти всхлипнула Натали. — Мы с мужем звали её, когда я приготовила завтрак, но она не спустилась к нам. И когда мы пришли к ней в комнату, обнаружили, что она просто спит.  
— Она приняла снотворное? — Обеспокоенно спросила Эллисон.  
— Нет. — Покачала головой психолог. — Упаковка осталась нетронутой. — Миссис Мартин сделала большой глоток кофе. — У моей матери иногда было что-то похожее. Она говорила, мы склонны к такого рода вещам.

Арджент нахмурилась.

— Вчера, когда мы ходили к Эрике, Лидия внезапно застыла и начала декламировать поэзию. У её бабушки тоже было такое?  
— Редко, — ответила Натали, отпивая ещё кофе, — но с возрастом всё чаще. Она декламировала Бодлера, Верлена, Мюссе. Иногда она выкрикивала имена. А потом внезапно прекратила.

Страх Натали был целиком понятен бывшему оборотню. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять — тревога, запитая большим количеством кофе, приводит к излишней словоохотливости и то, что муж не останавливал её, значило, что он не дома, а, вероятно, в больнице или даже в Доме Эхо.

— Я могу помочь, миссис Мартин. — Подал голос Мечислав, игнорируя каблук Арджент, незаметно давящий на его ногу. — Можно взглянуть на неё? В прошлый раз сработало.  
— Муж скоро приедет с доктором, но, если ты как-то разбудил её в прошлый раз, может, и сейчас сработает. — Обеспокоенно согласилась мать Лидии. — Моя дочь часто говорила о тебе, даже после того, как вы перестали дружить.  
— Благодарю. — Мечислав убрал ногу из-под каблука и вошёл в дом.

У входа Эллисон схватила его за локоть и Стилински ощутил её тёплое дыхание у самого уха.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что если Лидия не проснётся из-за твоего косяка, моя стрела войдёт так глубоко, что ты увидишь её вместо света в конце тоннеля.  
— А говорят, что женской дружбы не бывает. Но мы не относимся к людям предвзято, верно?

Мечислав освободил руку и вошёл в дом.

— Эллисон, ты будешь кофе? — Спросила Натали. — Тебе лучше остаться внизу.

Арджент хотела возразить, но миссис Мартин уже набрала полную чашку для гостьи и поставила готовиться ещё одну порцию напитка.

— Идём, Стайлз.

Женщина поставила свою чашку на журнальный столик у лестницы и начала подъём на второй этаж.

— Вы же в курсе происходящего, Натали. — Сказал Мечислав, следуя в конец коридора. — Зачем весь этот цирк?  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты. — Нахмурившись, ответила она. — У нас кризисная ситуация.  
— Лоррейн рассказывала вам сказку о Бошенте?

Миссис Мартин переменилась в лице и закрыла рукой один глаз.

— Так я и думала. Ты точно сын своей матери. А насчёт Эллисон я не уверена.

Медик облегчённо вздохнул.

— Мы ведь не просто так оказались в одном классе, верно? И наши… дополнительные способности? Они просыпаются.  
— Коры Хейл не хватает. — Фыркнула Натали. — И у Дженнифер нет детей. Но, в целом, да. Директор настоял на таком распределении, хотя я была против.  
— Директор? Я его не видел.  
— Джерард Арджент, он выкупил школу в прошлом. Теперь работает удалённо и предоставляет нам свободу действий. Но нужно поговорить о Лидии.

Старшая Мартин открыла книгу и, перелистав её, открыла страницу со знаком спирали. За ней лежал тетрадный лист, исписанный переводом.

Мечислав вспомнил побочную цель своего визита и довольно значительным усилием воли заставил гримуар переместиться в его руки. Он мог случайно сжечь его. Или взорвать. Или превратить в зефир. Но, к счастью, этого не произошло.

— Я не обладаю силами своей матери или дочери, но, думаю, у тебя получится, — впечатлённо произнесла Мартин, — скажи, ты как-то почувствовал, что с Лидией что-то не так?  
— Подозревал об этом, если честно. Она, кажется, устроила пару небольших проблем, но это же подсознание. — Стилински очень фальшиво рассмеялся и открыл дверь комнаты Лидии. — Когда всё закончится, мне потребуется плата — немного вашей крови. От этого, вероятно, зависит выживание Лидии.

Натали кивнула и закрыла дверь, судя по шагам, направляясь к Эллисон.

— Ну, Мечислав, ты сможешь изучить и провести долбаный ритуал из незнакомой и непроверенной книги. — Взбодрился медик, глядя на одноклассницу в беде.

Младшая Мартин спала, словно принцесса в хрустальном гробу. Её лицо было эталоном спокойствия, хотя у неё в ногах сидела прядущая Лоррейн.

— Ты знаешь, мудрецы с давних пор мечтали, хотя задача их разрешена едва ли, на языке небес прочесть судьбу людей и связь у каждого найти с звездой своей.

Лоррейн глядела прямо на Мечислава, будто действительно видела его, как тогда, в больнице. Бывший оборотень сделал шаг в сторону, но пожилая леди не отвела глаза от него.

— Насмешки злобные в ответ им раздавались, — продолжил Стилински, поглядывая на перевод инструкции, — хоть часто те смешны бывали, кто смеялись. Но тайна страшная пленила разум мой…  
— Я знаю, кто рожден под вещею звездой Сатурна желтого, столь чтимого волхвами, тому судьба грозит несчетными скорбями, — перехватила своеобразный поединок усопшая пенсионерка, — смутится дух его тревожною мечтой, бессильный разум в нем замолкнет пред судьбой и ядовитою, горячею волною польется кровь его кипящею струею. Тоскуя, отлетит на небо идеал, и повелит судьба, чтоб вечно он страдал, чтоб даже умер он, терзаясь бесконечно.

Фигура Лоррейн пошла рябью, хоть и двигались в ней только губы и пальцы, ломая ногти и вплетая в саван нити, покрытые тем, что должно было быть её кровью.

Комната также изменилась, словно Мечислав оказался в шестидесятых.

— Ведь можно допустить, что здесь ничто не вечно, — торопливо вставил слово Стилински, — тому влияньем чар от века предрекла, увы, всю жизнь судьба, безжалостна и зла.

Лоррейн посмотрела на него строго и отстранёно, после чего комната пришла в нормальный вид, а сама банши исчезла.

Он выполнил первое условие, описанное на листе — вступил в рифмованный словесный поединок с призраком и выиграл. Он ещё никогда не был так благодарен за то, что нормально учился в своё время.

Хоть мифы о таких поединках и не относились к английской и, в особенности, ирландской мифологии, он мог предположить, что «рыцарь» Бошенты был из скандинавов.

Если бы он не знал слова и не завершил бы текст, она бы забрала его туда, где сейчас была Лидия.

Оглядевшись, Мечислав увидел тело Стайлза на полу, сжимающее слегка смятый лист бумаги.

Бывший оборотень, ощущая знакомое падение, сверился с нелепой инструкцией — победить в стихотворном бою старшую банши, трижды произнести «пришёл, увидел, победил», а дальше текст был отзеркаленным как справа-налево, так и снизу-вверх. Это было плохим знаком. Возможно, даже очень плохим.

Темнота облачила его дымным одеянием, опуская на привычную площадку перед Неметоном, только на сей раз он был перевёрнутым и исполинская корневая система мерцала красными огнями.  
Перед деревом находилась табличка с перевёрнутым текстом, состоящим из рун. Мечислав моргнул и их сменила тайнопись изображений. Моргнув ещё раз, он увидел текст на английском.

— Открыв новый мир, один из трёх глаз слепого узрел: потеряешь первого сына. Второй телом изменится, увидев, что сердце своё первый сжёг. Лицо слепого исказится — каждого хватились, не третьего.

Стилински начинал ненавидеть загадки подобного рода. Он посмотрел на числители и вывел комбинацию «один-три-один-два-один-три». Возможно, она будет полезной.

Попытка прочитать через слово дала следующий текст: «Открыв мир из глаз, узрел первого второй. Изменится, что своё сжёг. Слепого — каждого, не».

Бессмыслица, как и «Новый один трёх слепого потеряешь сына, телом увидев сердце. Первый — лицо исказится: хватились третьего».

Ещё одна бессмыслица.

— Открыв один глаз, потеряешь второй. Увидев своё лицо, считай каждого третьего. — Уверенно произнёс Мечислав и на всякий случай отступил.

Корни загудели на странной частоте и, соединившись вместе, налились рубином, после чего вытолкнули из себя Луну, непривычную и с другими кратерами. С этой стороны медик её никогда не видел.

— Veni-vidi-vici! Veni-vidi-vici! Veni-vidi-vici!

Леса, находящегося вокруг, как не бывало — только стройные ряды каменных глыб лабиринта поднялись на месте деревьев и сомкнулись плотной стеной.

— Лидия! Ау! — Крикнул бывший оборотень, но девушка не отзывалась.

К его удивлению, то, что казалось простыми глыбами камня, очень скоро стало надгробными плитами.  
Он словно очутился на сюрреалистичном кладбище, где ряды образуют целые семьи.

Достигнув первой развилки он свернул в третий путь, ненадолго задерживаясь у могильной плиты Стайлза. Дата смерти была указана как тридцать первое августа две тысячи одиннадцатого года.

Прикоснувшись к изображению его молодой версии, он почувствовал, как что-то постучало с обратной стороны плиты. Или изнутри.

Мечислав одёрнул руку, заметив, что Стайлз, выбитый на зеркальной поверхности камня, теперь улыбался.

— Один-два-один-три. — Напомнил себе Мечислав. — Нидо-авд-нидо-ирт. Отч аз трёч? Кат тов, еокак олакрез! А ечгел язьлен олыб?

Дальнейший путь он проделал в тишине, боясь любого неосторожно перекрученного звука — он слышал шаги за стеной и такую же перекрученную речь.

Следующая развилка была пройдена прямо — там был тупик с перевёрнутой плитой, где покоился nʞɔнnvn.ʟɔ ʚɐvɔnhǝW.

валсичеМ раздосадованно поглядел на надгробие и, постучав по нему пальцем, увидел, как оно раскололось и обвалилось внутрь, тем не менее оставляя что-то вроде стекла между ним и его двойником, обгоревшим до черноты.

¡ɐ-ɐ-∀ — 

Существо за стеклом не было ни им, ни человеком, ни зверем — оно было противно самой логике мироздания, будто его перевернули с ног на голову — массивная волчья морда с трещинами выгоревшей шерстью скалилась, выталкивая гной из ран, а длинные пальцы с обломанными когтями ломались и отпадали в попытке существа хоть как-то взаимодействовать.

Чёрное, как его собственная Тень Личности, существо со всей силы ударилось о зеркало и побежало следом. ʚɐvɔnhǝW помнил, что ему, увидевшему второго, исказившегося, оставалось только отступать, считая таблицы и поворачивая так же, как и раньше, но, перевернувшись, он добирался в другую сторону по прозрачному полу.

Перелетев едва горящую красным стену, образованную рябиной, он застыл перед картинами его счастливого детства, выстроенными в линию у одной стены. Там, на камнях, были лица смеющейся матери, гордой Кейт, миролюбивой Дженнифер. Были там и терпеливый Дюк, и слишком весёлый Харрис, и злобный Хейл.

По другую сторону он видел лица усталого отца, злобной Кейт, недоверчивой Дженнифер. Девкалион почему-то был в очках, Харрис грустил, а вот Дерек тепло улыбался.

Очевидно, это было третье испытание, значащееся на листке просто как «om namah timira» — мантра разрушения иллюзий.

Он не мог.  
Но ен гом.  
.Lоw ǝн, но

Что-то внутри противно хрустнуло, будто ветви выталкивали нож.

— ¡ıɔıʌ-ıрıʌ-ıuǝʌ — Захрипел ʚɐvɔnhǝW сзади.  
— Idnev-idiv-iciv. — Грустно сказал Валсичем.  
— Vendi-vidi-vici. — Согласился Мечислав, сквозь слёзы глядя, как все портреты его прошлой жизни трескаются и разбиваются со слабеющими криками тех, кто определяли его.

Зеркало, оставшееся после них, показало младшую Мартин, горько плачущую у разбитых надгробий среди горы масок.

— Ложь, всюду ложь, как и я. — Снова и снова шептала девушка, баюкая несколько фрагментов в трансе.  
— Ложь это эхо истины, — шмыгнув носом, сказал Мечислав и положил руку на стекло, — тебя ждёт объективная реальность, Лидия.


	14. День пятый. Нить её савана

— Лидия! — Мечислав пытался стучать по стеклу, но оно только беззвучно изгибалось, как круги на воде. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Кто ты? — Спросила девушка, прижимая обломки к груди.  
— Стайлз.  
— Он не здесь. — Категорично заявила она и повернула потрескавшееся лицо к Стилински. — Я видела его внизу, в лесу. Ты отсюда? Где выход?  
— Не паникуй. Я пришёл, чтобы вытащить тебя. Я друг. Мы были у Эрики, помнишь?  
— В некотором роде.

Девушка стёрла с лица осколки гипсовой маски, обнажая немного кожи под ней.

— Благодетель показал мне странный сон. Сон о женщине, идущей по волчьим следам. — Маска заново срасталась. — Ты знал, что листья, ставшие землёй, продолжают шептать? Продолжают быть застывшими отражениями самих себя, но онемевшими. И иногда они говорят… Разные вещи.  
— Не сходи с ума, пожалуйста. Я найду способ вытащить тебя отсюда.  
— Дай мне точку опоры и я переверну мир. — Лидия рассмеялась, но губы её маски не двигались. — Возможно, это весь мир в клетке, а я свободна, ведь, когда карусель крутится в обратную сторону, следы наших ног исчезают.

Стекло начало темнеть.

— Лидия, ты же помнишь сказку Лоррейн? То, как кричала фея. Тебе просто нужно разбить стекло и мы пойдём домой.

Снизу, над головой Мечислава, упала визитка, кружась на несуществующем ветру.

Золочёная надпись «Благодетель» превратилась в «не лезь не в своё дело», а затем в «уходи».

Подняв голову, он увидел странноватую кудрявую женщину, безэмоционально глядящую на него.

Та стояла, странно сложив руки с выражением космической отстранённости на лице, будто до сих пор была под опиатами.

— Ты и есть Благодетель? Ты — миллионер?

На визитке отпечатался домик на озере и в то же время Дом Эхо. Картина начала сменяться контурами человеческого лица, но Лидия закричала так громко, что их выбросило в реальность.

Мечислав сел на полу и хрипло втянул ртом воздух, будто действительно соскучился по дыханию. В его руке стремительно таял клочок бумаги, унося с собой и часть иллюзии, покрывавшей синяки на запястье.

Лидия крупно дрожала и плакала на кровати.

— Стайлз, я помнила что-то важное, а потом забыла. — Тихо сказала девушка сорванным голосом.  
— Всё хорошо. — Попытался утешить её Стилински. — Это был просто сон.  
— Всё было так реально. Я видела, как Дерек убивал какую-то девушку, и мне стало так жалко её.  
— Могу понять тебя. Иногда мы видим монстров в людях, но часто это происходит оттого, что мы сами хотим видеть их такими.

Мечислав попытался сгладить ужас трансцендентального плана, понемногу отпускающий разум Лидии.

— Твоя мама ждёт внизу. И Эллисон тоже.

Лидия уставилась на книгу, лежащую у ног Стилински.

— О, бабушкина книга сказок. Как ты её достал? И что ты делаешь у меня в спальне? — Полностью придя в себя спросила Мартин уже нормальным голосом.  
— Уже почти одиннадцать. Мы были испуганы тем, почему ты не просыпаешься. Ты принимала снотворное? Может, выпила вчера немного. Я зашёл проверить реакцию зрачков, но тут ты проснулась и напугала меня. Дальше знаешь, что было.  
— И правда. — Сказала Лидия. — Я дала слабину. А теперь вон из моей комнаты, я не готова!

Стилински увернулся от подушки, но ударился об быльце кровати и поспешил убраться из покоев подруги, пока она не запустила в него второй «снаряд».

— Подростки.  
— Да, вы бываете невыносимыми. — Призналась Натали, курящая в окно. — Твоя мать однажды так разбудила мою, пока Майк отсутствовал. Как всегда, бесполезный.  
— Честно говоря, я думал, что Лоррейн была матерью Вашего мужа. Она же Мартин.  
— Нет, что ты. Я оставила себе девичью фамилию — до рождения Лидии у нас были довольно свободные отношения. Нас вырастили хиппи. — Натали мечтательно улыбнулась, вспоминая о прошлом. — Майк — сын Мэдди, подруги моей матери.  
— Вот как.  
— Да.

Психолог погасила недокуренную сигарету и, выкинув её в окно, отдала шприц со своей кровью Мечиславу.

— Перед тем как замолчать, моя мать рассказала мне противоречивую историю, в которой постоянно напоминала о крови и цифре пять. И сказала не задавать вопросов, когда сын Клаудии придёт. И вот ты здесь, а я хочу спросить, что происходит с моей дочерью. Но ты ведь знаешь не больше моего, верно?

Стилински мягко улыбнулся и спрятал шприц во внутренний карман.

Осталось ещё два.

— Мне нужно встретиться с мисс Блейк, если вы не возражаете.  
— Да, беги. У тебя какой-то квест. Я налила тебе кофе в термокружку — потом отдашь.  
— Благодарю за гостеприимство. И могу ли я полистать книгу вашей семьи?  
— Бери. Она всё равно непонятно-как написана.

Мечислав кивнул и, оставив миссис Мартин наверху, подошёл к Эллисон, слушающей музыку.

— Всё прошло успешно. Я буду жить. Арджент?

Подсмотрев через плечо одноклассницы, медик увидел, что она меланхолично листала тупые фотки Скотта, слушая что-то среднее между воем белуги и воплями кота после кастрации.

Девушка резко обернулась и выдернула наушник из уха.

— Как Лидия?  
— Скоро спустится. А я ухожу.  
— Здорово. — Подозрительно спокойно ответила подрастающая охотница. — Погуляешь потом с нами?  
— Созвонимся, я думаю. До встречи.

Мечислав махнул рукой приятельнице и забрал тару с напитком.

Ему предстояло совершить пару звонков. Когда динамик вновь выдал отвратительную музыку, медик больше как никогда радовался голосу Дерека.

— Узнал что-то? — Оборотень говорил тише, чем обычно. — Мне неудобно говорить.  
— О, ты тоже времени зря не терял. В общем, Лору почти воскресила Лидия, которой управлял кто-то. Предположительно, странная «Благодетель», которая и пожертвовала круглую сумму вашей семье после пожара. Может быть, она питала какие-то сентиментальные чувства к твоей сестре, но это не точно.  
— В каком смысле «не точно»? — Раздражённо спросил Хейл.  
— Когда-то допрашивал людей во сне, блохастая ты задница? Сейчас «Благодетель» — всё, что у нас есть.

Дерек то ли вздохнул, то ли попытался не зарычать.

— Ты опознаешь её, если увидишь?  
— Не уверен, кого я видел. Там было полно странного дерьма. Ты где и почему так тихо говоришь?  
— Не хочу разбудить Скотта. Кажется, я немного переборщил. Или ты, когда сломал ему руку. Мы едем в школу забрать кое-что.  
— Здорово. — Расслабленно ответил Мечислав, пока до него не дошёл смысл сказанного. — Что? Да там же полно народу! Ты чем думаешь, идиот? Поворачивай домой и не показывайся в людных местах! А сейчас извини, меня ждут дела. Веди себя хорошо — индульгенция Арджентов не бесконечна.

Медик нажал на красную трубку и перешёл на фейсбук, выискивая страницу Блейк, откуда и взял номер.  
Кто-то наверху точно любил его, потому что в трубке были обычные гудки.

— Дженнифер? Алло? Это ты?

На фоне раздавалось пиликанье кассы магазина.

— Да, Мечислав. Я тут немного занята.  
— Отлично. Буду краток. У меня есть кровь Мартин, но она в обычном шприце. Не думаю, что она будет долговечной. Нам нужно ускориться и встретиться, чтобы ты забрала у меня материал.  
— В пять часов пополудни у школы, подойдёт? И, я тут подумала, что тебе не мешало бы заглянуть в дом престарелых завтра — сегодня у них выездная экскурсия, я уже навела справки.  
— Зачем мне туда?  
— Пенсионеры бывают мудрыми. И, думаю, тебе будет полезно встретиться со своими дедушками. — В трубке зашумели помехи, и Блейк обратилась к кому-то. — Большой пакет. Два, пожалуйста.

Дженнифер бросила трубку, оставив Мечислава тупо смотреть в телефон у своего джипа.

Ему совершенно не хотелось заниматься анализом ситуации. Стоило сесть в машину, как телефон завибрировал вызовом от Джексона, но Стилински проигнорировал его.

Мечислав ехал в сторону школы, пока джип уютно поскрипывал, а карман приятно оттягивал ледяной и, скорее всего, заколдованный флакон с кровью Джерарда, рядом с которым находился заполненный шприц.

Вероятно, Джерард был готов к такому повороту событий, но не Мартин.

На душе было легко впервые за долгое время — солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь листву придорожных ветвей, играл на лобовом стекле, а из соседних машин слышалась песня «Hotel California» группы «Eagles». Диджеи на местном радио, наверное, не учли, что Бикон Хиллз находился на востоке Калифорнии, рядом с границей Невады.

Но разве это было так важно, когда ты оказываешься в гостинице, покинуть которую попросту невозможно?

Мечислав наслаждался, будучи гостем в такой гостинице, позволяя тёплому воздуху гулять по салону, пока он медитативно попивал кофе. Напиток был хорошим: в меру крепким, без сахара и молока. Он приятно обжигал горло и оставлял в желудке лёгкую тяжесть, постепенно перевариваясь.

Стоило бывшему оборотню свернуть на непопулярную трассу, как ему снова позвонил Уиттмор. Он не стал бы звонить Стайлзу, но Мечислав не был им. Да и положение Джексона оставляло желать лучшего.

Медик смилостивился над этим изменником, вспоминая, как сам когда-то ушёл пить в баре, оставив Дюка одного дома. У каждого были свои грешки.  
Телефон тотчас перешёл на громкую связь.

— Стайлз, какого чёрта ты морозился?  
— Я был в смешанных чувствах, которые отказываюсь комментировать. И ты звонишь мне в пути. Если бы машин было больше, это могло бы спровоцировать аварию.  
— Ты был у Лидии? — Прямо спросил Уиттмор.  
— Был, но говорили мы не о тебе.

Джексон грустно хмыкнул в трубку и сбросил звонок, но это было не так важно.

Мечислав отрешился от рефлексии, проезжая аккуратные домики с ровно подстриженными газонами, и спокойно пропустил бы один, стоящий среди них как символ неизбежно ускоряющейся энтропии.

Дарак миролюбиво наблюдал за тем, как из дома выбежал побитый подросток, чем-то знакомый ему и, увернувшись от бутылки, махнул рукой в его сторону.

Кудрявый светловолосый мальчик выглядел обеспокоено и Стилински не был уверен, что сбавить скорость было хорошей идеей — обычно он ускорялся, но, раз ему была дана вторая жизнь, нужно было исправлять свои старые грехи.

Он тяжело вздохнул и нажал на тормоз, позволяя кудрявому забраться в салон.

— Плохой день?

Пассажир хмуро посмотрел на него и потёр краснеющую скулу, когда джип возобновил ход, проезжая по плавному изгибу почти идеальной улицы.

— Нормально. Спасибо, что забрал, Стайлз.  
— Мне нужно было как-то убить время.

Бывший оборотень позволил непрошеному гостю переключить его радиостанцию. Не то, чтобы он был против — везде было старьё.

Пассажир крутил до тех пор, пока в автомобиле не заиграла успокаивающая мелодия.

— Итак, где тебя высадить? — Ненавязчиво поинтересовался он, поглядывая на навигатор.  
— Где-то подальше отсюда. Может, на кладбище отвезёшь?  
— Тебе рано. Но Долина Смерти недалеко.

Мечислав улыбнулся уголками губ и потянул кофе, всё ещё наблюдая за пустой дорогой.

— Тебе ещё нужен твой кофе?  
— Что?

Отвлёкшись на кудрявого подростка, Стилински увидел, что тот пожирает глазами его напиток.

— Ты, наверное, не завтракал.  
— Просто дай мне глоток кофе, пожалуйста.

Мечислав не подавал милостыню бездомным у церкви. Да он даже не ходил в церковь, по правде говоря. Ответ кудрявого показался ему странным.

— Я могу купить тебе еду, если ты кое-что для меня сделаешь.  
— Стайлз, я не буду тебе отсасывать.

Мечислав поперхнулся и остановил машину.

— Да что с тобой не так, кудряшка Сью? Тебе уже делали такие предложения? А я делал? Не отвечай — мне лучше не знать. «KFC» или «Burger King»?  
— Мне хватит твоего кофе.

В голосе странного пассажира звучало чистое упрямство. Судя по усталости, а не страху в глазах, Мечислав предположил, что кудрявый привык к домашнему насилию и оно не было наказанием за его проступок.  
Он вспомнил эксперимент с собаками, едой и напряжением, относя его попутчика к числу собак, не способных сопротивляться и существующих ради продолжения эксперимента. Но то, что сверстник Стайлза сбежал и даже попросил что-то, доказывало обратное.

— Пей. — Медик отдал ему кофе. — Сам поем.

Он снова привёл машину в движение и, проложив маршрут до ближайшей забегаловки, направился туда, минуя главную трассу — кто знал, сколько раз этот ребёнок вгонит его в кататонический ступор.

День был весьма неплохим, если бы не тошнотворная музыка, жертва насилия, которую он, скорее всего, похитил по обоюдному согласию и полностью испорченное утро.

— Вкусно. — Заметил кудрявый, пытаясь, судя по звукам, высербать последние капли. — Он натуральный. Ганна?  
— Да, так звали бабушку моей бабушки. — Отвлечённо заметил Стилински. — Ты разбираешься в кофе.  
— Я работаю бариста. Работал. — Осёкся подросток справа. — Утром уволили.  
— Сегодня на редкость хороший день для хреновых событий, да?

Мечислав усмехнулся, глядя на общепит впереди. Бело-красно-золотистое убранство экстерьера было абсолютно функциональным и продаваемым: каждый веник на клумбе у входа был заранее спроектирован и даже подстрижен так, чтобы не выбиваться из атмосферы и продавать-продавать-продавать. 

В широких и высоких окнах были размещены цветастые объявления, как раз на уровне глаз, но ниже уровня столов посетителей, а броская вывеска предлагала несколько меню: сеты суши, пиццу, бургеры.

Естественно, у самых дорогих продуктов посередине были тщательно отретушированные фотографии и якобы средние цены, размером поменьше тех относительно дешёвых блюд, что были выше и ниже.

Мечислав ненавидел подобные места за их халтуру, но любил за вкусную и вредную пиццу с курицей.

— Вылезай. Не хочешь есть, хоть компанию составишь.

Кудрявый попытался остаться незаинтересованным, но желудок предал его — из прикрытой вытяжки слышался запах пекущегося теста, сочного стейка и чёрт знает чего ещё, но у Стилински нос был уже не тот.

— Я не буду есть.  
— Не хочешь — не ешь. — Согласился Мечислав. — Силой кормить не буду. Мы в свободной стране.

Закрыв дверь за попутчиком, бывший оборотень включил сигнализацию и со спокойной душой пошёл есть и изучать людей.

Внутри было так же, как и снаружи — до одури практично. Большой щит с меню, который можно было увидеть со стола перед окончанием трапезы, маленькие столики для двоих, чтобы посетителей влезло больше, и да, они из кожи вон лезли ради клиентов, потому что клиенты это кошельки.

Но они были в Америке — стране предпринимателей, вырвавших зубами свою независимость ради нового народа, вся история которого вращалась вокруг сделок, от Вандербилта до Рокфеллера, от Теслы до Илона Маска.  
Мечислав и сам любил вкладывать деньги в бизнес, но предпринимательство его интересовало с потребительской точки зрения.  
Иногда было забавно видеть, на что готов человек ради денег, секса или еды.

Раньше это позволяло ему изучать людей, видя, как голодные студенты гребли большую колу, зная, что из большой порции в ней только лёд, но сейчас он сам был человеком и перед ним стоял тот, у кого не было ни еды, ни денег, а от упоминания столь убогой проституции его едва не стошнило.

Стилински определённо что-то понимал, но не мог сформировать эту идею.

— Займи дальний стол. — Сказал Мечислав, желая узнать, повинуется ли человек, отказывавшийся от его предложения. — Вон тот, слева, возле окна.

Им, скорее всего, подадут слегка увеличенную порцию в целях рекламы. В десятых некоторые забегаловки ещё так делали, потому он предпочитал рестораны.

Ребёнок повиновался. Он невзначай бросил взгляд на ту часть меню, где были бургеры, и последовал по узкому проходу к указанному месту.

Очередь к кассе дала немного времени на просмотр фейсбука, где выяснилось, что кудряшку звали Айзек Лейхи и он не был онлайн с пятницы. Значит, пользовался школьным компьютером. Это объясняло то, почему Мечислав не видел его ни на обеде, ни после уроков, только на обязательных предметах.

Кассовый аппарат звенел мелочью снова и снова, пока шестерни торговли перемалывали деньги людей.

По стоящим впереди можно было определить, что пара тучных людей — афроамериканка и белая женщина — переживали не лучшие времена их дружбы. Латиноамериканец перед ними, долго делавший заказ, только чтобы остановиться на самых дешёвых блюдах, делал покупки с кредитки, а мать девочки за соседним столиком слишком сильно её баловала — это был поздний и долгожданный ребёнок, но она была одинока.

И общепиту было всё равно, хотя он и знал, что закажет каждый посетитель, потому что система впитывала каждую копейку, а потом соблазняла на большие траты.

Когда подошла очередь Мечислава, он предстал перед яркой формой, за которой вряд ли можно было разглядеть человеческую личность, и сделал заказ.

Айзек, сидящий за столом с отсутствующим видом, нервно сглатывал, думая, что Стилински, который шёл к нему с номером в руке, не видит.

— Ты сел лицом к кассе. — Почти тепло улыбнулся дарак. — Будешь отвлекаться от моей жрущей рожи.  
— Зачем мы здесь? — Тупо спросил Лейхи.  
— Мне нужно накормить это человеческое тело.  
— Нет. За этим столиком?  
— Чтобы никто не слышал, как тараканы в твоей голове играют траурный марш Шопена.

Кудряшка хмыкнул и тотчас потёр опухающую скулу.

— Ты хочешь от меня чего-то? Я не хочу ничего воровать.  
— Кроме моего драгоценного времени, которое некуда деть, впервые за несколько дней. — Мечислав отзеркалил позу Лейхи, зная, что тот сменит её, как только он это сделает. — Вообще-то, мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня и, интерпретировав услышанное, дал совет.  
— Я? Тебе? Это ты у нас — мастер советов.  
— И, тем не менее, я не могу понять некоторые вещи.

Глаза Айзека округлились, когда он увидел что-то за спиной Мечислава, но это был не страх — страх так быстро не прячут.

— Ваш заказ. — Почти радостно произнес женский голос сзади. — Шестнадцатый столик. Вам на одного?  
— Конечно. — Медленно произнёс медик, глядя, как Лейхи несколько раз переменился в лице, но остался со скрытой обидой, будто его маска треснула. В этом он был похож на Лидию. — Но, знаете, я один это всё не съем.

Стилински довольно глянул на полный поднос, как на тележку сладостей из Хогвартс-экспресс, оценивая две средние колы безо льда, два греческих салата, один фруктовый, скромный чизбургер и один бургер королевских размеров, две маленьких порции картофеля фри, ржаные сухари с чесноком и эспрессо.

Официантка оставила поднос и ушла, оставляя растерянного Айзека и довольного Мечислава.

Бывший оборотень демонстративно взял чизбургер и, развернув его, откусил, незаметно глянув, как одноклассник сглотнул слюну, проигрывая во внутренней борьбе. Но то, что он накрыл руку, свидетельствовало о том, что этот щенок был хорошо обучен и ждал команду.

— Тебе не нужно указание. — Сказал Мечислав, проглотив кусок сырного бургера. — Просто ешь.

В Айзеке что-то сломалось и он, не пользуясь салфеткой и не вымыв руки, стал набивать рот картофелем фри.

Даже если сущность людей осталась неизменной, а мнение не могло не быть предвзятым, губы бывшего оборотня дрогнули в мимолётной улыбке, вызванной тем, что он раньше ненавидел.


	15. Осада. Часть первая

— Так о чём ты хотел рассказать? — Спросил Лейхи, слизывая с пальцев соус, оставшийся от бургера королевского размера.

Мечислав не опасался этого ребёнка — он вряд ли поймёт его историю, даже если услышит все подробности.

— Предположим, у меня был враг, с которым я помирился и со временем выстроил доверительные отношения. — Вкратце описал первый год общения с Девкалионом Стилински. — Но я подвёл его, потому что с этим человеком было сложно и мне просто нужен был перерыв, хорошо? И мы снова отдалились, но врагами не стали.

Пара тучных женщин через столик от них начала слишком громко выяснять отношения, что было уже за гранью приличия и что безмерно раздражало.

— Ты хочешь спросить о том, почему вы не начали враждовать? — Полюбопытствовал Айзек, вытирая руки салфеткой.  
— Нет. — Возразил Мечислав. — Ситуация повторяется. Значит, я что-то не понял. Враг снова становится понятным, хотя это общение токсично по своей природе, хоть ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Лейхи отпил немного кофе, видимо, пытаясь распознать вкус.

— Всё повторяется. — Одноклассник неосознанно посмотрел на стол, за которым сидела та ссорящаяся парочка. — Мы с матерью сидели там, когда мне было шесть. Мы ждали отца из Ирака, он должен был вернуться к декабрю, но сейчас я понимаю, почему она не выглядела действительно счастливой. Когда мне было двенадцать, мы сидели здесь с тобой.  
— И что было? — Не удержался Мечислав.  
— Ты тогда почти не говорил, помнишь? Я видел, как смерть матери ударила по тебе и тайно хотел, чтобы это произошло и с моей.

Кудрявый усмехнулся и покачал головой. Стилински было любопытно. 

— Если ты хочешь смерти своей матери, отрави её золотом — при вскрытии его содержание в теле покойников не проверяют, да и это медленный яд.

Мечислав искренне не понимал причину поступков людей, но Ардженты не оставляли подранков. Хотя, вспоминая о своей матери, он подарил бы ей куда более милосердную смерть, чем то, что сделал охотник-Питер.   
Медик понял, что сболтнул лишнее, когда Айзек напрягся и посмотрел на него волком.

— А ты бы убил свою мать? Даже, когда она говорила, что её смерть — твоя вина? Ты мог бы удушить её подушкой, подкрутить капельницу с лекарством, подменить таблетки. Почему ты, не сделав этого, так беспечно говоришь об убийстве моей матери?  
— Почему ты не обращался в органы опеки? — Контраргумент Мечислава метафорически резанул Айзека. — Ты перестал видеть смысл в законе людей, значит, человеческие поступки не сработают. Это логично.  
— У моей матери есть яд куда медлительнее. — Горько процедил одноклассник и, смяв салфетку в руке, бросил её на поднос. — Он-то её и прикончит. А ты просто мудак, который думает, что умнее всех, а на самом деле нихрена не понимает в людях.

Кудрявый не стал благодарить за еду, а просто встал и ушёл, задев бедром один из квадратных столиков.

Но, в целом, Стилински был абсолютно доволен — изучая этого ребёнка, он получил ответ на свой вопрос в его поведении, не в словах.  
Лёгкая манипуляция показала, что, по крайней мере, этот человек был склонен к сентиментальному созерцанию прошлых радостей в том, что однажды могло убить его, и именно эта избирательность памяти роднила его с животными. Не то, чтобы он сам вырвался из кольца, поступая предсказуемо. 

Мечислав же взял от людей самое лучшее — рациональность мышления, холодный логический расчёт и лёгкую параноидальность.

И, если в первый раз это сблизило его с человеком, то теперь нелогичность вела к его пониманию Хейла. Если Дерек вообще не разыгрывал добрую половину своих переживаний.

Бывший оборотень откинулся на спинку неудобного сидения и, попивая колу, глядел, как люди приходят и уходят, изредка забрасывают в мусорный контейнер подносы, глядят в окна, отвлекаясь от скучных разговоров, работают с гаджетами, жалуясь на слабый вай-фай.

Время летело быстро. Часы тянулись чередой, сменяя людей, но не меняя систему.

Когда солнце в окне начало садиться, отбрасывая раскосые тени посетителей на плиточный пол, Мечислав покинул общепит.

Он снял с сигнализации джип и отправился к школе, где его должна была ждать Дженнифер.

Пустынные улицы казались гранатовыми в лучах заходящего светила, и лириодендроны опускали листья, приветствуя начало жизни не-людей, которым на самом деле принадлежал этот город.

Мечислав ехал приятно-уставшим, огибая аккуратные улочки и периодически останавливаясь на светофорах.

Впереди показалась школа с несколькими автомобилями на парковке.

Мечислав припарковался возле "Камаро", наличию которой он был совершенно не удивлён.

Дженнифер на парковке не было, как и никого другого, насколько он видел.

— Стайлз! Ложись! — Крикнула Лидия, выглянувшая из-за парадной двери школы.  
— Что? 

Он едва успел пригнуться, когда со стороны автомобиля Дерека послышался глухой стук и что-то пронеслось над его головой.

Не успей банши предупредить его — головы бы уже не было.

— Беги! — Скомандовал Джексон, выглянувший из-за спины Мартин.

Мечислав и сам знал, что ему нужно делать. Точно не бежать.

Он, присев, выглянул из-за машины, чтобы обнаружить оборотня в странной форме волка, бегущего на двух ногах к школе.

Медик взвесил риски и всё спланировал.

Он не успел поставить машину на сигнализацию и, увидев, как тупое животное замерло у двери, ударяясь о барьер рябинового пепла, залез в джип и завёл двигатель.   
Блейк была в школе, потому что Эллисон не могла быть настолько опытным охотником, чтобы носить с собой достаточное количество рябины.

Животное дёрнулось и оскалилось, а затем понеслось к парковке, вычерчивая когтями сухой скрежет.  
Оно было материальным и у медика было несколько секунд.

— Мечислав Стилински! — Он со всей дури засигналил и ударил оборотня джипом, слабоумно повторяя подвиг Лироя Дженкинса. — Сдохни уже наконец!

Лора отлетела по инерции, рыча сквозь лязг сминающегося переднего бампера.

Джип не остановился, и Стилински, выкрутив руль, наехал на оглушённого оборотня. Хейл завыла под капотом, стуча ломающимися костями, но дарак сменил передачу и, поглядывая назад, проехался по ней ещё раз, для надёжности.

Это должно было задержать нежить.

Мечислав отогнал машину и вылез из неё, поглядывая на то, как выравнивались кости Лоры. У него было мало времени.

— Лидия, где Эллисон?  
— Она внизу, со Скоттом и Дереком. — Крикнул Джексон, пока девушка была в ступоре.  
— Нам нужно уехать, пока есть шанс! — Ответил ему медик.   
— Они связаны, Стайлз. — Вступила в диалог Лидия. — Эллисон смогла вырубить и связать Хейла. Ты был прав — он убийца и похититель. А мисс Блейк сказала, что в школе пока безопасно.  
— Чёрт, вы бы ещё привели сюда бродячий цирк и журналистов. — Возмутился Мечислав, подходя к дверям школы. — Вы вообще думаете головой хоть в порядке редкого исключения?

Дарак посмотрел на полосу пепла — ранее непреодолимое препятствие, — и переступив через него, ощутил прилив адреналина.

Одноклассники закрыли дверь за ним на засов, будто крупный металлический шпингалет мог удержать вновь материализовавшегося мёртвого оборотня.

— Хейл под подвалом, верно? — Спросил Мечислав, направляясь к кабинету медсестры по скудно освещённому солнцем коридору.  
— Стой, Стилински. Ты пугающе много знаешь. — Сказал напуганный и злой Джексон. — Может, расскажешь, почему ты так легко переехал ту хрень на парковке и почему ты выглядишь так, будто знаешь, что это?

Чёрт. Джексон был не таким тупым, как хотелось медику. Уиттмор стоял, скрестив руки на груди, у витрины со спортивными наградами выпускников.  
Молодая Мартин, стоящая рядом с ним, выглядела странно — она была бледной настолько, насколько позволяла ей косметика. 

— Бикон Хиллз это особенный город, — осторожно начал сын шерифа, — он находится на сороковой параллели и здесь сходятся лей-линии. Это место привлекает оборотней. То, что вы видели на парковке было пенни в копилке теорий заговора.  
— И ты тоже оборотень? — Спросила Лидия, видимо, находящаяся в том состоянии, когда уже ничего не могло её удивить.  
— Кто? Я? — Почти панически переспросил Мечислав. — Не-е-ет, да вы что. Я просто осведомлённый человек. Друид, своего рода. Мне нужно следить за тем, чтобы никто не бросил в вентилятор это сверхъестественное дерьмо. Хорошо?  
— А что ты скажешь о Макколе, Хейле и Эллисон? — Полюбопытствовал Джексон, отпирая свой шкафчик. — Они оборотни? А мисс Блейк?  
— Не собираюсь выдавать чужие секреты. — Стилински улыбнулся, глядя на Лидию. — Если что, кричи. И, когда эта тварь прорвётся, прячьтесь.  
— Когда?  
— Лидия, милая, ты видишь рябиновый пепел под окнами? Если у тебя есть духи, вылей флакон в обувь себе и Уиттмору. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы он выжил. И достаньте мне отбеливатель. А я за аммиаком. Встретимся в кабинете химии. 

Школа была тихой. Мечислав слышал удаляющиеся шаги одноклассников, и стук каблуков по плитке пола раздавался эхом в высоких сводчатых стенах коридора.

Разумеется, медик этого не видел — он аккуратно проворачивал механизм замков на двери и, толкнув дверь локтем, сорвал пломбу.

Видимо, сигнализацию заблаговременно отключила Дженнифер, потому проблем не возникло.

Мечислав осмотрел медпункт — коробка была не больше восьми квадратных метров, как считали бы европейцы.

Медик знал, что если здесь и будет полиция, то ему нужно скрыть отпечатки пальцев. Перчатки на столе подошли наилучшим образом и медик, вытащив из коробки пару, натянул её на руки, после чего принялся набирать всё, что могло быть полезным: двадцати пяти процентный нашатырный спирт, глицерин, жгут, таблетки от головной боли с небольшим содержанием опиатов, снотворное, эпинефрин, йод. Он грёб всё, что плохо лежало.

Но у них было мало времени на подготовку.

Мечислав позвонил Дженнифер.

— Я в школе. Какой у нас план?  
-…низу… Заман… Хейлов.  
— Дженнифер? Алло?

Динамик противно зашипел и, рассовав по карманам казённое имущество, Мечислав ругнулся и закрыл всё как было — и ящики стола, и сам кабинет.

Сейчас безопаснее всего было двигаться вглубь школы — в том же медпункте, например, было окно, да ещё и без решётки.

Медик направился наверх, вспоминая, как и что делать.

Кажется, в вытяжном шкафу у Харриса стояли концентрированные кислоты, да и тигели со спиртом стояли там же.

У него фигурально чесались руки от двойственности ситуации: он не мог лишний раз светить своими способностями и мог использовать свои познания во благо, ради убийства сестры Дерека.

Дженнифер говорила что-то о том, чтобы идти вниз, потому он последовал её совету.

Мечислав шёл, придирчиво осматривая пространство, чтобы, в случае нападения, выбрать стратегически полезные точки для укрытия.  
Больше всего ему понравились длинный коридор первого этажа с несколькими тяжёлыми шкафами и лестница.

Вести бой в кабинетах было контрпродуктивно, как и скрываться в них, ведь силы оборотня будет достаточно для того, чтобы сместить ряды парт, зажимая защищающихся или бросить что-то тяжёлое в слабых людей, покинувших укрытие.

Бетонная лестница выгодно отличалась от деревянной — она не скрипела, а шаги в кроссовках были почти не слышны.

Но «почти» не устроило бывшего оборотня — несмотря на то, что слух был совсем не тот, долгие занятия с Арджентами и их инструментами позволяли определить дальность шума, скорость движения и иногда даже личность идущего.

Потому он разулся и, связав шнурки кед, повесил обувь на шею, а потом, прислушиваясь, спустился в открытую подсобку, где среди спортивного инвентаря, старых плакатов и ряда моющих средств был открытый люк с гербом школы.

Подсвечивая телефоном в стремительно темнеющем помещении, Стилински спустился в проём, где, как он знал из книги Джерарда, находилось хранилище, которое было куда древнее самой школы.

Это объясняло то, почему Хейл ходил туда как к себе домой — вероятно, он хотел найти противоядие в этом хранилище.

Дверь также была открыта нараспашку — тяжёлая, металлическая, с символом Иггдрассиля, отражающего сущность Неметона.

Вероятно, это хранилище не принадлежало Хейлам при строительстве, ведь, насколько понимал Мечислав, их знаком был трикселион.

За дверью, среди металлических стеллажей, сидели связанные оборотни — Скотт и Дерек.

Оба были без сознания.

К его лицу внезапно приложили мокрую тряпку и Мечиславу хватило ума не вдохнуть хлороформ, режущий глаза.  
Человека он мог вырубить через полторы-две минуты непрерывного вдыхания, а вот оборотень отрубался мгновенно.

Дарак резко согнул колени и подался спиной вперёд, отталкивая нападающего.

Послышался металлический лязг — нападающий наткнулся на стеллаж.

Обернувшись, медик увидел озлобленную Эллисон, сгруппировавшуюся в боевой стойке.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему, Стайлз? — Бросила девушка. — Если ты вообще Стайлз.  
— Эллисон, у нас на улице лежит раздавленный оборотень и, если бы ты не накосячила, мы бы вышли отсюда, пока есть время.  
— О, да, вини во всём меня. Я не знаю, что за тварь здесь недавно была, но если ты такой же, я должна тебя уничтожить.  
— Какая тварь? — Осторожно спросил Мечислав, отступая к рядам стеллажей.  
— Лысая, с порезанным лицом. И где твои родинки, Стайлз?

Мечислав не совсем понял, что произошло — он наступил на что-то мягкое.

Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы увидеть край короткого пальто Блейк, связанной в углу.

— Эллисон, милая, ты точно хочешь рискнуть жизнью если не Скотта, то Лидии и Джексона, доказывая свою правоту? Ты немного не вовремя.  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы! — Огрызнулась девушка. — Что происходит?

Стилински взвесил шансы и решил более подробно рассказать Арджент. Так от неё будет меньше проблем.

— Дерек убил свою сестру, чтобы защитить твою семью. Лидия смогла вернуть её, находясь под контролем некой Благодетели, ранее манипулирующая Лорой. — Мечислав осторожно переступил через Дженнифер, наблюдая, как кровь, стекающая на пол из разбитого виска учительницы, втягивается обратно в голову. — Сейчас Лора снова находится под контролем, как и Скотт, которого она обратила. Предполагаю, Дерек, которого ты вырубила, принёс сюда Маккола, чтобы избавить от влияния. По какой-то причине здесь не работают способности, раз мисс Блейк снова выглядит как жертва аварии.   
— И я должна в это поверить? — Гневно спросила охотница, приближаясь к нему с непонятной шкатулкой в руке, с угла которой капала кровь Дженнифер. — Это существо хотело разбудить Дерека!  
— И я хочу того же. Или ты прекращаешь истерику и помогаешь мне нейтрализовать Лору, или Лидия умрёт. Дерека придётся разбудить, как и Джулию. Ты знаешь об этом.

Арджент недоверчиво вздёрнула брови.

— Какую ещё Джулию?  
— Оговорился. — Стилински прикусил язык. — Дженнифер. Дженнифер Блейк. Нашу учительницу английского. Помнишь? 

Девушка недоверчиво поглядела на тело у ног Мечислава.

— Зачем? Я отправила сообщение Кейт, она поможет убить оборотня, привезёт оружие.

Медик вздохнул и прошёлся пальцами по колонне у стеллажа.

— Бетон с кусочками лунного камня из карьера. Вот, почему ты видишь моё настоящее лицо. И я звонил Дженнифер. У входа её почти не было слышно — мы в бункере. И здесь, могу предположить, — Мечислав взглянул на дисплей телефона, — совсем не ловит сеть.

Эллисон побледнела.

— У меня было две полоски.  
— Скотт будет счастлив, — съязвил бывший оборотень, — особенно, если мы все не сдохнем от лап оборотня, или от твоего идиотизма.

Девушка резко выдохнула и выбросила шкатулку в сторону входа.

— Уел. Рассказывай свой злодейский план.

Стилински улыбнулся и, поискав нашатырь, поднёс пузырёк к носу Дженнифер, а затем проделал то же самое со связанными оборотнями.  
Блейк кривилась, Дерек чихнул, а Скотта стошнило на пол — и здесь он отличился.

— Моя голова. — Прошипела учительница, поправляя разлезшуюся кожу на лысом виске. — Вы клинические идиоты. И не лечитесь.  
— А это ещё кто? — Спросил Дерек, пытавшийся проморгаться.  
— Эллисон. — Слабо поздоровался Скотт, выплёвывая ещё немного завтрака. — Где мы и что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста. — Почти вежливо попросил Мечислав. — У меня созрел отличный план и гражданские, возможно, не умрут.

Сказав это, Стилински обратил своё внимание на Скотта, который растерянно разглядывал собравшуюся компанию.

— Скотт, что последнее ты помнишь? — Быстро спросил Мечислав.  
— Мы с тобой ехали к Дереку. — Честно ответил Маккол, вытирая угол рта о футболку на плече. — Почему я связан?  
— Ты напал на нас, — осведомил его Хейл, — и мне пришлось принять меры. Вы будете проверять достоверность?

Мечислав хмыкнул и сложил руки, вторя позе Эллисон. Если он прошёл проверку на достоверность, листая социальные сети и читая дневники, то каковы были шансы того, что Скотт не был под чужим контролем с момента обращения.

— Где ты поцеловал меня в первый раз? — Спросила Эллисон, раздражённая и смущённая одновременно.  
— В боулинг-клубе. — Сухо ответил Скотт. — Ты впервые выбила страйк и обыграла меня.  
— Это он. — Фыркнув, сказала Эллисон.  
— Какая латинская фраза открывает дорогу через зеркало? — Прямо спросил Мечислав, надеясь на замешательство Благодетели, но наблюдая только немой вопрос.  
— Сим-сим, откройся?  
— Это точно Маккол. — Скептически ответил Стилински. — Его можно освободить.  
— Ты уверен? — Спросила Дженнифер, роющаяся в ящиках на стеллаже. — Если ты хотел провести реверсивную проверку, недостаточно просто спросить, что знает этот человек.

Послышался звон склянок и учительница извлекла маленькую ампулу и шприц.

— Хорошо, что здесь холодно и темно. Так будет меньше проблем. Амиталовое интервью надёжнее.  
— И ты просто нашла амобарбитал на полке в хранилище, которым не пользовались ещё со времени пожара в доме Хейлов? — Мечислав чувствовал, что его запасы скепсиса скоро совсем иссякнут.  
— Переживёт.  
— Он с две тысячи четвёртого запаянный. — Парировал медик. — Гуманнее будет сразу его убить. И как ты вообще освободила руки?  
— Женские секреты.

Сын шерифа почувствовал, как присутствующие уставились на него.

— Что? И свидетелей тоже убивать? Много мороки. — Фыркнул бывший оборотень. — Эллисон, будь добра, освободи наших оборотней.

Пока девушка зашла за спину Дерека, поглядывая на него с недоверием, Мечислав посмотрел на часы и увидел, что они потратили тридцать две минуты драгоценного времени.

— Лора сейчас непонятно кто и непонятно что. Нам нужно загнать её сюда, обезвредить и допросить. Желательно, не умереть в процессе и максимально обезопасить людей, не обученных бою. У меня есть базовые реактивы для того, чтобы скрафтить какое-то примитивное химическое оружие и взрывчатые вещества. У кого ещё есть идеи?  
— Выше, в подвале, я видела аккумулятор. — Дополнила Эллисон, освободив Дерека. — Мы можем сделать что-то вроде шокера, но я не знаю, рабочий ли он.  
— Скотт может быть приманкой для Лоры. — Заметила Блейк, убирая шприц. — Ещё я нашла рябину, могу перекрыть некоторые коридоры, чтобы загнать её сюда.  
— И не дать нам со Скоттом возможность передвигаться по школе. — Проворчал оборотень постарше. — Я задержу её. Или ещё раз убью.  
— А если Лора очухалась и убежала в лес? — Возразил Мечислав. — Нам нужно знать точно, где она и что делает.  
— Резонно. — Заметила Эллисон и посмотрела на Скотта, что-то делая за его спиной. — Позовёшь Лору? А мы пойдём.  
— Что?

Арджент отошла от сидящего у стеллажа одноклассника и подошла к двери.

— Допустим, я согласна на эту авантюру. Но у меня нет оружия. Пузырёк с хлороформом закончился… — Эллисон внезапно замерла. — Вы тоже это слышите? — Спросила она намного тише.

Мечислав затаил дыхание, слушая отдалённый шум.

— Люди остались наверху. — Запоздало заметила Блейк. — Я пошла. Дерек, Мечислав, вы со мной?

Услышать своё имя было приятно, но медик подумал, что это было неуместной местью за прежнее имя Дженнифер.

Он помог Хейлу встать и направился к двери.

— Вы никого не забыли? — Тихо спросил Скотт.  
— Тебя она не тронет, — шёпотом заверил Дерек, — ты её стая.

Мечислав незаметно передал шприц от Мартин и флакон Джерарда в руки мисс Блейк, и она, кивнув, убрала их во внутренний карман.

Охотница, дарак и оборотень вышли из помещения, а Мечислав, подойдя к Скотту, искал возможность увидеть, что творилось с его другом, но в этой комнате он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо.  
Маккол выглядел растерянным, но достаточно уверенно держался, как для того, кого оставляли в бессознательном состоянии почти двенадцать часов.

— Я не знаю, ты ли это сейчас, Скотт, но, если это действительно ты, знай — я сделаю всё, чтобы вы с Эллисон были в безопасности. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Стайлз, если Лора жива, у меня ещё есть шанс стать нормальным? — С надеждой спросил Скотт. — Я не хочу так жить.  
— Не знаю, жива ли она сейчас. Утром она была бесплотной и, скорее всего, её тело до сих пор у Дерека во дворе. То, что мы видели, было качественной иллюзией. Или каким-то её отпечатком. Я понятия не имею, что произошло.

Медик утешительно потрепал волосы друга и последовал за остальными.


	16. Осада. Часть вторая

Стоило подняться в подсобку, как телефон завибрировал сообщением от отца: «Я ушёл на работу, не заигрывайтесь со Скоттом и ложитесь спать не позже одиннадцати — завтра в школу».

«Да я уже в школе, не поверишь», — подумал Мечислав и вышел из пустой инвентарной.

Коридор поворачивал налево, и, стоило Мечиславу дёрнуться, как его остановила Дженнифер, стоящая у двери.

Учительница приложила палец к губам и указала в сторону лестницы. По крайней мере, так сохранялся эффект неожиданности.

— Лора! — Крикнул Дерек за углом. В его голосе слышалась печаль и ложная надежда. — Сестра, стой!

Рык за углом сменился звуком тупого удара и хрипом убийцы.

— Я не хочу вредить тебе!

Послышалась ещё пара ударов, звук ломающейся кости и звериный скулёж.  
Дженнифер ещё раз указала Мечиславу на лестницу и зашла за угол, сделав пас рукой, за которым последовал грохот.

— Найди детей. Они наверху.

Стилински послушал её. Он поднялся по лестнице, стараясь не издавать ни звука и даже не дышать лишний раз.

Уже на лестничной клетке он слышал характерное жужжание динамо-фонарика. Скорее всего, это была Эллисон — Ардженты любили практичные гаджеты, даже если они демаскировали их, и то, как эта семья переоценивала свои силы, иногда бесило.  
Мечислав тоже когда-то так поступил, и вот он здесь, в большой ловушке для оборотня, участвует в решении проблем старше него самого и пытается не допустить эскалации конфликта.

Грохот внизу не прекращался, потому Стилински смело, но осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия, предоставленного лестницей и сразу же получил луч ослепляющего света в глаза от Эллисон.

Но та, увидев, кто идёт, беззвучно убрала гаджет и бывший оборотень, проморгавшись, вышел в коридор второго этажа, об пол которого, судя по грохоту, снизу ударилось что-то тяжёлое.

Это могла быть Лора, которой играла в пинг-понг Дженнифер, куда более прокачанная, чем Мечислав, или даже Дерек, которому устраивала матч-реванш его покойная сестрёнка.

Эллисон просто ткнула пальцем в сторону кабинета искусств, соседствующего с кабинетом химии.

Медик мысленно попросил прощения у мистера Харриса и двинулся к заветным мензурочкам, но остановился, увидев открытую дверь класса напротив.

Там, сидя за аппаратурой кружка музыки, скрывались почти не напуганные Лидия и Джексон.

Ребята установили микрофон строго напротив колонки.  
Мечислав знал, что даже люди ненавидят визг при таком расположении аппаратуры, зацикленный и растущий сам по себе, а оборотни едва ли не бьются в эпилептическом припадке, услышав его.

Это была очень, очень плохая идея.

Но ужасно эффективная.

Шум внизу нарастал. Они были на другом конце коридора, у лестницы.

Лидия переглянулась с Джексоном и вопросительно посмотрела на «Стайлза».

Нужно было поймать момент.

Вой и цоканье когтей слышались по диагонали, на лестнице, заглушая жужжание динамо-фонарика Арджент.

Мечислав поднял руку.

Озлобленный рык существа звучал справа.

В проходе до сих пор не было никого, но через секунду луч света выхватил из полумрака оскаленную, окровавленную морду твари и Джексон взвизгнул как девчонка.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Стилински резко оттолкнул Лору к стене, как когда-то толкнул Дерека, и, убедившись в том, что нежить не зацепит Эллисон, опустил руку, дав добро на оглушение оборотней.

Одноклассники сработали почти мгновенно и ошеломительный, надрывающий барабанные перепонки, визг вытеснил все звуки.

Лора упала там, докуда её донесла инерция, снизу слабо послышался хриплый вой Дерека. В этом визге, похожем на цензуру, утонули матерные комментарии Эллисон, пинающей отрубившуюся нежить.

Кажется, это был её первый оборотень.

Кажется, они победили.

Обернувшись, медик увидел, как Лидия крупно дрожала и улыбалась. Уиттмор, сидящий рядом с ней, как-то комментировал ситуацию, зажав уши руками.

Нужно было воспользоваться шансом.

Мечислав подошёл к Лоре и, схватив её за запястье когтистой лапы, удостоверился, что пульса не было, но она всё ещё подёргивалась. Он потянул её по полу к лестнице, всячески отталкивая Эллисон — один порез и семья убила бы её из жалости или предложила бы протестировать лекарство на ней, а быть дараком и оборотнем одновременно попросту невозможно.

Бывший оборотень считал ступени телом Лоры Хейл, живой, но давно мёртвой.

Он потащил её по первому этажу, подсвечивая мобильником, глядя на местами ободранную краску и тонкую полосу крови, тянущуюся за покойницей в его руке.  
Он шёл мимо Дерека, зажавшего голову руками и, кажется, плачущего от боли, мимо Дженнифер, не дающей упасть этому лосю.

Стилински наслаждался командной работой, хотя ему самому не довелось принять в ней никакого участия, помимо аккуратного протаскивания бездыханной волчицы через инвентарную комнату и тщательного засовывания её в люк. Но, стоило ему спустить нежить вниз, как она снова зарычала, отсвечивая желтизной глаз.

Однако, высказав своё презрение дараку, она метнулась в сторону двери хранилища.

Мечислав не был идиотом, потому отправил Джексону лаконичное сообщение: «Вырубай».

Прежде, чем противный звук исчез, он спрыгнул вниз и снова толкнул Лору. На этот раз, прямо в открытую дверь хранилища.

Волчица упала за порог красивой, молодой девушкой в костюме Евы.  
Или в небесных одеждах.  
Из одежды у неё были только длинные волосы — описать её положение таким образом показалось Стилински наиболее подходящей идеей.

Лора была без сознания и часть её лица была ободрана, но она всё ещё подёргивалась.

Если бы Мечислав не сделал шаг назад, он и не знал бы, что за ним стоит кто-то большой, тёплый и дышащий как марафонец после чёрной пятницы.

— Лора, — надломленно прохрипела тёплая преграда и, взяв за талию медика, аккуратно подвинула его, — ты вернулась.

Дерек кинулся к сестре, и, настолько быстро, насколько позволяли травмы, стянул кожанку, чтобы накинуть на неё.

— Лора!  
— Что за хрень? — Спросил Скотт. — Это она меня заразила?  
— Обратила, — рыкнул Хейл, укладывая голову сестры себе на колени, — мы считаем это большой честью.  
— Похоже, она так не считала. — Заметил Мечислав, деловито уходя от разъярённого взгляда Дерека за стеллажи.

Медик пробежался пальцами по пыльным полкам, уставленными склянками, банками, шкатулками, коробками с непонятно какими материалами внутри, из любопытства приоткрыв одну из них, он обнаружил там банковские бумаги.

— Сто семнадцать миллионов в облигациях на Питера Хейла? Неплохо. — Впечатлённо произнёс Стилински. — Курс уже восстановился после две тысячи восьмого. И хоть кто-то в вашей семье умеет распоряжаться деньгами.

Дереку было не до него — оборотень пытался привести в сознание сестру, всё ещё сидя на полу.

— Лора, очнись.  
— Что происходит? — Деловито спросила Эллисон, заходя в помещение. Из-за её спины выглядывали одноклассники. — Почему вы не связали оборотня?  
— Она не опасна. — Заверил её Хейл, плотнее запахивая куртку на сестре.  
— Где мисс Блейк? — Сменил тему бывший оборотень.  
— Она ушла. Сказала, ей нужно кое-что проверить. — Ответил Мечиславу Джексон. — А мы не уйдём, пока не получим ответы.  
— О, вам мало того, что оборотни существуют и магия может воскрешать мёртвых? — Скептически полюбопытствовал Мечислав, углубляясь в хранилище в поисках потайных дверей и ходов, которые, как он помнил, находились под городом. — Уезжайте, пока целы, ребята. Потайной ход, только бы потайной ход.

Мечислав потянул на себя старое бра с лампой накаливания, но осветительный прибор просто отвалился и повис на проводе. Не судьба.

Медик вернулся к остальным посетителям хранилища, слушая спор школьников и наблюдая за тем, как Дерек убаюкивающе покачивает сестру, пытаясь закрыть её от взглядов одноклассников Стилински.

— Дер, это ты? — Тихо спросила девушка у него на руках, заставляя брата замереть. — Кто все эти люди? Что произошло?  
— Лора, милая, прости меня. — Почти неадекватно шептал Хейл, зарывшись носом в её волосы. — Ты помнишь, что ты делала? Что с тобой стало?  
— Мы с тобой говорили вечером. — Напряжённо вспоминала бывшая альфа, пытаясь встать, но брат не отпускал её. — Потом я приехала сюда и… Боже, это было как сон наяву. — Лора стряхнула руки брата и села, застёгивая кожанку. — Я пришла домой и выпила чаю с мамой. Близняшки Питера заплетали мне волосы. И я подумала, что это странно. Но ведь все сны странные, правда? Я просила маму налить мне горячего чаю — было холодно. Потом мы с ней поговорили и я увидела вот этого мальчика. — Старшая сестра Дерека указала на насупившегося Скотта. — И его тоже видела. — Палец Лоры указал на Мечислава.  
— Стайлз Стилински. Рад знакомству. Итак, ты помнишь, как обращала людей и Скотта в их числе?  
— Я? Обращала? Да мы с Талией только обсуждали эту идею ради общего блага.  
— Что ради общего блага? — Не выдержав, почти прокричал Маккол. — Ты хоть представляешь, что ты сделала с моей жизнью?

Мечислав слышал шаги наверху, но все взгляды были обращены на Скотта. Возможно, Дженнифер что-то забыла.

— Или с городом! — Поддакнула ему Эллисон. — Отец с Кейт отстреливают бешеных омег пачками. Мне пришлось поменять всё, чтобы вы не устроили здесь грёбаный зверинец!  
— Так Кейт вернулась после того, что сделала? — Лора, нахмурившись пуще Дерека, встала на ноги и, покачнувшись, схватилась за стеллаж. — Ты знаешь, что она сделала?  
— Не надо, Эл. — Попытался остановить сестру Дерек. — Ей не нужно знать.  
— О, расскажи ей, что именно я сделала с вашей семейкой, — не поздоровавшись, ядовито произнесла Кейт из-за спины побледневшего Джексона, — и из присутствующих выживем только мы с Эллисон.

Кейт прошла вперёд, тыча стволом пистолета между лопаток Уиттмора.

— Я человек, как и вы, девушки. — Оправдался Джексон. — Нам нет смысла убивать друг друга.  
— Кейт, я знаю, что ты сделала. — Устало ответила Эллисон и потёрла глаза. — Мне было не сложно сопоставить даты. Если ты сожгла особняк, значит, Хейлы действительно совершили что-то ужасное, ведь Кодекс…  
— Да мы просто жили. — Прервала её Лора. — Ей хотелось исправить это и иногда я соглашаюсь с Талией — вас самих нужно уничтожить.

Глядя на накаляющуюся обстановку, Мечислав предельно сконцентрировался.

— Кейт, зачем ты принесла змею?

Старшая Арджент растерянно смотрела на то, как крупная гадюка обвивает её руку до локтя.

Далее за какие-то секунды произошло следующее: змея, наколдованная Стилински, впилась в нижнюю губу охотницы и моментально исчезла, пистолет выпал из руки Кейт и прошил пулей ногу Дерека, а Скотт, резко вставший с места, выбросил вперёд руку с ножом, лишь слегка порезав шею Лоры.

Лидия закричала так, что в помещении взорвались лампочки.

В наступившей кромешной темноте Мечислав попробовал заблаговременно отойти, но наткнулся на стеллаж.   
Со стороны раздался угрожающий рык Дерека и, когда Мартин упала на пол рядом с Кейт, послышался хрип Скотта и звон металла.

За звуком расстёгивающейся молнии зазвучало жужжание чудом уцелевшего фонарика Эллисон, который выделил из темноты фигуру оборотня, поднявшего над полом Скотта, неистово колотящего его по руке, не в силах освободиться. У ног парней лежал короткий нож Арджент.

Затем стали видны: подёргивающееся лицо Кейт, Джексон, лежащий на полу с зажатыми ушами, Лора, держащаяся за порез на шее, сквозь пальцы которой шёл пар, а под конец луч ослепил Мечислава.

— Стоп! — Крикнул дарак. — Стоять, идиоты! Кейт жива. Лора жива. Никто не умер. Вы напугали банши, коловратки вы безмозглые! — Медик поднял пистолет, проклиная фонарь Эллисон, который бесил больше, чем светил. — Что? Ты перестрелку хотела? Довольна? Дай вам волю, мы здесь все передохнем. — Медик тяжело вздохнул и навёл ствол на Хейла. — Дерек, мать твою, положи Скотта, где взял! Лора цела!

В свете фонарика Лора подползла к разбитой склянке с какой-то непонятной кашицей и, понюхав её, начала втирать в шею. Кажется, это успокоило её брата, но Скотт и Эллисон оставались нестабильными.

— Что ты с ней сделал, урод? — Процедила Арджент.  
— Она сейчас резвится с единорогами и плетёт венки из радуги. Такой ответ тебя устроит? Чем вы вообще думаете?

Стилински отобрал фонарик Эллисон и направил луч света в потолок, рассеивая его.

Так хранилище погрузилось в полумрак и все могли всё видеть.

— Итак, давайте поговорим как взрослые люди. — Мечислав тихо закипал, глядя, как кровь сочится с двух сторон икры Дерека. — Скотт, дорогой, я говорил тебе, что Лора мертва. Почему было так сложно поверить в очевидные вещи? И, Эллисон, милая, какого хрена ты отдала ему оружие, узнав о нашем плане?  
— Чтобы он стал человеком. — Тихо произнесла охотница. — Но это невозможно, да?  
— Мне нужно было хотя бы попытаться убить Лору. — Оправдывался Скотт после того, как откашлялся.  
— Если ты хоть пальцем её тронешь… — Начал Хейл, но был прерван.  
— Я это заслужила. — Прошептала Лора. — Та девочка, она что-то сделала. Господи, как я не увидела? Я говорила не с Талией, дом был в другой стороне. Боже, что я наделала? И ты, Дер. Спасибо...  
— Лора? — Тупо спросил Хейл, но она отрубилась. — Лора!  
— Я же говорил, что она важный свидетель. — Скептически ответил Мечислав. — Есть некий «Благодетель», которого я видел во сне Лидии. Это женщина. Сильно обдолбанная женщина, которая заставила Лидию вернуть Лору к жизни и закончить начатое. Или убить нас.  
— Как ты это связал? — Спросила Арджент. — Это нелогично — заставлять Лору убивать нас, потом связываться с Лидией и снова воскресить Лору, чтобы убить нас.  
— Раньше во снах Мартин не было могил, но тогда, когда она не могла проснуться, я видел зеркала и надгробные плиты. В подсознательном обычных людей или существ такого нет.

Дерек, прихрамывая, переступил через Джексона и, схватив Мечислава за воротник, прижал его спиной к стеллажу.

— Ты у нас и так умеешь. И в чьих снах ты уже гостил? Что видел? — Резко спросил оборотень и встряхнул Стилински. — Может, участвовал?  
— У Питера. — Тихо признался Мечислав. — У Лидии и Питера. Разбудил его. И Лидию тоже разбудил.  
— Ублюдок.

Дерек отпустил его и помог вновь очнувшейся Лоре встать.

— Эллисон, если тебе так важно знать, почему Кейт сделала то, что сделала, ты должна понимать, что Кодекс не диктовал её действия. Она использовала меня, чтобы сжечь всех, кого только смогла. И детей тоже. Я глупым был, а вы больные на всю голову. И тебя, Стайлз, это тоже касается.

Хейлы почти вышли из хранилища, но Лора, будто очнувшись, внезапно схватилась рукой за ближайший стеллаж.

— За порогом я или превращусь в монстра под чьим-то контролем, или исчезну, Ди. Иди один, если хочешь.  
— Я найду способ, Эл. — Послышался гулкий ответ из-за двери. — Я всё исправлю.

За звуком удаляющихся шагов последовали крик и звуки пальбы.

Услышав выстрелы, Мечислав медленно подумал, что ему точно стоило послать Скотта к чёртовой матери, пока был шанс, а Дерека оставить возле парковки — «герой поневоле» никогда не был его любимым типом книжных героев, и с каждым днём становилось всё яснее и яснее, почему.  
Начинался шестой день, а он умудрился накосячить, как никогда в жизни. Время перевалило за два часа ночи.

Они не были готовы отбивать атаку ещё одного врага, так как все резервы присутствующих были израсходованы на борьбу друг с другом.

— Лора, раз уж ты тут, помоги мне, — тихо обратилась к нежити Эллисон, — нам нужно оттащить моих друзей и членов семьи, чтобы мы могли запереть дверь.  
— А Дерек? — Обеспокоенно спросила бывшая альфа. — Вы просто оставите его там умирать?  
— Может, он… — Мечислав чуть не добавил «уже умер», но это усугубило бы их положение. — ...ранен? — Вместо этого неудачно предположил медик. — Скотт, помоги мне его отбить. И не смотри на меня так — кто-то же должен. Или ты отправишь под пули Эллисон?

Бывший оборотень поспешил к выходу и, аккуратно обойдя Лидию, постарался почти бесшумно подняться наверх, вернувшись в уже хорошо знакомую подсобку.  
Он, в отличии от Скотта, чуть не уронившего старые биты, привык скрываться.

— Шум шёл оттуда. — Сказал первый голос. — Один обезврежен. Это не наша цель.  
— Может, пальнуть в печень? — Спросил первый голос, но на него шикнули.  
— Условие контракта — этих не убивать. Вперёд.

Притаившись за старой картой Америки, Мечислав чувствовал облегчение. К нему возвращались силы и он решил не жалеть напавших на Дерека людей.

Внизу заскрипела дверь хранилища, а со стороны коридора послышался топот двух пар ног и звук, с которым обычно тащат мешки с мусором.

— Вы идите дальше, а я расчищу территорию. — Произнёс женский голос.

В тусклом свете растущей луны Маккол вопросительно посмотрел на Мечислава, пытаясь аккуратно достать биту.  
Медик пожал плечами и, осторожно сняв пистолет с предохранителя, посмотрел на отражение коридора в дисплее телефона — там было чисто, только свет поискового фонаря хаотично скользил по полу.

Одна внизу, трое поднялись на второй этаж. Логично было предположить, что нападающие разделились раньше — не стоило самоуверенно полагать, что их всего четверо. Ещё четверо могли бы пойти с другой стороны и, как минимум, пара осталась бы на парковке.

Итого, численность нападающих могла варьировать от четверых реальных до десяти гипотетических убийц.

Мечислав притаился за старой металлической доской с картой Америки, а Скотт с битой — за стеллажом со спортивным снаряжением.

В подсобку вошла обладательница голоса, тянущая за собой труп.

— Тяжёлый, гад. — Повторно прозвучал голос и затылок женщины показался в проёме между картой и стеллажом. — Лежи-лежи.

Маккол, не предупредив Стилински, врезал битой по открытому затылку женщины так, что что-то хрустнуло.  
Она повалилась вперёд на мёртвое тело, которое издало подозрительно знакомый протяжный стон.

Мечислав облегченно выдохнул: по крайней мере, виновник всех его злоключений до сих пор не умер.

Стрелять было рано — Мечислав поднёс пальцы к шее темнокожей женщины, убеждаясь в отсутствии пульса.  
Даже если это было погрешностью из-за так и не снятых перчаток, люди обычно не живут с черепно-мозговыми травмами, если оставить их без помощи.

— Молодец, Скотт. — Шепнул Стилински. — Ты всё правильно сделал.

Обращённый непонимающе посмотрел на друга.

— Она мертва?  
— Нет, — и глазом не моргнув, солгал медик, — ты выбил ей мениск под эпистрофеем, у неё временный паралич. Ты не убийца, Скотт.

Кажется, подросток поверил другу.  
Возможно, именно его моральный компас не дал повторно упокоить Лору. У самого же Мечислава не дрогнула бы рука, попади он в подобную ситуацию.

— Брейден! — Окликнул мужской голос из коридора. — Наверху чисто, видимо, глюк. Ты где?

Тучный мужчина подошёл к дверному проёму подсобки, но стрелять пока было рано.  
Им не выбраться отсюда из-за обоих Хейлов, им не отстреляться — Маккол не хочет убивать.  
Идея пришла внезапно. Кажется, бывший оборотень давно не выкручивал пробки из бутылок силой мысли, хотя телекинез всегда был сильной стороной дараков.

Стилински затаил дыхание и сосредоточился. Пробка была простой — стружка катальпы, запирающая сосуд. Теперь ему предстояло убить человека, не издав ни звука, а значит, двигать мебель или ронять на него тяжести не получится.

Он просто подумал о шейных позвонках, особенно об эпистрофее или же аксисе — оси вращения.

Ему нужно было сделать всё правильно, не убив ни Дерека, ни Скотта. Только того, кто пришёл убить их.

— Твою мать… — Сказал нападающий, глядя на труп «Брейден» и этого хватило.

Мечислав сконцентрировался на источнике голоса и звонко щёлкнул собственным запястьем, поворачивая кисть.  
Одновременно с ним щёлкнула и шея того мужчины.

Обращённый выглянул из укрытия и перевёл панический и неверящий взгляд с Мечислава на тело того мужика с головой, повёрнутой на все сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Ты же убил его!  
— Ага. Или он убил бы нас. — Прошептал обманщик и, обыскав тела, забрал оружие — тазер у женщины и «глок» у мужчины.

Стилински не любил сорок пятый калибр за то, что временами чувствовал его девятидюймовые пули в своём теле. Особенно, перед смертью, когда Дерек нашпиговал его именно такими пулями с аконитом.  
Потому оставить оборотня под остывающим трупом было заманчиво, но этому Дереку и так досталось, да и мстить было не за что — пусть живёт.

Отодвинув труп Брейден, Мечислав вытер пену, натёкшую у неё изо рта на шею Хейла и, дополнительно подсветив, бегло осмотрел травмы.

Одна пуля вошла чуть выше подвздошной кости, справа, будто стреляли целенаправленно в аппендикс, где раньше уже побывали пальцы Скотта, будто почесать животик альфе изнутри было грёбанным челленджем.  
Вторая прошла сквозь трапецию, слева. Третья же сняла часть кожи с ключицы и, захватив немного ткани футболки, ушла под плечевой сустав, чудом не задев аорту.

— Если ты выживешь, лосяра, я куплю тебе бронежилет и заставлю носить его даже в общественном бассейне. — Тихо сказал медик альфе, глядя на два слегка обгоревших отверстия от тазера. — И каску, чтобы в голову не целились.  
— Если ты не уберёшь руки, — вкрадчиво прошептал Хейл, едва ворочая языком, — я свяжу тебя, как оклемаюсь.  
— И за ухо оттаскаешь?  
— И выпорю. — Согласился Дерек. — Я руку не чувствую.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не голову. Я проведу разведку, а потом вернусь и достану из тебя все пули. — Пообещал Стилински на ухо потерпевшего. — Постарайся не обоссаться и не блевонуть на меня.  
— Мечтай, гремлин.

Реквизированные Мечиславом телефоны усопших содержали заказы на нейтрализацию Дерека и Лоры, как и на убийство Дженнифер. Значит, его, скорее всего, не убьют или убьют бесплатно в качестве бонуса.

Под логотипом приложения «Благодетель» напротив имён и фото содержались круглые семизначные суммы. Как эти деньги получила та странная женщина?

Медик отошёл от раненого оборотня и, плотнее перехватив пистолеты, осторожно вышел из подсобки прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Ему стоило провести разведку.

Выглянув из окна коридора на задний двор, он никого не обнаружил. Если кто и остался на улице, то они находились на парковке.

Лестница тоже не была проблемой — даже лучей фонарей не было видно.  
Поднявшись выше, бывший оборотень внезапно ощутил, как что-то чиркнуло по плечу и руке стало теплее.

Чёрт, он застрял в школе с вырубившимися подростками, усмирённой Кейт, зомби-сестричкой в хранилище, а сам отправился убивать людей, пока счастливчики, которым повезло не сталкиваться с существами, мирно спали у себя в домах.

Наверху послышался щелчок и Мечислав автоматически защитился, как при первом разговоре с Дереком.  
Наверху после яркой вспышки грохнул взрыв, а сразу за ним ругань.

Свето-шумовая граната замечательно демаскировала его.

Интеллигентный биохимик, вооружившись двумя пистолетами, выглянул из-за поворота лестничной клетки и расстрелял нападавшего из добытого пистолета, пока никто не додумался посветить в его сторону.

Два выстрела в грудь, если и не убили, так точно сломали рёбра агрессору.  
Медик затаился, слушая тихие шаги, и, взяв в руку горсть отбитой штукатурки, через миг пожимал руку своей точной копии, чтобы отправиться вниз.

Он опять прошёл по коридору, напряжённо замирая у каждого угла, но остановился возле библиотеки, к двери которой кто-то бежал.

Мечислав вжался в стену, рука отозвалась резкой болью.

Судя по звуку, человек был только один и, стоило ему покинуть комнату, Стилински выстрелил ему в шею сзади.  
Нападающий повалился набок, захлёбываясь кровавой пеной.

Пройдя дальше, медик скрылся в тени лестницы и посмотрел, как его двойник отвлекает ещё двоих нападающих затянувшейся перестрелкой, ведь, стоило бы ему попасть хоть в одного из них, пуля стала бы штукатуркой. Но, кажется, убийцы пока не поняли суть трюка или не могли предположить, что имеют дело с иллюзией.

Внезапно стало тихо — только тела наёмников мягко падали друг за другом под стук каблуков.

— Нападающие нейтрализованы. — Прозвучало сверху.  
— Дженнифер? Я так рад, что ты здесь. — Стилински облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь, что ему не придётся никого больше убивать.  
— Технически, я не здесь, а с лопатой у Хейлов на заднем дворе. — Осведомила его учительница. — Угадай, кого я откопала.

Дарак мягко засмеялась и спустилась на первый этаж. В одной её руке был весьма массивный кейс, а в другой — фонарь.

— Ты что, поубивал их? — Слегка удивлённо поглядела на трупы учительница. — Животное. У них же могли быть семьи или дети.

На обеспокоенный взгляд ученика она только улыбнулась.

— Шучу. Такие отморозки заслуживают смерти, но ты напачкал здесь и добавил школе хлопот, как и своему отцу. Будут вопросы.  
— Вопросы будут не ко мне, а к тем, за кем охотились. Ты стоишь восемь миллионов, а вырубленные оборотни по полтора.  
— Я начинаю подумывать о пользе самоубийства. — Хмыкнула Блейк, поставив кейс на пол. — Стабилизатор поля Вале-Гажос. Твой дед — не просто старый интриган. Он смог на практике воссоздать противовес для стабилизации резонанса биополя. — Пояснила учительница английского.  
— Там точно было биополе? — Недоверчиво спросил Мечислав. — Мой дед мог бы заряжать воду. С нашим коли-титром она точно живая.  
— Там было что-то об эффекте Кирлиана и частоте вибрации. Не уверена, что правильно произнесу ту формулировку, но он реально работает. Как себя чувствует Лора?  
— Она в порядке, а вот Дерек поймал несколько пуль.  
— Жаль. — Почти без жалости ответила Дженнифер. — Сам с ним возиться будешь.

Учительница уверенным шагом направилась в сторону подсобки, кровь на полу за ней шипела и разлагалась.   
Стилински, мысленно считая покойников на руках «Стайлза», превратил дубликат в небольшую горку строймусора.

— Они скоро проснутся?  
— Может, завтра. Может, через пару лет.

А он так и не успел скрафтить взрывчатку.


	17. День шестой. Правила взрослых игр

— Скотт, это я. — Спокойно сказал Стилински у двери подсобки, зная, что одноклассник прекрасно слышал его. — У нас мало времени.

Дженнифер просто открыла дверь и прошла вперёд, минуя второго ученика, неловко держащего биту.

— Я скоро подъеду с Лорой, — сказала она Хейлу, переставшему копаться в своём плече, — если ты порежешь аорту когтями, это будет самым нелепым суицидом на моей памяти.

Дерек недовольно зарычал, но убрал когти, недоверчиво глядя на окружающих. В принципе, это было вполне здраво и объяснимо: Скотт хотел убить или вернуть в загробный мир его сестру, Дженнифер он уже видел в настоящем облике, а Мечислав сам по себе не вызывал доверия. Учитывая то, что внизу с его сестрой остались две охотницы, одна из которых, хоть и была без сознания, но всё также несла бремя организатора пожара в обоих мирах.

— Делай своё вуду, Стайлз. — Оборотень указал на увеличившееся пятно на животе. — Одну я уже достал.  
— Заметно. Ты туда кроме пальцев больше ничего не совал?  
— Нет, Стайлз. — Честно не понимая сарказма ответил за пострадавшего Скотт. — Он настоял на том, что ему уже лучше и попросил посадить его.  
— То-то я не вижу ни игл, ни пособия по безработице. — Пробубнил Мечислав и присел рядом с Хейлом, медленно примагничивая к ладони пулю в ране, чтобы ненароком не убить Дерека. — Извини, это была не очень хорошая ночь. Чувствуешь руку?  
— Голод чувствую. — Буркнул Дерек и поморщился, когда пуля вышла из тела. — Ты раньше достать не мог? Я бы уже был на ногах.  
— Ты угрожал мне поркой, а наёмники — оружием. — Фыркнул Мечислав, убирая пулю в карман. — В невменяемом состоянии хлопот от тебя было бы больше.  
— Вы закончили? — Спросил Скотт, неловко мнущийся на краю освещённого участка. — Там же Эллисон внизу.  
— Маккол, тебе срочно нужно на стоянку. — Напомнила Блейк и полезла вниз, оставив фонарь. — Как закончите, идите в хранилище.

Когда учительница спустилась, одноклассник продолжил сверлить взглядом Хейла и Стилински, не в силах решить, куда он должен пойти.

— Скотт, друг мой, я очень прошу тебя сходить на стоянку. — Мягко сказал Мечислав. — Там чисто: нападающие или убиты, или спят. И пособирай у них телефоны, будь любезен. Мы с Дереком пока заняты.  
— Да вы сговорились.

Обращённый вздохнул, но всё-таки покинул помещение, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— И чем же мы заняты? — Хмуро спросил оборотень, поглядывая на тела в углу.  
— Я хочу извиниться. — Быстро, но уверенно сказал медик. — Иногда я веду себя как мудак.  
— Иногда ты так себя не ведёшь и это странно выглядит. — Вставил Хейл.  
— Ты не облегчаешь мне задачу, блохастая задница.  
— На людях блохи не живут.  
— Знаю. Просто хотелось тебя поддеть. Это не важно. Важно то, что я был предвзятым по отношению к тебе всё это время. У меня были причины.  
— Кажется, ты уже извинялся за такое.  
— Не уверен. — Честно признался Мечислав. — Или не помню. С тем, как мы общаемся, впору складывать бумажных журавликов. Я был уверен, что ты разрушить мою жизнь, но отлично справился с этим и сам. И какая-то часть меня рада, что теперь ты не уедешь.

Биохимик поднял фонарь и направил его на тело оборотня.

— Можно посмотреть?

Хейл снова нахмурился, но поднял край многострадального предмета одежды одной рукой, обнажив ровный живот с медленно затягивающейся раной у края джинсов. Неровная кромка, разорванная его пальцами, захватывала часть молодой кожи, отросшей утром, а кровь, всё ещё выходящая с каждым ударом сердца, склеивала волоски, идущие от пупка вниз.

— Дорожку для шлюх оставил, хмурый волк? — Почти весело прошептал бывший оборотень, проводя пальцами в перчатках по коже у раны.  
— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — Сглотнув, спросил Хейл.  
— Вторгаюсь в твоё личное пространство с определённой целью. — Признался медик и осторожно приложил ладонь к ране, абсолютно игнорируя то, что он почти залез в чужие штаны. Копаться в чужих карманах было и то приличнее. — С миру по нитке, и рану затянет быстрее.

Мечислав сконцентрировался, и Дерек дёрнулся, ударяясь затылком об очередную коробку с барахлом.  
Под рукой стало тепло и влажно — немного нитей, которые успели срастись с плотью, были удалены.

— Ты как старое дерево с кучей одинаковых футболок.  
— Долго придумывал, чудик?  
— Нет. Только в голову пришло.

Рука медика продолжила движение вверх под футболкой, но контакт не был настолько неприятным благодаря перчаткам. Мелкие волоски практически не чувствовались, в отличие от рельефных мышц альфы. Мечислав тоже хотел иметь такой косой пресс, развитые мышцы груди, мелкие дополнительные мускулы, но не сложилось — хроническое отравление, сковывание волка, работа с минимальной нагрузкой и вредные привычки сделали его предыдущее тело таким же костлявым, как и сейчас. Свитера и рубашки на нём сидели совсем иначе, чем на манекенах-мужчинах. На Хейле они точно выглядели бы хорошо.

— Извлеку мусор на счёт три.  
— Я не ребёнок, Стайлз.  
— Три.

Дерек, не ожидавший такой подлости, не смог сдержать стон и перехватил руку своего спасителя сквозь ткань футболки.

— Видишь? Теперь ты не пугало. Отдыхай, пока есть возможность.

Но очень скоро вдалеке послышались тяжёлые шаги Скотта и стук каблуков настоящей Дженнифер.

— У нас мало времени. — Оповестил Мечислав альфу. — Лучше не смотри.

Оборотень поморщился, но сам поднялся на ноги и побрёл к отверстию под гербом школы.

— Извинения приняты.

Стилински, пропустив Скотта, держащего грязное тело Лоры и абсолютно чистую Блейк, спустился вниз, принял у Маккола его ношу и потащил в направлении хранилища, когда тот спустился.

— Установи излучатели так, чтобы они указывали на тело и на проекцию. — Проинструктировала Дженнифер, стоя у люка. — Я не хочу лишний раз напоминать себе об аварии. Как закончите, откройте хранилище и идите к парковке, а я, так уж и быть, пока приберусь за вами.

Сказав это, учительница пошевелила пальцами и крышка люка вернулась на место.

— Здорово. — Буркнул Мечислав, направив фонарь на открытую дверь, за которой почти все присутствующие пришли в себя. — Как понимаю, генератор поля находится в кейсе.

Подхватив аппарат, Стилински вошёл в самое нелюбимое помещение, ощущая, как стены давят на него.

Лидия стояла за Джексоном, поглаживая волосы всё ещё оглушённого подростка, Эллисон и Лора играли в гляделки, а между ними лежала мирно спящая Кейт. Дерек и Скотт, по наставлению Дженнифер, пытались освободить дыхательные пути трупа Лоры, позволяя грязной воде вытечь из носа и рта усопшей.

— Как всё прошло? — Осторожно поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
— Наши победили. — Ответил ей Скотт, удерживая ноги Лоры так, чтобы её бёдра не обнажились. — Я не пойму одного — как Стайлз и мисс Блейк проворачивают свои трюки.  
— Уметь надо. — Заметил Мечислав, открыв кейс. — Принесите Лору, пожалуйста. И, Лора, будь добра, подойди к своему телу.

Нежить повиновалась, и Стилински сел за новое оборудование, принявшись рассматривать его.

Внутри кейса с одной стороны был монитор, а с другой — несколько минералов. Он смог узнать чёрный турмалин и лунный камень, остальные же три были ему неизвестны.

Все камни были установлены в пазы и соединены параллельно, а проводники, идущие от них, вели к монитору и небольшой приборной панели, возле которой был знак уробороса. Также там были и устройства, похожие на первые сотовые телефоны, но не такие громоздкие.

— Что это такое? — Спросила Лидия.  
— Изобретение моего дедушки, скорее всего. Может быть, Дженнифер раньше взламывала хранилище Гажос.  
— И ты знаешь, как с ним работать? — Недоверчиво спросила она. — Я бы не советовала тебе трогать непонятную аппаратуру.  
— Ну, если кто-то здесь знает, как работать с этой штукой, поднимите руку. — Стилински осмотрел заинтересованных, но ничего не понимающих присутствующих. — Как я и думал, лес рук. Проблема решена.

Он нашёл переключатель и включил устройство, наблюдая, как ровная амплитуда колебаний иногда делится на разные сегменты. На приборной панели загорелся диод с надписью «КОНТРОЛЬ» и в голове стало как-то тесно.

Несмотря на дискомфорт, бывший оборотень взял одну трубку и дал её подошедшей Лоре, а вторую положил на грудь её мёртвого тела.

Монитор показывал две синусоиды. Или синусоиду и косинусоиду. Диоды горели под шерлом и каким-то зелёным камнем, а сами же минералы слабо вибрировали.

Насколько понимал Мечислав, ему нужно было сонастроить две частоты, и поэтому, вернувшись к панели, он слегка сдвинул ползунок. После чего присутствующие оборотни начали морщиться, но человеческое ухо бывшего оборотня не воспринимало столь высокий звук.

Он слегка пододвинул ползунок обратно и использовал второй, который значительно приблизил косинусоиду к синусоиде, но на мониторе появилась третья волна, более узкая и быстрая, нежели остальные.

Это было странно.

Когда три кривых слились воедино, Лора-нежить вскрикнула и исчезла, оставив только кожанку брата на полу. В то же время труп, принесённый Скоттом от автомобиля, сильно дёрнулся и, развернув голову, исторг изо рта грязь, смешанную со свернувшейся кровью. Оборотни долго разлагались.  
«Выпусти меня», шепнуло что-то внутри мыслей медика, но тотчас затихло, укладываясь обратно на дно сознания.

— Лора! — Крикнул Хейл, бросившись к сестре. — Всё получилось? Как ты?  
— Как видишь. — Тяжело вздохнув, выдавила бывшая альфа и зашлась в приступе кашля.

Дерек помогал сестре стоять ровно, хотя ему и самому не помешала бы помощь. Скотт, судя по всему, тоже так подумал.

— Не подходи, Маккол. — Рыкнул альфа, и сверкнул краснотой глаз.

Стилински, оторвавшись от аппарата, увидел, как его одноклассник на автомате повиновался, к большому неудовольствию Эллисон.

— Мисс Блейк ждёт нас на парковке. — Напомнил медик. — Кто куда поедет? Вам, — он указал на Лору и Дерека, — дома появляться нельзя, пока ситуация не прояснится.  
— Разбуди уже мою тётю. — Попросила Эллисон. — Нам нужно ехать. Лидия, Джексон, вы со мной?  
— Да, только он не поведёт, — Указала Мартин на Джексона.  
— Я поведу. — Уверенно ответила ей Эллисон. — Стилински, убери свой грёбаный фонарь. Ты достал светить на говорящего, мы не на сцене в театре.  
— Извини.

Мечислав действительно перестал светить и вместо этого раздражённо потащил Кейт к выходу на лестницу.

— Я не предложу вам прятаться у меня дома. — Зазвучал из-за двери упрямый голос охотницы. — Лора обратила Скотта, как и многих других. Моя семья убьёт её.  
— У меня завтра мать после суток, — Маккол звучал неловко, — мне нельзя.

Бывший оборотень выключил фонарь и провёл рукой над головой Кейт — в первый раз не сработало, но во второй он почувствовал, будто сдёргивает с неё лёгкое полотно.

В темноте он не видел, как просыпается нынешняя версия его предыдущей родственницы, но отчётливо услышал, как она вскрикнула и, рыдая, вцепилась в него.

— Он убил нас. Мечислав, он убил нас и пришёл за нами. — Паникуя, быстро шептала охотница. — Моё тело. Я человек? Человек. И охотник. И волк. И охотник. И волк…

Затем её громко вывернуло, а Стилински осторожно погладил по голове женщину.

— Кейт, милая, ты видела только наше взаимодействие моими глазами. Просто знай, что ты можешь быть совсем другой. И мне очень жаль.  
— Я жива! — Крикнула Кейт.  
— Очень жаль. — Ответила ей Лора из глубины хранилища.  
— Дорогие оборотни, как вам идея посидеть у меня и спланировать атаку на Благодетеля? — Спросил Мечислав, глядя, как из хранилища выходят люди, существа и те, кто не определились. — У меня как раз есть пара гаджетов для отслеживания.  
— Стайлз, отдай фонарик. И да, я могу помочь. — Серьёзно сказала Эллисон, подсвечивая лестницу своим телефоном. — Как понимаю, сейчас у нас есть проблема, большая, чем семейные конфликты. Ты не против, Кейт?  
— Внутри меня ничего нет. — Быстро ответила старшая охотница. — Нужно уничтожить врагов или сбежать. Сейчас лучше сбежать.

Когда все поднялись наверх, Мечислав включил фонарь, и его луч скользнул по телу Дерека, медленно просовывающего выздоравливающую руку в дурацкую кожанку.

— Ты футболки килограммами покупаешь?  
— Заказываю одинаковые оптом. — Беззлобно отшутился оборотень. Или не отшутился. — Они, к сожалению, не отрастают заново.

Хейл подошёл к лестнице и, встав рядом, бесцеремонно провёл рукой по плечу Мечислава. Немного щипало.

— Будь осторожен. Ты медленно восстанавливаешься, как и все люди.  
— Просто забыл в этой суматохе.

Медик осторожно снял руку собеседника, демонстрируя гладкую, здоровую кожу без следов крови, как и вновь целую одежду.

— Выходит, ты облапал меня просто так?  
— Нет. — Беззаботно улыбнулся Стилински. — Я просто регенерирую иначе. А теперь вали отсюда, мне ещё нужно поднять наверх генератор, фонарь, немного оружия и себя самого. Дать ключи от машины?  
— Сам справлюсь. Я могу прокатить тебя на своей малышке.  
— О, твоя самооценка теперь на колёсах? Вали, говорю, пока не поругались.

Стилински сложил аппаратуру и покинул помещение, плотно закрыв дверь.  
Пуля оттягивала карман.

Он неспешно двигался в сторону парковки, где его уже заждались Хейлы. Медик забрался в тепло освещённого салона и едва заметно выдохнул, проигнорировав заинтересованный взгляд Дерека, и уставился в окно, пока машина с тихим урчанием тронулась с места.  
Тёмные улочки, привычные и до боли знакомые днём, в который раз вызывали жамевю, будто Мечислав снова бежал в лабиринте, пытаясь найти что-то, кого-то или даже самого себя. Но в этот раз он был пассажиром, устало следящим за тем, как лучи фар «Камаро» разрезают полуосязаемую темень, то и дело нарушаемую шумом дождя.

Сидя на переднем пассажирском, он чувствовал себя лисой в меховом магазине — комфортно, мягко, пусть салон и пах кофе — Мечилав лениво припомнил, что это было модно в десятых. А ещё слева сидел его бывший убийца, вполне нормальный в этой вселенной, как и сзади лежала его воскрешённая сестра, перебившая кучу народа.

И он ехал домой с этими животными, хотя сам когда-то всячески подавлял в себе звериное начало, которое сейчас ждало дома и, наверняка, хотело гулять.

Долгая выдалась ночка, и как же он устал.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, но нельзя было спать рядом с врагом — врага нужно было защитить от другого врага, а потом убить. Или распрощаться и разойтись своими дорогами.

Глядя на вышеупомянутую дорогу, в уме всплывали события, предшествующие поездке: отъезд Арджентов, троицы одноклассников, а также их с Лорой и Дереком маленького трио убийц.  
Дженнифер, забравшая с собой устройство, уехала в неизвестном направлении, и при желании за ней, конечно, можно было проследить, но сил и времени катастрофически не доставало.

В автомобиле было тихо, разве что мотор тихо мурчал, да дворники иногда чеканили свой ритм.  
Стилински даже на минуту пожалел, что всю свою чёртову жизнь ездил на старых тачках, в которых до него кто-то пил, курил дешёвые сигареты, занимался сексом и прятал травку. Не говоря уже о запчастях, в которых он разбирался весьма теоретически.

Но Мечислав гнал от себя дурные мысли о покупке новой машины — отец вряд ли такое одобрит.

— О чём ты задумался, маленький сверчок? — Всё ещё хриплым после кашля голосом спросила Лора.  
— Я думаю о том, откуда у Благодетеля деньги.  
— О, весь в делах. Не то, что Дер-Дер по молодости. — В голосе воскресшей читались приятные воспоминания. — У него одни девчонки были на уме — Пейдж, потом Кейт.

То, насколько сильно альфа сдавил руль, было слышно по скрипу кожаной обивки.

— Лора, ему незачем это знать.  
— Просто странные они, эти современные дети. — Женщина прикрыла жёлтые глаза и, судя по звуку, укуталась в то, в чём брат её и похоронил. — Думают об одних чужих деньгах, будто то, что достаётся кровью, потом, гарью и криком можно купить, продать, застраховать, обменять.  
— Вложить в бизнес и сделать франшизу. — Закончил за неё Мечислав. — Не все такие, Лора. Вон, тот же Скотт в Эллисон души не чает, а Уиттмор бегает как не за юбками, так за штанами — стыдоба. А мне это просто не нужно.  
— Ничто человеческое не нужно, как же. — Лора коварно приоткрыла один глаз, глядя прямо в зеркало. — А сам набил полные карманы всякого добра и сидишь, позвякиваешь на поворотах.

Стилински даже спорить не хотел — он отобрал всё, что только мог, у наёмников и часть добра запер в своей машине, а ещё часть взял с собой. У него в карманах было чуть больше десяти телефонов, а на коленях лежали три поисковых фонаря — просто на всякий случай.  
Он определённо страдал обсессивно-компульсивным накопительством и лёгкой клептоманией, но сейчас того требовала ситуация.

— Вы пьёте кофе? — Поинтересовался медик у оборотней.  
— Нет. — Лаконично ответил Дерек, глядя строго на дорогу.  
— Он не любит горький вкус. — Сдала Лора младшего брата. — Я даже прятала от него солёные орешки возле моющих, чтобы по запаху не нашёл, а папа всегда делал вид, что удивлялся, находя их. Хорошее было время.

Оборотень слева нахмурился, поглядывая на навигатор, и это сильно старило его — в слабых лучах лунного света, пробивающихся между облаков, похожих на скатанный войлок, тени казались шире.  
Мечислав попытался вспомнить, сколько Дереку из этой жизни было сейчас, в сентябре. Двадцать пять? Двадцать шесть?  
Выглядел оборотень почти на сорок. Ему бы побриться, обновить гардероб по-нормальному, а не так, будто его одевала девочка-подросток в дурацкой отомэ-игре. Или таки купить гардероб, в котором не будет залежей одежды на вес, а если бы ещё и не хмурился и не морщил лоб — был бы приличным молодым человеком, а не псиной из леса с претензией на вкус.  
Но, впрочем, кто спрашивал Мечислава, прожившего прошлую жизнь в лабораториях да в закрытых ресторанах для снобов? Потому он молча смотрел, как капли на лобовом стекле сливаются в странную спираль под действием порывов холодного осеннего ветра.

Осознание того, что в салоне теплее, придавало автомобилю уюта, но бывший оборотень с радостью вышел бы, по горло сытый этой семейкой. Однако, отчего-то не хотелось. И дело даже не в том, что сейчас они союзники — ему, кажется, нравилось осуждать Дерека и пытаться игнорировать Лору. Всё было почти как со Скоттом, но того хоть можно было понять с первого раза.

— Стайлз, ты давно слушал Мадонну? — Серьёзно спросил альфа, выдернув бывшего оборотня из раздумий.  
— О, нет, только не она. — Устало протянула Лора. — Это хуже пытки водой.  
— Близняшки Питера слушали её день и ночь. — Объяснил Дерек. — Приехали, кажется.  
— Следующий дом, следопыт.

«Камаро» мягко остановилась у дома, а не как Стайлзов гроб на колёсах, который всегда тормозил так, будто сбивал Лору.  
После остановки глаза, к тому времени привыкшие к полутьме, тотчас резанул свет — в салоне зажглись диодные лампы, и Мечислав поспешил покинуть автомобиль, краем сознания отмечая, что сидения после Хейлов придётся хорошенько почистить.

На улице снова потемнело, а дождь усилился, срываясь с ненавязчивой мороси в шумную полупрозрачную стену ливня.  
Медик побежал к дому, пытаясь нашарить в кармане ключи, но остановился, увидев тощую фигуру подростка под окном.

— Айзек? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Стилински подошёл ближе, рассматривая новые следы побоев на открытых частях тела одноклассника. Парнишка просто прятался от дождя, засунув руки глубже в рукава.

— Я звонил Эллисон. — Тихо сказал виктим. — Звонил и Скотту, и тебе. Вы были не в сети, потому я подумал…  
— Подумал, что я меньшее из зол. — Бывший оборотень усмехнулся и открыл дверь, пропуская Лейхи. — Заходи.

Так и не дойдя до двери подросток чуть не упал из-за волка Мечислава, счастливо выбежавшего из-за входной двери на газон, но почти сразу воинственно зарычавшего на Лору.

Сзади послышались шаги по мокрому газону.

— Ты его знаешь? — Строго спросил подошедший альфа.  
— Это Айзек, мой одноклассник, он хороший.  
— Я слышал его запах, когда приезжал отдать тебе телефон. — Стоял на своём младший Хейл. — Не доверяй ему.  
— Да он просто сбежал ненадолго, его дом в другом районе. Хоть чаю ему сделаю — ребёнок весь промок.

Дерек скептически поглядел на Стилински.

— Ты сам ребёнок. И волка своего успокой.  
— Он сейчас вроде как потерявшийся хаски. И он при исполнении. — Добавил биохимик, довольно глядя, как Лора отсвечивает глазами в сторону его второй ипостаси. — Представители семейства волчьих куда чувствительное нас, приматов.

Похлопав по бедру, Мечислав подозвал Мелка и довольно почесал его мокрый загривок.

— Кто хороший мальчик? — Весело спросил он, поймав огрызок кожаного ремня, крепившегося к ошейнику. — Правильно. Не ты. Ты сгрыз поводок, как я вижу, потому сегодня ешь морковь со свининой. И не нападай на гостей — у меня есть специальные пули для них.

Мокрый пёс сел и стоически вытерпел вердикт медика, чтобы через пару секунд кинуться к дереву на участке соседей.

— Ты правда сможешь застрелить нас в собственном доме за пару часов до приезда отца? — Спросила Лора, скрываясь от дождя у двери.  
— Ты правда сомневаешься в этом? — Спросил Стилински, демонстрируя пистолет.  
— Ты можешь забыть эту дурацкую игру? — Почти серьёзно спросил Дерек.  
— Какую игру? — Переспросил медик. — Вам пора в дом, здесь темно, мокро и холодно. Могу предложить сменную одежду и душ, чтобы от вас было меньше грязи.  
— Премного благодарен. — Бросил Дерек и вошёл в дом.

В кухонном окне зажёгся свет — видимо, Айзек смог самостоятельно найти выключатель.  
Дождавшись, когда все гости войдут в дом, бывший оборотень провёл рукой по шерсти вернувшегося волка и та стала абсолютно сухой. Тот же трюк он проделал и с собой, глядя, как за стеной дождя к пустующему дому через дорогу подъезжает грузовик.

Неужели кто-то решил переехать ночью? Не рассчитал время?  
Ему, конечно, было неинтересно, но ночные вылазки будут не такими уж незамеченными.

Мечислав вошёл в отчий дом, к которому всё ещё не привык, и сменил обувь.  
На кухне громыхала посуда и слышался гул кофеварки. Это успокаивало.

— Айзек, ты там?  
— Кажется, я опять накосячил. — Жалобно отозвался на оклик подросток. — Где у тебя мусорник?  
— Внизу, под микроволновкой. — Машинально ответил медик, заходя в помещение и удивляясь отсутствию оборотней.

Айзек торопливо собирал осколки икеевской тарелки, попутно размазывая по полу кровь и, кажется, не обращая на это никакого внимания.

— Встань. — Приказал хозяин дома. — Это контрпродуктивно.

Лейхи повиновался, и Мечислав тотчас схватил его руки и открыл кран, промывая раны мальчишки.

— Кровь вымоет грязь, ничего страшного. — Отвлечённо сказал подросток, глядя куда-то в пол.  
— Холодная и хлорированная вода сужает капилляры. Так с тебя не натечёт. Отец будет недоволен, если увидит кровь. — Заметил бывший оборотень и, смочив холодной водой полотенце, бросил его на пол возле осколков, а сам достал стоящие рядом с урной щётку и совок. — Айзек, твой телефон, кажется, не слишком целый. Хочешь обновить модель?  
— Нет. — Просто и немного гордо ответил кудрявый. — С ним всё нормально.  
— Ага, конечно. — Скептически ответил Мечислав и, вытерев руки бумажным полотенцем, сунул руку в карман, чтобы выудить один из гаджетов наёмников. — У меня их завались — хоть шкаф подпирай. Тебе синий, зелёный? Хотя, какая разница. Всё равно чехол натянешь.

Он быстро отформатировал память устройства и, открыв заднюю крышку, достал и уничтожил сим-карту.  
Кофеварка весело шипела и плевалась экстрактом молотых зёрен в колбу, уже наполовину полную.

— Откуда у тебя столько?  
— Старые вещдоки, их обычно выбрасывают. — Легко солгал Стилински и протянул устройство однокласснику.  
— Я не возьму. — Упёрся тот. — Не заслужил его.

Медик тяжело вздохнул и просто сунул в карман одноклассника устройство. Тот не сопротивлялся, только поджал губы и, глядя в окно, продолжил вытирать порезы таким же бумажным полотенцем.

— Я настолько жалок, что ты снизошёл до того, чтобы помочь мне второй раз за день?  
— Технически, обедали мы вчера, а пришёл ты ко мне сегодня.  
— Вчера, — поправил его виктим, — подождал, когда твой отец уедет и постучал. Потом позвонил. Мне иногда бывает некуда себя деть.  
— О, ты по адресу. — Мягко улыбнулся Мечислав. — Хочешь узнать секрет? Я чувствую себя лишним в этом доме, будто гость, который вынужденно остался. Он будто замер, когда детство прошло. А вся эта посуда, фотографии, вещи — всё это старое. Я был бы рад разрушить всё, чтобы освободиться от напоминания того, что всё могло быть по-другому, но отец будет против.  
— Ты счастливчик. — Ответил ему кудрявый. — Дом как полная чаша. У нас с матерью когда-то было так же. Честно говоря, я завидую тому, как легко тебе всё достаётся. Всеобщая любовь, машина, отсутствие нужды перебиваться временными заработками и тащить на себе кого-то. Но я благодарен за то, что ты делаешь. — Айзек горько усмехнулся, но только на секунду — одноклассник тотчас выдал очередную фальшивую улыбку дружелюбия. — Мне нужно поблагодарить тебя за это.

Мечислав удивился, чувствуя, как рука Лейхи скользнула по его бедру, направляясь вверх, к ширинке. Он машинально отвёл руку.

— Не делай этого. Ты не должен платить или отрабатывать то, что достаётся тебе даром.  
— Раньше ты был не против.

Что-то внутри бывшего оборотня обрушилось как карточный домик. Стайлз, как прежний обладатель тела, смог разочаровать его так, что хотелось сорвать его кожу, вынуть его кости, развеять хрупкую иллюзию и стать собой. Он до последнего не хотел верить в то, что люди были людьми, продавая и покупая друг друга за вещи и пустые обещания, хотя в прошлой жизни верил.

— Так было раньше. — Выдавил из себя медик, едва заглушая шум кофеварки. — Глупость, эксперименты. Но я не Уиттмор, не прочие, кто заставляли тебя платить тем, что имеешь. Это неправильно. Неправильно, слышишь! А теперь ты выпьешь кофе, переоденешься, поешь и выбросишь из головы эту хреновую идею. И запомни — я отдал тебе чертов гаджет просто так. Да я даже получил его бесплатно, так зачем тебе за это платить, да ещё и так?

В ответ на его тираду Лейхи просто опустил голову, уходя от ответа.  
Кофе был готов.

Мечислав поспешил в уборную на первом этаже, где его попросту вывернуло. Чёрт, да он спокойно ел в анатомическом театре, но от упоминания того, как гадко поступил Стайлз, ему стало плохо, будто грязь, из которой добрый Ягве слепил человека, въелась внутри и снаружи в саму плоть образа бога, не способного соответствовать его подобию.

Ему придётся носить личину того, кто принуждал к сексу нуждающегося ребёнка и это было едва ли хуже того, как он маленьким ел отравленное мясо в подвале у Хейлов.  
Как хорошо, что он всё же не был человеком и как плохо, что люди так и не научились соответствовать высокому мнению о себе.

Поднявшись и вычистив зубы до кровоточащих дёсен, он с презрением поглядел на своё отражение, действительно желая разрубить этот Гордиев узел отвратительных поступков, но он не мог.

Вместо этого, отдышавшись, бывший оборотень пошёл искать остальных гостей, которые сидели в его комнате.  
Лора с интересом рассматривала фотографию Клаудии, просвечивая её своими жёлтыми радужками, а Дерек перелистывал и сверял гримуары — один, ранее лежавший под кроватью, был абсолютно сухим, а вот второй, полученный у Мартин, имел немного подмокшие края страниц.

— Раньше ты пах миндалём и мёдом, сын Клаудии. — Прямо сказала Лора, невесть когда смывшая грязь со всех открытых частей тела. — Повешенный? Зачем печатать фотографию поверх карты?  
— Лора, это невежливо. — Упрекнул её брат, сам копающийся в личных вещах. — У него же пубертат, вот запах и поменялся. Он мог лишиться девственности на какой-то тусовке в лесу, вот запах и прицепился.

Альфа говорил о таких вещах, как о чём-то нормальном и естественном. У Виктории случился бы инфаркт, хоть заикнись они о таком, но Хейлы не Ардженты.

— Придурки, ваш кофе готов. — Обратился к оборотням Стилински. — Тебе, Дерек, положу три ложки сахара, чтобы зубы повыпадали. И у меня есть еда. Кажется. Потому оставьте, пожалуйста, мою личную жизнь — я не Хейл.  
— А хотел бы им быть, сверчок?  
— И не дебильное насекомое, Лора. — Пропустил мимо ушей подтрунивание бывшей нежити медик. — Будьте добры, не выкидывайте такие номера при Айзеке — он же просто человек и не понимает причину вашей бестактности.  
— Я слышал, ты тоже был груб с ним, — почти заинтересованно сказал Хейл, — решил не чистить авокадо в темноте?  
— Пошёл ты. У нас есть дело и я прошу тебя не злоупотреблять моим терпением.

Завтракали они вчетвером, окутанные тяжёлой, почти осязаемой тишиной, иногда прерывавшейся ударами грома и поскуливанием Мелка.  
Мечислав, как, видимо, и Айзек, думал о чём-то своём, пока оборотни рассматривали их, будто как минимум у одного из старшеклассников был пояс шахида под одеждой.

Бывшему оборотню было глубоко и искренне плевать на каждого из присутствующих — он просто устал как собака. Радовало то, что Айзек смог вовремя тактично уйти после завтрака, благодарно кивнув Мечиславу.

Похоже, пора было исправлять чужие ошибки, толком не разобравшись со своими проблемами, но это было немного приятно, совсем как холодный душ после похмелья.


	18. День шестой. Разум-обличитель

Когда Лора вышла из душа, благоговейная и очищенная от грязи во всех труднодоступных местах, с двумя полотенцами на теле, туда пошёл Дерек. Мечислав, в свою очередь, остался отмывать посуду и готовить фруктовый салат.  
В голове у него была пустота, а руки скользили по тёрке вверх и вниз, позволяя думать о том, как и почему Стайлз сделал то, что сделал.

Ненавидеть кого-то было легко, но осознание того, что это был он сам, только в другой ипостаси, выбивало почву из-под ног.  
Если Стайлз сделал что-то, то и он имел в себе невсхожее семя черноты, способное допустить что-то подобное. Но Мечислав был хорошим настолько, насколько умел.

Он старался, чертовски старался спасти всех, кого мог, не позволять никому издеваться над разумными существами, достаточно умными для того, чтобы знать таблицу умножения. Исключение составляли безнадёжные обращённые — они и так были обречены.

Круговорот насилия, мести, надежды и предательства манил в свои ядовитые глубины. Видения прошлого раньше постоянно преследовали бывшего оборотня во снах, разве что сейчас он видел сны осознанные и тянулся, тянулся, тянулся сто тринадцать раз в секунду, срывая ногти, вырывая себе клыки и волосы. Он был бы не против, если бы его расчленили, а друзья проснулись, не подозревая ни о чём плохом. Он старался, как мог, и получалось из рук вон плохо.

В прошлой жизни Мечислав держался, как проклятый на плахе, не бросаясь из крайности в крайность, он принял и понял Дюка, пусть иногда и уходил в бесцельные запои — после десятого бокала виски всё-таки побеждал регенерацию клеток и принимал бразды правления на себя.  
После двадцатого становилось хорошо, а после пятидесятого руки сами связывали скользящий узел с удобной маленькой петлёй на всём, что напоминало верёвку.

Но то, почему Стайлз, аутсайдер и гик, допустил такое, было вполне объяснимо, что хуже всего. Он безответно любил Лидию, дружил со Скоттом — таким же аутсайдером с астмой и ингалятором, игнорировал Эрику, боялся Джексона, хотя и дружил с ним в начальных классах.  
Что-то пошло не так и налаженная схема сломалась, однако это никак не оправдывало поступков альтер-эго.

Мечислав снова стоял в полумраке, в одиночестве и мыл ножи, думая о том, как быстро он сможет перерезать себе горло или вскрыть вены. Не просто вдоль, а по контуру, так, чтобы не зашили даже самые талантливые доктора.

Проблема была только в том, что регенерация всегда перевешивала вред, нанесённый его телу. Он оставался альфой Стилински, хотя самих Стилински давно уже не было.

— А этот Айзек, вы раньше были вместе? — Немного рассеянно спросила Лора, выдернув медика из тягостных мыслей.  
— Не думаю. Он нуждается в помощи и поддержке, и мне так жаль, что я воспользовался им. Я поступил неправильно, подло, зло, предложив отработку вместо благодетели. Но разве это твои проблемы, Лора?  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянула бывшая альфа, осторожно забирая нож, — у нас, Хейлов, никогда не было секретов и недомолвок. Мы всегда были дружной семьёй, потому что всегда знали, кто и когда может солгать. — Волчица осторожно взяла его за руку и присела за стол. — Потому мы говорили друг другу правду. Отличился только Дерек, и посмотри, куда это нас привело. Питер в дурдоме, я в могиле, Кора и Малия исчезли. К чему приведёт твоя ложь? Просто признай, что ты поступил плохо, но тебе понравилось.

Лицо Лоры на миг осветила проезжающая мимо машина. Бета грустно улыбалась, вспоминая что-то своё.

— Это был не я. Я не хочу причинять вред людям, понимаешь?  
— И ты убил тех людей только потому, что искренне желал им добра?  
— Это было необходимо. — Чуть не зарычал Мечислав, вспоминая Дерека, Скотта, Кейт и Эллисон. — Убийство на войне прощает даже Бог, верно? — Горько бросил Стилински, вычерчивая на столе непонятные символы. — Я не верю, что кто-то наверху меня любит или желает добра. Если бы Он был, разве случалось бы такое? Такое, как с вами. Или когда ты изо всех сил спешишь, чтобы помочь своей семье, а находишь их умирающими, после чего уже в тебя стреляют, тебя режут и, пригвоздив словно бабочку к дереву, оставляют мучительно умирать в огне?

Мечислав явно говорил слишком конкретно, грубо, но ничего не мог поделать. Это было похоже на пьяную исповедь, но все были трезвыми, что самое страшное.

— Лора, я не знаю, как правильно. Но, думаю, даже от правильных решений всем будет одинаково плохо.

Бывшая альфа удивлённо моргнула.

— Я видела, как Дерек улыбался, когда вы говорили. — Видимо, девушка решила немного сменить тему.  
— И что?  
— Он не делал так с тех пор, как умерла Пейдж.  
— Так ты говорила, что это была его первая жертва. Он хочет убить и меня?  
— Не знаю. — Пожала плечами зомби-сестричка. — Может быть, вы поломаны одинаково и ваши с ним «линии разлома» совпали.  
— Да хрена с два! Я не планирую устраивать кружок недовольных жизнью.  
— А ты подумай. — Сказала Лора, просушив голову. — Он хороший. Только глупый немного. Да и у тебя непорядок с головой.  
— Я не просил твоего совета. — Осторожно отстранился от неё Мечислав и вернулся к натиранию яблока. — Знаю, сделанного не исправить, но можно попытаться искупить вину. Своей жизнью, если это хоть что-то исправит.  
— Мне не хватило жизни. — Слегка улыбнувшись, сказала Лора. — Но, может быть, у тебя есть шанс? Я помню, как бродила по склону у моря, раздумывая о жизни. А потом снова нашла дом, увидела Питера. Ты знал, что он пробирается в ординаторскую и ворует лошадиные дозы снотворного?  
— Не знал. И нет у меня никаких шансов. Я изначально планировал убить вас, честно говоря. — Мечислав поглядел на то, как Лора ощутимо напряглась. — Но Дерек оказался хорошим парнем, да и ты была под чужим контролем, потому вопросов нет. Вы ничего, хоть и слишком прямолинейные. И лезете, куда не стоит.

— Пойду, выберу одежду.  
— Не стоит.

Стилински сглотнул, войдя в ванную, не удержался и всё же бросил взгляд на непрозрачные дверцы душевой кабины, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, нашёл платье беты у стиральной машины. Видимо, все Хейлы привыкли бросать свои вещи на пол.  
Он осторожно провёл рукой по некогда белой ткани, возвращая ей первозданный вид.

— Не благодари. — Скромно отдал вещь старшеклассник.  
— Ты не в обиде?  
— Мне всё равно, Лора. Мы не можем отменить то, что делали. Можем выжить, скорее всего. Если найдём Благодетеля.

Забыв о салате, медик выложил на стол телефоны и разблокировал их, глядя на одинаковые логотипы «Благодетель» и значки под ними. Только на одном изображение отличалось — рядом была карта, и он нажал на неё, глядя на точки, собранные в одном месте, да ещё пару, перемещающуюся по городу.  
Одна из точек направлялась к дому Айзека, а вот другая застыла у музея.

— Итак, у нас есть абсолютное большинство гаджетов наёмников, что уже радует. — Задумчиво заключила Лора, поправляя полотенце на голове. — Тот Айзек, это одна из точек?  
— Ага. Чудесное приложение.  
— Давай резюмируем то, что мы знаем. — Предложила Бета. — Благодетель это женщина, способная влиять на тот сюрреалистический мир. Она тоже своего рода оборотень, способный подчинять сознание, как было со мной, а ещё у неё откуда-то взялись деньги.  
— И при этом мы с ней виделись в зеркальном лабиринте. Я видел её лицо. Острый, прямой нос, тонкие губы, короткие кудрявые волосы. Может быть, она ведьма?  
— Салемский процесс, Стайлз. В Америке нет ведьм. Разве что из Европы приехали. Но, думаю, приезжей нет резона действовать так сложно — она просто убивала бы нас лично.

Медик и бета разделили телефоны, сверяя списки и информацию из приложения.

— Странно, что у данного приложения нет ссылки для прямого обновления, хотя вышло оно достаточно давно — около пяти лет назад, если верить дате установки.  
— Интереснее не это. — Присвистнул Мечислав. — Смотри в чаты.

На паре телефонов в руках Мечислава чаты с Благодетелем были пустыми, а в остальных трёх были фотографии трупов и денежные суммы под ними.

— Боже, это же Кен Юкимура! — Воскликнула бета. — И за него какой-то ублюдок получил всего пятьдесят тысяч.  
— Знакомый?  
— Дружественная стая кицуне. А здесь миссис Брайтштейн. Человек. Она преподавала в колледже. Её сын женился на дочери Мартин.  
— Значит, фамилия Лидии по отцу — Брайтштейн? Неудивительно, почему она на фамилии матери. Это ж как долго чеки заполнять.

Щёлкнула дверь ванной и послышался голос альфы.

— Сказал человек с польской фамилией.  
— Если пошутишь о вантузах, я сейчас же оповещу убийц, что задание выполнено и вы у меня, Дерек.  
— А это неплохая идея, — бодро сказал Хейл, со скрипом натягивая на мокрое тело несчастную футболку Стайлза, — дай нам пять минут.  
— А если они явятся с подмогой? Нам тогда могут пригодиться Блейк и Ардженты.

Альфа снова нахмурился.

— Знаешь, если Лора продолжит разглагольствовать о чувствах, то живым меня точно никто не возьмёт. Да, Эл?

Мечислав ненадолго оставил этот театр абсурда Хейлов и написал Эллисон, используя лапслок Стайлза.

С:  
 _привет. как Кейт? уже пришла в себя? 👽_  
 _Отправлено в 3:42_  
Эллисон_Арджент:  
 _Пишет…  
Когда она переступила порог дома, ей полегчало. Что за хрень ты с ней сделал? Она всю дорогу спрашивала, где её белая шуба _👿  
 _Отправлено в 3:44_  
С:  
 _я расширил её кругозор. не благодари. мы узнали, что наёмники Благодетеля убивают и людей и существ, игнорируя кодекс._ 🙂  
 _P.S. у жертв нет связи друг с другом._ ⛔  
 _P.P.S. мы подумали, что было бы неплохо встретиться с разработчиком или посредником ближе к вечеру_ 🔇  
 _Отправлено в 3:49_  
Эллисон_Арджент:  
 _Пишет…_  
 _Пишет…_  
 _Пишет…_

Вместо нового сообщения телефон Мечислава зазвонил. Входящий был от Эллисон.

— Алло. — Напряжённо ответил бывший оборотень. — Я слушаю.  
— Да, это Крис. — После небольшой паузы сказал охотник. — Дженнифер приехала к нам и рассказала, что произошло, и что Лора снова жива.  
— Живее кулинарных блоггеров и страховых агентов. — Фыркнула бета из своего угла. Чёртов слух оборотней. Стилински включил громкую связь. — Справедливости ради я должна заметить, что Кейт созналась в том, что сделала в присутствии свидетелей и напала на меня.  
— После того, как ты наплодила омег, а Стайлз тебя переехал, чтобы защитить людей. — Резонно заметил Арджент.  
— О, Кристофер, ты забыл, что она не отвечала за свои действия. — Прозвучал из трубки голос мисс Блейк. — И не смотри на меня так, это не круговая порука, а расследование запутанного дела.  
— Как я мог забыть об этом? — Вовсе не возмутился Крис. — Как и о том, что Стайлз сделал с моей сестрой.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы мы её убили, Арджент? — Вмешался в разговор Дерек, нервно барабанящий пальцами по столу. — У меня есть повод сделать это, но что бы сделала твоя дочь, если бы знала, что мы такие же, как вы.  
— Успокойтесь. — Осадил всех Мечислав, искренне жалея, что у него нет крепкого алкоголя под рукой. — Вы забыли о том, что в школе была стрельба, что нас хотели убить наёмники, ведомые тем же человеком, который контролировал Лору?  
— Высший приоритет, мальчик мой. — С веселыми нотками прозвучал голос Джерарда который, видимо, обращался к сыну. — Признай, тебя сделали по всем фронтам. Но окончательное решение остаётся за мной, как за старшим, верно? — Видимо, ему кто-то кивнул. — Я, возможно, мог бы примириться на время расследования, но в лесу всё ещё есть омеги и мои подопечные не могут оставить их просто так. Верно? Верно. Потому запомните — я уже знаю о каждом вашем шаге и о том, что вы можете сделать на пять шагов вперёд. Мы не станем стрелять в вас, пока вы не нарушите Кодекс и не решите ситуацию так мирно, как только сможете. Ах да, если Лора случайно умрёт, я обещаю, что Дерек будет жить.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина.

— Я думаю, это приемлемо. Но…

Договорить Мечислав не успел — Дерек выхватил телефон и сжал его так, что осколки дисплея до крови врезались в его ладонь. Альфа напоминал неадекватное животное, зло впившись взглядом в Стилински.

— Но Лору мы просто так не отдадим… — Почти прошептал Мечислав. — Дерек, ты охренел?  
— Это ты охренел, Стилински! Ты так легко согласился на условия Джерарда! Твою мать, это же чёртов Арджент!  
— А ты действительно планировал убивать гражданских и ходить с транспарантом «Свободу мохнатым шарам», дебил зубастый?  
— Мальчики, вы ссоритесь на пустом месте. — Устало вздохнула Лора, но, услышав рык Дерека, удалилась заканчивать готовку за молодого хозяина дома.  
— Вообще-то, мы тут думали, как сдать вас Благодетелю так, чтобы все наши остались живы. Вы с Лорой нужны им живыми. — Осторожно начал Стилински, с сожалением глядя, как по шву его футболки на Дереке ползёт трещина, а кровь оборотня стекает на пол.

Можно было бы и прихранить немного для ритуала, но что-то подсказывало, что этот псих ещё успеет не раз травмироваться.

— Эй, Дерек. Де-рек. — Осторожно начал медик, подбираясь ближе.  
— Чего тебе? Да убери свои руки.  
— Мобилку отдай, отремонтирую. Это тебе не мячик-антистресс, она мне ещё нужна. 

Оборотень, словно опомнившись, швырнул гаджет на стол и вышел из дома под дождь.

— Перебесится. — Мягко сказала Лора. — Ты его триггернул.  
— Непроработанные психотравмы мешают жить. Ему бы с такими закидонами к психотерапевту.  
— Сам к нему ходил? — Спросила бета, нарезая куриную грудку. — Сработало?  
— Нет. Но хоть выговорился.

Мечислав взял в руки останки гаджета и, покрутив его, услышал щелчки и потрескивание восстанавливающейся матрицы.

— Вау. — Изобразила удивление Лора. — А брата мне так починишь?  
— Знать бы, как. — Грустно вздохнул Мечислав. — Позови его обратно, у нас, вообще-то, полно работы.

С телефона, на котором отображалась карта, Стилински оповестил чат-бота о том, что миссия по поимке Хейлов выполнена, а участвовавшие в операции погибли при захвате заложников. В ответ практически сразу пришло требование визуального подтверждения выполнения заказа.

Сделать снимок никак не получалось: глаза «пленников» то и дело бликовали, потому Стилински плюнул на всё после десятого испорченного снимка и заставил альфу с бетой считать до двадцати Миссисипи, не открывая глаза. Дерек слушался, хоть и хмурился, а вот Лора была сущим кошмаром — она постоянно пыталась подсматривать.   
В последний раз фотографируя Хейлов, якобы привязанных к стульям у него на кухне, он заметил подъезжающий автомобиль отца, обретающий всё больше знакомых очертаний по мере приближения сквозь ливень. 

— Пересядьте, пожалуйста. — Прошептал медик, зная, что его услышали.

Покинув служебную машину, Ноа спокойно направился к дому, задержался в прихожей, складывая зонт, тем самым давая сыну время на то, чтобы убрать гаджеты и посадить оборотней за стол уже по-нормальному.

— Сын? Ты ещё не спишь в такое время? — Удивился шериф. — И у тебя гости?  
— Привет, папа. Это Дерек, ты его знаешь — он возвращал мой телефон. Да и так, в миру. А это Лора, — указал на бету медик, — Лора Хейл. Она жива и не помнит, что с ней случилось. Лора очнулась на каком-то заброшенном складе, но ей удалось сбежать и найти Дерека, вот они меня и разбудили.

Шериф озадаченно почесал затылок и перевел взгляд с сына на Хейлов.

— Здравствуй, Дерек. — Слуга закона пожал руку гостю и кивнул его сестре, после чего сел за стол. — Лора, рад, что ты с нами. Ты помнишь, что произошло с тобой?  
— Я… эти люди... Это было так внезапно. — Попыталась лгать Лора, закрыв лицо руками. — Просто «пуф-ф» — и я в другом месте.  
— Всё уже позади, ты в безопасности здесь. Но, если что, ты сможешь опознать нападавших? Я не уверен, относится ли это к тебе, Лора, но в школе Стайлза этой ночью была стрельба.  
— Что? — Очень правдоподобно ужаснулся сын шерифа. — Зачем ночью стрелять-то? Согласно статистике, мои безумные сверстники обычно устраивают расправу ближе к вечеру — либо после трёх часов пополудни, когда занятия заканчиваются, либо на мероприятиях от PTA. 

Отец привычно пропустил его слова мимо ушей, что уже было хорошо. Мечислав налил пару чашек безкофеинового кофе с сахарозаменителем и, передав одну из них отцу, уселся на стуле напротив, по левую руку от Дерека. Казалось, Ноа совсем не обратил на него внимания, а значит, он играл достоверно и заслуживал какой-то «Оскар» для программы защиты свидетелей.

— И, что занимательно, задержанные, они просто спали, по большей части. Может быть, какой-то газ или другое летучее вещество. — Шериф задумчиво поглядел на кофеварку и его сын поспешил включить её. — Не могу сказать больше. Сами знаете, тайна следствия. Да и странно это всё — за неделю у нас не первый странный случай. Чёрт-те что творится: то волк в магазине, то люди массово пропадают. Некоторых потом мельком видели в лесу по вечерам, а утром они уже были мертвы. Хорошо, что ты жива, Лора. — Отхлебнув кофе, страж порядка прикрыл глаза, будто от головной боли. — Я, конечно, не хочу выглядеть предвзятым, но ты приехала в город восемь дней тому назад и сразу же пропала, а сейчас на тебе ни царапины. Дерек здесь уже неделю. — Ноа поморщился под взглядом трёх пар глаз. — Мне рано вас подозревать, но, подумайте, есть ли у вас недоброжелатели с мотивом для похищения и ещё невесть чего.

Хейлы переглянулись с одинаково кирпичными лицами.

— Пап, ты недавно говорил о каком-то анонимном переводе для них на очень круглую сумму. — Вспомнил Мечислав.  
— Ах, вот, куда ты клонишь, сын. Помню, да. Некто "Благодетель" пожертвовал почти пять миллионов после пожара, но вы, ребята, тогда уже уехали. — Обратился шериф к оборотням. — Деньги до сих пор лежат на благотворительном счету, откуда оплачивается лечение вашего дяди. Кстати, Стайлз, а что твоя машина делает на школьной парковке?

Кровь Мечислава, кажется, отлила отовсюду — хрупкая легенда вчерашнего дня разваливалась на глазах, хоть их разговор и велся без протокола.

— Я дал Скотту возможность подвезти Эллисон, и мы договорились, что он оставит её там. Завтра заберу. — Озвучил максимально правдоподобную идею младший Стилински и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, вновь повторяя манеру движения и речи Стайлза. — Точнее, уже сегодня. Сейчас почти пять часов утра! Папа, подвезёшь меня к девяти?  
— Не тараторь, пожалуйста — и так голова как бубен. И ты уже встал, даже собрался. Значит, успеешь на автобус. И когда мы уже отдадим эту собаку? — Задал сыну актуальный и болезненный вопрос мужчина, не в силах больше слушать жалобный скулёж из-под стола. — Нам никто не звонил по поводу пропажи. А идти к Дитону во временный приют он не хочет. Умная псина, — хохотнул Ноа, — готов поспорить, он выстукивал хвостом «SOS», когда увидел ветеринара.  
— Правда? — Спросил Дерек, с интересом поглядывая то на Мечислава, то на Мелка. — Это, конечно, интересно. Но, думаю, произошедшее с моей сестрой куда важнее.  
— Да, папа. Думаю, она всё ещё в опасности — просто так люди не пропадают.

Мелок положил голову на колено шерифа.  
 ~~ **•−−• •−• −−− ••• −−•• −− −• •• • −• •• • •−− −•−− •−• −−•• ••− −•−• •−**~~

— Кто-то хочет курочку, да? — Устало спросил Ноа, потрепав по холке хаски, пока Хейлы непонимающе переглядывались. — Вот, что я скажу вам, молодые люди: в моём отделении доверять можно всем. Как начнётся рабочий день, мы поедем туда и ты, Дерек, заберёшь заявление о пропаже. Но, честно говоря, я не хотел бы оставлять Стайлза одного, хоть ему уже семнадцать — ещё дом вверх дном перевернёт. Надеюсь, вы не против позавтракать с нами?


	19. День шестой. Вторая пентаграмма

Школа встречала и провожала, так и не поспавшего этой ночью Мечислава, хмурым небом с серо-голубыми разводами, правда, к утру дождь всё же прекратился. Вновь очутившись в коридорах, по которым он ночью волок невменяемую Лору и где убивал людей, Мечислав чувствовал себя потерянным среди всех этих несведущих детей. Конечно, сначала школьники немного притихли, но этой тишины надолго не хватило. Они быстро возвращались в привычное состояние, словно не замечали последствий развернувшихся этой ночью событий. А ведь на втором этаже до сих пор отмывали кровь, а из подсобки на глазах у всей школы вытаскивали мертвецов, настолько долго работали на месте криминалисты.

В памяти бывшего оборотня мелькал обыденный жёлтый школьный автобус, лица нашей парочки оборотней после разговора с его отцом, но Стилински чувствовал, будто находился в вакууме. Взгляды Скотта и Эллисон, Лидии и Джексона, Айзека, который, к слову, пропустил первый урок, медик предпочёл игнорировать, неспешно заполняя тесты, на полуавтомате отвечая на вопросы преподавателей, неспешно раздумывая о планах на день.  
Время тянулось, словно жевательная резинка, прилипшая к подошве в летнюю пору.  
Но, в отличии от теплоты метафоры, внутри себя Мечислав ощущал холодное покалывание — ответа от Благодетеля всё не было. 

Урок за уроком он, непонятно на что надеясь, пересматривал чат, но бот не предлагал ни место, ни время встречи, оставляя усталого старшеклассника слоняться по коридорам тенью своей былой тени.

Медик просто избегал встречи, или попросту отходил в сторону, чтобы быть вне зоны досягаемости одноклассников, пытавшихся было помешать ему прокрастинировать.

Сегодня он позволил себе быть собой — прятаться уже не имело смысла. О нём, казалось, знали все, кто не должны были, и теперь он окончательно ввязался во что-то смертельно опасное.

До конца занятий Мечислав очень надеялся увидеться с Джулией, которая теперь Дженнифер, и обсудить с ней проблему, нависшую над ними дамокловым мечом, но вместо урока английского была замена — пародия на экономику от Финстока. Слушая этого идиота, Мечислав не раз мысленно поблагодарил Арджентов за то, что в его мире те не позволили ему учиться в этом городе.

Весь день, почти до шестнадцати часов, медик обновлял чат, впрочем, безрезультатно, да мониторил карту, на которой точка Айзека двигалась в непосредственной близости.

Ситуация была крайне нелогичной: если Благодетель была готова заплатить за живых Хейлов, почему она, если это, конечно, она, перевела им такую сумму после пожара? Откуда у неё деньги? В чём состоит мотив? Отчего она активизировалась лишь теперь, а не действовала раньше, когда Лора и Дерек жили за пределами города, да и охота на Блейк началась только сейчас?

Бонусным вопросом шло так и не установленное местоположение Благодетеля.

— Странно. — Прошептал сам себе медик, сидя в своём джипе напротив учебного заведения и наблюдая за движением точки на экране телефона, когда мимо него прошёл Айзек. — Очень странно.

Бывший оборотень завёл мотор машины, уже привычно за день отметив, как точка переместилась во дворе среди школьников, и отправился в путь.

— Сири, проложи маршрут, пожалуйста. — Попросил он, удерживая кнопку на гаджете. — Бикон Хиллз, дом престарелых.  
— Найдено: Бейкон Хиллс, Калифорния. Возобновлена история поездки. Тридцатое августа, вторник. Пятнадцать сорок. — Незамедлительно ответил женский голос.

Мечислав немного удивился, но решительно кивнув своим мыслям уверенно направил машину прочь со школьного двора, покорно следуя указанию навигатора.

От ночного ливня, словно смывшего все краски города, к вечеру осталась неприятная мелкая морось, та самая, от которой почти невозможно укрыться как ни старайся. Холодная серость объединяла то, что должно было быть разными частями — и высокие лириодендроны с поблекшей листвой, и дома в вычурных фасадах которых не осталось ничего аутентичного — просто коробки со стеклопакетами и дверями.  
Погода умудрилась вымыть даже старомодные стойки у кафе, на которых хозяева мелом писали блюдо дня в попытках завлечь клиентов. Мечислав не знал, да особо и не горел желанием гуглить их названия, он просто пережидал красный свет на светофоре — наверное, единственное яркое пятно в этой мешанине копеечных провинциальных образов.

Стоило бывшему оборотню прикрыть глаза, казалось, лишь на секунду, как сзади послышался недовольный сигнал клаксона. На светофоре горел зелёный.

***

Дом престарелых оказался совершенно не ограждённым, что упрощало и без того не сложную задачу по проникновению на территорию. Покопавшись в бардачке джипа, Мечислав выудил оттуда дождевик и, натянув его поверх одежды, вышел из машины, при этом чувство было такое, будто он нырнул в глубокий омут.

Бывший оборотень в прошлой жизни не имел возможности увидеть своих дедушек или бабушек, потому ему было откровенно интересно узнать, как он мог бы выглядеть в старости. На ум пришла внезапная мысль, что это было почти свиданием вслепую.

Перед небольшим, но довольно опрятным зданием, на прикрытой навесом террасе стояли столы для игр: кто играл в шахматы, кто в кости, но внимание Мечислава привлекла пара мужчин, игравших в домино, ведь он и подумать не мог, что в этой стране вообще кто-то знал об о таком виде настольных игр. Из магнитофона, что стоял на столе рядом с играющими, доносилась негромкая, но вполне узнаваемая мелодия с резкими переходами.

— Мечислав, мальчик мой! — Окликнул его один из старцев, худой и жилистый, прямо как его предыдущее тело. — Рад, наконец, увидеть тебя, внучек.  
— Дедуля? — Ошарашенно спросил медик, подходя к столу. — Мы же виделись в августе.  
— Виделись мы со Стайлзом, надо полагать, — хитро прищурившись, начал старик, — а тебя я вижу впервые. Тебе-то в этом теле не тесно?  
— Что?

Стилински почти физически почувствовал, как вращаются шестерёнки в его голове, переводя взгляд от своего собеседника на его соседа, который, впрочем, был целиком поглощён изучением того, что он видел на столе.

— О, ты же меня ещё не знаешь, — дедушка хмыкнул и улыбнулся уголком рта. — Позволь представиться. Мечислав Гажос, доктор физики. Естествоиспытатель, атеист, унитарное существо.

Дед выглядел так, будто работал в каком-то кол-центре и говорить такое не по разу в день было для него нормой.

— Как Юнити из «Рика и Морти»? — Младший Мечислав отзеркалил ухмылку деда. — Не удивлюсь, если все здесь тоже ты.  
— Мультфильмы антинаучны, да и я это я, а они это они, мыслеформы. — Рассмеялся старик, заглушая мелодию. — Я же просто нашёл выход из Аида, тем самым стал сквозным персонажем во всех тех вселенных, где когда-то рождался.  
— Это куда рациональнее. — Медик улыбнулся куда шире, впрочем, не доверяя словам предка. — И чем же ты здесь занимаешься, о, великий сквозной персонаж?  
— Знакомлюсь с тобой и твоими ипостасями, недоросль ушастая. — Внезапно серьёзно ответил старик. — И так будет до конца времени, который непременно наступит, если ты не стабилизируешь местный Неметон.  
— Рыба. — Отвлечённо произнёс второй старик.  
— Спасибо, Элиас. — Кивнул тому старший Мечислав и оценивающе посмотрел на костяшки. — «Рыба» это плохая вероятность.  
— Элион! — Крикнул отец шерифа и прикрыл глаза.  
— В каком плане «плохая вероятность»? — Спросил окончательно сбытый с толку бывший оборотень.  
— О, «Рыба» у нас выпадает тогда, когда есть неразрешимое смещение поля вероятностей. Кстати, у меня было бы подобное, загляни я в твой родной мир. Впрочем, Ардженты тоже неплохо справились с твоим воспитанием. «Nie jesteś tu sam, Mieczysław», как сказала бы твоя бабушка. Но я сказал бы, что ты облажался, а я скучаю по её коронному пирогу с лёгкими. — Гажос развёл руками и, словно случайно, поставил одну доминошку на другую вертикально. — Пирог был, откровенно говоря, хреновый, но ей нравилось готовить его в конце тридцатых.

У младшего Стилински уже плавился неокортекс. Его новоявленный дедуля хоть бы дал ему фору перед тем, как то ли давать новый квест, то ли помогать с предыдущими.

— А что ты можешь рассказать мне об этом мире? — Тяжело вздохнув, спросил младший Мечислав у Гажоса, попутно отмечая как небо над их головами стремительно темнеет. — Что конкретно нужно сделать?  
— Ну, ты неправильно представляешь себе этот вопрос. В этом мире есть последовательность событий для Стайлза и, пусть даже неосознанно выполняя логичные для него действия, мальчик планомерно воплощал заданную программу: конфликт с Арджентами, появление Джерарда, встреча со стаей альф, с ужасными докторами… Много чего есть в программе. И программа не меняется — её диктуют три стабильных измерения, и мы в одном из них. Но ты не Стайлз. — Лёгким нажатием на верхнюю костяшку, старик заставил нижнюю встать на один угол. — Ты находишься в неприятном положении и было бы лучше, если бы ты самоизолироваться как в две тысячи двадцатом.  
— Анахронизм. — Вставил Элиас.  
— Да, но ему можно — он из двадцать второго. — Объяснил Мечислав Гажос. — Согласно моим расчётам, у тебя есть время до восемнадцатого числа. Потом твоя жизнь в этом мире закончится. И, если ты не успеешь сделать ноги, придётся отправляться в Аид. А туда, уж извини, я за тобой идти не планирую.  
— И как мне стабилизировать Неметон? — Спросил медик, зная, что за этим последует.  
— Всё очень просто, внук ты мой голубой. Нужно удалить испорченный противовес, созданный Клаудией и Талией, будь они неладны, найти нашего предка — Марселя Гажоса и вежливо, повторяю, веж-ли-во попросить аппаратуру — мой дежурный стабилизатор я уже дал в пользование Джулии, а ещё нужно провести маленький ритуал по воссозданию Неметона. Его, кстати, изобрела твоя бабушка, — мечтательно протянул учёный, — ах, что за женщина была. И ведьмачка, и изобретательница, и суфражистка. А как она провозила литий в погребальных урнах…

— Зачем тебе литий?  
— Ты же умный мальчик, вот и подумай, не трать время на Лидию, Малию, Дерека, Скотта, Айзека или, прости Господи, Джексона, как ты обычно делаешь. Или на остальных, что куда реже. Возьмём золото — всё золото в мире представляет из себя куб со стороной чуть больше двадцати одного метра. А во вселенной его завались, мы с отцом его только так штамповали.  
— А литий появляется во вселенных в тех же количествах, в которых и сгорает.  
— Умница. — Под давлением стариковского пальца, костяшки с звучным щелчком сложились и одна из них отскочила, чтобы по инерции доехать до начавшего дремать Элиаса.

Без повышенных тонов дедули Мечислав точно разобрал «Палладио» — страшное танго смерти концлагеря «Яновский», где до июня сорок четвёртого погибло до двухсот тысяч заключённых.

— Почему эта композиция играет в третий раз?  
— Старческая сентиментальность. Не рэп же ваш слушать, или что у вас там. — Махнул рукой физик. — Мелодия, под которую я умер, стабилизирует частицы моего поношенного тела. Ах, да! Чуть не забыл. — Старик продвинулся и достал из-под стола старомодный чемодан. — Я, как твой родной дед, задолжал тебе все твои дни рождения и каждое Рождество, но ты уж прости старика. Здесь, из основного, наша с Элиасом кровь, дебетная карта и немного кокаина. Просто для настроения.  
— Дедуль, я не наркоман. — Возразил Мечислав, на самом деле относящийся к таким веществам нейтрально.  
— Изначально это было для Стайлза — он должен был попробовать перед Беркли. Но можешь оставить себе. И будь осторожен по дороге!  
— Дедуля?

Мечислав, схватившись за ручку чемодана, моргнул и открыл глаза спустя мгновение, понял что он так и сидит в кабине своей машины.

На светофоре уже горел зелёный, а позади был слышен недовольный гудок клаксона автомобиля сразу за ним.

Чемодан стоял на заднем сидении.

— Сири, поменяй маршрут, едем домой.

***

Переступив порог своего дома и погладив Мелка, Мечислав направился к себе в комнату разбирать чемодан.

Всё было так, как дедушка и обещал: внутри, пристегнутые к замшевой крышке, действительно обнаружились флаконы с кровью, в точности такие как у Джерарда, гранёные и холодные. Внизу же лежала довольно крупная упаковка с белым порошком, сотовый телефон с непонятным механизмом, приставленным к нему — видимо, такая же динамо-машина, только в миниатюре, был и длинный камертон, отливающий висмутом. Внимание медика привлёк конверт из папиросной бумаги, сквозь который просвечивала чёрная карточка и что-то объёмное.

Сунув руку в конверт, Стилински сразу же больно уколол палец и, выудил на свет абсолютно гладкое кольцо, похожее на уроборос: небольших размеров змейка с чёрным кристаллом вместо глаза с головой, измазанной кровью, которая была неподвижна, пока он не примерил её.

Маленькое, но холодное тельце бижутерии явно было великовато для него, поэтому свободно налезло на средний палец, но вместо того, чтобы болтаться там, змейка резво пришла в движение, проглотила ещё немного хвоста и, лукаво сверкнув турмалином, замерла, будто так и было.

— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее. — Растерянно обронил медик, поглядывая на волка в дверях их комнаты. — Хочешь в лес, дружок? Хочешь гулять?

Волк и ухом не повёл, только впился красными глазами в содержимое чемодана.

Вот так, под пристальным взглядом, Мечислав сел на кровать и, улыбнувшись, принялся складировать в чемодан гримуары, карту, телефоны — всё своё, что у него было. Купленный у Дитона свисток он повесил на шею.

Вдруг один из смартфонов завибрировал у него в кармане брюк, а затем ожили и все остальные.

На экране высветилось: «Жду тебя в четыре часа утра на складе у депо. Ты найдёшь путь.»

— Здорово. Останется вежливо попросить Хейлов расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

Между тем, волк до сих пор стоял в дверях переминаясь с лапы на лапу, впрочем, не двинувшись с места.

— Что-то не так, Мечислав? — Снова спросил бывший оборотень у волка, но тот уже ушёл вниз, на первый этаж. — Захвати поводок по дороге! — Крикнул ему вдогонку Стилински и взял сотовый из чемодана.

Он нажал на педаль, присоединённую к гаджету, несколько раз, но не услышал ничего, кроме тихого жужжания. Каких-либо кнопок или дискового аппарата не было, потому медик просто поднёс аппарат к уху.

На линии по прежнему было тихо, только что-то, больше всего напоминающее шорох сухих листьев, потрескивало в трубке.

— Выпусти меня!

Мечислав с перепугу обронил приспособление, но крик оборвался так же внезапно, как и возник.

Медик, на всякий случай, осмотрел комнату, но в ней ничего не изменилось.  
Даже в синем спектре просмотра предыдущих событий он ничего необычного не разглядел, разве только, что Дерек и Лора успели покопаться в его вещах.  
Бета заставляла брата примерить несколько футболок Стайлза, а в процессе альфа, выглядящий довольно неплохо, по мнению Мечислава, становился всё более и более подозрительным.

Это можно было принять за раздражённость, но младший Стилински достаточно часто видел его раздражение для того, чтобы понять — это было не оно.

Небольшим усилием воли медик остановил видение: Лора застыла у гримуара, а Дерек замер в процессе стягивания остатков порванной футболки, которую Мечислав обязательно выбросит.

Внимание дарака привлекло то, как расширились крылья носа оборотня. Как влекомый мышцей гордеца кончик носа приподнялся — Дерек вынюхивал что-то.

Стилински мысленно выстраивал стратегию защиты и отвлечённо сделал пас рукой, поглядывая на то, как функционирует ранее онемевшая рука альфы.

Мечислав словно наблюдал покадровую перемотку плёнки с многострадальной рукой, вторая же двигалась плавно, правильно и поочерёдно активируя мышцы.

Бывший оборотень осторожно прикоснулся к чужой ключице и по ней прошла рябь. Сугубо деловой интерес влёк его пальцы к едва различимому шраму, где ещё совсем недавно было входное отверстие.  
Хоть регенерация Дерека и была потрясающей, но серьезная травма сустава никуда не делась. Мечислав отметил для себя на будущее, что в случае, если Дерек решит напасть, можно было бы нырнуть под его левой рукой, заполучив тем самым хоть небольшое преимущество.

Осмотрев трикселион на спине альфы, медик положил руку ему между лопаток, не замечая ни холода, ни тепла. Мечислав попрощался с иллюзией и спрятал чемодан, не забыв предварительно захватить кровь.

Бывший оборотень быстро спустился на первый этаж, где Мелок уже сидел на коврике у двери, нетерпеливо пожёвывая поводок.

— Хороший волк. Ты поедешь спереди?

На улице стремительно темнело, но бывший оборотень отчётливо видел, как тучи освобождают свет восходящей Луны и небесное тело медленно зависает над городом.

Когда джип подъезжал к лесу, освещая дорогу скудным желтоватым светом фар, стали видны несколько машин, одну из которых Мечислав помнил. Это был автомобиль Криса.  
По всей видимости, охотники действительно отправились на свою тайную войну.

В иное время он строил бы план их истребления, но сейчас даже немного переживал о чёртовых Хейлах, которым и в земле не лежится.  
Да и Дженнифер, скорее всего, уже была на месте.

Спектр снова стал холодным, и дарак просто последовал за фантомным образом учительницы, идущей рядом с Джерардом. Как ни странно, но приближение к Неметону сделало видимую им картину более чёткой, что позволило без труда различать даже самые мелкие ветви деревьев.

Внезапно что-то сбило медика с ног, да так, что он больно приложился плечом о ствол ближайшего дерева.

— Какого рожна? — Только и успел спросить Мечислав, вынужденно возвращаясь из видения.

Он не был ни удивлён, ни разочарован — Дерек, оттолкнувший его, уже рвал глотку какому-то омеге, как раз на том месте, где стоял ранее Стилински.

— Спасибо большое, — пробормотал медик альфе, не сомневаясь, что его услышат, — но мне пора.  
— Не потеряйся! — Крикнул Хейл, отбрасывая уже бездыханное тело. — Тебе не нужен попутчик?  
— Мне нужно развеяться. — Смог выдавить из себя полуправду сын шерифа. — Встретил одного человека из прошлого. Если хочешь, мы можем погулять после того, как я сдам вас Благодетелю. В четыре часа утра чтобы были у депо!  
— О, а кто ещё будет с твоей стороны? — Весело спросил альфа, но светящиеся глаза остались серьёзными.  
— Благодетель. — Фыркнул дарак. — А до того времени можешь и потеряться.  
— Лаешь громко, а кусаться не умеешь, гремлин.

Мечислав, конечно, услышал эти слова, брошенные ему в спину, но не стал отвечать на провокацию, вместо этого следуя за силуэтом Дженнифер.

Когда Мечислав вышел к нужной поляне, дарак уже стояла перед пнём, заготавливая свечи, чёрные ножи, словно покрытые копотью и гладкие зеркальные диски. На приличном расстоянии друг от друга в почву были вставлены изогнутые жезлы, которые, скорее всего, раньше были корнями.

Стоило моргнуть и скинуть наваждение, как Мечислав увидел женщину в простой белой маске, стоящую напротив него. В одной руке она держала пустой гранёный флакон, а во второй — шприц с кровью Натали Мартин.

Учительница постепенно выдавливала сворачивающуюся кровь сквозь самодельную заострённую трубку и рубиновая жидкость лилась, шипя и издавая тончайшую из вибраций, слышимых человеческому уху.

— Переступи круг, мой юный друг, и ничего не трогай без моего сигнала. — Сказала Дженнифер, выдавливая последние капли.  
— Я думал, мы начнём в ведьмин час. — Ответил ей сын шерифа, с удовольствием перешагнув дорожку кристаллической соли, смешанной с рябиновым пеплом. — Ты славно постаралась.  
— Джерард помог. Чего только не сделают люди, чтобы отложить свою смерть.  
— И где же он сейчас?  
— Метрах в десяти от тебя, караулит, как бы кто не испортил наш тематический вечер. Ты готов, Мечислав?

Стилински обернулся, но Джерарда, как ни старался, не увидел — старик был действительно опытен, что и позволило ему жить так долго.

— Что я должен делать?  
— Для начала, ты тоже наденешь маску, возьмёшь свечу и, встав по другую сторону Неметона, напротив от меня, попросишь благосклонности у четырёх ветров.  
— Я думал, мы будем сонастраивать реальный Неметон с тем, который сейчас растёт в наших снах. — Сын шерифа прикусил язык, но не смог не спросить о том, зачем им, двоим учёным людям двадцать первого века призывать ветра на помощь. — И как перемена атмосферного давления сможет помочь нам?

Дженнифер хмыкнула.

— Магия это не пасы руками, не фокусы с двойниками и даже не хождение сквозь стены, Мечислав. То, что мы делаем, на что мы способны, это только подарки якорей реальности — первых древ, камней, рек и ветров. Они пронизывают измерения, и если я могу пройти сквозь закрытую дверь в этом мире, значит, в одном из множества параллельных миров эта дверь открыта. — Блейк обошла Неметон, мягко ступая по прелой листве. — Древа прихотливы и требуют особого к себе отношения. Лоррейн Мартин уже ощутила на себе, что бывает с теми, кто не проявляет должное уважение к богоподобным осколкам души мира. Помнишь Содом и Гоморру? А Роанок?  
— Никогда не доводилось там побывать. — Мечислав мягко улыбнулся, окончательно понимая, что влез во что-то нехорошее.  
— Древа, умирая, наказали целые поселения за грехи жрецов. Мёртвое море было водой, долина смерти — ветром. Люди уже позже придумали все эти общественные байки. — Женщина сказала это почти утешительно. — Нас ждёт огонь, если что-то пойдёт не так. Поэтому, будь добр, уважай традиции и не флуди.

После таких слов, Мечислав молча поднял маску, лежащую у пня, и зафиксировал её на лице.

— Вопрос оффтоп. — Бывший оборотень поднял палец вместо всей руки, указывая на небо. — Маски тоже дань традиции или они нужны, чтобы Бог не увидел наших лиц и не отправил нас в Ад?  
— Маски это часть традиции. Их лунный камень позволяет оставаться людьми, пропуская через себя большое количество энергии. И, не знаю, как ты, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что Бог вообще может существовать в том обличии, которое ему назначили люди, будто это белый мужчина с бородой, мускулистый грек, неверный в браке или темнокожий с разрисованным лицом, любящий хорошие сигары. — Блейк пожала плечами и зажгла свечу, легко потерев фитиль. — «Человеку нужен человек», как говорил один интересный поляк.  
— И каждая нация пишет его по-своему. — Закончил за дарака Мечислав. — Значит, мусульмане в чём-то правы. И буддисты, конечно же. Будда это ведь чин — «просветлённый». Философ, созерцатель, миротворец. Так биполярно.  
— Но разве то, что мы с тобой стоим здесь, у одного из сердец мироздания и пользуемся его дарами, не является достаточной причиной считать, что Он существует? Или Она. Или Оно. Или даже Они. — Дженнифер хмыкнула и зажгла свечу Мечислава от своей. — А теперь запомни. Я двигаюсь против часовой стрелки от юга. Ты — по часовой от севера. Север — Восток — Юг — Запад. Борей — Эвр — Нот — Зефир. Потом наблюдай за мной. Я кивну, когда ты должен будешь повторить. И следи за свечой.

Дженнифер вновь медленно обошла Неметон, прикрывая свечу ладонью и заняла свою позицию. Из-под разрезов маски, находящимися над глазами, пробилось смутное сияние, будто лунный свет аккумулировался в них.

Мечислав почувствовал, что усилившийся запах маски напоминал ему карьер, виски пронзила мимолётная боль, после чего он стал видеть контуры чётче.

Бывший оборотень повернулся так, чтобы стоять боком к мисс Блейк, но смотреть в противоположную сторону.

— Я приглашаю Прат. — Со спокойной уверенностью сказала дарак.  
— Я приглашаю Борей. — Вторил он учительнице, и через долю секунды ощутил порыв холодного осеннего ветра, едва не погасившего свечу полностью. Пламя стало синим, а в нос ударил ни с чем не сравнимый запах мертвечины.

Бросив взгляд на Дженнифер, медик увидел, как она поворачивается на девяносто градусов и повернулся следом, позволяя глядеть ему в спину. Её маска блестела от капель воды.

— Я призываю Пишон.  
— Я призываю Эвр.

В лицо подул лёгкий ветерок, принёсший за собой опадающие листья.  
Пламя свечи стало зелёным, воздух пах озоном, а по руке побежал горячий воск. Они с Блейк снова глядели в разные стороны.

— Я прошу присутствия Геона.  
— Я прошу присутствия Нота.

В этот раз ветер был тёплым и пах причудливым сочетанием крови и машинного масла. Свеча стала красной. Дженнифер повернулась и Мечислав смотрел ей в затылок. Её свеча горела синим.

— Хидеккель, я жду тебя.  
— Зефир, я жду тебя.

Ветра не было. Свеча погасла сама по себе.

Далеко в лесу, между деревьями, послышался звук ломающихся костей и продолжительный вой на одной ноте, слишком долгий, чтобы быть человеческим, словно у звукозаписывающей программы случилась ошибка и она зависла на воспроизведении одной и той же тональности перед тем, как перейти в белый шум или смениться оглушительным грохотом. Но так ничего и не последовало. Оставалось только замершее ожидание.

Дженнифер подняла палец вверх, пресекая незаданный вопрос одной ей известным способом.

Внезапно звук прекратился, будто волну, регистрируемую ухом бывшего оборотня непостижимым способом втянули обратно, а звук воды и ветра шипяще отчеканили своё «ЗДСС».

С одежды Блейк текла вода. Точнее, текла она из-под маски, образуя несколько ручейков, стекающихся к основанию пня, разделявшему их.

На секунду Мечислав ослеп от яркой вспышки перед лицом, а лес взорвался какофонией звуков: щелчками ломающихся ветвей, шорохом падающих листьев, клёкотом птиц, трением крыльев насекомых, криком рождающихся и умирающих зверей.

Свеча вновь горела, и лиловое пламя превосходило в размерах её саму.

Дарак вернулась на исходную позицию и поставила свою свечу перед Неметоном. То же сделал и Мечислав, чувствующий иррациональную эйфорию, будто тело не могло сдержать его силу, как кувшин не в силах вместить водопад, лишь крошечная частица вод которого остаётся запертой внутри.

На долю секунды он ощутил вкус подземных вод, аромат ледников севера, увидел моря Луны, услышал звук, с которым молния пронзает камень на Эвересте. Он был своим-чужим миром, не прекращая быть его частью. Это было похоже на экзистенциальный оргазм.

Дарак понимающе посмотрела на него и подмигнула. Мечислав знал, что она улыбалась.

— О, величайшее из Древ, Древо жизни, смерти и сна, врастающее внутрь себя! Древо Древ, исчисляющее бытность времён и пространств! Излюбленное дитя Эц ха-Да’ат Тов ва Ра, корней Аэндорских и Ханаанских, наречённых Эц ха-Хайим, Отец, Мать и приют неисчислимых листьев Твоих, молчащий свидетель страстей! — Стилински поразился тому, как точно чеканила текст Дженнифер. — Мы, в присутствии восьми Свидетелей, взываем к тебе сквозь три порога неизвестности Сомнум Этериум. О, Непостижимое Древо, растущее сквозь нас, прими в дар соль крови мудрейших из глупцов и явись нам!

Звуки, плавно нарастающие до конца речи и заставляющие Блейк перекрикивать их, смолкли, и она, кивнув Мечиславу, направилась ко флаконам. Стоило сыну шерифа подойти, учительница стала едва слышно шептать, не поворачивая голову.

— Я двигаюсь по часовой с кровью, а ты против часовой, с зеркалами. Не оглядывайся, если хочешь жить.

Ничего не ответив, Мечислав взял пять каменных дисков и пошёл исполнять указ.

Чёрные зеркала оттягивали руки и вибрировали так, будто сквозь них проходил слабейший ток, а в их гладкой поверхности отражался лес, но не сам Мечислав. И деревья были не на своих местах. В каждом зеркале было что-то своё.

Учёный подошёл к корню, торчащему из почвы и, как ему казалось, устойчиво поставил зеркало, которое тотчас оплели корни, словно ажурная оправа.  
За зеркалом оказалась Луна и поток её света хлынул в центр пня, откуда тут же поднялся целый рой светлячков.

Молодой дарак проделал ту же манипуляцию с каждым следующим зеркалом, наблюдая, как к нему подходит Блейк, шепчущая что-то над каждой склянкой, прежде чем погрузить её в почву между корнями-оправами, ровно посередине.  
Светлячков становилось всё больше и они, сияя тораксами, бились о невидимую стену вокруг площадки ритуала.

Заклинатели встретились и Дженнифер передала нож Стилински.

— Укажи атамом на зеркала, начиная с того, которое было установлено первым. Ты должен собрать пентаграмму.  
— Понял. — Шёпотом ответил Мечислав.

Деревья вокруг зашелестели листьями так, будто просили их быть тише.

Атам, сперва показавшийся закопченным металлом, на самом деле состоял из очень хорошо наточенного камня, часть которого уходила в металлическую рукоять.  
Просто держать его в руке было сложно, будто гирю навесу, утягивающую его вниз — между элементарными частицами матрицы мира, — в другое место, но медик взялся за орудие двумя руками и поочерёдно указал на зеркала.  
Дженнифер же указывала на флаконы и сделала шаг назад, когда у неё под ногами вспыхнула бархатно-красная пентаграмма, внутри которой была заключена вторая, меньшего размера.

Зеркала каким-то образом зациклили свет пяти лун, отображавшихся холодной белой звездой обратной пентаграммы, которая зависла в воздухе.

Под восхищенными взглядами обоих дараков, стороны пятиконечных звёзд втягивались в Неметон, исторгающий больше и больше светлячков. Гул их крыльев соединялся с треском, и это действо продолжалось, пока насекомые не образовали плотную стену, а затем огоньки погасли. Насекомые замерли в форме дерева с отрезанными ветвями.

На Мечислава и Дженнифер хлынуло как из ведра, а ветер разбросал соль и пепел.

— Мы благодарны вам! Мы благодарны! Мы благодарны и вы свободны!

С каждым выкриком воды становилось всё больше, и Блейк, смеясь, сняла маску, обнажив обожжённую и порезанную плоть её лица.

— Поздравляю с боевым крещением, Стилински. — Всё ещё хохоча, сказала дарак. — После церемонии полагается выпить вина, и я говорю это той части тебя, которой есть двадцать один год.

Мечислав сделал попытку подойти к ней, но поскользнулся и упал перед Неметоном, смеясь, как обкурившийся студент.

— Ты слышала, как лес говорил? Поверить не могу…  
— Каждый раз слышу. Высшая магия это тебе не сворачивание шей профанам. Ты теперь неофит — тебе и ползти к сумке.

Когда дождь смыл с них все остатки волнения, маги уже сидели под Древом, потягивая вино и игнорируя то, что они вымокли до нитки.

— Бог существует. — Сказал Мечислав, кажется, только сейчас поверивший на самом деле.  
— Ага. И мы Его когда-нибудь найдём, чтобы как можно скорее искать не Его. — Прыснула от смеха захмелевшая учительница. — Потому что сложно это — будучи тараканом писать транспарант «Оставляйте больше сахара» для кого-то непостижимого, великого и прекрасного, которому, скорее всего, не до нас — горят планы по продажам уголков Рая или по сносу поломанных измерений.   
— Или он нас любит, если рухлядь наших больных миров до сих пор стоит.  
— Выпьем за это предположение?  
— Конечно, выпьем.


	20. День седьмой. Благое дело

Ливень закончился, хотя за пределами поляны Неметона он даже и не начинался. Листва всё ещё была влажной после дождя, наполняя ночной лес запахом сырости, грибов и мхов, расправляющих свои ложные листья в холодной и промозглой мягкости нечеловеческой идиллии.

Шум выстрелов и человеческих голосов, слышимых вдалеке недавно прекратился — видимо, охотники расходились по домам. Издалека, со стороны дороги, доносилась ругань Скотта и Эллисон.  
Ничего не менялось: люди остались безразличны к тому, что лес стал дышать по-новому, что свет Луны теперь был теплее и ярче, а сверчки вдруг начали стрекотать в унисон. Волшебство прошло мимо них, как и по-настоящему важные вещи остались за кадром.

Дженнифер снова была красавицей, уверенно несущей кейс с атрибутикой — масками и атамами. Мечислав, идущий рядом, тащил рюкзак и подумывал о том, сколько он сможет поспать сегодня, учитывая то, что утром начнутся занятия.

Моргнув, он увидел не менее живописную картину: светлячки двигались между деревьев странным образом, они то петляли восьмёрками, повторяя знак бесконечности, то двигались вертикально вверх и вниз.  
Небольшая группа насекомых собралась так, будто облепила человека, идущего сквозь лес, но стоило только «человеку» пройти сквозь дерево, он тут же рассеялся облаком света.

— Как странно.  
— Привыкай, Мечислав. Это отголоски альтернативных событий, а мы своими действиями приоткрываем дверь в другие миры и невольно заглядываем в них сквозь щель. Так, например, банши чуют смерть ещё с протеста Бошенты. Они чувствуют, что в большинстве миров этот человек умирает.  
— Она была против чего-то? Я думал, она просто полюбила человека.  
— Межвидовые браки были не особо популярными в те времена.  
— Резонно…

Дальше маги шли молча, слушая ожившую природу. Уже стоя у авто, Стилински почувствовал, что их с Блейк диалог не закончился.

— Я должен появиться в депо к четырём часам утра вместе с Хейлами. Сейчас только час ночи. Можешь ли ты разбудить меня в половину четвёртого, если усну и по привычке выключу будильник?  
— Могу прийти к тебе в сон.  
— Лучше просто позвони. — Тактично ответил старшеклассник, передав ключи от своего джипа учительнице. — Утром встреча с Благодетелем, но лучше я пойду к Дереку и Лоре прямо сейчас. Не стоит водить мою машину в нетрезвом виде, до утра ещё есть время, можешь в ней поспать.  
— А мы уже на «ты»?  
— Мы же пили вместе.

***

Особняк Хейлов уже не являлся страшным логовом монстров, каким его с детства видел Мечислав. Дом, пусть и полуразрушенный, отсвечивал двумя фонарями в остатках окон. Один фонарь тускло мерцал сквозь закопченное окно кухни, а второй светил из того окна, сквозь которое уже довелось бежать бывшему оборотню.

Хоть в окнах и не было силуэтов оборотней, догадаться об их местоположении не составляло никакого труда.  
Мелок, как обычно тайно следящий за своим человеческим воплощением, поджал уши и заскулил, когда биохимик поднялся на полуразрушенное крыльцо, чтобы постучать, но дверь была приоткрытой. Он просто потянул её на себя.

— Дерек? Лора? Есть кто живой? Извините, что так поздно или, скорее рано — подумал, что нам всё равно нужно ехать к четырём.

Справа, со стороны кухни, слышалось тихое сопение и причмокивание. Заглянув туда, бывший оборотень увидел бету, мирно спящую на полу в обнимку с пустой бутылкой из тёмного стекла. Сделав ещё шаг в сторону кухни, Мечислав явственно ощутил запах алкоголя.

Наверху что-то ударилось в стену.

— Дерек? У тебя всё хорошо?

После собственных слов, Мечислав почувствовал себя типичной первой жертвой дешёвых слэшеров — стереотипной блондинкой, спрашивающей «Honey? Are you okay?» перед тем, как её зарежут, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вдруг Дерек уронил что-то, представляющее ценность, или просто тягал гантели в час ночи? Хейлы всегда были странными.

Ступени, что удивительно, не скрипели, но в качестве зловещей фоновой музыкой был разносящийся по всему дому ритмичный стук, исходивший из той самой комнаты, где его запирал хозяин дома после их… Чаепития.

Подумать только, он в третий раз добровольно ступал на те же грабли. Однако, сейчас бывший оборотень стоял по другую сторону двери.

— Дерек, ты занят? — Стук прекратился. — Я могу войти?

Ответа не последовало. Видимо, Хейл был против общения с ночным гостем, хотя он и был предупреждён.

Удары возобновились и Мечислав, тяжело вздохнув, отправился на поиски комнаты гигиены — чистка зубов всегда казалась ему освежающей, да и вкус ментола когда-то нравился его волку, тайком съедавшего его зубную пасту в редкие ночи обращения.

Скорее всего, он будет сидеть на кухне и обновлять социальные сети в ожидании положенного времени.

Дом Хейлов чем-то напоминал постапокалиптическую версию домов семей Арджент и Мартин: почти такая же планировка, но спален было больше, судя по отсутствию обгоревших следов мебели в опустевших комнатах. И акустика была замечательной — каждый шаг отдавался эхом, а свет фонаря замечательно рассеивался, натыкаясь на гипсокартон, которого он раньше здесь не видел.

В ванной, к удивлению медика, была вода и даже зеркальный шкаф для принадлежностей висел над раковиной, как положено.

Направив свет фонаря на потолок и обшарив недра рюкзака, Стилински достал щётку, но вот пасту найти так и не смог.  
Впрочем, он был уверен — после того, как Хейлы пользовались его гелем для душа, они простят ему немного гигиенического средства.

Мечислав открыл дверцу шкафчика и, мельком глянув на содержимое, нашёл нужный тюбик. Уже во время чистки зубов, под так и не прекратившиеся тихие удары на фоне, бывший оборотень проигрывал битву с любопытством.

За стеклом, на полочке стояли «Ципралекс», «Золофт», «Агомелатин» и безобидный чистый серотонин. Все препараты на имя Дерека.

Внезапно стук стал беспокоить его больше и, ополоснув рот, медик взял фонарь, чтобы вернуться на звук ударов.

— С добрым утром, Стайлз.

От неожиданности Мечислав вздрогнул и направил фонарь на альфу, стоящего в дверях.

— Дерек? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Живу. — Устало заметил оборотень. — В отличии от тебя. Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Дверь была открыта, вот и вошёл. — Спокойно ответил сын шерифа. — Ты почему стучал?

Дерек, хмурившийся в свете фонаря, выставил перед собой руку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть лицо.

— Стайлз, я только пришёл и, не хочу сказать о тебе ничего плохого, но дверь я открывал ключом.  
— А как же стук из твоей комнаты?  
— Я ничего не слышу. Только твой испуг и запах моей пасты.  
— О, это многое объясняет. — Сказал Мечислав, чувствуя, что это не объясняло абсолютно ничего. — Как прошёл день?

Хейл совсем по-волчьи фыркнул и достал один из флаконов с антидепрессантом.

— Всё хорошо. Мы живы.

Альфа натянуто улыбнулся и высыпал горсть капсул на ладонь. Когда он проглотил их, запрокинув голову, медик увидел след от укуса в задравшемся рукаве своей футболки.

— А я-то думал, отчего ты такой развесёлый.  
— Осуждаешь?  
— Нет, хочу в долю. У тебя приличный запас.

Дерек удивлённо вскинул брови, но всё же положил на ладонь сына шерифа две капсулы триптофана. Мечислав видел, как его собеседника уже начинало вести — в глазах оборотня появилась полупьяная поволока.

— Запивать будешь?

Стилински покачал головой и положил на корень языка мягкие желатиновые частицы радости, чтобы тотчас проглотить. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что альфа пристально глядит на него, но через пару секунд Хейл вышел из комнаты.

Мечислав последовал за ним, подсвечивая дорогу. Гипсокартон сменился обугленным деревом, а за открытой дверью комнаты Дерека было темно.

— Видишь? — Прозвенело эхо голоса хозяина комнаты. — Здесь никого нет, кроме нас. В этом доме стучать уже некому — даже крысы убежали, когда я приехал.

Бывший оборотень вошёл в комнату и выключил фонарь — скудного лунного света было вполне достаточно.

Рядом с полосой синеватого света, разлитого по полу, сидел альфа, глядя в пустоту своими красными глазами.

Внезапно он сильно ударился затылком об стену, даже не моргнув.

— Дерек, у тебя всё хорошо? — Повторился маг, услышав новый удар.  
— Замечательно. — Со злой, пьяной иронией тихо ответил оборотень. — Я до сих пор жив и с каждым днём моя ценность увеличивается.

За словами, сказанными отсутствующим голосом, последовал очередной удар, а за ним ещё один, но уже более глухой. В этот раз Мечислав успел, рука ощутимо болела.

Глупая голова Дерека была тяжёлой и влажной на затылке. Тёплая, вязкая кровь оборотня уже начинала сворачиваться между пальцами медика.

— Прекрати. — Строго, но тихо сказал Хейлу Стилински. — Последние мозги отобьёшь.  
— Тебе же нужно поймать и вырубить двоих отвратительных оборотней к утру. Делаю за тебя твою работу.  
— Значит, отдам тебе часть денег. — Мечислав улыбнулся и присел рядом, ощущая, что триптофан начинал действовать. — Что отвратительного ты сделал, господин филолог германской ветви языков?  
— Ich habe siebenundzwanzig menschen getötet. — Рвано и устало выдохнул Дерек. — Und das ist erst heute.

Сын шерифа ощутил запястьем влажную щеку оборотня, хоть тот и улыбался.

— Aber du lebst noch. — Стараясь не путаться в слогах, ответил ему медик. — Und sie konnten nicht wie menschen leben.

Хейл недолго молчал, тяжело сглатывая. Альфу выдавало небольшое изменение пульса.

— Darf ich dich umarmen?

Мечислав кивнул и сел рядом, позволяя крепким рукам притянуть его к себе как дистрофическую мягкую игрушку для самоуспокоения.  
Тело оборотня у него за спиной медленно расслабилось и довольное сопение у макушки обдавало жаром.

Улыбаясь, бывший оборотень подумал о том, что у него получилось окончательно разрушить собственные планы. Он добровольно нарушил почти все свои старые намерения и запреты. Здешняя версия его убийцы обнимала его в доме, где умерли его настоящие биологические родители. Даже то, что он без сопротивления позволил к себе прикоснуться, раньше вызвало бы негодование и агрессию.

Сейчас было плевать — видимо, реальная версия радостина действительно эффективно действовала.

Попытавшись пошевелиться, медик тут же почувствовал, как кольцо рук оборотня сжалось плотнее, а его скупо и целомудренно поцеловали в затылок.

— Спи, гремлин.

Остаток ночи действительно выдался спокойным, даже с учётом твёрдого пола, неудобной позы и раздражающего собеседника, который отмалчивался на все реплики Мечислава.  
Он искренне надеялся на то, что одно его плечо всего лишь странно вспотело из-за дыхания оборотня и это ни в коем случае не было слюной, соплями или чёрт знает, чем ещё.

Ему крайне нужна была передышка между странными снами, старыми заговорами, наёмными убийцами и бесконечной ложью, текущей вязкой чёрной субстанцией среди точно такой же лжи, но уже чужой.  
В принципе, мать правильно готовила его ко взрослой жизни с её любимым правилом: «Потише шаг, поосторожней слово, и, может, всё закончится счастливо». После того, что сотворил Питер, Мечислав уже не видел разницы в следствии взаимодействия — его убьют или оставят в живых с пятидесяти процентной вероятностью, вне зависимости от того, будет он идти на контакт или отмалчиваться.  
Следовательно, этот простой парадокс можно было вывернуть наизнанку: «Если вероятность выживаемости никак не зависит от моих слов, значит, мои реплики не имеют смысла».  
Он мог бы с тем же успехом заявить, что он — Танцующий клоун Пеннивайз или Алукард, но тогда его уж точно сдали бы в психоневрологический диспансер.

Мечислав улыбнулся своим мыслям, гоняя по полю числа в «2048». Пришла уверенность — сегодня был его день. Он спокойно нейтрализует угрозу Благодетеля, а потом жить станет на порядок легче.

Дерек, всё так же спящий за его спиной, легонько ткнулся носом в затылок бывшему оборотню в молчаливом согласии.

***

Когда часы показали 3:28, троица уже собралась внизу. Помятая Лора, в такой же одежде, хмурилась в точности как брат, то и дело сжимая переносицу. Дерек, видимо, любящий поспать подольше, только спускался по лестнице, поскрипывая подошвами, а Мечислав стоял внизу, мечтая о чашке бодрящего лунго или даже о «Предсмертном желании», внутренне проклиная всё, на чём свет стоит. Видимо, так же как и Лора с её похмельем.

— Это брать будем? — Бета угрюмо указала на мешки, видимо, предназначенные для строительного мусора, лежащие на кухне. — Я туда и целиком влезть могу.  
— Благодари предусмотрительность Дерека.

Мечислав просто пожал плечами и вышел из дома, неприкрыто зевнув.  
В голову медику вдруг пришла мысль, что в прошлой жизни это смертельно оскорбило бы Викторию, но сейчас его никто не видел, хотя и прекрасно слышали.

Вскоре «Камаро» плавно двинулось сквозь предрассветный туман, почти идеально слушая водителя, а Хейлы, «похищенные» дараком, сидели на заднем сидении с мешками на головах и со стяжками на больших пальцах.

Сири услужливо проложила маршрут в сторону депо, где второй телефон показывал точку. Вторая была дома у Айзека, потому беспокойство было минимальным.

Лысеющие ветви деревьев, нависшие над дорогой, казались сломанными спинами десятков вымерших животных, что замерли в лунном свете, чередующимся с тёплым спектром фонарей. Рассвет наступит не раньше пяти часов, а это означает, что времени для свободного вождения было предостаточно.

Чтобы не заснуть за рулём, Мечислав включил радио, которое тут же выдало только помехи.

— Это что, пранк? — Спросила Лора приглушённым из-за мешка голосом. — Выключи.  
— Это может быть полезно. — Ответил ей Дерек.

Секунду спустя, помехи сменились очередным радио для отъявленных никтофилов и людей, работающих в ночную смену.  
Мелодичные песни ещё живой Уитни Хьюстон резко контрастировали с не дружелюбной атмосферой окружающей среды, вызывая лёгкий диссонанс восприятия.

Это было почти романтично: слова песни «Call You Tonight» ещё не были так буквальны, и, тем не менее, медик вёл чужую машину с заложниками по ночной трассе, одинокую среди облезших столбов, неровно обстриженных деревьев, в ветвях которых пряталась Луна, хоть это и было необъективно — ночное светило зависло в трёхстах восьмидесяти четырёх тысячах и четырёхстах километрах над ними, и деревья не имели к нему никакого отношения.

И не было в этом факте никакой магии, никакой романтизированной тайны: просто субъективный по своей природе ум видел то, что хотел, совсем как ребёнок, наивно считающий себя центром целого мира.

« _Сегодня ночью звёзды должны выстроиться в одну линию_ , — пел динамик, — _Я верю, в этом должен быть какой-то смысл. Сегодня ночью ударила молния, потому что двое из нас, наконец, встретились в этом месте, в это время._ »

Смысла не было, помнил бывший оборотень. Был только генератор случайных чисел, ошибочно принимаемый за статистическую погрешность, будто монета, упавшая ребром на решётку кювета, ведь для оставшихся вне игры статистика работала иначе.

« _Такое ощущение, что я знаю тебя из прошлой жизни, и мне жаль, что время поджимает. Я не могу отдышаться, потому что ты забрал моё дыхание.  
Даже лучший писатель города не мог бы подобрать слов, как много я хотела бы узнать. Я бы осталась, но мне нужно идти._»

Не в силах больше слушать, Мечислав раздражённо выключил радио. При въезде на территорию города, их встретил только жёлтый свет светофоров. Огни словно говорили, что правила игры остались прежними, но никакой закон, никакие права не смогут защитить его украденную жизнь труса.

— Хорошая была песня. — Тихо, будто сам себе, сказал Дерек.  
— Я прям засыпать начала, Дер.  
— Заложникам, вообще-то, положено молчать и подыгрывать похитителю. Хорошо?

Дерек раздражённо выдохнул, и дарак мстительно подумал, что было бы забавно более резко войти в поворот, чтобы понаблюдать, как Хейлы попытаются усидеть на месте, но вместо этого он мягко повернул в сторону депо.

Похититель и его «заказ» были на месте к назначенному времени. Здесь, в депо, дома были похожи друг на друга, как и крупные складские помещения, напоминающие коробки с узкими решётчатыми окнами.

Наверху, в некоторых лофтах, горел свет. Иногда фиолетовый, что выдавало гроверов или увлечённых ботаников.

Осмотревшись, Мечислав понял, что коробку перед ним отличало от остальных, точно таких же, только наличие в ней огонька на карте приложения. Значит, Благодетель или посредник были там.

Подходя к конечной точке, бывший оборотень испытывал чувства, подобные тем, что и в хранилище семьи Хейл — будто его пытались целиком засунуть в кошачью переноску, где и так уже кто-то был. Значит, его ждал лунный камень.

Хейлы шли рядом, постоянно принюхиваясь, но умудряясь при этом не спотыкаться и не налетать на предметы.

Когда они дошли до крупной поднимающейся двери хранилища, Стилински на всякий случай достал оружие и только потом постучал — мало ли, кто их там ждал и как был вооружён Благодетель, а лунный камень, как известно, не располагал к проявлению способностей усиленных людей.

После нескольких секунд ожидания дверь начала подниматься, а за ней гостей ждали двое: как ни странно, это были мистер Харрис и уже знакомая наёмница — Брейден, кажется, — до недавних пор точно мёртвая. Люди Благодетеля были освещены мерцающими лампами дневного света, хаотично горящими среди своих перегоревших копий на потолке склада.  
Сделав шаг внутрь здания, Мечислав ощутил напряжение минерала, ослабляющего его, и исходило оно снизу.

— Так это ты решил выполнить контракт вместо основной группы, Стилински. — Сидя на стуле в круге рябинового пепла, сказал Адриан. — Грязно сработал.  
— Зато эффективно, мистер Харрис. — Поглядев в сторону Хейлов, сказал сын шерифа. — Где мои деньги? Или Благодетель?  
— Неужели ты думал, что он лично придёт сюда, мальчик? — С вызовом спросила Брейден. — Твой запах знаком мне. Я слышала его перед смертью. Как ты вообще провернул такое?  
— Я полон скрытых талантов. Да, мистер Харрис? И, бога ради, выйдите уже из этого круга. Рябину можно сдуть или сдвинуть предметом, помочиться на неё, в конечном счёте. Да и Хейлы почему-то нужны вам живыми. С ними было столько мороки.

Дерек предупредительно зарычал сквозь мешок.

— Молчи, животное. — Шикнул на него медик. — Иногда я жалею, что ты сжевал кляп.

Харрис хмыкнул и, не меняя спокойного выражения лица, достал револьвер из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Стилински напрягся.

— Как же тебе удалось схватить их и сделать послушными?  
— Тригексифенидил не стоит смешивать с алкоголем, вы же знаете. — Бывший оборотень нервно хмыкнул, глядя, как следом за револьвером учитель достаёт ткань для очистки линз. — Так скажите мне, Адриан, зачем вам нужны Хейлы? Вы — Благодетель?  
— Я только скромный супервизор, Стилински. В свете грядущих событий, мой наниматель заинтересован в том, чтобы защитить Хейлов. Не знаю, зачем ей это нужно, мне не платят за информацию. А говорю я это только потому, что вы все облажались. Ты, Стилински, был неаккуратен: оставил трупы, которые пришлось убирать в экстренном порядке. А ты, Брейден, мало того, что позволила травмировать альфу, так ещё и дала убить себя. Сколько у тебя осталось жизней?  
— Не твоё дело, крыса кабинетная. — Зашипела обиженной кошкой охотница. — Мне не доплачивают за непредвиденные риски.

Женщина ударила кулаком по неосязаемому барьеру, её глаза на секунду вспыхнули ярко-зелёным, а Харрис навёл ствол на своего ученика.  
В это время Дерек, стоящий чуть позади, легко щёлкнул стяжкой, но ещё не показал это.

— Нагваль. — Почти благоговейно прошептал Мечислав. — Ты уникальная. Больно было умирать?

Брейден было кинулась в его сторону, как Дерек, стоящий рядом, почти без усилий вырвал ей трахею, сорвав маскировку.

Нагваль вновь упала на пол лицом вниз, конвульсивно подёргиваясь. Под ней растекалась багровая лужа.

— Я так понимаю, деньги теперь мои, мистер Харрис?  
— Можешь оставить вервольфов здесь и идти, Стилински. — Школьный химик покосился на «заложников». — Ты предпочитаешь наличку или перевод на неотслеживаемую карту?  
— Мне нужен Благодетель. Вы же знаете, что она заплатит за голову мисс Блейк.  
— Ты хотел сказать, мисс Бэккари? — Учитель хищно сверкнул линзами очков. — За ней уже идёт вторая группа, там тебе точно ничего не светит, тупой поляк. Моё последнее предложение — половина от денег Брейден. Нехорошо перехватывать чужие контракты и убивать коллег. Твой отец хоть знает, что ты добавляешь ему работы?  
— Нехорошо, мистер Харрис. Ой, как нехорошо вы поступаете.

После своих слов, Мечислав рванулся в сторону учителя, почти не почувствовав, как выпущенная наемником через секунду пуля рассекла пострадавшее в школе плечо. Дараку было плевать — глаза хрипящего химика уже закатились, а медик в этот момент впитывал чужие воспоминания о войне, о возвращении без почестей, о работе на чудаковатую Мередит и о домике на озере, где они встречались.  
Ветви под кожей тянулись к плечу, чтобы стягивать рану изнутри или прорастать в реальность, но чужие руки внезапно больно схватили Мечислава за талию и рывком выдернули из чужой памяти.

—…айлз! Стайлз! — Слышалось словно сквозь толщу воды. — Ты его убиваешь! Прекрати!

Звонкая пощёчина отчасти вернула медика в реальность, он хрипло втянул воздух, словно через силу, и тотчас закашлялся.  
Харрис лежал тут же, на боку и конвульсивно подёргивался, ртом у него шла густая белая пена.

Стилински так и осел бы на пол, если бы не крепкая хватка альфы.

— Мередит. Её зовут Мередит и она в доме на озере. Но сейчас нам нужно защитить Дженнифер.  
— И забрать деньги. — Сказала похмельная Лора, только сейчас стягивая с головы мешок.  
— Брейден вызвала стаю альф, а Харрис — Безмолвного.  
— Что? — Ошарашено спросил Дерек.  
— Стайлз, — обратила на себя внимание Лора, — что с твоим плечом?  
— Просто спустите меня вниз. Я чувствую, там должна быть дверь.

Перед глазами Мечислава ещё хаотически вспыхивали воспоминания, разбавляя темноту снопом разноцветных искр: раньше он никогда не проникал в чужие для того, чтобы забрать что-то себе.

Издалека слышалось, как кто-то тащил в сторону бетонный люк.

— Дерек, — обеспокоенно звучало откуда-то сбоку, — у него глаза белые. Это нормально?  
— Не знаю. — Рявкнул над ухом голос, казавшийся знакомым. — Отойди!  
— Вып… ссст. — Кричал голос откуда-то изнутри, срываясь потоком помех. -…еня!

Его крупно тряхнуло, а потом Мечислав почувствовал, будто его бросили в ледяную воду. Боль и образы ушли, остался только звон в ушах и размытое лицо Дерека, растерянно глядящего на него.

— Я в норме. — Прохрипел медик, пытаясь отдышаться и привыкнуть к дискомфорту. — Спасибо.

Он оглядел помещение, поборов нахлынувший при этом приступ тошноты — полки у стен были забиты книгами, подобными гримуарам Мартинов и Гажос, а в середине помещения, на столе, возвышался крупный осколок мориона, превышающий длину его локтя.

— Книги вымерших семей и их ответвлений. — Поражённо прошептал дарак. — Они спасены. Мать сохранила их.  
— Тебе лучше? — Серьёзно спросил оборотень.  
— Да. Спасибо. Теперь мы знаем, как зовут нашего врага и где его логово. Правда, спасибо, что не дал мне прилечь рядом с Харрисом. Это, всё же, была непроверенная штука.  
— Нам нужно ехать. — Попытался зайти со стороны Хейл, но отсутствие реакции собеседника его, наверное, злило. — Скоро тебе в школу, а ты опять полез под пули. Тебе, что, жить надоело? Или думаешь, что твой отец вечный и закопать тебя ему как нос вытереть?  
— Всё хорошо. — Мечислав положил руку на кристалл и его травмы постепенно исчезли сами собой. — Видишь? Волшебство рулит. Здесь столько всего! Понятия не имею, как оно работает и работает ли вообще.  
— Значит, эта штука на столе могла тебя, например, сжечь и ты всё равно полез к ней?  
— Она не могла меня сжечь. — Уверенно ответил Стилински. — Но ты прав, лучше ничего не трогать лишний раз. Пошли наверх? Но после школы снова приедем и посмотрим, что здесь ещё есть и как оно устроено.

Черты лица Дерека смягчились, но он всё равно выглядел недовольным и повёл медика в сторону лестницы, удерживая за запястье. Видимо, чтобы не сбежал.

***

Машину в этот раз вела Лора, а Дерек и Мечислав сидели на заднем сидении.  
Последний глядел на огни фонарей, привалившись к тёплому боку хмурого альфы, пока чужие пальцы ненавязчиво исследовали его плечо.

Веки тяжелели, но он не должен был спать, потому маг моргал, глядя, как мимо проносились таблички, кованные ограды, огни витрин немногочисленных круглосуточных магазинов.

Он уже чувствовал себя немного лучше — по крайней мере, нынешний момент был полярно противоположен его попаданию в шкуру Стайлза, как и тому факту, что никто и ничто не встало бы на пути оборотней, если бы те решили его похитить.

Всё было системой противовесов. И места, и люди, и ситуации бесконечно отражались, словно внутри сложного зеркального лабиринта в форме спирали Фибоначчи.

Размышляя об отражении, он поглядел в стекло на дверце у пассажирского сидения, но Дерек мягко, будто боясь раздавить, отвёл его голову в сторону.

— Ты человек. В основном. — Повторил очевидный факт альфа. — И ты напугал меня сегодня. Я не могу брать с тебя обещание, что этого не случится, но знай, что ты не должен так бросаться в сторону опасности. — Чужие губы уткнулись в его висок. — Ты маленький. Хрупкий. Несмышлённый. — Каждая реплика была тише предыдущей и сопровождалась коротким мягким поцелуем, последний из которых невесомо коснулся уголка рта парня. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пах мной, а значит, был в безопасности.

Глаза оборотня на миг вспыхнули алой искрой интереса, а губы, несмотря на всю напускную серьёзность и непоколебимость их хозяина, были влажными и мягкими, в противоположность колючей щетине.

Мечислав, хотя и был несколько озадачен столь пристальным вниманием к своей персоне, но всё же решил посмотреть, куда это приведёт. Он не стал ни отстраняться, ни отвечать. Он ждал, глядя в глаза оборотня, также изучающие его.

Мягкий напор сменился покусыванием губ и довольным сопением постепенно возбуждающегося альфы.  
Эта игра в одни ворота начинала надоедать, потому медик на пробу лизнул нижнюю губу Хейла кончиком языка, после чего неожиданно укусил её и отстранился.

Дерек хищно оскалился, вытирая кровь тыльной стороной ладони. Впрочем, след от укуса тотчас исчез.

— Никакой я не слабый, и у меня приличное образование. Ты видишь то, что хочешь из того, что тебе позволено, фетишист.  
— Долго репетировал? А теперь перестань быть обиженным девственником и просто скажи, что тебе это не понравилось. — Дерек подтащил зависшего мага к себе за бёдра по заднему сидению «Камаро» и тот ощутил широкую ладонь у себя на затылке за миг до предполагаемого удара о дверцу. — Твоё сердце выделывало неописуемые вещи с нашей первой встречи, а твой запах… Старшеклассники не должны пахнуть так сбалансированно, так хорошо.  
— О, да ты романтик. — Заметил Мечислав. — Тебе бы пармезан натереть да бутылочку «Кьянти».

Возможно, машина вошла в поворот или Дерек сам по себе навалился плотнее, но одна рука хозяина автомобиля уже ощутимо оттягивала волосы медика, открывая его шею. Горячее дыхание и ощущение немного шершавого кончика носа оборотня за мочкой уха были нестерпимо приятными.

Так когда-то делал Дюк, желающий утешения, но даже этот историк за всё время их отношений не был так прост, открыт и, в то же время, всё ещё интересен, как Дерек.

Мечиславу захотелось ответить, потому он сам задрал голову, чувствуя, как гладкий язык следует по его ярёмной вене вниз, к отчётливо очерченной ключице.

Пальцы бывшего оборотня зарылись в немного влажные волосы партнёра, а вторая рука прошлась по расслабленным, но хорошо очерченным мышцам спины там, между лопаток, где они прикасались к татуировке видения.

Дерек укусил его ключицу почти так же, как слепой пёс, не знающий, что перед ним — сахарная кость или ветвь, брошенная его хозяином. Он нуждался в одобрении или отказе, но всё равно показывал свою преданность. Пусть в природе не было моногамных волков, но были волкособы, изредка выбирающие себе хозяина, и это было большой ответственностью.

Мечислав знал, что у него осталось мало времени в этом мире, что после он либо отправится в свой мир, либо его ждёт пустота и вечное забвение, но он всё ещё хотел что-то почувствовать, потому стоило ли отказываться?

Маг опустил голову, потираясь носом о лоб Хейла, и молчаливо увлёк его в долгий и влажный поцелуй, наслаждаясь мягким скольжением языка партнёра, зависшего над ним на локтях. Ему нравились вкус и напускная неторопливость. Видимо, Дерек думал, что является первым или не хотел показывать излишнего незрелого возбуждения. Возможно, альфа был один столько, сколько и сам Мечислав. Возможно, даже дольше, но чувствовалось, что он тоже наслаждается их лаской.

— Я боялся тебя. — Прошептал Стилински едва ли не одними губами, чтобы даже Лора не слышала его постыдного признания. — Но ты меня поймал, охотник на гремлинов. И что теперь ты хочешь сделать со мной?

Уложив голову на руку Дерека, медик чувствовал, как оборотень потёрся об него пахом, глядя пьяными до одури глазами.

— Скажи мне и я никуда не денусь.

Вместо этого альфа резко опустил голову, расчёсывая неприкрытую шею интеллигента щетиной, чтобы с довольным урчанием втянуть в свой горячий бархатный рот раздражённую и чувствительную кожу.

Мечислав не хотел бурно реагировать, но его выдал рваный выдох, переходящий в медленный стон, который заставил Хейла выпустить и тотчас отвести когти.

Нехотя освободив чужую шею, оборотень возобновил поцелуй, резко и шумно выдыхая с каждым поглаживанием между лопаток.

— Сейчас не боишься? — Мягко улыбаясь, спросил мужчина.

Бывший оборотень мягко огладил очертания чужого члена и немного сдавил в основании, коротко, но со вкусом сцеловывая чужой стон.

— А на что это похоже?

Следующие поцелуи становились всё более требовательными, когда руки Дерека начали дрожать и послышался мягкий звон пряжки ремня.

« _Сегодня ночью звёзды должны выстроиться в одну линию. Я верю, в этом должен быть какой-то смысл. Сегодня ночью ударила молния, потому что двое из нас, наконец, встретились в этом месте, в это время. Такое ощущение, что я знаю тебя из прошлой жизни, и мне жаль, что время поджимает. Я не могу отдышаться, потому что ты забрал моё дыхание._ »


	21. День седьмой. Контакт

Дерек терял терпение, старательно стаскивая одежду Мечислава. Это чувствовалось по тому, что уверенные движения были не такими чёткими, как раньше — оборотень всё равно боялся оцарапать партнёра, и его жесты, простые и механические, становились более рваными.

Мечислав потёрся щекой о запястье альфы, ощущая ускоряющуюся пульсацию крови в расширенных венах Дерека.  
Бывший оборотень в мельчайших деталях помнил, как нож, который вогнала эта рука в другой реальности, распарывал его снизу вверх, а прямо сейчас он видел, как хозяин этой конечности боялся навредить ему и такой диссонанс дополнял ощущения. Стилински не сильно протестовал бы, если бы уже этот Дерек убил его — предыдущий делал это без страсти. В конечном итоге, ученый сам травился аконитом многие годы, а следы на руках и ногах не остались только благодаря регенерации.

Его обида, смешанная с паническим страхом слабости, проигрыша, смерти, уступила место чему-то новому, будто неправильно сросшуюся кость сломали, чтобы ввинтить штифты и растянуть аппаратом Илизарова.  
Это было больно и неприятно, будто внутри засело что-то постороннее, но этому «чему-то» в нём было самое место, как, например, члену оборотня, растягивающему его изнутри.

Поступательно-выводительные движения с их монотонной однообразностью обычно раздражали Мечислава, будто две части его тела жили разной жизнью, но сейчас механическая часть секса не ощущалась основной. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как мерцание фонарей то погружало салон в темноту, то выхватывало из неё лицо партнёра, сосредоточенно и завороженно глядящего на него, будто тот уже принял новую порцию лекарств.

Морщины, образованные напряжёнными мышцами, казались более глубокими, а затем снова растворялись в полумраке салона, оставляя отсвечивающие красным глаза, такие открытые и честные по сравнению с прошлой жизнью самого медика, что хотелось катарсиса.

— Не хмурься. — Прошептал Стилински, разглаживая вертикальную морщинку на слегка влажном лбу оборотня. — Твоя улыбка красивее.

Дерек толкнулся резче и глубже, сбивая ритм, заставляя хрипло выдохнуть. И улыбнулся, действительно красиво. Молчун подался вперёд, чтобы чуть прикусить чужую руку, но оставить её невредимой.

— Я же не из фарфора, господин филолог. Хочешь грызть — грызи.

Хейл утробно зарычал, прижимаясь к бывшему оборотню низом живота, и, сделав небольшую паузу, очень медленно вышел до середины, после чего снова совершил резкую фрикцию, заставляя уже Мечислава шипеть сквозь зубы.  
Медику казалось, что оборотень порвал кожу не только на запястье, но и просто порвал его, однако, зная Дерека, это могло быть далеко от истины.

— Ты сжимаешься, когда сердишься. — Довольно щурясь в потоке неяркого света тихо проговорил оборотень, отпустив руку. — Так хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось быстро?  
— Я не сержусь. Просто волнуюсь. Твоя сестра, вообще-то, нас прекрасно слышит.  
— Это естественно, она же оборотень.

Стилински закатил глаза и едва не фыркнул, если бы не внезапная тяжесть тела альфы и сила, с которой его сдавили чужие руки.  
Хейл, казалось, был везде, натирая внутреннюю сторону бёдер, просовывая руки медику под ягодицы, кусая чужие губы с каждым толчком, а после произошёл переворот.

Пальцы оборотня оглаживали худое тело, словно собирали учёного заново, а на самом деле последний чувствовал, что Дерек готовил его к родео.

Слова уже не были важны, когда Стилински упёрся в широкие плечи, раз за разом ощущая наполненность и усиливающуюся хватку на бёдрах.

Кажется, Мечислав бессвязно говорил о чём-то, но Хейл, проведя рукой по его груди, поочерёдно ввёл три когтистых пальца в его рот, чтобы заткнуть. Медик был благодарен, но всё равно, проводя языком по огрубевшим подушечкам пальцев, ощутил, что ему лучше проглотить проступившую кровь, хотя часть её и успела уже просочиться на кисть альфы. Любовник всё-же нашёл способ его заткнуть.

Дерек застонал, жадно вдыхая запах и начал подмахивать, двигая тазом, чтобы ускорить их скачку. Оборотень провёл большим пальцем немного выше ярёмной впадины биохимика и надавил так, что дышать стало практически невозможно. Вторая его рука сдавила головку Мечислава, перед глазами которого уже сыпались остаточные образы оргазма.

Ещё несколько фрикций партнёра оказались болезненными — член, слегка расширяющийся к середине, растягивал сжатые до предела мышцы, и Хейлу не потребовалось много времени для того, чтобы финишировать и утянуть медика к себе в объятия.

Они лежали в посткоитальной неге, пытаясь отдышаться и, когда свет в очередной раз озарил салон, Мечислав, уложивший голову на чужое плечо, увидел блаженную улыбку Дерека, поглаживающего его, словно новое дополнение машины.

— Ты тоже не знаешь, куда делась наша одежда? — Посмеиваясь, спросил альфа.  
— Лучше спросил бы, почему мы проезжаем один и тот же фонарь несколько раз, — так же весело ответил маг, — да и музыка пропала, и Лора.

Они с Дереком переглянулись и заржали — Мечислав таки попал в сон оборотня, который, видимо, протащил его через физический и эмоциональный контакт, как наркотик через границу штата.  
Не то чтобы медик был против, он просто развеял иллюзию, и вот они уже лежали перед Неметоном в небесных одеждах, лениво целуясь и катаясь по влажной траве.

— Вот почему ты сердился, извращенец. — Не менее довольно смеясь, сказал Мечислав, когда смог отдышаться. — И долго я тебя совращаю?  
— Дня три точно есть.

Дерек сжимал его ягодицы через равные промежутки времени, хитро поглядывая на мага. Видимо, у оборотня ещё были планы на этот сон.

— Ты в курсе, что моя задница не антистресс?  
— Но ведь снимает напряжение. — Лукаво оправдался альфа. — Мягенько так.  
— Сам ты мягенький, ни стыда, ни совести. — Вторил ему биохимик. — Так, твой сон с интерактивом посмотрели. Хочешь увидеть мой?  
— Может, сначала закрепим результат и пойдём? Ты раньше не был говорящим в моих снах.  
— Животное, — фыркнул Стилински, ощутив настойчивый тычок горячего члена в живот, — я хочу показать тебе своё подсознание. Думаю, так будет правильно. Иди за мной, но избегай прямых линий. Боком иди.

Медик встал на ноги, ощущая, как его тело обволакивает горький серый дым — его вечный посмертный спутник.  
Шаги Дерека слышались по дуге от него, когда тропа привела к открытой машине его родителей, уже пустой, за которой начиналось искажение пространства. Светлячки, парящие в этом месте, разбивались, не в силах преодолеть эту невидимую преграду.

— Что это? — Удивился Хейл. — В этом лесу такого нет.  
— Это мой кошмар, один из них. — Мечислав мягко улыбнулся, глядя на растерянного и обнажённого оборотня. — Не бери в голову, лучше руку дай.

Преграда впереди пошла рябью кругов от прикосновения, и парни вошли в подвал, где среди сырой кирпичной кладки горела, изредка мигая, лампа. То, как Мечислав раньше боялся когда она загоралась, нельзя передать словами.  
На этот раз свет был холодным, а на стенах с мягким скрежетом проступали неровные царапины — следы от когтей маленького волчонка, пытающегося удержаться за неровную поверхность на пути к столу. Когти всегда снимались с ногтевыми пластинами.

— Выключи свет! Пожалуйста, выключи! Я не могу… Больно! Не возвращай меня больше, не надо! — Детский сорванный голос буквально ворвался в барабанные перепонки и разбился эхом о кирпичные стены. — Я устал видеть Цун-Цуна, — прохрипел умирающий ребёнок, — он хочет мои глаза, не даёт закрыть их. Убей меня, Питер, пожалуйста. Я хочу к маме.

Здесь Мечислав вновь был подопытным, раз за разом умирая от яда и залечивая ожоги от дефибриллятора. Иногда это были ожоги и от электросудорожной терапии.

Тень мальчика поднялась на дрожащих ногах и поднесла руки к лицу, вытягивая длинную питательную трубку. От воспоминаний в носу медика саднило и он ударил тень открытой ладонью, словно убил комара. В стороны от его руки брызнула кровь, но стена не была грязной — жидкая ткань, её суспензия, будто уже была здесь, засохла на старом кирпиче больше двадцати лет назад, когда Стайлза и в проекте не было.

Под его рукой упало обезглавленное тело, так долго мечтавшее о смерти, что Мечислав смог пережить его, хотя и не подавил в себе желание умереть, но только на своих условиях.

Дерек промолчал, рассматривая одну из страниц лабораторного журнала.

Проникновение в кошмар, состоящий из самых болезненных воспоминаний, было куда интимнее секса. С сожалением или радостью бывший оборотень осознал, что даже Дюк здесь не бывал. Возможно, оттого, что Мечислав на самом деле не был настолько близок с бывшим охотником или физически не мог ни показать это место, ни хотя бы рассказать о нём.  
Мечислав игнорировал и зачастую просто отталкивал своего инвалида в его предыдущих и единственных отношениях, не до конца доверяя человеку.

— Цун-Цун, я и забыл о тебе, друг. — Ностальгически вспомнил маг.

Когда-то он много говорил с ним, рисовал его, сматывал его куклы из тряпья вокруг дохлых птиц. Кажется, он видел своего воображаемого друга даже когда закрывал глаза в тёмной комнате и отворачивался к стене, но потом тот внезапно пропал.

— Я ничего не говорил, Стайлз. И кажется, я уже видел это место, но никак не пойму, что это. — Озадаченно сказал Хейл, опираясь на каталку, одиноко стоящую посреди комнаты.  
— Жамевю от мизансцены. — Почти без фальши улыбнулся биохимик, наблюдая как под скрежет отрастающей головы мальчика оседает на пол кирпичная крошка. — Только освещение плохо поставлено и музыка не очень. Ты знал, что наш мозг воспринимает боль и удовольствие почти одинаково? Здесь можно кончить, щёлкнув пальцами, но какой в этом толк без контакта?

Отдалённый крик неупокоенной частицы его души резко сменила мелодия, а удивлённый оборотень оказался одет в строгий костюм-тройку на голое тело, как и Стилински, явно не чувствующий на себе белья.

Под всё ещё босыми ногами обоих парней, спрятанное за разорванными страницами лабораторного дневника, ощущалось битое стекло.

— Как ты это сделал?  
— Моё подсознание — мои причуды, Дерек. Готов тряхнуть стариной?

Ритм завладел их телами, которые начали двигаться словно против воли своих обладателей.  
Окружающий кошмар перед глазами пришёл в движение — на стены ложились гротескные тени, разрывающие друг друга, а их реальная кровь окропляла вещи в такт музыке, не оставляя пятен на гостях этого сна.

Танцоры ступали по усеянному острыми осколками полу, пачкая кровью исписанные листы, которые постепенно начинали кружить вокруг, будто повторяя движения танца.

Мечислав отдалился от Дерека, чтобы через пару мгновений, кружась, оказаться прижатым к нему спиной и, будто не ощущая боли от порезов, продолжить танцевать их странное танго, положив затылок на чужое плечо, но всё ещё двигаясь, будто заведённый механизм.

Кончики их пальцев переплелись и, в очередной раз вытянув ноги, они резко отпихнули каталку и та, ударившись о стену, оставила трещину в холодное пространство снов.

Медик почувствовал, как Дерек сделал шаг в сторону и оборотень перехватил его руку, рывком приблизившись.

— Не такой-то я и старый, Стайлз.  
— Я не Стайлз.

Лишившись опоры, Мечислав рухнул вниз, его тело выгнулось в нижней поддержке и он почувствовал, как почти заметно напрягается шея альфы под его рукой.

— Мне плевать. — Спокойно ответил Хейл, заглушив на миг музыку и, поднял его, всё ещё крепко удерживая за талию. — Если я знаю тебя с самого начала и ты — действительно ты, значит, я знаю того, кем ты мне представился. — Они вместе совершили полный оборот, чувствовавшийся скорее как полёт. — Будь ты хоть Медузой Горгоной, я знаю, что ты — тот парень, швырнувший меня в стену на первом свидании.  
— Я потом тебя ещё и в подвале запер. Свидание вышло незабываемым.

Кажется, катарсис наступил. Стилински почувствовал, как глаза заволакивает влажная пелена, но ему хотелось смеяться, кричать, исчезнуть, раствориться в движениях Дерека и его понимании, хотелось жить впервые за многие годы.

Кирпичные стены подвала раскололись, пол под ногами «поплыл», но они продолжили танец, слаженно и ритмично, словно дрались или до сих пор занимались сексом, совершая не ритуал, но таинство, пока особняк, виднеющийся вдали, не осветило пламя.

Дерек издал странный звук, будто у него не получилось втянуть воздух, и крепче сжал руку Мечислава своей.  
Танец заставил их помотать головами из стороны в сторону и разойтись на пару шагов.

Дом вспыхнул второй раз — видимо, газ на кухне взорвался, испепеляя жильцов, и это холодное пламя танцевало искрами в глазах оборотня.

Они снова приблизились, почти падая друг на друга, как люди, самостоятельно справившиеся со своим дерьмовым прошлым так, как они умели, и почти восстановившиеся.

Хейл усмехнулся, а потом и вовсе засмеялся в голос, глядя, как пламя окутывает второй этаж, а образ Кейт из мира Мечислава смотрит на них, вторя словам песни, пока её руки окутывает пламя.  
Тут же была и Джулия, которая в этом мире звала себя Дженнифер. Она пела, пока с её тела стекала вода.

Совершив ещё один поворот, медик увидел Дюка, по пояс вросшего в землю, и Клаудию, с улыбкой превращающуюся в рой светлячков.

— Мама…  
— Когда корни и очи падут, свобода теней станет игрой выживших. — Словно из-под толщи воды произнёс голос вдалеке, за стеной искажения.  
— And we're not gonna sit in the dark anymore. — Пели затихающие голоса. — No, we're not gonna sit in the dark anymore.

Оставшись в тишине, Дерек вновь поцеловал его, медленно и осторожно поглаживая спину Мечислава.  
Кажется, вокруг начинался ливень, но падение капель не ощущалось. Магу было тепло и уютно. Завершив поцелуй, он крепко обнял альфу, прижавшись щекой к чужой шее.

***

Пробуждение было спокойным и приятным, будто продолжение сна. Боль отступала, холодея где-то рядом с желудком, будто туго связанный узел снова стал ровной верёвкой, уползающей внутрь черепной коробки, хотя Мечислав и знал, что в нём не было ничего инородного. По крайней мере, сейчас и физически.

Он был из тех, кто любит издалека, но, получая обратную связь, не знает, что с ней делать, потому тянутся к тем, кто не сможет или не захочет отвечать взаимностью.  
Получив ответ, их противоречивая природа не находит механизм сосуществования и, вместо радости контакта сталкера, к таким людям приходят непонимание и отторжение, как чувство настоящего одиночества выражается через создание иллюзии недостижимого идеала.

Реальный человек, рядом с которым он проснулся этим туманным утром, никогда не казался ему идеальным — у Дерека не было финансовой грамотности Дюка, понимания границ, стиля в одежде, эмоциональной стабильности и всё, что роднило оборотня с бывшим биохимика — багаж травматического опыта.

Глядя на синеватый предрассветный туман, маг вспоминал, как Девкалион, прикованный к инвалидному креслу, получил от Джерарда фотографию со своего последнего марафона, как бывший охотник, почти патологически привязавшийся к нему, не смог заехать в клуб, где Стилински усердно пытался напиться всю ночь, а утром обнаружил человека у двери, курящего под перилами. Они потом долго лечили ему почки. Вспоминал он и тактичность, с которой Дюк выдержал обед с Кейт и Дженнифер, что само по себе было испытанием не из лёгких.

Но Мечислав устал от чужого режима питания, от массажа, помощи в преодолении ступеней, от того, что партнёр подворовывал его таблетки, от ссор, спровоцированных любыми воспоминаниями о времени до того, как Джерард его сломал.

В конечном итоге, оборотню было сложно не столько понять или сопереживать, сколько открыто говорить с человеком о том, что у него на душе или выразить это каким-либо другим способом, потому даже сейчас подозрительный и пессимистический ум учёного, не привыкший ко взаимности или отсутствию яда, давился предположениями о том, сколько всего сейчас пойдёт не так.

Мысль об одиночестве в компании реактивов и лабораторного журнала даже немного успокаивала. Не то чтобы Мечислав так стремился остаться один, просто он берёг свои границы, а волк-прилипала, всё ещё спящий рядом и сжимающий его в объятиях, понятия не имел о личном пространстве, но приятно согревал бок.

Вдалеке можно было слабо различить очертания домика, окутанного уплотняющимся туманом — даже из салона чувствовалось, насколько зябко было за стеклом.

Ему невероятно хотелось кофе — стакан двойного лунго с лимонным соком, горький, кислый и до умопомрачения бодрящий напиток дополнил бы мерзкую погоду, словно пришедшую из другого мира следом за ним.

Его способность работала неправильно. Возможно, он оставил Харриса инвалидом, но он не знал наверняка, что именно вызвало это.

Когда он потерял контакт с Кейт, его способности усилились, но теперь-то он ничего и никого не терял. Дженнифер была с ним, как и Скотт, Лидия, Эллисон, даже Джексон и Айзек не были исключением. А ещё были Хейлы, отец и дедушка. Жизнь налаживалась, тогда отчего ему было плохо?

Это было чертовски странно.

Перебирая в уме варианты, он увидел домик на озере совсем близко и «Камаро» остановилось рядом с ним.

Стилински вышел из машины и направился к дому, стараясь подсмотреть изменения пространства за последние месяцы.  
С виду домик был самым обычным — такие обычно арендуют туристы на уик-энд, чтобы отрешиться от городских забот или наловить рыбы в возможно искусственном озере. Для полноты картины не хватало только Джейсона Вурхиза и отряда скаутов.

Фасад постройки был выполнен из материала, имитирующего доски, окрашенные в белый цвет, за которыми наверняка находился слой древесно-стружчатого покрытия, шумоизолирующего материала и, как водится в таких домиках, гипсокартона, покрывающего стены внутренней части помещения. В Калифорнии всегда были тёплые зимы.

Краски мира стали ещё холоднее, а из тумана показалась фигура таинственной Мередит, заходящей в дом. Он последовал за ней, глядя туда же, куда и Благодетель.

Камер слежения не было, как и других людей, но девушка казалась напуганной.

В доме был беспорядок — перевёрнутые вещи, пробитый гипсокартон, части которого запыляли ковролин, какие-то допотопные механизмы в стенах, напоминающие ЭВМ. Как эта штука вообще работала в тот момент времени? Что она делала?

— Отбой! — Лихорадочно прошептала женщина в телефонную трубку, оставляя белые следы на покрытии пола. — Отбой. Хейлов не убивать, приказ Питера.

Хоть длинные узловатые пальцы андрогинной девушки и подрагивали, биохимик смог разглядеть, что на дисплее телефона всплыло сообщение от некого «Б».

« _Нерелевантный запрос. Противоречие изначальному заданию. Запрашиваю подтверждение отмены. Один объект устранён, но есть свидетель_ ». 

— Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Лоррейн, хватит! — Мередит шептала, закрыв микрофон. — Подтверждаю отмену, Безмолвный. Запрашиваю устранение свидетеля максимально естественным способом. Выполни работу так, чтобы создать видимость несчастного случая. — Мередит закрыла чат и позвонила кому-то, отвернувшись от Мечислава. — Харрис, требуется эвакуация объекта за зону периметра. Когда услышишь это, я буду уже в клинике. Жду отчёт в формате текстового сообщения.

Мередит достала из телефона сим-карту и уничтожила её, после чего направилась к ЭВМ и вырвала из аппарата часть плёнки с кодом.

Смотреть дальше было сложно и бессмысленно, а потому, проморгавшись, Стилински почти оглох от тишины реальности без искажений.

Хейлы ходили по комнате, присматриваясь и принюхиваясь. Лора изучала плёнку, тянущуюся вниз из бобины, а Дерек стоял там, где была Мередит, пытаясь что-то учуять. Следы заканчивались под его ногами.

— Я видел кое-что. — Нерешительно сказал маг. — Тебе это может не понравиться.  
— Видишь? А ты переживал о том, что стало с его глазами, Ди.  
— И что ты узнал? — Прочистив горло, спросил альфа, стараясь не трогать опрокинутое кресло, чтобы не оставить отпечатков.  
— Мередит, наш Благодетель, говорила об устранении свидетеля после того, как один из объектов был убит. — Начал Мечислав. — Также она упоминала Лоррейн и Питера, потому это событие произошло давно, скорее всего. До того, как… срубили Неметон.  
— Ты видел приблизительные даты или что-то, что может идентифицировать время? — Спросил Дерек, поднимая с пола сухой лист. — Я не слышу запахов здесь. Ни духов, ни пота, ни дыма.  
— Пыль. — Заметила Лора. — Её нет. Или это место является аномалией или, что более вероятно, погром устроили недавно, после уборки. Но уборщики не приходили снова, иначе они бы что-то сделали с этим бардаком.  
— Логично. — Кивнул ей Стилински. — Да и Питеров, связанных со сверхъестественным и знающих Лоррейн в этом городе не так много. Поедем к вашему дяде?

Оборотни молчали.

— Что, я слишком рано начал его подозревать?  
— А как вы вообще вошли?  
— Ты открыл дверь, гений, — заметила Лора, аккуратно вытащив фотографию из разбитой рамки, — причём, весьма крипово. Будто был мари…

Быстрым движением Лора приложила палец к губам, прося тишины.

— Я тоже что-то слышу. — Прошептал младший Хейл. — Звук идёт снизу.

Альфа провёл рукой по ковролину там, где лежал лист, и под его рукой было заметно очертания чего-то круглого.  
Значит, что бы там ни было, оно осталось заперто внизу.

Младший Хейл подцепил когтем край ковролина и оттащил его, обнажая металлическую дверцу в бетоне.  
Прикоснувшись к кольцу, альфа с любопытством поглядел на чернеющий след, окрасивший кончики пальцев.

Глядя на ускоренную реакцию окисления серебра потом оборотня, Мечислав неосознанно накрыл чужую руку своей, ощущая проступивший отпечаток, оставленный им на запястье партнёра, когда тот отдавал ему телефон.

Дерек убрал руку и потянул крышку люка вверх, открывая вид на лестницу, уходящую в темноту.  
Изнутри слышался слабый лязг цепей.  
На сегодня с Мечислава хватило подземных этажей и хранилищ, однако, Хейлы включили фонарики на телефонах и поочерёдно спустились вниз.

— Какого хрена? — Удивилась Лора, отдаляясь от лестницы.  
— Ещё одно хранилище? — Спросил Мечислав, уже внутренне зная ответ.  
— Открытое. — Подтвердил его догадку альфа. — И здесь прикованный человек. У него нет рта, Стайлз.  
— Я не… — Хотел было сказать Мечислав, но осёкся. — Не видел его, когда смотрел комнату.  
— Нам убить его, освободить или оставить как есть? — Полюбопытствовала бета.  
— Дайте ему коммуникатор. — Бросил Мечислав, расхаживая по комнате. — Заметки в телефоне или ещё что.

Что-то внизу мягко стукнуло о камень.

— У него в руке был пейджер. С нами всё хорошо. Не хочешь спуститься, гремлин?  
— Пока нет, Дерек. Наверху тоже есть, что посмотреть.

На глаза ему то и дело попадались фотографии Лоррейн и более молодой Мередит, стоящих очень близко друг к другу, причём, те фото, у которых было разбито стекло рамки, больше всего напоминали снимки лесбийской пары. Мечислав не был против сапфической любви, но было странно осознавать то, что это бабушка Лидии, вяжущая что-то в видениях и соревнующаяся с ним в знании поэзии как настоящий нордический призрак-посыл.

Снизу послышалось угрожающее рычание и из проёма в полу показался Дерек. Он сразу же пошёл к машине, даже не глянув на учёного, что было страннее обычного.  
Лора, следовавшая за ним, повременила и закрыла дверь перед носом Стилински. Бета выглядела не на шутку взволнованной, будто решалась прыгнуть из самолёта без парашюта.

— Стайлз, удели мне минутку.  
— Да? Что-то случилось?  
— Тот человек внизу, у которого нет рта… В общем, он написал, что убивал тебя.  
— И как он это определил? — Стилински спокойно улыбнулся, сохраняя сердечный ритм. — По голосу?  
— Он убивал тебя трижды, пока ты не перестал возвращаться. — Серьёзно глядя на него, сказала бета. — И он встречался с тобой двадцать лет тому назад, это ты с ним сделал.  
— Вздор. — Легко ответил Мечислав. — Мне всего семнадцать. Это невозможно.  
— Я тоже так думаю, но Дерек реагирует странно. Что между вами происходит?  
— Не знаю, Лора. Я понимаю не больше вашего. Просто посетите вашего дядю и ищите женщину с фотографий. — Стилински продолжительно поглядел на снимки Мередит и Лоррейн. — А мне нужно успеть на занятия. Подождёте минутку?

Бета оглянулась, окинув взглядом дверной проём, но кивнула, и Стилински спустился, явно жалея о том, что оставил динамо-фонарик в сумке, а сумку — в машине.

— Смерть в игле, игла в яйце, яйцо в утке, утка в зайце, заяц в сундуке, сундук на дереве, а дерево на краю света. — Бездумно повторил американец польского происхождения, вызвав немного иллюзорного огня из дома Хейлов.

Он, стоя у порога, увидел человека, подвешенного за руки на цепях, уходящих ко двум противоположным стенам. У этого абсолютно лысого человека действительно не было рта, но пальцы безостановочно набирали что-то на древнем «Blackberry», который должны были давным-давно отключить от сети оператора.  
Видимо, кто-то оставил его немому для того, чтобы тот мог минимально удовлетворить потребность в общении. Что-то здесь было неправильно.

Мечислав сделал шаг в комнату и огонёк тотчас погас, но дисплей устройства всё ещё горел в темноте.

Так как препятствий на пути к узнику маг раньше не видел, он приблизился и вчитался.

**"20 лет одно и то же не могу зачёркивать дни мои руки в другом месте сколько бы ни смотрел нет цвета глаза будто собачьи странно смотреть в свои глаза какими они были 20 лет в том что осталось от уробороса стены уже не стены"**

Узник забился в конвульсиях и обмяк, выронив пейджер из руки.

— И как ты писал, если твои руки были в таком положении, как минимум, несколько дней?

Мечислав поднял гаджет и, взглянув на экран, резко развернул слабый источник света и начал вертеться вокруг своей оси.  
Тусклый свет не мог достать до стен, но медик поспешил к лестнице. Кажется, у него начиналась паническая атака.

Уже в освещённом квадрате он снова посмотрел на дисплей.

**"196"**

**"опасность"**

**"я помогу"**

**"ты пахнешь волком"**

**"ВЫПУСТИМЕНЯВЫПУСТИМЕНЯВЫПУСТИВЫПУСТИВЫПУСТИВЫПУСТИ"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всех с наступающим Новым Годом!


	22. День седьмой. Сложности лжи

Мечислав перепроверял содержимое сумки на заднем сидении «Камаро». На этот раз он был там один — Дерек вёл машину, а Лора сидела рядом с братом, переключая песни на магнитоле.

Младший оборотень напряжённо молчал, но медику сейчас было не до него — в голове ещё укладывались недавние события. Освобождение Безмолвного, анонимный вызов 911, и странные сообщения от неизвестного.

Мечислав чувствовал нутром, что за ним наблюдал кто-то, пытавшийся связаться через телефон прямой связи с дедушкой, ещё во время работы с генератором поля Вале-Гажос. Бывший оборотень ощущал на себе взгляд сверху, но стоило включить свет, как он почувствовал, что на него глядят из-за стеллажей с поэзией, историей и музыкальными композициями.

Как выяснилось, у стены располагалось какое-то устройство, похожее на паутину, каждая нить которой была присоединена к колбам с неизвестной не испаряющейся жидкостью белого цвета.  
У другой стены находился крупный знак его матери — Уроборос.

Что он там делал, оставалось загадкой.  
Стилински рассеянно посмотрел на своё расписание, вспоминая, что сегодня вместо уроков их класс ехал на экскурсию в музей истории города, где, предположительно, находился штаб Визионеров.

События выстраивались так, будто он был невольным попутчиком под управлением неизвестного гида, будто каждый его шаг был заранее расписанным кем-то, о ком он не имел никакого представления, как персонаж второсортного комикса не может знать об авторе, его идее или доходе.  
Эти мысли были почти конспирологическими, ведь разрешение на плановую экскурсию, подписанное отцом в конце августа, не могло быть частью плана этого неизвестного. Или могло?

У школы уже стоял автобус, а некоторые ученики прогуливались по окрестностям.

— Я так давно здесь не бывала! — Увлечённо защебетала Лора. — Пойду сделаю селфи с первой Альма Матер.  
— Эл. — Коротко обратился к сестре альфа и кивнул в сторону сидения. — Телефон не забудь.  
— Девичья память. — Мило произнесла бета и, схватив гаджет, удалилась.

Когда девушка отошла достаточно далеко, Мечислав устало нашёл взгляд оборотня в салонном зеркале.

— Она так делает, когда не хочет мешать, да?  
— И иногда почти незаметно звонит на второй телефон, чтобы быть в курсе. — Дерек оставался предельно серьёзным и не нарушал зрительный контакт. — До сих пор думает, что это долг старшей сестры.  
— Сёстры такие. — Пожал плечами биохимик. — Будь они старше хоть на год, всё равно будут думать, что они умнее и поступают правильно.  
— Тебе откуда знать? Ты в семье один.  
— У меня был опыт общения со старшими сёстрами.  
— И ты не лжёшь. — Спокойно заметил оборотень. — То, что ты показал мне этой ночью, как-то коррелирует с тем, что написал нам безротый?

Мечислав готовился к такому вопросу, но он всё равно поставил его в тупик.

— Я не знаю, что он написал.  
— Знаешь. — Альфа потёр глаза и откинул голову, словно пытался избавиться от головной боли. — Не усложняй ситуацию, я хочу разобраться, кем бы ты ни был. Мне нужно понять, что за чертовщина здесь творится. Мы можем уехать в любой момент — всяко лучше, чем сидеть на пороховой бочке и ежеминутно ловить косые взгляды.  
— Я не…  
— Не перебивай. Мы с сестрой остаёмся здесь по разным причинам — ей нужно помочь своему щенку встать на ноги, хотя он и бросался на неё с ножом. Мне нужно было проследить за Питером, но почему-то я решаю твои проблемы, вожу тебя по местам, которые ты якобы случайно находишь и чуть ли не откачиваю тебя после припадков в тех самых местах. — Дерек невесело усмехнулся. — Это исключая то, что ты тоже мог меня грохнуть, а в итоге я переспал с малолеткой в чужом мокром сне. Там действительно было мокро, ты тот ещё извращенец. И, знаешь, мне плевать на твой возраст, я надеялся на то, что трахаю не какую-то чупакабру или эль кукуя, но ты тоже должен был чувствовать запах возле того безротого. Горелая древесина, металл, озон и кровь. Ничего не напоминает?  
— Я не…  
— Вместо крови ты пахнешь крапивой. Но пах раньше, в нашу первую встречу. Я тогда посмотрел, чтоб ничейный щенок на тебя не кинулся. Так мне стоит знать о том, что по городу ходит такой же чудик как ты или тебе около сорока и ты занял место невинного мальчишки? Но это маловероятно, как и то, что оживляя мою сестру ты мотнулся приковать того наёмника, как тогда, когда ты слинял от Дитона. Чему веришь, малыш? Ты сам-то не запутался? Дай мне повод остаться, если хочешь чего-то реального, но перестань лгать.

Если начало диалога ощущалось как лёгкий укол, то сейчас Мечислав чувствовал себя так, будто его насадили на шпиль Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Ему хотелось рассказать о многом, пока Дерек вёл свой монолог

— Я не имею отношения к тому наёмнику в хранилище, но имеет Благодетель — ты сам слышал этим утром. Также она связана с Питером и Домом Эха, о чём я тебе не раз говорил. — Мечислав достал из сумки пейджер и передал его Дереку. — Это устройство было у Безмолвного. Тебя не удивляет то, что наёмник, общающийся командами, откровенничает о своей жизни спустя несколько дней в подвешенном состоянии?  
— Ты привил мне способность к тому, чтобы не удивляться ничему, гремлин. — Дерек усмехнулся, поглядывая на дисплей. — «Выпусти меня». Шутник. — Его брови, несмотря на сказанное выше, поползли вверх, когда за задней крышкой устройства не обнаружилось батареи. — Твои штуки?  
— Я не по такой части. Просто пытаюсь разобраться во всём происходящем, не умереть и не дать умереть вам. Скоро меня не станет в этом мире, и это не лирический вопль подростка, а констатация факта. Я здесь проездом, и ты — мой курортный роман, если так можно выразиться. Но я не могу просто так попасть домой — мы с Дженнифер работаем над этим.

Ненадолго в машине стало очень тихо.

— Ты не лжёшь.  
— Не лгу, — подтвердил Стилински, — но и больше тебе сказать не могу. Прости.  
— Гремлин.  
— Не смешно.  
— Забери это барахло, я чувствую себя стариком, потому что помню такие штуки.

Дерек согнул в локте руку с пейджером, зажатым между пальцами, и Мечиславу пришлось потянуть на себя пару раз, но хватка альфы была железной. В третий раз он потянул со всей силы из чистого упрямства, сначала не осознав, что чёртов Хейл повернул голову и целует его.

Медик ответил, но когда хватка доверчивого оборотня ослабла, забрал устройство и отстранился.

— Дерек, несмотря на весь твой ум, ты просто клинический идиот, пересмотревший ромкомов и мыльных опер.  
— А тебя выращивали слепоглухонемые шпионы-паралитики без чувства прекрасного.  
— О, ты умеешь шутить, почти не оскорбляя правительство. — Ехидно заметил медик и испортил причёску альфе.

Был бы в его вселенной такой Дерек, это решило бы львиную долю его проблем. Или волчью, если скатываться до банальности.

Однако, ему действительно не стоило переоценивать собеседника — в конечном итоге, он был временным, ещё раз подтверждая слова Блейк.

Покинув автомобиль, Мечислав направился в сторону школы, но его остановила Лора, взволнованно теребящая кончики волос.

— Сверчок, ты знаешь, кто такая Мередит? Мне звонили из больницы и, кажется, Питер напал на неё. 

***

У жёлтого школьного автобуса постепенно собиралась группа учеников. Бойд, Айзек и Дэнни поглядывали в телефоны, стоя у передней двери, Лидия обсуждала что-то с Эллисон и девочкой, незнакомой Мечиславу, а сам же маг рассеянно фильтровал болтовню Скотта, тайком поглядывая на тонированное стекло автомобиля Дерека, за которым просматривался смутный контур быстро жестикулирующей Лоры. Вероятно, оборотни спорили, но желание узнать, опасен ли их диалог для него, было настолько же сильным, как и желание ненадолго отрешиться от проблем этих взрослых детей.  
Стоило биохимику подумать о проблемах, как к нему подошёл Джексон, и Мечислав задумался бы, что толкнуло Уиттмора к этому решению — знание о якобы выдуманных существах после событий в школе или понижение в социальной иерархии из-за расставания с Лидией, однако, посмотрев в сторону бисексуального одноклассника, медик понял, что ошибся. За его спиной стояли практически идентичные близнецы.

— Стайлз, Скотт, — спокойно заговорил Уиттмор, — это Итан и Эйден, они только сегодня перевелись.  
— Рад знакомству. — Хищно оскалившись, обратился ко Скотту один из близнецов, незаметно сверкнувший красными роговицами и протянувший руку.

Маккол напряжённо помолчал пару секунд, а затем ещё секунд пять, отчего становилось неловко.

— Здравствуйте, соседи! — Мечислав изобразил радушную улыбку и сжал руку, протянутую близнецом Скотту. — Я всё думал, в какую школу вы подадите документы, а потом вспомнил о привязке округов к учебным заведениям, потому, хоть в нашем городе порядка шести тысяч детей и подростков, у меня не было никаких сомнений, что мы будем учиться вместе. Если вы из тех, кто часто переезжает и имеет проблемы, я могу вам помочь, только скажите.  
— У нас нет проблем, — явно сдерживаясь, сказал второй близнец с более правильными чертами лица, — не успеваем их наживать.  
— Здорово. — Продолжая трясти предложенную руку, сжавшую его как клешня лобстера тестикулы несчастного из Премии Дарвина, сын шерифа незаметно подсчитывал пульс близнеца и проверял его самоконтроль. — Я, кстати, Стайлз, как Джексон и говорил. Хорош во всём, кроме социальных контактов, физкультуры и высшей математики. Дальше логарифма натурального творится какая-то мистика, серьёзно. Вы так не считаете?

«Режим Стайлза» работал безотказно — близнецы уже не были рады знакомству, но это многое о них говорило: главным образом, то, что оборотень с носом пошире стал альфой относительно недавно, он был экстравертом, а также от него пахло знакомыми духами, которые Стилински откуда-то помнил, а значит, он, вероятнее всего, был гетеросексуалом.

Второй, более молчаливый и выглядящий, по мнению медика, получше, был интровертом и, следовательно, лучше контролировал себя. Также, хоть он и выглядел как натурал, «гей радар» подсказывал, что этот близнец голубее бабочки морфиды.

— Стайлз, ты опять не принял свои колёса? — Спросил Джексон.  
— А ты видел побочки от этих амфетаминов?

Медик отпустил руку близнеца, а затем не поверил своим глазам — к автобусу шла одноклассница с цветочным именем, которую он навещал в больнице. Кажется, Вероника или Эрика — точно из семейства вересковых и не Рододендрон.

Одноклассница заметно оздоровилась: она не только избавилась от угревой сыпи, но и забыла о старом гардеробе со своим новым весом. Её фигура перестала напоминать побитый мышами контрабас, теперь она была похожа на альт, который уронили в блёстки на заводе косметических средств.

Макияж девушки был настолько запоминающимся, что она могла бы светиться в темноте как алюминат стронция и, что не удивительно, похорошев, она и не глянула в сторону Стилински.

— Был рад знакомству, новенькие, — «Стайлз» улыбнулся почти так, как сделали это близнецы, — дайте знать, если история нашего города окажется слишком шаблонной, и вы захотите знать историю нераскрытых преступлений.

Итан и Эйден ненадолго показались Мечиславу более серьёзными, но он не хотел усугублять ситуацию, выдавая больше того, что они уже наверняка знают благодаря Харрису.  
Биохимик забрался в автобус, чудом не споткнувшись на одной из ступеней. Вероятно, это было принято как обычное поведение подростка с СДВГ, а не нервозность при встрече с потенциальным врагом.

Он сразу же нашёл Лидию и Эллисон, сидящих рядом, что было странно — обычно мальчишки окружали их, но сейчас подростки, думающие гормональными всплесками пубертата, осаждали Рейес, которая чуть ли не светилась от их внимания.  
Мечислав со спокойной совестью сел за Лидией, оставив место для Скотта, а напротив, через проход от него, к Дэнни подсел Джексон. Близнецы разместились в конце автобуса.

— Я и не думала, что Эрика станет такой отстранённой. — Слегка удивлённо прошептала Эллисон Лидии.  
— Она нажала на все педали, а тормоз забыла, — фыркнула Лидия, — подожди немного и она из изгоя-эпилепсички станет легкодоступным изгоем.  
— Ой, Лидия, а я и не заметила, что ты здесь, — ответила на шёпот банши девушка с другого конца автобуса, окружённая галдящими парнями, — ты хорошо выглядишь. Не забудь улыбаться во время экскурсии — найдёшь дорогу домой по штукатурке.  
— Я бы с радостью, — спокойно ответила Мартин, — но ты можешь смыть все мои метки.

Эрика пару раз открыла и закрыла рот, возвращаясь к социальным сетям.  
Мечислав был так увлечён предположениями, что и не заметил, как Скотт занял-таки сидение рядом с ним.

— Новенькие… — Хотел было сказать Маккол, но Мечислав ткнул его локтем в бок.

Сын шерифа открыл заметки в телефоне и быстро набрал текст, подсунув его Скотту.

"Близнецы из стаи альф, о которой говорил Харрис  
-М-"

Лицо Скотта вытянулось и он написал что-то ниже, а затем передал телефон девушкам. Эллисон нахмурилась, тоже что-то написала и передала Лидии, которая косо посмотрела на дисплей и сжала уголок рта, после чего что-то добавила и вернула девайс Стилински.

"Чувак, ты говорил с Харрисом? И он тоже в теме? Капец, сколько нас.  
.С." 

"Стая альф? Как они могут быть стаей? Новенькие и мне показались подозрительными…  
+Э+" 

"Подозрительно — это перемена Рейес. Она точно не оборотень?  
(Л)" 

Мечислав перечитал всё несколько раз и написал ответ, вспоминая свои эксперименты в прошлой жизни. Его изыскания совпали с открытием белка «SMIM1» учёными из Университета Вермонта в две тысячи тринадцатом году, что расширило спектр изученных групп крови до тридцати трёх, причём редкие транспортные белки, исполняющие малопонятные медицине функции, стали ясны для него как божий день, хотя Стилински не увлекался гематологией.

"Я приготовил противоядие и ввёл ей. Она не оборотень. По крайней мере, не вервольф. Контакт с оборотнем, в том числе переливание крови, укусы, царапины и, косвенно, половой акт, могут пробудить спящие гены существ в людях. Учитывая то, что большая часть видоизменённых белков лежит за пределами систематики «AB0», только восемь групп крови являются абсолютно-человеческими. Если бы в Скотте изначально не было спящих генов волка-оборотня, он не прожил бы и суток или стал бы кем-то другим, например, вендиго. Но при обращении возможны спонтанные мутации — повторное прохождение кроссинговера уже продифференцировавшими клетками не может не приводить к точечным мутациям и возникают слуа, эринии или, например, канима. Я видел парочку таких и"

Мечислав вчитался в собственное сообщение и удалил его. Блеск кожи Эрики многое объяснял.

"Друзья мои, мы сидим в автобусе с двумя враждебными альфами, канимой и стаей малолетних идиотов, пристегните ремни  
-М-"

В автобус поднялся самый не компетентный преподаватель, которого только знал Мечислав — Бобби Финсток, умудрявшийся читать экономику в перерывах между бесполезными тренировками по лакроссу. В руке у этого нестабильного человека был стандартный ручной мегафон.

— Итак, ученики, — прочистив горло и пристально поглядев на Эрику, начал учитель, — сегодня мы с вами поедем познавать удивительную историю нашего города, и если вы опять что-то вычудите, я имею полное право отстранить вас от экскурсии и вернуть в автобус, который, по достижении определённого количества учеников, вернёт вас обратно в школу. Всё ясно? Уиттмор, отлипни от новеньких! — Рявкнул физрук в мегафон так, что сам немного испугался. — Эффективная штука. Рейес, выброси жвачку, она вредит пищеварению! А теперь перекличка.

Внутренне пожелав учителю провалиться на этом самом месте, Мечислав незаметно повернул телефон в сторону Маккола, но увидев, что Скотт продолжает пялиться на Эллисон как собака на входную дверь, убрал андроид, полученный от наёмников.

***

Здание музея было, наверное, самым старым среди памятников архитектуры, уцелевших в хаотических перепланировках улиц и сменах стиля. За это Мечислав и не любил людей: недолговечных, жадных, тщеславных. Они оббивали старую лепнину, чтобы заменить её базальтовыми плитами, металлическими коробками или гладким окрашенным пенопластом, будто провинциальный туалет каким-то непостижимым образом вывернули наизнанку и экстраполировали до размера целого района. Или того хуже: примитивные граффити или нелицеприятные ругательства псевдокрутых недорослей оскверняли высокое искусство, привычное для людей девятнадцатого века — более старые постройки сохранялись гораздо реже.

С городским историческим музеем всё было по-другому: высокое трёхэтажное здание из красного кирпича с не менее высокой крышей дышало благородной стариной мраморных колонн, перила из того же камня обрамляли две площадки перед входом, а симметрия, присущая традиционному колониальному стилю, была нарушена башенкой.

Сын шерифа прекрасно знал историю города, в который на свою беду из Кракова вернулись родители незадолго до его рождения.  
Он пропускал мимо ушей заученный до дыр монолог гида, плавно перетекающий от колонизации Калифорнии до её аннексии Соединёнными Штатами Америки, история штата была ему ещё менее интересна, чем история самого города.

Мечислав лениво разглядывал выцветшие фотографии, многократно ксерокопированные вырезки из древних газет с колоссальным количеством опечаток, старые инструменты. Они были не интереснее его класса, отчасти разбредшегося по помещению. Кажется, только Эллисон было искренне интересно происходящее. Скотт просто пялился то на каменный пол, то на местами осыпавшуюся штукатурку.

Бикон Хиллз был основан во время работ над первой трансконтинентальной железной дорогой США в 1863 году на территории, обслуживаемой «Central Pacific» как перевалочная база для сырья и поселение рабочего класса, однако, первые признаки территориальной и политической автономии поселение демонстрировало ещё до «последнего костыля» 1881 года.

Некоторые факты, ранее ускользавшие от Мечислава или попросту отсутствующие в его родном мире, были озвучены миловидной престарелой женщиной-гидом, легко переходящей от одной экспозиции к другой.

Хотя на роль констебля претендовал Хосе Мария Хейл Варгас, представитель семейства, владеющего этими землями со времён испанской колонизации семнадцатого века, де-факто поселение управлялось представителями профсоюза строителей железной дороги несколько лет, пока компания не отправила в будущий город Фердинанда Блейка, занимавшего довольно высокую должность, но не раз подозреваемого в присвоении материальной собственности. Хоть вину предка Дженнифер и не смогли доказать, его «повысили» до констебля малочисленного трудового городка так далеко, как только могли, чтобы дать работникам иллюзию власти, ему — иллюзию управления подчинёнными, а компании — полное управление новым городом.

Однако предприимчивый Фердинанд развернул торговлю в поселении, что с каждым годом привлекало всё больше новых жителей. Так в город пришло семейство Арджент — торговцы оружием; Гажос, основавшие местную больницу; Мартин, построившие церковь в 1876 году, что дало Бикон Хиллз статус города. Также при церкви была и приходская школа, дававшая детям и малограмотным работникам зачатки образования.

К новой истории относился Дом Эхо, построенный в 1912 году Халвином Эйкен-Вале, школа, построенная Ибрагимом Арджентом в 1941, а также новое крыло больницы, пристроенное в 1978 году на деньги семей Блейк и Хейл.

Рассматривая старые письма, фотографии и заметки, понимание Визионеров стало углубляться в уме Мечислава — пять глаз и пять семей — охотники и военные Ардженты, набожные предвестники смерти Мартины, расчётливые меценаты Блейки, землевладельцы и оборотни Хейлы и, наконец, его семья — разрывающиеся между Европой и Америкой учёные Гажос.  
Они были влиятельной группой провинциального городка, достаточно сильной, чтобы ассимилировать или уничтожить своих конкурентов. Оборотни, банши, друиды, охотники и алхимики — те, кто знали, для чего на самом деле был построен этот город и почему самые влиятельные здания стоят на хранилищах.

Мечислав никогда не верил в карму, но рассматривая дагеротип человека, как две капли воды похожего на его настоящее тело — высокого, худощавого брюнета с прямым носом и полным отсутствием родимых пятен, он внутренне приветствовал не столько свою итерацию, сколько далёкого предка из восемнадцатого века.  
Спустя шесть поколений, прошедших для обычных людей, он будто снова стоял здесь и чувствовал, как некие неведомые шестерни мироздания, спящие глубоко под землёй, снова приходят в движение.

***

Группа учеников, до этого пялящаяся на Эллисон к большому неудовольствию Эрики, последовала за гидом в следующую комнату, погоняемая Финстоком. Ученики, до этого расслабленные и вальяжные, оживились, проходя через арку с затейливым узором, имитирующим дерево. Только близнецы замерли на пороге, хотя Стилински ничего не чувствовал со стороны прохода.

— У вас всё в порядке, соседи? — Тихо спросил медик у альф. — Выглядите не очень.

Тот, кто с носом потоньше, помотал головой, а приматообразный просто застыл, глядя на экспозицию в соседней комнате.

Внутри короба из музейного стекла были расставлены открытые кувшины, наполненные зубами хищных животных, было и что-то вроде металлического намордника с загнутыми шипами вовнутрь, и даже специальный пояс с длинными тонкими иглами, который можно было бы безболезненно защёлкнуть на собаке, но при превращении в человека почки неминуемо были бы пронзены и зафиксированы, а само устройство имело на себе крюки для цепей, которые могли бы подвешивать его или помогать при транспортировке. Одно неверное движение и органы стали бы походить на сырой гуляш.

— Вам не нравятся вещи подобного рода?

Обезьяноподобный оскалился, но не зарычал, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Человекоподобный презрительно хмыкнул.

— Как думаешь, их сделали для рабов или для усмирения животных? — Спросил более адекватный близнец.  
— Думаю, оба ответа не принесут нам ни удовольствия, ни успокоения, — рассеянно ответил медик, поглядывая на знакомую маску с чем-то, похожим на электроды для ЭСТ, — но этим предметам лучше находиться здесь, а не на телах невиновных людей.  
— Смотря как оценивать вину людей. — Прошипел менее адекватный близнец и, толкнув биохимика плечом, прошёл вперёд.

Человекоподобный последовал за ним, но Мечислав осторожно прикоснулся к его локтю.

— Эйден… — Шёпотом обратился к близнецу Мечислав.  
— Итан.  
— Извини. Итан, мы с одноклассниками думаем потусить на днях. Вы можете присоединиться. Прогуляемся, развеемся.  
— Нет. Нас ждут дома. — Коротко ответил чужак. — Но спасибо, что пригласил.

Вторая комната также содержала множество других артефактов — на стене висела коллекция масок вроде тех, которыми воспользовались они с Дженнифер. Всего их было около двенадцати — точное количество Мечислав не мог определить, так как некоторые из них либо растрескались со временем, либо были разбиты и восстановлены только частично.

Экскурсовод больше получаса вещала о возрасте большинства экспонатов, хотя они и были помечены.  
Некоторые, вроде ритуальных масок и набора разнообразных ножей, аналоги которых используются в анатомическом театре, были знакомы магу, а о предназначении некоторых рассказывала пожилая леди — серпы для сбора трав, разнообразные древние ступки, осколки чаш — многое было изготовлено коренными жителями штата, но на месте Бикон Хиллз не было стоянок древних людей или, по крайней мере, следов местонахождения широких групп населения.

Класс увлечённо слушал лекцию, когда дело дошло до оружия — гладкоствольные ружья, украшенные благородной коррозией сплавов серебра в форме животных с обнажёнными клыками, наталкивали на определённые мысли. С ним остались только Лидия и Айзек, рассматривающие пекторали из лунного камня, древние браслеты, обломки таблиц с нечитаемыми символами.

— Как ты думаешь, — очень тихо спросила Лидия, — те, кто были здесь до нас, они тоже знали? Видели то же, что и мы?

Стилински разблокировал телефон и открыл заметки. Он удалил запись о том, что Эрика может быть мутантом из этических соображений и набрал новый текст.

"Если здесь жили отщепенцы и изгнанники, есть вероятность того, что не все они были людьми. Наши далёкие предки или их аналоги могли найти Неметон или, что более реально, могли приходить к месту силы на несколько дней. Возможно, это были другие существа, уже вымершие и эндемические для данной территории  
-М-"

"А потом пришли люди и построили железную дорогу. Видел фотографии станции? Там сейчас библиотека. Но не могла же станция испариться так, что все считают это нормой?  
(Л)"

"Лучше подумать о том, для чего наши предки-Визионеры не разогнали поселение рабочих, а выстроили город. Хранилища явно расположены в определённой последовательности и я сомневаюсь, что это они их построили. Но каким является их целевое назначение?  
-М-" 

"Не проникнем в последнее — не узнаем  
(Л)" 

"И ты просто хочешь залезть в музей и попасть в хранилище, пока никто не видит?  
-М-" 

"В школу же залезли. Значит, и сюда залезем, когда разберёмся с Мередит  
(Л)"


	23. День седьмой. Лора. Начиная с сорок второго

Лора поглядывала на брата, нервно теребящего обрывок явно старой бумаги, местами скукоженного так, будто он неоднократно намокал и просыхал.  
Лист был пуст, но младший снова и снова пробегался по нему взглядом своих красных глаз. Может быть, это было напоминанием о его студенческих годах или на этом листе было очередное тайное письмо времён беременности Кейт.  
Чем бы оно ни было, Лору беспокоило то, сколько всего она не знала о брате. Сколько они не говорили по душам? Пять лет? Семь?

Она даже не знала, любит ли он пасту так, как раньше, хранит ли те жалкие крупицы семейных фото после пожара, простил ли он её отстранённость тогда, в то самое время, о котором никто из них не может говорить даже на пьяную голову.

Казалось бы, для чудовища не составит труда понять себе подобного, но с общечеловеческими проблемами это явно не увязывалось.

— Эл, следи за дорогой. — Хмуро напомнил ей брат. — Мы скоро выедем из леса.

Лора кивнула и сосредоточилась на окружении: рядом с машиной исчезли полосы разметки, деревья становились реже, зайцы уже не щипали травку у обочины — впереди были люди, захватившие ради своей прихоти кусочек их исконных семейных владений. Впереди был Дом Эхо.

В отличии от множества других сооружений в городе, это здание с самого начала проектировалось как клиника для душевнобольных и имело отдельный этаж для сдерживания разного рода нелюдей — никто в здравом уме не поместил бы банши рядом с людьми, которых вытащили из петли, оборотня — с параноиками, слуа — с маньяками. Остальные, более-менее безобидные существа могли выходить на прогулки, но им всё равно запрещался контакт с людьми.

И, тем не менее, это здание не внушало ужас и не выдавало своей истинной природы, как и любой хороший оборотень, надёжно спрятавшийся в лесной чаще. Деревья были украшены белыми лентами, слегка колеблющимися на ветру, а сад, словно замерший во времени, постоянно цвёл белыми цветами.

Лора не знала, почему именно белый, да и знать не хотела — это место было слишком правильным, оттого и складывалось чувство, что оно не принадлежит этому миру.  
Казалось, на концах лент должны висеть миниатюрные человечки или головы, подвешенные за кончики волос, а среди белых маков, расцветающих позже положенного срока, таились кости, выбеленные солнцем и насекомыми.

Старый многоэтажный дом почти не изменился со времени предыдущего визита — он всё так же стонал многоголосым хором бредящих людей, оркестром клацающих зубов, позвякивающих о столы пластиковых ложек, трещоток ногтей, сбивающих краску с решёток камер, кастаньет каблуков медицинских сестёр, снующих по этажам.

ПНД был живым безумным ульем для слуха оборотня, запах пришёл позже, когда бета заглушила мотор и открыла дверь.

Медовый запах пыльцы перебивал кислятину блевоты, меловой запах таблеток, едкую горечь пота, приторную и в то же время солёную сладость гноя, а ещё был хлор — едкий, стерильный, забивающий пазухи и режущий глаза.

Лора, как и Дерек, ненавидела это место именно за запах безумия, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого. Это место было похоже на сломанный механизм, упрямо притворяющийся человеком в исконно-механическом повторении ритуалов, смысл которых ускользнул в течении тысячи итераций.

Безумие напоминало Лоре саму себя — двойственная природа зла, находящегося по ту сторону стен, отражалась в душе, не способной в полной мере быть человеческой, потому так страшно было слышать и ощущать его на подходе к Дому Эхо.  
Она в любой момент могла забыть, по какую сторону дьявольской амальгамы находится.

Просто реальность была неправильной, раз в этом месте собралось столько механизмов, бывших людьми и созданиями. Тот больной сон, в который она погрузилась, открыв дверь, был за гранью добра и зла, будто осколок её бреда впился в мироздание. Что-то было не так.

— Ди, — шепнула она брату так, что только он расслышал бы, — займись делом, а я посмотрю.

Дерек за её спиной хмыкнул, а Лора, словно готовясь к нападению, скрыла глаза за зеркальными стёклами очков, словно переходя в кэрролловское Зазеркалье.

Мир окрасился жёлтыми красками и она увидела больше, чем было положено: белые и чистые стены оказались усеяны множеством надписей о скором конце, под которыми был небрежно нарисован циферблат, а пациенты, сидящие за столом, синхронно помешивали непонятную жижу в тарелках. Их движения нельзя было назвать слаженными — это слово было слишком пресным для данной ситуации. Лора видела, как они одновременно начинали и заканчивали одинаковые круги, двигаясь с одной, общей для каждого, скоростью.

Из их слуховых проходов раньше вытекало что-то, но так и засохло, сияя в спектре её зрения.

Самым необычным было то, что помещение имело неравномерные линии, преломляющиеся так, будто бета смотрела на угол аквариума, но никакого пространства внутри пространства не могло быть физически.

Лора осмотрела абсолютно нормальных медсестёр, пару пациентов, ходящих строго по клеточкам каменного пола, будто они играли в шашки, а также мужчину с кейсом, идущего прямо к ней, но не отражающегося в преломлении комнаты.

Странного вида пожилой человек подошёл ближе, пара пациентов проводила его радостным взглядом, но медсестра прошла прямо сквозь него.

Старик улыбнулся и, положив руку на плечо Лоры, слегка сжал дрожащие пальцы.

— Когда корни и очи падут, свобода выживших станет игрой теней. — Прохрипел незнакомец, но, откашлявшись, продолжил другим голосом. — Петля затягивается и механизм скоро не сможет раскрутить свою спираль. Что ты будешь делать, когда птичка не вылетит, Лоррейн?  
— Лора. — Кто-то сжал её плечо крепче. — Лора, я знаю, что ты не хочешь идти, но нам нужно к Питеру.  
— Дерек?

Бета стряхнула с себя наваждение на пути к лифту. Она постаралась избежать тех странных разломов, которые висели над её головой. Кажется, теперь она видела в них корни.

— Дерек, ты видишь? — Прошептала девушка младшему брату, несмотря на то, что сейчас в лифте больше никого не было. — Можешь видеть?  
— Чувствую. — Коротко ответил альфа. — Я читал о подобном.  
— Во время прошлого посещения такого не было, Ди.  
— И когда ты его посещала в последний раз? В две тысячи четвёртом? В седьмом?  
— Я… — Слова брата застряли в её горле, словно обломок оленьей кости, болезненно опускаясь по пищеводу. — Не так часто, как ты. — Выдавила она из себя. — Ты не обязан.  
— А ты так быстро забыла о том, кто виноват? Только Кора осталась цела.

Бета смотрела на брата и не знала, может ли она дать ему ответ. Ещё недавно она чувствовала, как тяжёлая, колючая вода поднимается по её трахее, как жгучий холод заполняет бронхи, а попытки выдохнуть только выдавливают из неё тёплую слизь раздражённой ткани.

Вспоминался чай с мамой, красный и тягучий. Талия любила подсаливать напитки, чтобы усилить вкус, но для того, чтобы спутать чай с кровью, нужно действительно сильно тосковать по матери.

Вспомнились трели птиц у террасы, то, как они просили помощи, но тогда это казалось таким красивым.  
Потом начался кошмар наяву и длинный, запутанный лабиринт, огни карусели, мимы, которым нельзя смотреть в глаза, потому что глаз нет, значит, нет и души. А потом Дерек вытащил и одел её.

Лора помнила, как её ватные пальцы перебирали складки чего-то тёплого, как она кричала, кричал кто-то ещё. Она чувствовала себя подделкой. Возможно, она была ею всегда, и Сверчок это чувствовал — мальчишка, мелькавший как двадцать пятый кадр, тогда оставался спокоен среди безумия и ненависти, будто там ему самое место.

Мальчишка. Сверчок. Вежливое отродье, притворяющееся человеком даже лучше, чем вся её семья вместе взятая. Не тот, кто подошёл к ней, но тот, кто неясно напоминал его. Такой же нездешний, сюрреалистический.

Возможно, так Дерек выбрал себе наказание — Лора умела слушать.

Лифт остановился на этаже для сотрудников.

— Всё так, как должно быть. — Наконец, сформулировала она ответ. — Дерек, впереди.

Лора почувствовала, как наивный брат отодвигает её себе за спину, как его сердцебиение становится рваным.

Впереди, между стенами, исписанными странными посланиями, висели тела.  
Их было немного — всего человек пять.

Родственники прошли мимо женщины с редкими седыми волосами, парящей, словно игрушка в лототроне, которую поддерживают под спину — её голова и конечности безвольно свисали как на постере «Призраков в Коннектикуте».  
Лора всегда чувствовала, что с этим фильмом что-то не так.

Она прикоснулась к телу женщины, не зная, жива ли она, реальна ли, но холодное тело плавно подалось в сторону под её пальцами как шарик с гелием.

Странно, что тело остановилось, наткнувшись на разлом в пространстве.

Лора моргнула и увидела на месте трупа светлячка, кружащегося среди пыли.

— Чего стоишь?  
— Думаешь, Питер нас узнает?  
— Это уже не важно.

Дерек грустно улыбнулся и поглядел на дисплей телефона, видимо, отсчитывая время.

— Дерек, — неловко начала Лора, — спасибо, что ты со мной здесь.  
— Нам нужно поговорить с Питером, только и всего. Если придётся, ты знаешь, как добыть информацию. Подойди.

Младший отодвинулся от небольшого окошка, чтобы дать место для обзора, за что Лора была благодарна — ей не нравилось стоять вплотную к брату, чувствовать запах Сверчка на нём, хотя она ни разу не застала их.  
Существо, с которым они имели дело, будто поедало Дерека по частям, становясь всё сильнее.

У Лоры не было причин ненавидеть этого пшека или желать ему смерти, но то, что он делал с её братом за её спиной ей не нравилось — так уже делала Кейт.

— Не вижу ничего странного. — Спокойно сказала бета, окидывая взглядом простые белые стены, кипы книг в углу, сложенные в непостижимом порядке, Питера, гладящего пустой воздух перед ним. — Он и до того дня не блистал адекватностью.  
— Глаза разуй, Эл. — Подсказал Дерек. — И посмотри вон на те нацарапанные каракули.

Лора моргнула и отшатнулась от двери, упав на пол. Разум отказывался принимать увиденное.

— Нет-нет-нет. Там ничего нет, — уверенно замотала головой старшая, стараясь отогнать новое наваждение, — не может быть.

Она даже почти не почувствовала холодный палец трупа, коснувшийся её щеки.  
Они были такими неправильными.

На стене в комнате Питера были надписи, но все они были собраны внутри нацарапанного прямоугольника, а сверху их перекрывала спираль.

Теперь она точно увидела и поняла, что рассматривал Дерек.

Перед стеной в воздухе висела обычная стеклянная дверь, расписанная повторяющейся фразой, но то, что было за дверью, было куда страшнее Ньярлатхотепа или девочки из звонка.

Питер гладил по волосам Малию или существо, пытающееся быть Малией — она точно увидела цвет волос и курносый носик. Проблема состояла в том, что кузина Дерека и Лоры была не полной — плоть только частично заполняла силуэт, словно полностью созданный из корней разлом, опутавших её, а за дверью стояли такие же создания — почти её семья.

Отмахнувшись от светлячка, Лора услышала, как лифт движется вниз. Кажется, она полностью пропустила момент его подъёма, как и руку Дерека, предлагающего ей помощь.

— Я в норме, Ди. Я в норме. Мы в нормальном коридоре нормальной больницы проведываем нашего дядю. — Шептала бета, стараясь поверить в свои слова. — Всё отлично.

Лора приняла руку брата, сконцентрировавшись и на звоне ключей полноватого доктора, идущего к ним, и на бормотании Питера за дверью.

— Мы уже и не надеялись, что вы нас посетите, — с ложной доброжелательностью обратился к ним медработник, — я понимаю, что его вид мог шокировать вас, мисс Хейл — не каждый день видишь такие ожоги.

Замок отворился со скрипом и запах безумия усилился до такой степени, что Лора едва сдержала рвотный позыв.

В комнате перед ними на кровати сидело существо, отдалённо напоминающее прежнего Питера — тошнотворно-розовое, покрытое красно-синей сетью сосудов, с оплавленным ухом и струйкой мутной слюны, стекающей изо рта.

— И вы утверждаете, что он сбегал и, тем более, нападал на кого-то? — Скептически спросил Дерек за её спиной.  
— Несмотря на малую подвижность, его часто видели наверху, — ответил доктор, — Мередит хотела образумить его во время обеда, но он набросился на неё и стал душить. Санитары говорили, что едва смогли оттащить его. Удивительная сила как для человека с такими травмами и семью годами гиподинамии. Я бы назвал это чудом, если бы он не был таким деструктивным.

Лора дальше не слушала. Превозмогая отвращение, она села на корточки рядом с дядей и, накрыв его руку своей, отвела её в сторону, ощущая влажность шершавого шрама, похожего на пищевую плёнку.

В глазах Питера вспыхнуло осознание, но его тотчас утянуло в дымку забвения.

— Мы можем побыть с ним наедине? — Спросила она, не оборачиваясь. — Это очень важно для нас.  
— Да, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, брат сможет постоять за вас, если он снова станет агрессивным.

Пожилой доктор вышел из палаты и запер дверь. Неудивительно, они были рядом с буйно-помешанным.

— Питер, это Дерек и Лора, — начал младший, — мы здесь.  
— Питер, ты нас слышишь? Мы реальные.  
— Он показал мне. — Слабо прохрипел оборотень, глядя в пустоту. — Солнце встанет на закате, Малия.

Дерек позади тяжело вздохнул и выпустил когти.

— Может, не надо, Ди? Так мы ему точно лучше не сделаем.  
— Посмотри на него. — Альфа раздражённо рыкнул и впился когтями в шею Питера. — Ты думаешь, может быть хуже?

Лора смотрела, как по рукам Дерека бежит чернота, едкая и липкая как дёготь, а кожа на шее их дяди становится нормальной. Мир стал желтее, прямо как в детстве.

— Остановись. Только воспоминания.  
— Ты бы лучше помогла.

Лора выпустила когти и, полоснув образ Малии, впилась в шею рядом с пальцами брата. Кажется, их пальцы переплелись впервые за долгие годы и она уже не была такой подделкой, которой считала себя последнее время.

Воспоминания хлынули в неё. Размытые, не чёткие из-за языков пламени.

Лора стояла в языках этого пламени, но оно не обжигало её. Как она могла видеть воспоминание Питера без Питера?

Тот мальчишка, Стайлз вошёл в комнату и пламя словно втянулось само в себя как это делают улитки. Теперь ей стало ясно.

Дерек, стоящий рядом, выглядел удивлённый тем, как его школьник, окутанный дымом, поднял крышку люка, даже не притронувшись к ней.

Они обменялись взглядами и спустились следом, но, стоило слезть, как Дерек цепко схватил её за руку — Лора стала свидетелем того, как сильно ошибся её брат.

— Дыши, моя маленькая. Дыши. — Повторял их дядя, абсолютно нормальный. — Почему ты не двигаешься? Дыши. Двигайся. Почему ты не?  
— Значит, это ты меня вызвал, Питер. — Презрительно фыркнул Стайлз совсем не детским голосом.

Лицо Питера, держащего Малию на руках, выражало абсолютный ужас, когда она, как и вся их семья, рассыпались. Стайлз был спокоен, ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.

Питер оторвался от созерцания огарков дочери и посмотрел на подростка с немым вопросом.

— Так их теперь больше нет? Ты пришёл за мной, ангел смерти? Отключи меня, будь добр. Я так устал.

Стайлз, поравнявшись с ним, бережно поднял кусок челюсти Малии и с сожалением осмотрел молочные зубы.

— Знаешь, я всегда хотел это сделать. Не убить тебя — тебя уже убивали, конечно же. Я хотел, чтобы ты пережил то же, что и я.  
— О чём он говорит? — Спросила Лора у брата, но тот только тяжело сглотнул и продолжил буравить взглядом мальчишку.  
— Я, кажется, догадываюсь, хотя он не рассказывал. — Быстро ответил Дерек.  
— Помнишь тот месяц моих летних каникул, когда ты кормил меня отравленным мясом? — Почти иронично спросил сын шерифа. — Я тогда совсем не соображал, куда ты уволок тела родителей. Потом, кажется, понял. Их тела нашли через восемь лет, ложная тревога. Но осадочек остался.  
— О чём ты? Я в жизни не пошёл бы на такое. — Оправдался Питер.  
— Смотри.

Мальчик грустно улыбнулся и показал что-то на руке Питеру. Дерек отпустил сестру подошёл ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, но остановился, когда Питер отпрянул к стене, закрывая голову руками. Лора видела, что их дядя боялся Стилински.

— Не я. Или я? Быть не может. Может, не так, я не хочу. — К Питеру вернулся его бред. — Не понимаю, как думать об этом. Это не принадлежит реальности. Ты же играл с нашими детьми. Откуда в тебе… Боже, что ты сделал. Девкалион? Дерек? Стайлз.  
— Его больше нет. — Коротко, но сочувствующе ответил мальчик голосом взрослого человека и через миг дым, окутывающий его, частично рассеялся, почти показывая Лоре тело взрослого мужчины. — Соболезную.

Питер продолжал смотреть на гостя его снов, хотя дымка и растворилась окончательно. Дерек коротко вздохнул и Лора видела, куда он смотрит — накидка Стилински была приоткрыта на груди, откуда вниз тянулся толстый и неровный шрам.

Кажется, Лора была слишком предвзятой по отношению к выбору Дерека — она видела, как плечи этого странного существа пару раз судорожно вздрогнули, но не услышала ни крика, ни всхлипа, ни икоты.  
Существо, с такой лёгкостью перечеркнувшее последние воспоминания Питера о семье, как и Дерека — об ошибке, беззвучно плакало по одному ему понятной причине.

— Ты чудовище. Чудовище! — В крике Питера Лора слышала себя и то, что она думала о Дереке в первые дни после события, разделившего всю их жизнь на маленькие сегменты. — Потому что мы сами — чудовища. И ты один из нас. Но другой, как те, что с моим телом. Бедная Лора. Ты можешь… Можешь же?  
— Что могу, Питер? — Устало спросил пришелец.

Питер вытянул в себя воздух, безмолвно указав на челюсть Малии.  
Дерек, стоящий рядом, попытался выхватить её, но его рука прошла сквозь артефакт прошлого.

— Это только иллюзия. — Оправдался Стилински.  
— П-п…  
— Хорошо.

Лора не ожидала чего-то экстраординарного, но стоило полузнакомому мужчине разжать пальцы, как пепел поднялся вверх, кружась в силуэтах их родственников. Их тётя обняла старшего мальчика — Хосе, испуганно уткнувшегося ей в живот, наверху послышался стук шагов Талии, который Лора не смогла бы забыть и через сотню лет, бабушка Луиза, стоящая у перекрытого рябиновым пеплом, выхода, улыбнулась и убрала паутину с защитных рун Клаудии, а на шее Питера сомкнулись тоненькие ручонки Малии и он уткнулся носом в копну светлых волос дочери.

Лора осела на пол, осознавая, что её семья так близко и они совсем как настоящие — так же улыбаются, переговариваются, шутят, только между ними — семь лет и шесть футов земли.

— Папа, у меня уже не першит горло. Птенцы добыли масло, — всплеснула ладонями малышка, осматривая подвал, — это был такой сказочный сон, прямо как в той сказке!

Из открытого люка послышался голос её матери.

— Идём наверх, здесь нечем дышать, брат.  
— Талия, — всхлипнул Питер, вытирая лицо, — дай мне минутку.

Чужим здесь оказался только Стайлз — мужчина стоял, не замеченный никем из семьи Лоры, как тень пожара, который не произошёл в данном пространстве. Дерек попытался обнять его, а не Лору, и снова не смог прикоснуться.

— Спасибо. — Выдавил из себя Питер. — Теперь я вижу их живыми. И прости меня. Хоть это и был другой я, но мне больно было видеть то, что ты показал. Он это заслужил. Или я заслужил.  
— Никто ничего не заслужил. — Тихо сказал пришелец. — Просто скажи мне, почему меня привели к твоему сну?  
— Я хотел умереть. — Прямолинейно сказал Питер. — Теперь у меня есть они.

Стайлз хмыкнул и посмотрел на Лору, будто пытался разглядеть, но не мог.

— Ты же знаешь, что спишь, верно?  
— Это хуже кошмара. — Ответила бета. — Зачем ты сделал это с ним?  
— Затем же, что и мы его оставили. — Заступился за чужака Дерек.

— Четырнадцать пальцев. — Лора удивлённо посмотрела на дядю, который показывал десять. — Но я хотел сказать, что чую отсюда кого-то. Если легенды не врут, Жеводанский Зверь вернулся, а за ним идут те, кто желают вечной жизни и ходят между мирами. Они близко. Иногда я их слышу.

Стайлз просто ушёл, но уже через несколько секунд в барьер постучали из темноты потайного хода, а в воздухе зависла надпись, не дававшая покоя Питеру всё это время: « **Все двери — это одна дверь. Тебе достаточно открыть её для меня** ».

Отрывок памяти закончился и Лора вынырнула из видения. Её мутило, а рука, покрытая «венами мертвеца» онемела до лопатки. Дерек выглядел не очень — он словно мог взорваться в любой момент.  
Тело Питера немного регенерировало, но значительных улучшений не показывало — ухо вернулось в правильную форму, да и кожа на шее и груди местами стала нормальной.

— Спасибо, д-доктор, мы закончили. — Дерек опять запнулся, что было очень плохим знаком. Лора могла не ждать его дома этой ночью. — До свидания, дядя.

Через пятнадцать минут оборотни уже стояли за воротами Дома Эхо и Лора знала, чего стоило Дереку держаться всё это время. Она ожидала потока обвинений в лицемерии и бездействии, но Дерек угрюмо прошёл мимо машины, хотя его сердце и стучало как угорелое.

— Езжай домой без меня.  
— Ди?  
— И не зови меня так, пожалуйста.  
— Поехали, нам в участок нужно. И, думаю, тебе нужно поговорить о происходящем с твоим Сверчком.

Дерек остановился у деревьев, не поворачиваясь к Лоре, что пугало её. Его сердце на несколько секунд вернулось в нормальный ритм, а потом она вспомнила его подростковый бунт и отошла назад, но ничего не произошло.

— Лора, я не имею права сравнивать твою и мою боль или говорить, что правильно. — Абсолютно спокойно сказал ей брат. — Возможно, я поступаю как трус, потому что хочу убежать, но я прошу тебя дать мне побыть одному и избавиться от этого яда, чтобы не совершить ещё больше ошибок. Ты знаешь, у меня есть кризисный список, есть волшебные колёсики и я, как любой послушный щенок, выполняю наставления терапевта. Просто, будь добра, отвали и поезжай в город, пока я кого-то не убил.

Лора озлобленно глядела в спину младшего брата, проявляющего невиданный рыцарский эгоизм, но пошла к машине и, когда она завела двигатель «Камаро», брата уже и след простыл, а из леса послышался долгий крик, переходящий в вой. Бета хмыкнула и отправилась в путь, ведь такой же роскоши, как срыв братца-идиота, она себе позволить не могла.

Лора сглотнула удушающий комок и заметила пустой лист, который утром читал её брат.

Она притормозила, вглядываясь жёлтыми глазами в появившиеся строчки, написанные почерком Питера.

_" **Эксперимент 42** : проверка регенеративных способностей Зверя под воздействием электросудорожной терапии.  
 **Подопытный:** мусор.  
 **Результат:** сорок кубиков аконита жёлтого, введённые через венозный катетер, были инкапсулированы организмом через три часа стимуляции. Остановка сердца сроком на семьдесят три минуты и сорок секунд, остановка дыхания. Показатели энцефалографа во время смерти не отличаются от стандартных во время логических упражнений.  
 **Вывод:** увеличить мощность тока.  
 **Примечание:** сгнившую плоть в области сгиба локтя следует удалить при появлении инфекции."_


	24. День седьмой. Преддверие

Вернувшись домой, впервые за пару дней, Мечислав обнаружил что ждал его только Мелок. Стоило открыть дверь, как из ванной послышался шум смываемой воды, а животное, отделённое от него, увлечённо застучало хвостом по полу.

— Кто хороший волк? — Умилённо спросил Мечислав, глядя на существо, выглядящее как хаски. — Ты! Потому что научился смывать за собой и не пьёшь из туалета.  
 ~~−• •• • −•− •−−• •• •−−− ••• −−− −••• •• • −−•• • −− −• •• •~~  
— Może nie jesteś mi wdzięczny, — заметил медик, — ale ten dom jest lepszy niż las.

Мелок лишь фыркнул и потопал к телевизору в гостиной, а Мечислав, в свою очередь, направился к себе в комнату, на второй этаж. Краем глаза он всё же заметил, как его волк заинтересованно пялился на канал о дикой природе, где как раз рассказывали об отличии в брачных ритуалах и совокуплении животных из семейства псовые, но, почуяв, что за ним наблюдают, Мелок в панике наступил на пульт передней лапой, чтобы переключить канал, но вместо этого, выкрутил громкость на максимум.

— Ty zboczeniec.

Посмеиваясь над отчаянными попытками животного попасть по нужным кнопкам, биохимик поднялся в свою комнату и извлёк из-под кровати чемоданчик. По его расчётам, отец должен был вернуться только к половине пятого вечера, а сейчас было всего четыре.

Ему не стоило выдавать себя, раз он собирался готовить то, что любил и умел — йодид азота. Мало ли, что могло случиться после того, как канима объявилась. А если точнее, была случайно создана им из Эрики в попытке вылечить её. Естественно, нитрид трийода не был летальным оружием — так, эффектный фокус с дымком, становившимся ирритантом в большом количестве, но даже такая шуточная штука в малой дозе могла бы отбить нюх оборотню, дав тем самым время для манёвра.

Присмотревшись к аммиаку, Стилински понял, что ему точно нужно будет промывать продукт реакции, потому что реактив был десятипроцентным, а ему нужна была концентрация в двадцать пять процентов, значит, количество придётся повысить в два с половиной раза относительно рецепта.

Мечислав быстро сбегал за домашней аптечкой и был благодарен предприимчивости Стайлза — предыдущий хозяин тела накупил массу препаратов, в том числе и нужных ему, а затем подписал каждый.

На кухню маг спускался с чемоданом, в котором были три пузырька по двадцать пять миллилитров каждый, две стомиллилитровых ёмкости с аммиаком, плоскодонная колба с делениями, пара пробирок и маленькая бутылочка этилового спирта.

Первым делом, он высчитал цену деления колбы — так как она сужалась к горлышку, ему пришлось совсем немного попотеть с линейкой и калькулятором, отмеряя сто девяносто миллилитров, хотя ему нужны были всего сто восемьдесят семь с половиной, но не доливая примерно полтора миллиметра высоты колбы, медик мог претендовать на приблизительно верное количество реактива, а затем осторожно, по стенке, влил семьдесят пять миллилитров йода, получив примерно двести шестьдесят миллилитров раствора, чёрного от микроскопических кристаллов.

Взяв одноразовый стакан над мойкой, он свернул фильтр из телепрограммы прошлой недели и, вставив газету в полимерную тару, влил в неё полученный раствор.

Обычно, такое количество раствора проходило через фильтр чуть меньше, чем за сорок пять минут, но сейчас он не был в лаборатории, у него не было любимых беззольных фильтров и колба, найденная у Стайлза, была в не самом лучшем состоянии на момент обнаружения. Видимо, предыдущий хозяин тела иногда баловался выращиванием кристаллов соли, но не более того.

Со стороны телевизора послышался надоедливый мотив, и Мечислав пошёл в гостиную, чтобы облегчить страдания животного и снизить громкость начавшейся рекламы. Гримуар приятно холодил кожу руки.

Увидев основную личность, альбинос, сидящий перед плоским «ящиком» положил морду на лапу, прикрыв глаза. Он даже стыдился как человек.

— Nie martw się, mój mały przyjacielu. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

~~−• •• • −• •− •−− •• −•• −−•• − • −−• −−− •−•−•− −•− •• • −•• −•−− − −−− •−• −−− −••• •• ••• −−••~~

Медик обнял материализовавшееся альтер-эго, посмеиваясь.

— Też za tobą tęskniłam.

Почти полчаса они просидели на диване перед телевизором. Мелок увлечённо наблюдал, как фенеки прячут детёнышей, а Мечислав изучал новые способы мягкого воздействия на людей и созданий. Он до сих пор не понимал, что произошло тогда с Харрисом, да и не хотел вспоминать, каким плохим опытом было уже испробованное вмешательство, до того случая не подводившее его.

Усилием воли, подобным тому, которое он применял, заставляя предметы висеть в воздухе, маг безрезультатно испытывал сознание животного. Он вспомнил эксперимент с МРТ, в котором людей, находящихся в коме, просили представить, что они играют в теннис или ходят по дому. Так как за эти мысли были ответственны разные зоны мозга, их целенаправленное переключение давало понять, что коматозник слышал испытателя и, что важнее, отвечало на вопрос о понимании.

Естественно, не было смысла просить волка представить, что он играет в теннис — это было явно невозможно, но аналогичный пример, релевантный запросу, мог показать, куда именно стоит приложить силу ради лучшего управления нервной деятельностью.

— Wyobraź sobie wieczór w lesie, — в который раз попросил Мечислав, глядя на животное, — Mieczysław, wyobraź wieczór w lesie.

И волк представил — Мечислав почувствовал незначительную вибрацию поля, после чего мысленно уцепился за неё и постарался ощутить острее.

Внутри него зашевелились ветви, но боли не было — он чувствовал, как наполнялся Неметоном, постепенно замещающий его.  
Ощущение чужого мыслительного процесса расширилось до почти осязаемой вспышки, и медик услышал запах травы.

— Dziękuję przyjacielu. — Прошептал биохимик, глядя на туманное утро с высоты роста волка. — Jesteśmy w lesie. Pokaż mi, jak je zjadłeś.

Его рот наполнился вязким солоноватым привкусом, разреженным острой кислотой алкоголя. На языке чувствовался металл.

Сын шерифа оставил это воспоминание, когда кто-то потряс его за плечо. Как выяснилось, это был Ноа, обеспокоенно наклонившийся над ним.

— Земля вызывает Стайлза. — Негромко, но отчётливо проговорил шериф. — Приём. Ты снова принял разом суточную дозу?  
— Нет, пап, это экзистенциальный кризис, — почти отшутился биохимик, — по крайней мере, так ощущается.  
— Расскажешь своему старику?

Ноа сел на диван рядом, и Мечислав почти поверил, что разговаривает со своим изначальным отцом — он, кажется, тоже любил так сидеть с серьёзным видом, слушая о приключениях маленького оборотня в саду, или это были просто старые сны.

— Я чувствую, что неправильно оценивал людей, и это меня убивает.  
— Ты поссорился со Скоттом или дело в Эрике? Я слышал, она поправилась. Или Айзек таки стащил твои деньги, пока ты не видел?  
— Папа, дело не в них. Или в них, но я запутался. Скотт изменился, — деликатно сказал Мечислав, нервно потирая друг о друга запястья, почти полностью восстановившиеся под мороком в виде тела Стайлза, — да и Эрика тоже. Я видел её на сегодняшней экскурсии.  
— И ты сделал, как я учил? Спросил, как её дела после больницы, не помочь ли ей добраться домой, ты хоть руку ей предлагал на выходе из автобуса? Это называется правилами хорошего тона.  
— Папа, сейчас это называется сексуальным домогательством и преследованием, ты же в курсе.  
— Вечно ты так. — Ноа попытался скрыть улыбку, опустив голову. — Если бы не подобные домогательства, твоя мама и не посмотрела бы в мою сторону так, как глядит на тебя эта девочка.  
— Уже нет. Она похорошела настолько резко, что наши болваны пялились на неё как на главный экспонат.  
— Так ты ревнуешь?  
— Нет, что самое странное. Я рад, что ей стало лучше. Но если человек не заглядывает мне в рот, это не повод считать его плохим. Наверное, никто не меняется по-настоящему, получив немного больше инструментов взаимодействия и рычагов влияния.

Мечислав почувствовал удивление во взгляде Ноа.

— Ребёнок, ты растёшь быстрее, чем я предполагал. Ты точно мой Стайлз?  
— Конечно же. — После небольшой паузы ответил медик. — Это даже не обсуждается. А теперь спи.

Во мгновение ока шериф откинулся на спинку дивана и захрапел, оставляя сына в тишине и задумчивости.

***

Мечислав поглядывал сквозь окна своего джипа на площадку перед салоном видеопроката, неспешно отпивая свой двойной ристретто с лаймом из гадких колотых зёрен.

Кофе был причиной отвлечься, а не поводом для встречи. Скотт, сидящий сзади, так громко отсёрбнул свой латте с двойным клубничным топпингом, что Мечиславу хотелось врезать ему или дать трубочку, хотя Стилински и был уверен, что его друг, опустошив стакан, всё равно шумел бы уже трубочкой.  
С другой стороны, а чего он ожидал от подростка, неделю назад обсуждавшего комиксы в переписке со Стайлзом?

Подумать только, ведь если бы неделю назад этот ребёнок смог остаться дома и жить, как все нормальные дети в его возрасте, то ему не пришлось бы узнавать, как это — бросаться с ножом на кого-то для того, чтобы иметь шанс стать нормальным. Даже в голове звучало не очень.

Мечислав рассеянно проверил бардачок джипа. Смешанные реактивы, ставшие взрывчатыми кристаллами в колбах, уложенные в коробку с ватой, ютились в углу, а рядом лежали свисток, отпугивающий собак, отцовский электрошокер, пара телефонов и пистолет. Он, в отличии от остальных, прекрасно понимал, что именно будет сегодня. Они собирались на взлом и проникновение в музей, в хранилище Арджентов.

На телефон пришло сообщение от Дженнифер — она уже обработала кровь наёмников, приготовив её к ритуалу третьей призывающей пентаграммы.  
Они с учительницей уже перешли рубеж, за которым Блейк ещё никогда не была, значит, скоро её ждало освобождение или забвение.

То, почему молодая учительница снова стремилась стать дряхлой старухой-кошатницей, было для Мечислава загадкой, потому что в отличии от него, она могла оставаться в этом мире неограниченное количество времени, укреплять социальные связи, да и просто жить, выбросив эту дурацкую идею из головы.

Честно говоря, Мечиславу хотелось бы остаться. Обедать с отцом, терпеть Скотта и Эллисон, искать лекарство для Эрики, дружить с Лидией и, возможно, иметь что-то с Дереком. Его местная версия была куда приятнее того сбрендившего мудака из родного мира.

Дерек не отвечал на сообщения этим вечером, потому не было известно, присоединится ли он.

Внезапно, так что медик едва не пролил на себя напиток, дверца машины открылась, и на переднее сидение села Лидия Мартин, Эллисон же присоединилась к своему парню. Девушки были с рюкзаками, и явно тяжеловатыми.

— Чего так долго? — Спросил медик у Лидии, но та только перевела телефон на беззвучный.

Обе девушки были одеты в чёрные свитера, а их руки закрывали медицинские латексные перчатки. Волосы, как в нелепых боевиках, были убраны под шапочки. Они даже переобулись в кроссовки, чтобы не шуметь.

Группе нужно было войти с чёрного хода, отключить камеры, усыпить сторожа, а затем проникнуть в само хранилище и попытаться найти записи Визионеров — глупо было предполагать, что семейство Эллисон, покидая город, просто так оставило бы главные секреты Бикон Хиллз людям.

— Скотт, можно тебя на минутку? — Невинно спросил Мечислав, отрывая друга от созерцания охотницы.  
— Да?  
— Спи.

Голова оборотня тотчас опустилась, но при этом он не выронил стакан, значит, гримуар был прав.

— Круто. — Прокомментировала Лидия. — Только за рулём не используй. Правда, Эллисон?  
— Что сказать? Ты вернул мне личное пространство.

Охотница нервозно пошутила, потирая плечо. Было заметно, что она побаивалась их мероприятия.

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил их Мечислав, — у нас же есть план.

«Сработала сигнализация в музее, охрана не отвечает. — Прошипело радио, словно только и ждало этой фразы. — Кто находится в этом районе?»

— Приплыли. — Прокомментировала Эллисон. — Может, это знак?  
— Знак того, что музей с хранилищем твоей семьи оцепят на ближайшие дни и изучат вдоль и поперёк? — Передразнила раздражённая банши и показала биту Мечиславу, приоткрыв рюкзак. — Поехали, план «Б».

Медик несколько раз моргнул, а затем, когда мир предстал в холодных белых красках, ближе к синему, он отключил фары и направил джип к музею. Автомобиль шёл очень хорошо, а маленькие магазины центра, некогда бывшие первыми этажами малоэтажных зданий, отдалялись в зеркале заднего вида.

Многие из них уже были закрыты и только редкие вечерние покупатели, словно серые статисты, покидали их и брели по своим делам. В этом городе почти ничего не происходило.

Проезжая мимо музея, Мечислав заметил развороченную дверь и полицейскую машину, припаркованную рядом, потому свернул к кегельбану на следующем повороте и припарковал джип.

— В чём заключается план «Б», Лидс? — Поинтересовалась Эллисон. — Мы не разделяемся, обследуем помещение и уходим?  
— Предполагаю, там Эрика. — Заглушив мотор, сказал маг. — Я видел каниму в хранилище Мартин этим утром. Так как в музее находится хранилище Арджентов, логично, что она вломилась туда.  
— Каниму? — Переспросила Лидия. — Это что-то новое. Но после экскурсии я не против грохнуть её. И что ты делал в нашем хранилище?  
— Я читала о них. — Даже в полумраке салона было видно, как Эллисон задумчиво накручивает локон на палец. — Несовершенные создания, боящиеся своего отражения и не имеющие собственной воли. Как ты выжил, если она напала на тебя? Яд канимы имеет нейропаралитические свойства.

Лидия, как неофит мира существ, одарила охотницу долгим удивлённым взглядом.

— Я сталкивался с ними раньше, Арджент. Это было во время начала моих исследований, которые и привели меня сюда, — совсем не солгал Мечислав, — думаю, я слишком поздно ввёл Эрике вакцину, а Дерек, инфицировавший её, был отравлен.  
— Выходит, ты хотел выгородить оборотня, обратившего человека и тем самым нарушившего Кодекс. — Безапелляционно заявила Эллисон. — Я удивлена тем, что это не он заразил Скотта.  
— Я хотел выгородить Кейт, отравившую Дерека аконитом и уже нарушавшую Кодекс до этого, потому она наказана.  
— Наказана? Да какое право ты имел так с ней поступать? — Почти заорала охотница. — Ты хоть знаешь, что она вырезает на стенах спирали и гуглит фотографии Луны?  
— Брейк! — Лидия хлопнула в ладоши. — Я не знаю, что такое Кодекс, но мне, как американке, ближе Конституция. Старые законы имеют слишком конкретную форму выражения и предполагают неадекватное наказание, из-за чего возникает слишком много лазеек. — Мартин неопределённо махнула рукой, словно представляла себе схему работы непонятного механизма. — Старые законы предполагали эквивалентное наказание за правонарушение, значит, раньше укус оборотня куда чаще приводил к смерти заражённого. Жизнь за жизнь. Но ведь Скотт жив и здоров, а Эрика, если это действительно Эрика, даже не подозревает, что с ней происходит. С юридической точки зрения, с ними двумя вообще ничего не произошло, исключая выздоровление и появление оригинального хобби. Да, до двадцати одного мы все должны быть дома в это время, но это единственное, что нам можно вменять, но с тем же успехом мы можем быть внеклассным кружком практической астрономии.  
— Лидия. — Эллисон осторожно вернула руку подруги на рюкзак. — Лидс, сейчас в музее орудует существо, которое могло бы быть заснятым на камеры, и нам с родителями придётся подчистить за ним, но не это главное. Как ты думаешь, сколько невинных и беззащитных людей находилось в музее и сколько из них сейчас умирают из-за ошибки Дерека?  
— С тем же успехом ты могла бы обвинять Пьера и Марию Кюри в том, что у человечества есть ядерное оружие. Но есть же и лучевая терапия.

Эллисон повернулась к Лидии корпусом, задумчиво поглядывая на Скотта.

— Раньше охотники убили бы и Дерека, и Эрику вне зависимости от того, выжила она или нет. Мне это тоже кажется неправильным, потому что жизнь в контакте с существом, как и жизнь существа, уже никогда не станет нормальной. В любом случае, нам нужно держаться вместе и не дать каниме, если это действительно она, напасть на нас. У самок канимы яд находится и в когтях, потому через три минуты после того, как человека оцарапают, он забывает, как дышать.  
— К счастью, у нас есть штука, которая позволит сбить обоняние, — вмешался в диалог подруг Мечислав, — но с ней нужно обращаться аккуратно. А ещё Лидия может закричать, или я оттолкну каниму. У тебя, Эллисон, вообще есть лук и стрелы, хотя пистолет выглядит надёжнее.  
— Я не буду стрелять из пистолета. — Заупрямилась охотница. — Скотта будить будем? Я прямо соскучилась по тотальному контролю.

Мечислав приложил небольшое усилие воли, и Маккол поднял голову.

— Что-то я надолго моргнул, — неловко оправдался Скотт, — какой у нас план?  
— Мы не разделяемся, организовано заходим с чёрного хода, идём в центральный зал и проникаем в хранилище. — Эллисон легко резюмировала общие черты диалога, опустив лишнее для оборотня. — Мы с Лидией подготовились. Твоей задачей будет услышать, сколько людей или нелюдей в музее и насколько они далеко. Ты справишься?  
— А если на вас нападут? — Абсолютно серьёзно спросил Скотт, наивно полагающий, что это просто возможность.  
— План «Б». У меня есть бита, — ответила Лидия, — и голос. Эллисон притащила ножи и лук со стрелами, хотя я и говорила, что это не самое полезное оружие для узких и коротких коридоров. Стайлз взял пистолет, лёгкую пиротехнику и он делает свои штуки. Я думала согласиться с Джексоном и позволить ему побыть приманкой, но он этого не заслужил. Чёрта с два мы не вызнаем тайны нашего города и не дадим отпор главврачу.  
— Главврачу? — Переспросил Скотт.  
— Мередит Уокер, главный врач Дома Эхо. Мама мне немного помогла в поисках.

Телефон Мечислава показал одиннадцать часов вечера, а из музея так никто и не вышел, разве что пара подъехавших машин остановились перед главным входом.

— Я ненадолго выйду, а потом дам знать, когда вам пора выходить. — Коротко сказал Мечислав, вручив свисток Эллисон. — Не забывайте вещи в машине и помните, что если нас заметят, всё пропало. Заткните уши на всякий случай.

Маг вылез из машины и направился в сторону музея, окидывая взглядом старое здание при свете загорающихся фонарей. Тени перил становились гротескными, слишком яркими и будто больными на фоне светлого материала, ярко освещённого несколькими источниками света, в том числе и мигалками.

Биохимик отправил короткое сообщение Хейлам, ведь знал, что самоуверенные дети в машине не были готовы ко встрече с монстром, пытающимся проникнуть в хранилище. Эрика не успела выполнить миссию, иначе людей с работы отца здесь бы уже не было.

Впереди стояли люди, которых он видел на случайных фото, пока рылся в прошлом Стайлза. Подбираясь ближе, он словно ощупывал их сознания, и это было не сложнее, чем со Скоттом.

— Спать. — Приказал Стилински стал наблюдать, как полисмены и случайные зеваки замирают, расслабляясь, но не опуская руки. — Забудьте, что вы меня видели.

Удостоверившись, что всё получилось, Стилински написал Лидии и неспешно поднялся по лестнице.

Ему не нравилось это место, как и то, что ждало его впереди, но медик шагнул в развороченный дверной проём и замер перед картиной, которую не часто можно было наблюдать: он стоял на отсечённой кисти человеческой руки, а с осколка музейного стекла свисало ухо.  
Когда впереди оглушительно забарабанили выстрелы, он понял, что пришёл вовремя, но отступать было некуда: сзади стояли друзья, а перед ним лежали близнецы, Итан и Эйден. Он так и не запомнил, кто из них кто, но сейчас это было не важно — по стене к ним лезла большая, очень голодная ящерица.


	25. День седьмой. Забег

Хмурый зал, тонущий в отчуждённой темноте и разворачивающийся по обе руки от Мечислава, уходил в безучастные комнаты с историей, запертой в них. Музей был подобен лабиринту, где артефакты, за которые убивали и которые сами некогда становились орудиями убийства, безучастно лежали среди доказательств любви, преданности, ностальгии по былому.

В помещении зажглись редкие источники света, видимо, заработал аварийный генератор. Это не помогало. Свет изменил правила игры, сделав темноту в разы опаснее.

В любом лабиринте должен быть свой монстр, будь это подземелье минотавра с тварью, порождённой грехом Пасифаи или торфяной дорожкой, скрывающей безумие как творца, так и случайных посетителей — заложников невыразимого хаоса и панического страха в отсутствии выхода.

Монстр впереди был его собственным грехом — несовершенный антидот, введённый без поправки на видоизменённый патоген, превратил милую и загноблённую девочку в уродливую рептилию.

Так уже бывало раньше: и полутёмные коридоры, где источник света уже не кажется душеспасительным маяком, а открывает то, что лучше бы не видеть, и ящеры — побочный продукт, появляющийся не так часто, но всё же пугающий.

Стилински вскрывал таких: и мужчин, и женщин, и детей. С детьми было сложнее всего не из-за морали — ведь биохимик работал с обречёнными на смерть коматозниками, — вся сложность заключалась в том, что из-за большого количества стволовых клеток особи в ювенильном состоянии не заканчивали трансмутацию. Уже через пару часов конвульсий они безвольно валились на кровать с отслаивающимися кусками тканей, сползающих с мёртвых тел ослизшими ошмётками, с органами, не подходящими телам. Иногда в их бронхах прорастали роговые пластины, которые должны были находиться в основании трахеи и перекрывать доступ воздуха при погружении в воду, а иногда он находил молочные зубы в их желудках. Глотательный рефлекс не срабатывал в состоянии комы, следовательно, эти костные структуры прорастали прямо внутри органа.

У взрослых дела обстояли лучше — они или умирали на месте или начинали реагировать на свет, но не более того.  
Ещё тогда он отметил, что женские особи этого подвида имеют не только ядовитые железы в основании когтей, но и на кончике хвоста, представленный хрящевой тканью с раздельным сегментированием. То есть, они сбрасывали хвост как прыткие ящерицы. Грудь и молочные железы, как шею и живот, закрывали подвижные подкожные костные пластины, что добавляло им гибкости и ловкости, если бы они не находились в коматозном состоянии. На травмы неокортекса они не реагировали — повреждённая часть головного мозга отрастала за месяц, но травмы продолговатого мозга всё ещё были летальными.

Сейчас он не знал, что было милосерднее — смерть Эрики в больнице или жизнь, разделённая с чудовищем внутри неё.

Рептилия ползла по стене, оставляя грязный красный след и оттирая шелушащуюся краску ошмётками сегодняшней одежды.  
Когда ящерица прыгнула в сторону новоприбывших, Мечислав невольно отправил её вглубь коридора, как когда-то впечатал Дерека в стену.

Сзади послышался удивлённый вздох.

— Рейес. — Негромко констатировала Лидия из-за спины Стилински. — Боже мой, это реально Рейес.  
— Это была Эрика. — Ответила Эллисон. — Я думаю, мне нужно позвонить семье.  
— Они же её убьют. — Напомнил о себе Скотт. — Опомнись, ты же недавно навещала её в больнице. Это же наша лузерша-Эрика. Ты сможешь убить её?  
— Я всего лишь доделаю то, что не смог сделать наш доморощенный гений со среднего ряда. — Огрызнулась охотница. — Или ты хочешь сдать Эрику ему на опыты?

Мечислав не стал слушать дальше. Он направился туда, куда отправил Эрику. Там, за массивной колонной, секунду назад раздался звон стекла, но обнаружил медик только разбросанные фрагменты диорамы города, с тонкой дорожкой кровавых капель, опалесцирующих в лунном свете, смешанном с мягким сечением ламп.

Впереди были трупы. Пара полицейских с осколками рёбер, торчащими из груди сквозь форму после сильного удара об пол, охранник с головой, задранной назад под прямым углом, сидящий за столом. Пожилому человеку разрезало трахею, отчего сухожилия отвратительно натянулись, словно струны на гитаре со сломанным грифом.

Вероятно, близнецы, которых они видели ранее, выжили только по причине своей природы, и Стилински был рад, что ещё не видел ни одну каниму в действии.

Голоса за колонной перешёптывались и перемещались — его попутчики исследовали помещение.

— Ты можешь её учуять? — Спросила Эллисон Скотта откуда-то сзади.  
— Здесь много крови разных людей. — Ответил голос Скотта, приближающийся к биохимику. — Не уверен, что Эрика до сих пор пахнет собой.  
— Если бы канима хотела убить нас, она вряд ли просто ушла бы. — Голос частично перекрывался шорохом одежды. — Итан дышит, но на свет не реагирует. Странно это. Смотри, порез на щеке отсвечивает.  
— Что, Лидия, это уже не «Эрика»? — С вызовом спросила охотница, подходя к тому месту, откуда Мартин уже направлялась в сторону Мечислава. — И где теперь твоя идея о новом кодексе?  
— Она никуда не делась. Мы всё ещё не можем… — Мартин запнулась, рефлекторно закрыв рот. Вероятно, она увидела тела. — Я… Я не знаю, что сказать. Это неправильно. Все эти люди не заслужили такого, но если Эрика не осознаёт себя, то её просто использовали. Да и это же вздор — как наша Эрика могла сделать такое? Она же раздавила их как упаковочную плёнку. Но при этом не напала на нас.  
— И это твоя логика? — Вспылила Арджент, подходя к Лидии. — Если псих с бензопилой не напал на тебя, он хороший? Или террорист, который подорвал больницу, но не задел твою палату, то он не виновный?

Арджент замерла как вкопанная.

— Твою мать. Я не хочу быть охотницей, но такие… Вещи нельзя оставлять без внимания.  
— Если бы это сделал Скотт, ты бы его убила? — Банши закрыла глаза почти оторванной голове сторожа и пронзительно посмотрела на подругу.  
— Лидия, это другое. — Вмешался в диалог голос Маккола из-за колонны. — Я никого не убивал.  
— Какое «другое», если ты пытался, Скотт? И Эллисон тебе в этом помогла. — Спросил Мечислав друга, проходя дальше, где листы, вырванные из книг и документация пропитывались багровым. — Эллисон действительно неправа относительно определения вины, но у нас снаружи — спящие полицейские, внутри — трупы и Эрика. Мы уже не на экскурсии.  
— Может, просто уйдём отсюда? — Предложил Маккол. — Выпьем, помолчим, ляжем спать и сделаем вид, что этого не было.

Стилински обернулся и увидел, как глаза недавнего ребёнка, впервые увидевшего отвратительное лицо бесповоротной смерти, обеспокоенно светятся в темноте.

— Меньше, чем через неделю полнолуние. Ты уже сейчас чувствуешь кровь. Она вызывает чувство голода? Тебе хочется почесать зубы о кость? Это как с девственностью — даже если тебе не понравилось в первый раз, чистота уже не вернётся. И, между прочим, ты стоишь в луже крови. Её лучше залить отбеливателем, чтобы шериф спал спокойнее, отправляя меня к тебе в гости.

Скотт брезгливо посмотрел на подошвы кроссовок, затем пожал плечами и прошёл мимо трупов.

В темноте зала, лишь отчасти разгоняемой светом фонарей, тишина казалась плотной, будто её можно было разрезать ножом и складывать в коробки с экспонатами.  
Его одноклассники — обычные испуганные дети, и не могли выдавить из себя ни звука.  
В такие моменты Мечислав жалел, что с ним они, а не Кейт и Дженнифер. Или Дерек с Лорой. Ему показалось, что будь здесь Дерек, он бы успокоил старшеклассников, так как у самого Мечислава это получалось из рук вон плохо.

Вензеля лепнины, обрамляющей стены, строгие рамы картин, пьедесталы с древними орудиями пыток, отвоёванные у темноты, внезапно осветились лампой под потолком и снова погрузилась во мрак. Скорее всего, Эрика отключила аварийный генератор. Вопрос только, зачем. Зрачки у каним в коме реагировали на свет — примитивная реакция таких же примитивных участков мозга. Разбитые стёкла, закрывающие экспонаты. Как это могло быть связано и зачем вообще связывать такие вещи?

Мечислав поднял с пола осколок стекла и, слегка покрутив в руке, увидел проблеск своего отражения. Бинго.

Внезапно оттуда, откуда они пришли, послышался стук когтей о камень, стремительно приближающийся к ним, и спустя мгновение Эллисон оказалась на полу. Хаос лучей, устремлённых на источник звука, временно ослепил медика, но он смог увидеть болотно-зелёную кожу Рейес, сидящей на Эллисон.

Реакция Скотта была недостаточно хорошей, чтобы ударить вовремя, и хвост, обвившийся вокруг его ноги, резко крутанулся в другую сторону, впечатав оборотня в стену.

Мечислав попытался сделать хоть что-то, но место разреза, убившего его предыдущее тело, обожгло болью, словно была сорвана старая повязка. Они были у цели.

— **Эрика!** — Лидия закричала пронзительно и заунывно, на грани воя, а затем снова стало тихо.

Рейес, до этого закрывавшая Эллисон своим телом, была сброшена охотницей и попыталась закончить начатое, но Скотт, обратившийся и не контролирующий себя, уже сжал горло ящерицы со спины.

Захрустели роговые пластины.

— Хватит. — Переведя дух, начала охотница. — Ты её убиваешь. Скотт?

Маккол не отпускал, безучастно наблюдая, как оглушённая ящерица барахтается в его руках над полом, как извивается неправильное тело, как длинный и тонкий хвост, вооружённый лезвием, раз за разом прорывает ткань штанов у икры беты и оставляет слабо светящиеся в темноте порезы.

По шее рептилоида к груди тянулась тонкая струя крови из пореза, оставленного когтями, когда зелень начала уступать телесному цвету.

Мир перед глазами Мечислава шатался, будто сейчас опасная темнота стала мягче ваты и легче шёлка. Он даже не понимал, что идёт, пока не повернул голову Скотта в сторону Арджент, однако, глаза беты всё ещё сверлили свою добычу.

— Эллисон жива. — Прошептал медик всё ещё рычащему Скотту. — Отпусти её, пожалуйста. Ещё немного и ты станешь убийцей.  
— Он прав. — Бросила Эллисон. — Отпусти её, пожалуйста.

Теперь в руках Маккола билась просто Эрика, тщетно пытающаяся разомкнуть железную хватку одноклассника. Ужас и немая мольба в её взгляде заставили Мечислава порадоваться, что Скотт не видит этого. Со стороны входа вовремя послышался громкий и злой рык альфы, что заставило Маккола повиноваться.

Эрика упала на пол и разразилась приступом кашля, хрипло вдыхая воздух, и Лидия, как могла, подобралась к ней.

— Какой бардак. Я как знала, что мы приедем убирать. Вы забыли очистить память полиции, молодой человек. — Дженнифер остановилась в дверях и зажала нос, резко вскинув голову. — Чёрт, как здесь фонит. Кто открыл хранилище?

Дерек, идущий сзади, смерил Блейк недоверчивым взглядом и сверкнул глазами в сторону Маккола.

— Что здесь произошло, кроме кучи трупов и альф?  
— Выброс энергии. — Прогундосила со стороны входа Дженнифер. — Знаешь о поле Вале-Гажос? Здесь словно вторая Хиросима, вон как тех ребят размазало.  
— Размазало? — Переспросил Мечислав, непонимающе глядя то на учительницу, то на Эрику.  
— Разве ты не чувствуешь? — Удивилась Дженнифер. — Хранилища резонируют, когда реальность внутри их периметра становится менее реальной. Показатели поля падают внутри, а по периметру — наоборот. Просто кто-то открыл хранилище, когда в городе есть прорыв.  
— Сейчас здесь безопасно? — Спросила Лидия.  
— Да, конечно. — Спокойно сказала Блейк. — Избыток энергии стабилизировал разрыв и сейчас поле приходит в норму. Это похоже на диффузию, где мы — чаинки под кубиком сахара. Но лучевой болезни у нас не будет, не волнуйтесь.

Мечислав привалился к стене, наблюдая, как Дерек и Лидия усаживают Эрику, а Эллисон что-то шепчет Скотту, успокаивающе поглаживая его по шее.  
От одного взгляда Дерека на пару охотницы и оборотня Стилински стало тошно и он пошёл дальше, в зал с открытым люком, возле которого лежала бобина, украденная Эрикой из домика на озере.

Люк в полу, ведущий к хранилищу Арджент, был открыт, а проём остался словно выбитым изнутри.

Медик вошёл внутрь, пытаясь побороть тошноту, когда кто-то осторожно протянул ему каменную маску из-за спины.

— Спасибо, Дженнифер.  
— Обращайся. В них легче. Просто приложи к лицу.

Мечислав послушал совет приятельницы, и мир снова стал ярче. Даже в темноте ему не нужен был фонарик — медик прекрасно видел картины и фотографии прежних Визионеров.

Там была и последняя фотография, которую показал ему Джерард.

— «Anonymi Narratio de quinque judicibus», — гласила большая и толстая книга, совсем не покрытая пылью, — «Сказка о пяти Судьях».  
— Почти без акцента, молодец. — Заметила Дженнифер. — Ты был бы хорошим медиком.  
— Не смешно. Ты знала об этом?  
— В моём мире такого точно не было. Ты сам думал, почему в этом мире всё настолько по-другому?  
— В моём мире всё наоборот. Мы с Кейт были очень близки.  
— А сегодня Дерек видел её в сумасшедшем доме из-за тебя.  
— Ты говорила о прорыве. Это то, о чём я думаю?  
— Возможно. — Пожала плечами учительница. — Возле Неметонов трансцендентность и реальность накладываются друг на друга. Если прорыв случился неподалёку, неудивительно, что это хранилище среагировало и мы, как дараки, чувствуем это — мир хочет избавиться от нас, а все наши способности являются не более, чем несовместимостью с реальностью, вот она и глючит.  
— И что ты чувствуешь, глядя на фотографии той Дженнифер, в которой ты сейчас живёшь?  
— Я в ней не живу. — Поправила Блейк. — Реальности удобнее вписать меня в своё пространство именно так. Этот мир помнит моего сиблинга так, потому я так выгляжу. Это морок. Я та ещё старая кляча.  
— А я — пережаренная и выпотрошенная волчатина. Что делать будем?  
— Жить, пока можем. — Прошептала Блейк на грани слышимости. — Потом домой. И, кажется, твой исходник проснулся. Вас теперь двое в одном пространстве, потому времени мало.  
— И как ты это определила?  
— Я была дараком подольше твоего, я знаю лучше. Это и был прорыв. — Дженнифер прислушалась к шуму наверху и выудила из внутреннего кармана зип-пакет с какой-то непонятной кашей. — Там на Маккола подействовал яд Рейес. Пойду я.

Мечислав тяжело вздохнул, поправляя волосы. Он обходил стеллажи с реликвиями, вглядываясь в вырезки из газет, старые улики, бумаги, доказывавшие акты о взяточничестве, банковские счета на много поколений назад.

К огромному удивлению Мечислава, в папке Джерарда нашлась информация о том, что Талия Хейл стала бесплодной после рождения первого ребёнка вне брака, а Дерек и Кора были ею воспитаны после уничтожения нескольких стай, живущих не по Кодексу. На всякий случай, он надёжно спрятал эти бумаги и пошёл дальше, пока не увидел знаки на стенах.

Скорее всего, хранилища были соединены переходами как кольцо адронного коллайдера, потому медик приложил руку к лепнине в форме уробороса, и кольцо, подаренное дедом, укусило его, выпустив хвост.

Уроборос на стене последовал примеру своего миниатюрного собрата и, расцепив зубы, растянулся, да так, что в стене открылся проход.

Лучше бы Мечислав его не открывал.

Перед ним на стеллажах стояли ровные ряды колб, в которых плавали эмбрионы. Десятки колб с зародышами на разных стадиях эмбриогенеза. Были как совсем крошечные, так и сформированные, с крохотными ручками и ножками, плавающими в мутном консерванте с отслаивающимися от времени кожными покровами, клубящимися вокруг них.

Внизу, уже английскими буквами, была озаглавлена книга «Проклятие семьи Арджент» — по факту, большой каталог эмбрионов, где каждый имел определённый год абортации и родительскую пару.  
Каждый Арджент имел мёртвого близнеца, и у его родителей больше не было детей. В том числе, последней значилась пара «Кристофер Арджент Х Виктория Вале» и их безымянный плод, а предпоследний были «Кейт Арджент Х Дерек Хейл» и два плода «Роза и Финн Хейл». Дальше дважды шли пары с Джерардом, но Мечислав не хотел читать — то, что он делал, было плохо, но необходимо, а эта коллекция была каким-то отдельным видом психотравматического опыта.

Колбы, стоящие рядом с ним, озарились светом фонаря и медик обернулся, тщетно стараясь рассмотреть вошедшего.

— Подвинься.  
— Дерек, тебе сюда нельзя.  
— Я сказал, подвинься.  
— Может, расскажешь, как прошёл день? — Как можно спросил медик, на что лишь получил тяжёлый взгляд.  
— Я разорву тебе горло.

Свет фонаря приближался, вызывая поток хаотичных мыслей.

— Стой там. Здесь же всё из лунного камня.  
— Ты физически слабее меня.  
— Я не…

Договорить Мечислав уже не смог, Дерек просто отпихнул его.

Оборотень прерывисто вздохнул и взял в руки две предпоследние колбы с отмеченным годом.

— Вот и ты посмотрел на мои скелеты в шкафу, подопытный. — Голос Дерека, до этого наполненный гневом, дрогнул и стал безэмоциональным. — И второй раз без моего разрешения. А теперь иди наверх, там твой выводок бесится.  
— Они разберутся.  
— Чёрт побери, Стайлз, здесь же мои дети спят! Разве не ясно, что я должен быть с ними?  
— Тебе лучше не оставаться одному в таком состоянии.  
— Я не один. Разве не видишь? Все вокруг знают, как лучше. Может, хоть ты не будешь указывать? И так тошно.

Дерек сел на пол, бережно поглаживая залапанное стекло, а потом невесело усмехнулся, не отрывая мутного взгляда от колбы.

— Знаешь, а мы действительно любили друг друга. Выбирали им имена. Плюнули на байки о проклятии. Сначала я думал, что что-то не так, пока не понял, что слышу сразу два меленьких сердечка. Потом Кейт пропала, а когда появилась, я их уже не слышал. Так когда именно мне стоило послушать чей-то совет?

Дерек ненавязчиво качнул рукой, укачивая эмбрионы, но вместо этого у одного с руки слезла кожа.

— Если в мире нет ничего правильного, может, лучше выбрать вариант, при котором ничего не теряешь? — Мечислав сел напротив, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо альфы. — Хотя и это — то ещё прокрустово ложе.  
— Как тогда жить? Одному.  
— Иногда одному быть лучше. Но это не касается тех, без кого совсем не получается. Дашь мне подержать этого малыша?  
— Малышку, она девочка.  
— Как ты знаешь? Там же всё непонятно.  
— Просто знаю. — Хмыкнул Хейл. — Это же мои дети. Только не разбуди Розу, она будет плакать.  
— Никогда не держал детей, но постараюсь не разбудить.

Мечислав не видел лица Дерека, но вместо того, чтобы передать колбу, оборотень, склонившись, спрятал лицо у шеи медика и заорал хриплым, сорванным голосом. Щетина колола за ухом, но Стилински обнял широкую спину чужого Дерека, беспорядочно сокращающуюся в спазмах.

— Да что за день. Твою мать. Питер, потом ты. Потом вернулся, Кейт. Потом ты и дети. Почему ты вечно там, где хреновее всего?  
— Потому что я хочу жить. И помочь тебе.  
— Это когда ты меня в подвале запер?  
— Да, вспоминай мне это до гробовой доски.

Тёплая рука обернулась вокруг поясницы и крепко прижала Мечислава к телу Дерека.

— Просто посиди со мной немного, хорошо? Ты достаточно реальный для этого. Ты существуешь.  
— Как там Питер?  
— Иди к чёрту. Метафорически.


	26. День седьмой. Имманентность

Вдалеке, за гранью, отделяющей сон от смерти и комы, цветёт прекрасный тёмный сад Бардо, из которого не возвращаются после перехода. Сам Идзанаги не смог спасти жену из заточения под водами мира перехода. Там есть и лабиринт, перестраивающийся в зависимости от местоположения бегущего сквозь отражения, словно Тесей, потерявший клубок Ариадны. Вернуться оттуда возможно, хотя это и опасно. Есть также место, где любой путь не проходит по прямой, ведь нити, образующие ткань реальности, словно пелена Изиды, тянутся за конечностями, то разрываясь, то собираясь в причудливые складки, в которых не сложно увязнуть.

Между ними пролегала пустота, не желающая заполнения — природа тех, кто умрёт окончательно, кто может вернуться и тех, для кого смерть видится недостижимой роскошью. Само существование столь противоречивых концепций отдаляло их друг от друга.

Мечислав всегда видел этот вакуум, скрывающий огни сада в глазах людей и прочих смертных. Он не раз бывал в том саду, что был лучше реальности: природа временных, смертных созданий отталкивала его. Стилински достаточно было не иметь детей для того, чтобы жить веками, курсируя между реальным миром и окончательным финалом через Бардо, посещая сны как пользователь, ни разу не попадая в лабиринт.

В конечном итоге всегда должен быть Зверь. Божественный порядок тех, с кем он никогда не встречался, казался нерушимым, пока неделю назад его не убила первая детская любовь. Робкая, извращённая, тёмная и односторонняя, она угасла во время терапии, как и должна была, оставив на своём месте трёхмерную тень двухмерной проекции идеализированных ложных ожиданий на живого человека.

Позже его старая иллюзия и убила его. А ещё позже она сама его и нашла.

В этом тоже проявлялся порядок — упорядоченная конструкция термодинамических чудес, невозможных в закрытой системе, но порождённых её доступными пределами. Все части этой шаткой конструкции соприкасались, то высекая искры, то заходясь скрежетом, когда детали незаметно заменялись на новые. Движение не прерывалось.

В своё время Мечислав потратил изрядное количество времени и денег на то, чтобы изучить свою генеалогию, но не нашёл ничего стоящего помимо далёкой тётки его предка из четырнадцатого века, умудрившейся умереть в шестнадцатом. Как раз в день появления на свет его очередного предка. Зверь был всегда, люди просто не замечали этого до тех пор, пока не перестали заводить ораву детишек, из которых до репродуктивного возраста доживало, максимум, пятеро. Почему Зверь в его мире всегда был один и он, умирая, передавал свои способности кровным наследникам, пусть даже не родным детям? Почему на этот факт не влияла слишком большая разница геномов? Если списать со счетов брак переписи населения, Стилински верил, что его легендарная прародительница могла прожить достаточно долго.

Теперь же, рассматривая увядшие плоды древа жизни, бывший оборотень задумывался о роли семейства Арджент в истории Зверя текущего измерения и всё больше боялся последствий своего исчезновения недельной давности.

Что случится с подвижной взаимосвязанной системой, частица которой окажется выбитой из рабочего процесса, безвозвратно потерянной?  
Сами собой напрашивались два очевидных ответа и одно неясное предположение, которое вертелось в подкорке, но никак не хотело облекать себя в пристойную, лаконичную форму.

Ему нужно было увидеть сон, снять маску или просто уйти отсюда: из этого места, города, континента или, что предпочтительнее, измерения.  
Он не мог.

Мечислав сидел напротив чужеродной для него итерации, глядя на смертного, воспринимая его равным себе, и пытался понять, как сказать ему, что происходящее здесь — нормально относительно временной природы, окончательно относительно умирающих, чудовищно относительно этики и душераздирающе относительно ментального здоровья.

Возможно, говорить и не стоило — мужчина перед ним не нуждался в нём как в личности. Мечислав чувствовал, что Дерек до сих пор любил Кейт в какой-то, ему одному понятной, форме, как чувствуют зуд под неокортексом, когда сознание не может связать слишком далёкие концы неподходящих нитей, но уже видит историю как гештальт-картину.

Оборотень продолжал винить себя во всём, что произошло с ним ранее. Это заполняло пробелы, но не более. Альфе, как и любому смертному, хотелось поддержки, словно он был ребёнком-марафонцем, упавшим на забеге от рождения до смерти, а время уже заканчивалось.

Все эти нездоровые диалоги, странные перепалки, угрюмость трезвого молчания, мокрый сон — это способ заполнить время, задобрить судью и попытка встать, опираясь на кого-то весом всего тела. Просто ещё один толчок, ещё одна закономерность.  
Стилински не был нужен сам по себе, как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Имманентность, Хейл. — Легко бросил биохимик, будто это действительно могло что-то объяснить. — Недоказуемое и неопровержимое явление следов божественного присутствия. И хаос как непостижимая форма порядка. Логическое объяснение не делает переживание проще, но кому, как не нам, верить в то, что истории не заканчиваются после того, как книгу закрывают. У тебя есть доказательства того, что мир безграничен, как и доказательство того, что твой личный мир оказался уже, исключив из себя возможность твоего продолжения. Любопытно, — заметил биохимик, жалея, что у него в руке нет ничего мало-мальки никотинсодержащего, — ты захочешь найти их в другом месте или предпочтёшь хранить остатки неисполнившегося?

Стилински прогулялся вдоль рядов колб, пальцами стирая пыль с металлических полок. За ними было много старого оборудования, местами нерабочего с точки зрения действующих научных принципов людей.

— Ты читал запись другого Питера обо мне и это действительно имело место быть. «Tandem somnum», «locus est ianua», — заметил медик, подходя к паратехнологическому устройству неясного назначения, — но, тем не менее, «immanence» это «conclusus». Не грусти. — Мечислав посмотрел на мир в ретроспективе и увидел, как молодая версия его матери загружает в аппарат колбу с тканью, получая на выходе тёмную газообразную субстанцию. — Соль растворится в воде, вода испарится, а на дне образуются кристаллы. Вопрос о том, кто бросил их в раствор становится вопросом времени, которое уйдёт на возвращение формы. Гаф ждёт. Божественный порядок в чистом его проявлении.

Призрачная Клаудия сопоставила содержимое нескольких таких колб и опорожнила одну из них, присоединив шланг к пробке одним концом, а другим к герметичному аквариуму с крысами. Животные взорвались.

— Но когда мир сгниёт — мы вернёмся на свои места, обещаю.  
— Ребёнок. — Послышался приближающийся голос Хейла из-за стеллажей. — Ждать конца света из-за своего отвратного прошлого — жалко. А пытаться его организовать всё равно, что убить тех, у кого всё хорошо. Разве они должны терять всё из-за того, что у тебя самого чего-то нет?

Дерек, судя по звуку, поставил своих детей на место.

Мечислав, всё ещё наблюдая за молодой версией матери, услышал, как рядом с ним шуршит застёжка куртки альфы и тот тихо чертыхается.

— Я говорю о наблюдении, а не о вмешательстве, Хейл. И ты забыл свой допинг?  
— Ага. — Произнёс Дерек совсем рядом с фальшивой лёгкостью. — И не говори.  
— Хочешь посмотреть кино?  
— ЛСД?  
— Исторический канал без звука, — хмыкнул Стилински, глядя, как эмбрион, в который поместили чёрную субстанцию, начал двигаться, но через пару секунд разложился, — здесь такой треш происходил.  
— У тебя глаза белые.  
— А у тебя красные. Мы с тобой как флаг Польши, если ты будешь снизу.

Дерек дал ему не очень звонкий подзатыльник и маска сместилась с приступом боли.

Мечислава мутило, но он отчётливо услышал слова Клаудии.

_«Все образцы разлагаются на одинаково агрессивную материю, но некоторые из них — их близнецы — не проявляют данное свойство. Как правило, один из тройняшек обязательно меняет агрегатное состояние при переработке, но большинство…»_

Медик пошатнулся и понял, что видит ту же комнату, но только в реальности и выше. В руке Дерека, стоящего по левую руку от него, находилась маска, а сам Стилински был одет в пальто, в котором и умер. Оно только добавляло углов его нескладной фигуре, исследуемой взглядом Дерека. Положение скул и высота век тоже сместилась, из-за чего Мечислава замутило и он опёрся на стеллаж.

— Ты другой. — Осторожно, но слегка удивлённо произнёс оборотень, пытаясь прикоснуться к удлиненным прядям, но медик отстранился, стараясь не упасть. — Я тебя вижу.  
— Верни мне маску, — прохрипел биохимик, протягивая руку к инструменту, — мне плохо.  
— Это мы тебя так. — Диагностировал оборотень, очерчивая лицо и руки Стилински. Стоило прикрыть глаз, который не болел, чтобы почувствовать, как из-под прорезанного плаща капало что-то влажное. Открыв его снова, медик увидел, как из разреза шла не кровь, а какая-то жидкость, внешне похожая на ртуть и пахнущая озоном. — Ты же говорил, что всё заживает. — С нескрываемым упрёком произнёс Дерек. — Тебе обезболить?  
— Не поможет. Мне очень хреново, — почти прошептал маг, — пожалуйста.

Тёплые и немного дрожащие руки Дерека слегка надавили на ушибленный висок и всё сжалось, вернувшись на круги своя. Дышать снова стало приятно, а тело ненадолго окутала та самая субстанция, которую извлекала из тел Клаудия.

— Я знаю, что здесь происходит. — С уверенностью сказал биохимик альфе. — Кажется, это объясняет очень многое. А ты не верил в порядок.

Дерек потёр переносицу и снова осмотрел уже привычное ему тело.

— Что ты вообще такое?  
— Дарак. — Оскорбляя себя, выплюнул маг. — Раньше был Зверем, как и один из твоих детей. Здесь, в твоём пространстве, ребёнок, рождённый от Арджента или Арджентом, всегда имеет близнеца, который погибает при рождении брата или сестры. Если отцом был человек, то человек и рождается. А если оборотень…  
— Нет. — Резко и просто оборвал его Хейл.  
— Что, «нет»? — Переспросив, Мечислав почувствовал острые точки, давящие на горло в опасной близости от сосудов.  
— «Нет» значит «нет». Стоп. Перестань говорить о них так, будто в банках мочёные яблоки. Выбор, который должны были сделать мы с Кейт, совершили за нас наши семьи. И ты говоришь, что он был правильным?  
— В этот раз родился бы Зверь. Ты был бы готов к тому, что твоё чадо вырежет половину города? Или к тому, что тебе придётся если не отбивать его у охотников, то прятать, даже ценой собственной жизни? — Сухо полюбопытствовал медик, скрывая отвращение к себе, к неосознанному родительству Хейла и Арджент, а также стараясь не раскрывать того, что сам убил бы ребёнка Дерека в личных интересах, если бы это могло вернуть ему бессмертие.  
— Я бы умер за своего ребёнка. Или убил. — Не колеблясь ни секунды, ответил Дерек. —Знаю, меня к этому не готовили. Я, как бета, вообще не должен был непременно давать потомство — по крайней мере, это могло бы нарушить иерархию стаи. Но, знаешь, было бы здорово научить кого-то стоять, говорить, не развозить кашу по тарелке и считать по дискриминанту.  
— Какая пугающе подробная фантазия.  
— Продолжение себя, шанс создать нормальную семью, исправить ошибки. Но такому, как ты, этого не понять, да?  
— Если вечная жизнь это вечное одиночество, то я готов вернуть себе утраченное, — так же просто ответил маг, — чего бы это ни стоило.

Напряжение, скапливающееся между ними, было подобно стенам пирамид — стык двух противоположных идей был настолько тонок и непримирим, что в него нельзя было вставить и лезвие ножа.

— Прямо-таки любой ценой? — Прошептал Хейл со странной смесью эмоций, будто пытался что-то понять.  
— Всегда есть ограниченная группа лиц, способных сделать мою жизнь сложнее.  
— Значит, ты не пожертвуешь близкими?  
— Я этого не говорил. Но они входят в эту группу. А у тебя разве не так?

Сверху, за стеллажами послышался шум шагов и первой в помещение, как и ожидалось, вошла Дженнифер.  
За ней следовали четверо — Эллисон со Скоттом и Лидия с Эрикой.

— У нас мало времени, — без прелюдий начала учительница, голос которой притупляла маска, — я обновляла чары на спящих полисменах и почувствовала, что Кали, Девкалион и Эннис приближаются. Стайлз, Дерек, идите сюда.  
— Почему ты потащила нас в подвал? — Спросил Маккол. — Нужно валить.  
— Как ты думаешь, Скотт, что они сделают, когда найдут близнецов? Здесь везде наш запах.  
— Это то, о чём я вам говорила. — Внезапно прервала Дженнифер Эрика и пошла в сторону Мечислава с грацией рептилии. — Человек из сна приказывал мне принести сюда Список.  
— Так, постой, это Список? — Неверяще сказала Эллисон, глядя на коробку с лентой. — Тот самый, оригинальный Список? Это же Клондайк для охотников.

Мечислав посмотрел на стол, точнее, на стойку с колбами, одна из которых недавно разбилась, о чём свидетельствовали штрихи, оставленные осколками на пыли. В оставшихся колбах клубилась темнота. Несмотря на относительную новизну материала, он точно пригодился бы для опытов. Стилински незаметно сунул одну из колб в карман, не особо задумываясь о том, что это могла быть крошечная ручка маленького чудовища, смерть которого спасла город, если не страну, от потенциального серийного убийцы.

— О чём это вы? — Спросила Лидия, осматривая помещение.  
— Список всех существ Америки. — Одобрительно кивнув, сказала Дженнифер. — Все родословные со времени колонизации. Нам нужно спрятать его, иначе будет как с Калаверас. Если бы не Талия, они бы совсем вымерли.  
— Спрятать от стаи альф или от меня? — Прямо спросила охотница.  
— Эллисон, не надо. — Мягко осадил её Скотт. — Мы тебе доверяем. Мы одна команда.  
— О, команда монстров это прям моё. — Фыркнула девушка. — Мы как Мстители, только намного младше и постоянно косячим, а я ваш Хоукай с сиськами, да?

Если бы не реакция Скотта, Эрика залепила бы Эллисон обратную пощёчину.

— Ты в третий раз за вечер называешь меня косяком, — прошипела канема, — ты являешься в мой город, в мою школу, в мой класс, ссоришь Стайлза и Скотта и вызываешь свою тётку, что запускает цепочку событий, сделавших меня, — Эрика вырвала руку из хватки Маккола и неясно очертила своё тело, — этим. Раньше я хоть контролировала себя, а сейчас меня будто насилуют по ночам.  
— Эрика, ты не туда воюешь. — Одёрнула её Лидия. — Сейчас мы все здесь из-за тебя и Списка, а Стайлз и Скотт не ссорились. Они просто стали другими.  
— Точнее, ты, Лидия, открыла в себе увлекательные способности банши, Скотт пару раз пытался убить меня, Стайлз не соответствует тому, каким вы его описывали до всего этого дерьма, а тебя, Эрика, оцарапал Дерек и вышел сухим из воды. Именно для этого мне нужен Список. Зная о природе подозреваемых, мы смогли бы определить, кто действительно виновен. Монстры остаются на свободе, покрывая друг друга в самой сложной коррупционной схеме страны без взаимосвязи, видимой простыми людьми.  
— Виновен в том, что он родился не человеком или его таким сделали? — Скотт сжал свободную руку до побеления. — Уж извини, что не каждый может принять пару таблеток и быть нормальным пару дней в месяц.  
— Скотт, это сексизм. — Укоризненно и оскорблённо взвилась охотница.  
— А это расизм, Эллисон. — Тоном, холоднее жидкого азота, ответила Блейк. — Пересмотри лексикон, говоря о монстрах. Как-никак, а ты единственный человек в комнате.  
— Да вас всех будто подменили! Вы все ненормальные. Мы должны сидеть дома и пить пиво, а не вот это вот всё. Лидия, хоть ты скажи им!

Мечислав ухмыльнулся, слыша слова Скотта в речах ящерицы.

— Прекрати истерику, Рейес. — Дженнифер раздражённо потёрла виски и присела у коробки. — Нам нужен план. И где носит Хейла со Стилински? Я их не чувствую.  
— Да здесь мы. — Отозвался Хейл, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. — Эй!  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — Спросил почти догадавшийся Мечислав. — Мы не одни можем передвигаться по таким комнатам. И даже сейчас мы можем быть не одни.  
— Обнадёжил.  
— Иди давай, нас заждались.

После того, как из комнаты вышел Дерек, за ним последовал и Мечислав, на которого направили сразу же несколько фонарей.

— Чувак, какого хрена ты делал в стене?  
— Они с Дереком делали. — Поправила Лидия.  
— Невероятно. — Пролепетала Эрика. — Это точно не сон?  
— Будь это сном, я бы с тобой не церемонилась. — Холодно бросила Эллисон.

За ними действительно была гладкая стена с Уроборосом.

— Поскольку я за старшую, у меня есть пара предложений по организации отступления.

Блейк достала из-под стола банку с рябиновым пеплом.

***

Мечислав и Дженнифер шли по залу музея, не нуждаясь ни в оружии, ни в освещении.  
Свет кое-как мигающих и редких ламп с примерно одинаковым интервалом выхватывал из тени образы оборотней. Насколько Стилински помнил, женщину, копающуюся в трупе работника музея, звали Кали. С ней перешёптывался Девкалион, пока Эннис утаскивал близнецов в сторону выхода.

— Какая встреча. — Протянула Кали, облизывая пальцы, ещё недавно копавшиеся в чужих артериях. — Мой ни на что не годный друид собственной персоной.  
— Сказала мне бездарная бета. — Без страха закончила за Кали Дженнифер. — Зачем вы здесь?  
— Закон есть закон. — Босоногая рассмеялась, подбираясь ближе к Блейк по дуге, не поворачиваясь спиной. — Ну и дела. Я искала тебя по городам и весям, а в итоге ты сама пришла ко мне, стоило услышать о нарушителях. — Кали достала мобильник и щёлкнула затвором камеры, наставив её на Мечислава. — Это твой щеночек?  
— Перестань паясничать. Это, в конечном итоге, не педагогично.  
— Это не такой весомый проступок как обращение непосвящённого. — Знакомый голос, немного изменившийся из-за слепоты, резал уши медика. Девкалион, опирающийся на трость, подошёл с другой стороны, поравнявшись со Стилински. — Нам доложили, что ты причастен к этому, молодой друид.

Мечиславу было сложно смотреть на новую итерацию Дюка, но он следил за сердцебиением.

— Ваш информатор мёртв. — Осведомил маг альф. — А нам нужна тихая, спокойная жизнь как минимум на двенадцать дней.  
— Какой большой щеночек. — Кали снова щёлкнула камерой. — Жаль, что ты такой глупый. Зачем было нападать на моих деток и подписывать себе смертный приговор?  
— Мы обнаружили ваших близнецов здесь, — напомнила Дженнифер, неотрывно глядящая на старую знакомую, — и доказать это можно по пробуждению твоих подопечных.  
— Но ведь вы всё равно причастны. — Босоногая улыбнулась, по-птичьи склонив голову и демонстрируя расслабленность всем телом, хотя Стилински и знал, что это напускное. — Какая разница в том, были ли вы здесь раньше или позже. За тобой тянется красная ниточка, подруга, ведь ты клубок.

Мечислав почти упустил момент, в который Дюк принюхался. Это действие не вписывалось в его представление об охотнике. За исключением того, что перед ним был далеко не охотник.

— Вы здесь не одни. Есть ещё четыре… Пять человек? Странно. — Дюк совсем по-звериному выпустил когти. — Арджент.  
— Нам нужны двенадцать дней. — Повторил Мечислав. — Согласно Кодексу…

Кали резко ударила его в кадык и мир перед глазами перевернулся.

— Не мешай взрослым говорить.

Голос индоамериканки звучал обманчиво легко, пока Стилински, задыхаясь, незаметно ощупал внутренний карман. Страх смерти стал его мотивацией номер один.

— Дженнифер, мы не можем позволить вам уйти. — Твердил голос Дюка. — Вы несёте хаос, пока ваш ученик прикрывается Кодексом.  
— Восемь дней? — Строго переспросила Блейк.  
— Минус один на сегодняшний день, сучка!

Голос Кали перешёл в стремительно удаляющийся крик. На месте Дженнифер послышался свист когтей, означавший, что всё проходило успешно.

Стилински, ехидно улыбнувшись, вдохнул на полную грудь воздуха, на выдохе бросив колбу в колонну, как раз возле уха Девкалиона.

Взрывчатое вещество дезориентировало местную итерацию его бывшего, и маг поднырнул под руку альфы, толкнув его к противоположной стене.

Сын шерифа не рассчитывал на то, что слепой, извернувшись, схватит его за локоть. Трость ударила под дых и стало мокро и темно.

На секунду магу показалось, что Дюк уронил его в мочу трупа, но это был удачно упавший металлический термос с чаем.

— Дюк, — достаточно громко сказал Мечислав, чтобы слепой услышал, — это же я. Мы успеем устранить последствия. Мы невиновны.

Когти чиркнули по уху, но оно того стоило — холодный и скользкий термос, ускоренный магией Стилински, ударил оборотня в лоб, сбив его с дарака.

— Новые трюки, Джули? — С вызовом спросила Кали, ударив очередную копию. — Да ты жулик!  
— Уж кто бы говорил о честной игре. — Заметила Дженнифер, появившись возле выхода.

В её горло тотчас впились толстые пальцы. Стоящий за ней Эннис зарычал, когда копия рассыпалась битым стеклом.

Увернувшись от мраморного бюста, запущенного очередной Дженнифер в Кали, Мечислав упал вперёд — приходящий в себя Дюк потянул его за ногу, а когти пробили бок прямиком в печень.  
— Сам виноват. — Шепнул Стилински, рассыпавшись горстью рябинового пепла прямо перед оборотнем.

Он открыл глаза на полу в хранилище, откашливаясь так, что больной туберкулёзом испуганно перекрестился бы. От фантомной боли в боку было дурно, но прикосновение Дерека принесло онемение.

— Пора? — Спросила Эллисон.  
— Меня сейчас вырвет. — Сдавлено протянул медик. — Они знают о вас. Дженнифер… Мисс Блейк сейчас одна против двоих.  
— Уши, Скотт. — Деловито кивнула охотница оборотню и использовала свисток.

Рейес, стоящая у выхода с Лидией, принялась тереть виски.

— Что это за звук?  
— Если хочешь жить, просто иди за мной. — Строго ответила Лидия. — Мальчики, вы готовы?  
— Я готов. — Крикнул Дерек, в ушах которого, как мельком увидел Стилински, находились затычки Эллисон.

Оборотни уже упаковали Список в небольшую коробку и были готовы выдвигаться, когда Блейк открыла глаза.

— Боже правый, я почти увидела свой желудок, — хрипло протянула учительница, — нужно напиться, чтобы забыть это. Хорошо напиться.  
— Это непедагогично. — Заметил Мечислав, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сколько осталось?  
— Двое. — Раскинув руки, ответила Блейк. — Они идут сюда. Но есть и хорошие новости: полиция ещё спит, а Джерард и Кристофер на подходе.  
— Как ты вообще… — Заикнулся Мечислав, но наставница просто закрыла ему рот.  
— Заткнись. Ты думаешь, я ограничиваюсь всего одной проекцией?

Эллисон и Дерек вышли из хранилища, их примеру последовали Лидия с Эрикой, а Скотт, одна рука которого была занята Списком, помог Дженнифер встать на ноги.

— Реванш, сучки. — Прошипела дарак, поднимаясь по ступеням с учениками.

Лидия с опаской убрала биту в сумку, прислушиваясь к музею так, как ни один из них не стал бы слушать экскурсовода.  
Рядом с мёртвыми телами лежал Дюк, силуэт которого обводил пепел. Эннис так и упал на полпути ко хранилищу, зайдясь в эпилептическом приступе, что делало путь безопаснее.

Проходя мимо, Дерек не без удовольствия вмазал Эннису ногой в лицо. Послышался хруст и, стоило Хейлу отойти, как Стилински увидел, что нос амбала, висящий на тонкой полоске кожи, отвалился, а верхняя челюсть вмялась внутрь.

Видимо, у Дерека были особые причины сделать это и Стилински не хотелось однажды оказаться под сапогом альфы Скотта.

Мечислав, дождавшись, когда остальные уйдут за колонну, склонился к Девкалиону.

— Прости, что сделал это, Дюк. — Погладив жёсткие волосы, светлые даже в полумраке, прошептал медик так, чтобы только слепой услышал его. — Я отпущу тебя, ведь ты поступал правильно. Кодекс надо чтить.

Всё ещё немного сомневаясь, дарак протянул руку сквозь барьер и стёр короткую полосу пепла, после чего продолжил свой путь.

— Боже… — Шептала Рейес, стараясь не смотреть на изувеченные тела. — Господь всемогущий… Мария и Иосиф… Это я сделала?  
— Косвенно, — колко заметила Эллисон, убрав свисток, — я бы не удивилась, если…

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Мечислав увидел, как Кали, по скулам которой всё ещё текла кровь, загнала когти в шею Арджент, выпрыгнув из-за входных дверей.

Скотт бросил Дженнифер и поспешил к охотнице, тогда как Дерек, вовремя схвативший Кали за голову. Бросив взгляд на Эллисон, Хейл, несмотря на вопли и многочисленные порезы, нанесённые босой альфой, поднял её над полом и несколько раз ударил девушку затылком о двери, оставляя на них вмятины, пока не увидел кровь на поверхности.

Лидия и Скотт зажимали рану на шее Эллисон, из горла которой толчками выходила бурлящая кровавая пена, и банши закричала по-настоящему, да так, что на пол посыпались стёкла.

— Элли. — Пытаясь удержать охотницу в сознании, почти кричал Маккол. — Эллисон. Всё будет хорошо. Нельзя спать. Плохо спать, Элли. Да вызовите уже девять-один-один!  
— Минус один. — Прохрипела Кали из-под ладони Дерека, лизнув ребро кисти искусанным языком.

У медика задёргался глаз от абсурдности произошедшего. Эллисон, глядящая на молчащих друзей со страхом и обречённостью, пыталась повернуть голову, но это привело к ещё большему кровоизлиянию, Дерек, столь жестоко поступивших с Эннисом и теперь убивающий Кали голыми руками, плачущая Эрика и убийственно-спокойная Дженнифер. Это не должно было произойти.

— Зажми здесь. — Приказал Маккол Лидии.  
— Но, Скотт, я не знаю…  
— Зажми и держи! — Прорычал бета подруге. — Отпустишь — убью. Всех убью.

Отсвечивая жёлтыми глазами, Скотт вынул биту Мартин из её сумки и пошёл вперёд к своему альфе.

— Начни с неё. — Дерек отшвырнул Кали под ноги юнцу и вернулся к Эллисон, поднимая поясницу охотницы выше горла. — Кровь не должна попасть в лёгкие.

Тяжёлые, чавкающие удары Скотта по телу Кали, с каждым ударом выбивающие из неё всё менее и менее громкие крики, превратили её руки в кровавое месиво, а потом, когда бита была испорчена, бета начал вытаскивать из ран обломки костей.

Эрику громко вырвало на пол чем-то бурым, совсем рядом с Лидией, которой было плевать.

— Стойте! — Услышал Мечислав голос Дюка позади себя.

Шаркающие шаги приблизились к ним и слепой альфа, покачиваясь, положил руку на плечо Мечислава. Дерек зарычал.

— Скажите этому обращённому придурку, что он доиграется до ампутации. Кали была глухой и метила в Джулию.  
— Вот уж отговорка. — Саркастично бросил маг, убирая чужую руку с плеча.  
— Говорит тот, у кого есть лекарство от всех болезней. Итан и Эйдан не справились с его получением, но я-то чую.

Даже удары Скотта затихли.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, Дюк. — Запротестовал Мечислав, всеми силами стараясь не нарушить ритм и не говорить о второй колбе. — Она не вынесет. Я нарушу Кодекс.  
— Или так, или она умрёт из-за твоего бездействия и ты тоже нарушишь его.  
— О чём это ты? — Подозрительно спросил Дерек.  
— Не ты один копался в грязном белье Арджентов, Хейл. — Вытащив стекло из срастающегося виска, устало сказал слепой. — След бога. Дети. Зверь. Почему им пахнет этот дарак? Почему он убирает руки от нагрудного кармана, чтобы мы не подумали об очевидных вещах?

Глядя на конвульсии Эллисон, на её тонкие, но сильные руки, бьющие по полу, Стилински вспоминал, почему они расстались с Дюком.

— Почему ты хочешь спасти Арджента? — Безэмоционально спросил Мечислав.  
— А почему ты — нет? — Голос Скотта был пуст и глух, хотя друг не набрался смелости посмотреть в глаза медика. — Почему ты не спасёшь её?  
— Она выживет, если станет такой, как мы. — Блейк, шатко стоящая на ногах, озвучила то, что и так крутилось в мыслях биохимика. — Если не хуже.  
— Пусть хоть позеленеет, хоть обрастёт перьями с ног до головы, пусть меняет вес, голос, повадки. Это всё не важно. Это только тело. Но это… Это моя Эллисон там, внутри. Я приму её любой!  
— А есть ли у тебя право решать за неё и её семью? — Спросил Стилински, вспоминая, за что ценил отношения с Дюком. — Если она станет чем-то опасным, её придётся изолировать или убить.

Пальцы бледной, как бумага, Эллисон, скребли по руке Лидии. Взгляд девушки стал более осмысленным и одними губами она произнесла «да».

— Чёрт. — Глухо констатировала Блейк, закурив невесть-откуда взявшуюся сигарету. — Последняя воля.  
— Что там? — Спросил Дюк.  
— Согласие. — Хмуро осведомил его Мечислав и, сбросив чужую руку с плеча, пошёл к Эллисон.  
— Я ненавижу вашу неосмотрительность. — Прошипел Стилински, извлекая колбу. — Просто вспомните это, когда на моей шее затянется петля.

Маг встал на колени рядом с головой Эллисон и переглянулся с Лидией.

— Это будет быстро и очень больно. — С сочувствием сказал потенциальный висельник. — Некоторые взрываются, некоторые регенерирует, а потом распадаются. Если в тебе есть спящие гены существа, простого взаимодействия хватило бы, Арджент, но нам нужна немедленная регенерация. Лидия, убери руки, пожалуйста.

Эллисон вцепилась рукой в его бедро так сильно, что вырвала ноготь, но сейчас Стилински было всё равно — он открыл колбу у раны охотница и чёрная субстанция стекла на шею девушки, частично просочившись на пол, чтобы тотчас улётучиться.

Стоило накрыть рану Эллисон на пару секунд затихла, а затем закричала так, как будто ей оторвало ноги. От раны не осталось ни следа и часть неизвестного «следа Бога» вышла во время крика и вновь растворилась.

— Что? — Спросила у себя вслух Рейес. — Как такое возможно?

К потолку плавно поднимались трупы, да так, будто в их животы закачал гелий какой-то сумеречной гений и теперь эти «шарики» тел висли, глядя на посетителей мутными глазами.

Ближайшее к Стилински тело улыбнулась, глядя прямо на него, пока из его ноздри не вылез паук.

«Выпусти меня», прочёл Мечислав по губам, но тут тело затряслось в конвульсиях и не превратилось в дурно пахнущую серую пену.

Кажется, если бы сейчас на Землю падал метеорит вроде того, который образовал мексиканский залив, медик бы даже не заметил.

 _«Выпусти меня»_. «Выпусти меня». **«Выпусти меня!»** : — кричало последнее оставшееся тело на грани слышимости перед тем, как изойти пеной, разрывая кожу и ткань.


	27. День восьмой. Предел катастрофы

Тело последнего смотрителя рухнуло на пол с мягким чавканьем костей, которые сейчас больше напоминали губку после многократного мытья посуды.

Происходящее было реальным, но настолько близким к бреду, что Мечислав едва ли обратил внимание на безглазую фигуру, словно вылепленную из грязи, тянущуюся к Эрике. Существо выбивалось из настоящего: мерцало, будто помеха на затёртой плёнке допотопного кинопроектора, истекало даже не дымом, а чернильно-чёрной студенистой жижей, подобной сгусткам свернувшейся крови.

Все вокруг замерли. Все, кроме Эллисон и Кали, но если первая цеплялась за него в попытке встать, то вторая визжала, как если бы горела заживо, когда струя её крови, пройдя меж каменных плит, коснулась тела Арджент.

— Пара секунд. — Слова вырвались из существа змеиным шипением, чередуясь с клацаньем нижней челюсти. — Столько лет в них. — Бесполый голос, лишённый человеческих нот, работал словно бы наоборот: не посылал волны и вибрации в окружение, а втягивал их, хоть это, как и само существо, казалось невозможным. Протянув к щеке Рейес длинные, узловатые пальцы, сочащиеся той самой жижей, оно издали очертило контур мягкой скулы девушки. — Ты? Имя забыл, но всё ещё ты. Так конечна. Бесконечное время закончилось на нуле.

А потом существо повернуло голову к Стилински.

— Ты приятно пахнешь. — Отстранённо прошептал монстр, напоминая о хранилище Блейк. — Не так, как мог бы в двух ближайших вариантах. Итерации-итерации-итерации. Нули, двойки и пятёрки. Пятёрки лгут. Ты — двенадцать или один? Но ты один. — Оно захихикало, оставляя на полу грязные следы босых ног, хотя сложно было сказать наверняка — сами ноги были скрыты. Существо словно постоянно ходило по грязи, смешанной с разного рода телесными жидкостями. — Все реки текут в море, но море не переполняется. Катастроф нет — есть только _о-жи-да-ни-е_. Я мог помочь, но ты так и не выпустил меня.

Тварь извернулась под немыслимым, анатомически невозможным углом, но продолжала ползти вперёд, волоча за собой, судя по всему, подобие ноги. Она хохотала, механически имитируя то сострадание, то ненависть, то психотический срыв, постоянно кривя морду, полностью перевёрнутую в странной позе и залитую жижей, которая бесконтрольно вытекала из пасти.  
Эллисон забилась в агонии.

— Что... Ты... Как... Почему ты меня преследуешь? — Сбиваясь и путаясь в словах спросил медик, как только к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Что ты, чёрт возьми, такое?  
— Точка. Точечка. Формой можно пренебречь, говоря о бесконечно малых величинах. Но ты опаздываешь. Тик-так. Белый кролик больше не сто один — нет ни причины, ни следствия. — Монстр свернул морду спиралью, словно искажение на видео, воплощённое в реальности нездоровым скульптором. Нос, если это можно было назвать носом, вытянулся вперёд конусом, сминая глазницы и растягивая пасть снизу вверх, в то время как жижа всё ещё текла правильно. — Ещё не поздно сделать так, чтобы все выжили. —Прошипела тварь, перебирая маслянистыми, длинными пальцами ненормальное и непостоянное количество фаланг. — Игрушки в коробке. Солдатики и подарочные карточки. Конфетти и прокладки с узорами Роршаха. Все твои грязные бабочки, рождённые в чётный раз! — Существо, почти подобравшееся к Мечиславу, взвыло, будто оно было пустотелым, а голос доносился откуда-то изнутри искорёженной туши. — Конфигурация Иалдабаофа, дитя Бальдра. Ключ Идзанами. Аид. — Заострившаяся морда обратилась к Эрике. — Сто девяносто шесть.

Мечислава резко отбросило ударной волной, исходящей со стороны тела Эллисон. Тварь тотчас исчезла в волне помех, и биохимик повалился на пол.

— У тебя всё хорошо?

Приподняв голову, медик увидел нахмуренное и встревоженное лицо Дерека.

— Что с Эллисон? — Непонимающе спросил маг.  
— Я тоже иногда задаюсь этим вопросом.

Оборотень пожал плечами и помог Мечиславу встать. Протянутая рука была тёплой и мягкой — полная противоположность Стилински.  
Но после того, что он увидел, ему точно не помешало бы ощущение чего-то реального.

— Эй, гремлин, ты как? — Обеспокоенно спросил Хейл, заглядывая в глаза биохимика.  
— Ч-что? — Мечислав взглянул вниз и увидел, как его пальцы белеют от силы, с которой они были сжаты. Из-за чужого плеча ему открылся вид на друзей: они уходили из музея, в точности как это было пять минут назад. — Что за нахрен?

Чужие пальцы подняли его подбородок и Стилински поймал взгляд Дерека — в таком освещении прозрачная плёнка над роговицей едва заметно бликовала красным, искажая настоящий цвет глаз оборотня.

— Это из-за того, что я сделал?  
— Что, прости? — Переспросил медик, в голове у которого гудела пустота.  
— Из-за Энниса? У меня были причины.  
— Нет, всё нормально. — Рассеяно ответил сын шерифа, стараясь не думать о том, что нога Дерека была предельно близка к тому, чтобы побывать в чужом мозге. — Просто будь осторожен.

Они продвинулись к выходу. Хоть Хейл и держал Мечислава почти так же крепко — не было понятно, кому это нужнее, а отпускать было страшно.

— Боже… Господь всемогущий… — Шокировано прикрыв рот, прошептала Эрика, пытаясь спрятать лицо в ладонях, лишь бы не смотреть. — Мария и Иосиф… Это я сделала?  
— Косвенно. Я бы не удивилась, если… Погодите. — Эллисон замерла как вкопанная, не позволив никому пройти дальше. — Сдохни, сука!

Свисток, отпугивающий собак, вошёл в яремную впадину Кали, словно Эллисон сделала ей трахеостомию. Мечислав впитывал каждую деталь, пока Дерек не сделал глупейшее, на что был способен — закрыл ему глаза, притянув бывшего оборотня ближе.

— Все назад! — Послышался крик Арджент, а затем рядом с дверью зашумел металл. — Она нас не слышит.  
— Когти! — Крикнул Скотт.

Мечислав, зарычав, выпутался из рук Хейла и побежал вперёд, но не успел ступить и пары шагов, как едва не споткнулся от того, что оборотень схватил его за воротник сзади, будто он был непослушным щенком, оттащенным за шкирку от проблем подальше.

Так оно и было: перед лицом Стилински, там, где через секунду могла бы находиться его голова, по касательной пролетел один из метательных ножей Эллисон, отброшенный Кали. Его прижали спиной к твёрдой поверхности.

Альфа-самка билась с Арджент ногами, сжимая руками свистящую дыру в трахее.

Медик увидел, как Дженнифер, оттолкнув назад Эрику и Лидию, сделала странный пас рукой, и нога босой альфы, метящая в Арджент, согнулась вверх под прямым углом, не задевая девушку.

С клокочущим воем индоамериканка рухнула на пол, пытаясь отползти назад к выходу.

Эллисон и Дженнифер переглянулись, обменявшись кивками.

— Дорогие ученики, закройте уши для сохранения субординации. — Строго произнесла учительница, наступив каблуком на обломок бедренной кости Кали, пробившей ткань. — Я просила двенадцать дней, дрянь. Моё предложение изменилось. Если ты или твои отродья попадётесь мне на глаза, я вырву ваши потроха и нафарширую вас ими же, но в случайном порядке. Я отвечаю за безопасность этих детей и если, упаси боги, ты криво посмотришь на них, я затолкаю эту кость тебе так глубоко, что твоя покойная мамаша её почувствует. Поняла? — Глядя, как с выражением полной и беспросветной ненависти Кали поднимает и опускает голову, Дженнифер убрала ногу. — Хотя, кого я обманываю, твои барабанные перепонки отрастут только через час.

Мечислав почувствовал, как его спина остывает и только тогда понял, что Дерек, стоявший к нему боком, развернулся всем корпусом, становясь между учёным и вероятным источником опасности.

Перед оборотнем стояли изрядно потрёпанные близнецы, пытаясь удержать массивную тушу Энниса, с опущенного лица которого струями стекала кровь. Рядом с ними послышался удар трости, но Мечислав не увидел Дюка из-за Дерека.

— Кодекс превыше всего, пусть и не все его чтут. — Начал Девкалион. — Я слышал вас, Блейк, но полностью удовлетворить ваши требования не могу. Так как моя… Коллега вынуждено оглушена — она напала на вашу подопечную. Вы продемонстрировали силу, доказав этим своё право на существование, но и мы не можем покинуть город, пока не выясним все обстоятельства.  
— Мне начинать убивать вас? — Хищно улыбаясь, спросила учительница. — Вы всё ещё можете уйти.  
— И мы уходим, — примирительно сказал Дюк, сдвинувшись так, что Мечислав смог таки увидеть его, — но это не значит, что наша работа здесь закончена. Я удивлён тому, как вы здесь появились, почему Эннис травмирован и что это за тело. — Слепой альфа указал тростью на то место, где лежала Эллисон до перемотки, и у Мечислава зашевелились волосы на затылке. Он незаметно провёл рукой по груди, но не обнаружил колб, которые должны были выпирать через внутренний карман его одежды. — Мир становится неправильным и наша задача — выяснить, замешаны ли в этом вы или прочие обитатели с привилегиями.  
— Я передам вам материалы, Девкалион. — Сдержано ответила Дженнифер, глядя в пустоту побелевшими глазами, но, очевидно, она ничего не нашла. — Вы можете забрать Кали.

Дюк кивнул, повернул голову к Мечиславу, имитируя зрительный контакт, и абсолютно спокойно направился к босоногой альфе. Близнецы последовали за ним.

Стоило Итану неосторожно качнуться в сторону медика, Хейл резко выбросил руку в сторону и чуть не ударил сына шерифа. Похоже, Хейл был хорошим альфой, намного лучшим, чем был когда-то Мечислав, что давало последнему повод задуматься о своём потребительском отношении, погубившем его неделю назад.

Биохимик задумчиво посмотрел на присутствующих: на настороженную Эллисон и недоверчивого Скотта; на сжатую, как пружина, Дженнифер; на Лидию, прижавшую к себе испуганную Эрику и, наконец, на Дерека. Учёный не знал, что увидит, если Хейл обернётся. Вечная загадка, длиной в неделю, была для него, как попытки пьяного математика понять, что же он знает о хаосе, подбрасывая кубик в поисках ответа.

Казалось бы, что может произойти за неделю? Но, оглядываясь на прошедшие дни, Мечислав пришёл к выводу, что многое: он стал жертвой неизвестного ритуала, отправившего его сюда, вместо очередного возрождения; он обрёл отца, новых друзей, наладил связь со здешней итерацией Дженнифер; в конце концов, его первая любовь — мальчик, тайком протянувший ему конфету через прутья клетки, чтобы затем убить его через двадцать два года — сейчас так инстинктивно и беспечно позволял стоять за своей спиной.

Глядя на удаляющихся альф, Мечислав думал об ошибках, своих и чужих. О каждой незначительной мелочи, тянущейся по полу кровавым следом, думал и об аморфном чудовище, подползающем к нему.

Может быть, это был он сам? Его ужасное внутреннее «я» из прошлой жизни, насквозь больное и непоправимо искалеченное. Могло ли что-то исправить его, Дерека, Дженнифер, Скотта или Эллисон? Была ли сила, способная реставрировать потерянные частицы душ, если с этим не справлялись ни таблетки, ни психотерапевты, ни священники?

В нём самом разрасталось что-то столь незаметное, прозрачное и бестелесное, что Мечислав не мог дать точное определение новому ощущению. Это было похоже на шестерёнку, провернувшуюся внутри сломанных часов в который раз, только вместо боли эрозии, следом провернулась другая шестерня, задетая зубцами в нужный момент времени и в нужном месте.

Стилински почти удалось забыть тянучую боль прошлой жизни за эту неделю и он чувствовал, что мог бы простоять так, если и не до скончания веков, то до износа суставов, лишь бы сохранить это хрупкое равновесие ощущений.

Дерек всё-таки обернулся и посмотрел на него совсем иначе — не как на бесполезного заучку, чья жизнь вмещается в паре строк формул, и даже не как на сексуальный объект, повадки которого уже изучены. С запозданием, но Мечислав понял, что в этой давящей тишине Дерек смотрит на него как на равного, без лишних переживаний и бесполезных игр. Если раньше этот взгляд был чем-то вроде невербальной похвалы, то теперь он стал глубже. Дерек понял и всё равно сделал так, как сделал.

Старинные часы с автографом какого-то местного политика пробили двенадцать и помещение начало меняться: свет постепенно разгорался, отражаясь от осколков стекла, всё чаще высекая красноватые искорки бликов в глазах Дерека, а кровь вновь становилась жидкой, поднимаясь в воздух мелкодисперсными каплями и проплывая вокруг них в сторону Дженнифер. Мечислав не стал бы отводить взгляд, даже если бы их заваливало трупами — он наконец-то понял, чего ему не хватало больше бессмертия.

Чужеродные искры в печальных глазах меняли форму — в комнате восстанавливались объекты интерьера и Стилински не удивился бы, если бы с ним вежливо поздоровались мёртвые смотрители.

Внезапно в уголках глаз оборотня появились морщинки, а чужие пальцы мягко прикоснулись к его подбородку и почти незаметно подняли его до смыкания зубов.

— Рот закрой — ворона залетит. — Шутливо сказал Хейл, чем прервал почти сформулированною идею. — Остальные ушли. Чего стоим, кого ждём?  
— Явно не Крикуна. — Выдал второй пришедший на ум ответ медик. — То есть, это абсолютно относительно и бессмысленно, но я… Спасибо.  
— Ты чего, перегрелся? — Дерек положил тёплую широкую ладонь на лоб Мечислава. — От тебя несёт страхом. Даже ужасом. Я спровоцировал это? У тебя паническая атака?  
— Мне нужно выпить. — Рассеяно констатировал сын шерифа. — Много выпить. Можно с тобой, если ты не против. Я не настаиваю.  
— А говорят, что сначала на чай зовут. — Выражение лица Дерека снова сменилось с обеспокоенного на хитрое.  
— Тебя мой папа на чай звал. — С абсолютно пустой головой прошептал Стилински, всё ещё ощущая пальцы на подбородке. — Правильно сделал, что не пошёл — у нас чай отвратительный. Он слишком крепкий, а на вкус будто палёная древесина для тебя. Тут пить нужно.  
— Стайлз.  
— Я не Стайлз.  
— Заткнись.

Лицо Хейла приблизилось, и Мечислав почувствовал, как шершавый нос щекочет кожу у виска. Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза от приятного ощущения.

Часы снова начали бить, сознание несвоевременно подбросило образ Крикуна, открывающего и закрывающего свою отвратительную спиральную пасть, и Стилински сделал шаг назад — тварь ведь ещё могла быть здесь.

— Прости, я слишком напористый. — Хейл растерянно тёр шею, не осознавая всей опасности. — Многим это не нравилось. Я не планировал ничего такого, ведь ты даже несовершеннолетний. По крайней мере, в этом теле, а то, что было между нами ночью…  
— Потом. — Прервал Дерека дарак. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда.

Биохимик сжал крепкую, но мягкую кисть руки альфы и вывел его на крыльцо, пока часы в третий раз не пробили полночь, а их не отбросило взрывной волной вперёд на поручень.

Стилински был рад, что вовремя понял: красные искорки в глазах Дерека никак не могли быть отражениями осколков стекла — это были вспышки тахионов, которые и сами оборотни разглядеть не всегда могут, а тишина вокруг них лишь следствие временного искажения.

Вероятно, произошедшее с Эллисон вызвало не только петлю времени, но и её разрыв при столкновении с парадоксом, накапливаясь, словно волны в переполненном стакане, в который упала последняя капля воды.

Теория катастроф — критическая точка наполнения, при которой капля разорвёт плотину, а песчинка определит, что ещё один гектар почвы непригоден для сельского хозяйства.

Более того, в музее не было часов с боем — Мечислав никогда их не видел.

Вдалеке провинциальные улицы освещались красными и синими огоньками, а значит, смещение после разрыва петли всё же произошло и действовало оно в две стороны, уже изменив прошлое так, как знал его маг, и при этом сместив причинность будущего.

Если эта маленькая петля, вызванная Эллисон, длилась не более получаса и обзавелась такими последствиями, что было бы с петлёй покрупнее?

— Нам нужно уходить. — Сказал Стилински растерянному оборотню. — Я потом всё тебе расскажу. Обещаю.

Мечислав увидел, как побеждённые альфы садятся в машину и уже через секунду автомобиль исчез, чтобы тут же появиться движущимся на дороге.  
Он обернулся, глядя на мигающий свет музея, и увидел две размытые фигуры, мужчину и женщину, но только на долю секунды.

Видение вызвало вспышку головной боли, и почти в то же время он оказался на пассажирском сидении своей машины.

-…айлз, очнись! — Позвал его девичий голос.

Огни фонарей искажались в лобовом стекле, а Эрика сжимала его руку.

— Да? Я тут.  
— Боже правый, ты всех нас так напугал.  
— И Лидия тоже. — Огрызнулась Эллисон с переднего сидения.  
— Я в норме. — Словно вынырнув из кататонии, с резким вдохом сказала Мартин, сидящая с другой стороны от Стилински. — До сих пор перевариваю случившееся.  
— Куда мы едем? — Спросил маг.  
— Домой к Дженнифер. — Ответил Скотт с места водителя. — Мы уже затарились, бро. Скоро мы вас откачаем. Или накачаем.  
— Скотт, это не смешно. — Эллисон сложила руки на груди и со скепсисом посмотрела на бету.  
— Зато эффективно. А вон и машина Дерека.

Джип остановился возле складов, и Мечислав рассеяно выбрался из машины Стайлза, рассматривая местность.

Холодный ветер принёс запах чего-то заплесневелого, срывая с деревьев отмершие листья, чтобы унести их к дальним металлоконструкциям — огромным контейнерам у железной дороги. Окна лофтов горели на верхушках старых многоэтажек.

***

Лофт Дженнифер выглядел необжитым: ни фотографий в пустых рамках, ни лишней обуви, ни животных. Даже пыли не было.

У стены стояла обувь Дерека, чтобы не пачкать полы кровью и почвой. На всякий случай, Стилински тоже разулся и пошёл на звук голосов.

В просторной и светлой гостиной, совмещённой с кухней, расположились друзья.

Эрика молча смотрела в стену, сжимая стакан с чем-то прозрачным, пока Лидия спорила с Эллисон, а Скотт наполнял бокал Дженнифер красным вином. Дерек же уже потягивал что-то из непрозрачной чашки, откуда шёл пар, обдавая теплом раскрасневшийся нос оборотня. 

— Мы должны привлечь больше охотников или учёных, или ещё кого-то. — Гнула свою линию Арджент. — Что-то происходит. С этим городом, с нами.  
— Да-а, деточка, — авторитетно заверила Блейк. — ты пьянеешь.  
— И мы нарушили субординацию, — вклинился Маккол, покосившись на бутылку, — значит, вы забьёте на нашу домашку?  
— Наоборот, вам же экзамены сдавать, — парировала учительница под обречённый вздох беты, — если доживёте, конечно. А вообще, мы нарушили её тогда, когда ваш друг впервые меня вызвал.  
— И теперь мы, что, стая? — С лёгким скептицизмом спросила охотница. — Два с половиной оборотня, банши, два друида, я, — Эллисон окатила презрительным взглядом Эрику, — и канема.  
— Стая или нет, но нас хватит для небольшого локального заговора. — Дерек впервые вмешался в беседу, с глухим стуком поставив чашку на небольшой кофейный столик. — Я пригласил ещё двух посвящённых людей, с позволения мисс Блейк. Джексон знает о нас, о том, что происходит. Вместе с кудрявым мальчишкой. — Хейл едва заметно улыбнулся под осуждающим взглядом Скотта и Лидии. — Нам всё равно нужны люди на подхвате, да и расходники не помешают, чего уж там.  
— И вы ему просто позволили?  
— Да, Мартин. Позволила. — Взвешенно ответила Дженнифер. — Потому что ваши личные взаимоотношения не так важны, как найденная информация и угроза Благодетели. Возможно, это последняя спокойная ночь, которую мы можем себе позволить.

Стилински подошёл к компании и, выбрав себе стакан, наполнил его абсентом наполовину. Вторую половину составила прозрачная газировка.

— А у нас хватит напитков на игры? — Живо спросил Скотт. — Давайте поиграем, раз уж нужно сплотить коллектив!  
— Поиграем? — Неуверенно спросила учительница. — Это вроде игр в то, кто кого перепьёт?  
— Я никогда не бывал у тебя в гостях. — Сказал Мечислав и сделал глоток. Горечь приятно обожгла горло. — Давайте сыграем. Самые правдивые и непорочные останутся трезвыми!

Ещё не особо пьяная компания ненадолго замолчала.

— Ну, допустим, мы сплотимся. — Эллисон хмыкнула и окинула взглядом присутствующих. — Я никогда не готовила еду.

Выпили все, кроме Лидии.

— Никогда не участвовала во взломе с проникновением в муниципальные здания. — Хохотнув, заявила Дженнифер и тут же опорожнила бокал.

За ней повторили почти все присутствующие.

— Я никогда не смотрел «Сумерки», — фыркнул не выпивший Дерек, — в отличии от Лоры.

Лидия и Эрика выпили, и все остальные негромко рассмеялись, словно витки пережитого этой ночью спадали. Эрика рассмеялась неуместно-громко, а потом пару раз всхлипнула и утёрла глаза.

— Всё хорошо? — Спросил девушку Скотт.

Рейес несколько раз молча кивнула и выпила.

— Я никогда не думала, что мы с Лидией входим в одну группу. — Она откинула голову на диван и вытянула ноги. — Так легко с вами.  
— Я никогда не дышала воздухом. — Фыркнув, Лидия протянула бокал Скотту, уже допивающему свою порцию.  
— Это как-то несерьёзно, подруга, — обратился к банши Мечислав, — потому предлагаю повысить ставку. Я никогда никого не бил.

Захмелевшая Эллисон захохотала в голос и откупорила новую бутылку.

— А я не убивала. — Дженнифер сказала это с абсолютно серьёзным лицом, а потом засмеялась пуще Эллисон, громко отпивая свой напиток. — Что, поверили?

Мечислав улыбнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько врагов — чаще всего, полубезумных больных тварей — сопроводил на тот свет. Мир становился ярче и проще — алкоголь начал действовать так, как надо, впервые в его жизни. Ему даже не пришлось пить много для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

— У меня ещё не было секса. — Грустно сказал Маккол, глядя, как Эллисон выпила вместе со всеми, кроме самого беты и Мечислава.

Стилински ненадолго стало дурно от мысленного перечисления возможностей, которыми воспользовался Стайлз. Эрика вышла в коридор и сзади хлопнула дверь. Зазвенели бутылки. Видимо, пустые.

— Айзек считается? — Выдавил из себя Мечислав.  
— Айзек здесь. — Послышался сзади охрипший голос Лейхи. — Пей, если хочешь.  
— Я за двоих выпью. — Громко оповестил присутствующих Джексон, тоже стоящий за Мечиславом.

Послышался характерный щелчок открываемого пива. Лидия тотчас помрачнела, а Скотт напрягся. Дерек, к облегчению Стилински, потянулся и забрал почти пустой бокал из его рук, но потом снова намешал ему пойло. Хотя бы абсента на этот раз было меньше.

— Я никогда не начинала новые отношения, не закончив предыдущие.

Лидия произнесла это, прожигая место за спиной Стилински. Медик, даже зная о том, что подруга смотрит на Уиттмора, едва заметно поёжился, вспоминая, как много натворил в отношениях с Дюком, когда пытался отвлечься. Ему захотелось выпить из горлышка бутылки, стоящей на столе возле Хейла, но он сдержался.

— Я никогда не хотел делать то, что делаю, но так проще. — На этот раз Джексон был серьёзен и Мечислав, обернувшись, увидел, как демонстративно смертный пил, глотая с алкоголем горькую вину.

Как ни странно, эта фраза стриггерила Скотта и Эллисон. Даже Эрика, уже вернувшаяся, взяла себе банку и открыла её.

— Я никогда не хотел быть поводом или инструментом для игр, но кого это волнует. — Айзек прошёл мимо присутствующих и выбрал абсент, как и медик. Кудрявый паренёк тихо рассмеялся и выпил, зажмурившись от крепости напитка. Обстановка накалялась.  
— Я никогда не думала, что окажусь в такой ситуации. — Вернула игре нормальный настрой Дженнифер. — Нужно было поиграть в это лет тридцать назад.  
— Никогда не пила с преподавателем. — Брякнула Эрика. — На самом деле, алкоголь такой классный. Мы все как одна ненормальная семья.  
— Нет. Определённо, нет. — Стилински окинул взглядом присутствующих и выдержал театральную паузу, которая никогда ему не давалась. — Мы как бухие пауки в банке.  
— Это потому, что закуска закончилась. — Расслабившись в кресле, лениво произнесла Блейк. — Честно говоря, у меня её и не было.  
— Мы принесли кучу всего, мисс Блейк. — С довольным лицом, практически проурчал Джексон, всё ещё стоящий у дверного проёма.

Эрика протиснулась мимо Уиттмора и вернулась в комнату с нарезкой бекона и снеками из непонятно чего. Девушка тотчас протянула еду Стилински, но тот вежливо отказался — уж слишком хорошо было пьянеть в человеческом теле. Или в почти человеческом.

— Я никогда не коллекционировал комиксы. — Дерек запрокинул голову, выпив всё содержимое чашки. — Вообще ни разу.  
— Флэш или Ртуть? — Спросил Айзек.  
— Флэш. — Кивнув головой с едва заметной улыбкой, сообщил Хейл. — А у тебя?  
— В детстве хотел стать человеком-пауком, но все пауки оказались ядовитыми. — Айзек выпил, несмотря на то, что это не было частью игры.  
— Я никогда не был так близко к смерти, как сегодня. — Стилински хмыкнул и встал напротив Айзека, взяв у того из рук бутылку, чтобы долить себе алкоголя. — Эллисон, пей. Ты так мастерски справилась с альфой альф. Это было храбро, феерично, но мы за тебя испугались. И рады, что ты с нами.

Мечислав терял слова, совсем разомлев от спиртного. Игра начала протекать естественным потоком пьяных слов. С каждым ходом компания всё больше и больше расслаблялась. В какой-то момент хозяйка лофта отключила верхний свет и включила непринуждённую лёгкую музыку, напоминающую нью-эйдж.

Сверстники Стайлза разбрелись, окончательно закончив игру: кто-то обсуждал недавно вышедший первый сезон «Игры Престолов», кто-то листал приложения, а кто-то наслаждался опьянением. Дженнифер продолжала пить, думая о чём-то своём, а Дерек и Лидия пропали из виду.

Мечислав, стараясь идти ровно, вёл кончиками пальцев по стене в сторону кухни. Ему было легко и хорошо, хотелось открыть окно и вдохнуть ночной осенний воздух полной грудью, как в ту ночь, когда он очутился в этом мире. Это могло бы заменить курение, хоть после выпитого ужасно тянуло почувствовать вкус табака.  
Ненадолго забылись проблемы прошлого, недавние ошибки и тревога, принесённая обязательствами.

По дороге его перехватил Скотт.

— Эй, Стайлз, — лениво обратился к нему стремительно трезвеющий бета, — почему ты не пил тогда? Это ведь из-за Айзека мы рассорились с Джексоном.  
— Плоть слаба, Скотт. — Небрежно отмахнувшись, протянул медик. — Пинхед был прав: «ни зла, ни добра не существует. Есть только плоть и то, что мы с ней делаем». Как бы мне не хотелось делать что-то хорошее, всё будет иметь последствия. Тогда я ошибался.  
— Так тебе… Совестно?  
— Да, но это ничего не меняет. Те же извинения после выстрела в голову не сделают человека здоровее. Мне жаль, что мой плохой поступок так сильно повлиял на нас.

Мир покачнулся и Стилински понял, что на него давят руки Скотта.

— Да не только твой. Видимо, и я, устав бегать за тобой хвостом, просто использовал чужую беду и мораль, чтобы ты дружил только со мной. Тогда мне не было жаль, хотя, если бы вы с Джексоном пригласили меня поучаствовать, я бы не стал — орал есть орал, но парни мне не нравятся.  
— Как информативно, — прохрипел Стилински, пытаясь нормально дышать, — но тогда почему твой стояк трётся о мою талию?  
— Ой. — Скотт тотчас отпустил жертву объятий и отошёл. — Я чую присутствие Эллисон. Даже хорошо, что ты не как я, и не можешь слышать этот крышесносящий запах. Ревновать не буду. Ты знал, что она использует тальк с мятой, а духи как яблоко? И при этом от неё пахнет кровью со сливками.  
— Это, пожалуй, лишнее. — Осторожно заметил Стилински, радуясь, что уже не чувствует запахи так остро, как раньше. — Мне нужно подышать и подумать. Желательно, одному.  
— Не на кухне. — Внезапно трезво уведомил Скотт.

Мечислав махнул рукой и открыл дверь. Его ничего не могло остановить ровно до той поры, когда он увидел то, чего не должен был — уже порядком пьяные Джексон и Айзек целовались в полумраке комнаты, нарушаемом лишь светом от микроволновки.

Ему снова стало дурно и дарак поспешил уйти по-английски.

Махнув рукой Скотту, Мечислав спустился к подъездной двери, нажал кнопку, наблюдая, как она отворилась с противным писком.

На крыльце, подняв голову, стояла и курила Лидия, судя по всему, рассказывая что-то Дереку, который стоял напротив со скрещенными на груди руками.

— А вас всё больше и больше. — Лидия аккуратно стёрла слезинку и шмыгнула носом. — Ты тоже уходишь?  
— Тоже? — Переспросил биохимик.  
— Не хочу оставлять Лору одну. — Нахмурившись, Дерек искал что-то в кармане кожанки.  
— Я не знал, что ты куришь, Лидия. — Аккуратно заметил Мечислав, подходя ближе.

Девушка рывками выдыхала дым.

— У нас с Дереком был приватный разговор. Я не готова обсуждать это с тобой.  
— А сигаретой угостишь?  
— Ты же не куришь? Я бы знала. — Уточнила банши. — Но за сигаретой можно и о таком говорить .  
— Привычки умирают долго. — Пожав плечами, Мечислав принял тонкую сигаретку и, зажав её зубами, приложил два пальца к кончику с табаком, из-за чего она начала тлеть.  
— Как ты это сделал? — Удивлённо спросил альфа, почти забывший о содержимом кармана.  
— Электричество иногда меня слушается, но редко и только по мелочам. — Первый же вдох горького дыма вскружил голову и вернул лёгкость. — Не стоило приглашать Джексона — мало того, что человек, так ещё и не один пришёл.  
— Это я попросила, — почти прошептала девушка, глядя в пустоту и выдыхая дым с каждым звуком, — и он был с нами тогда, в школе. Имеет право.  
— Мне кажется, дело не в том, что мы не могли свободно говорить при Айзеке, а в том, что он тебе, на самом деле, не нравится. — Предположил Дерек, глядя на Мартин.  
— Тебе легко говорить. — Сказала девушка и потушила окурок, выбрасывая его. — Представь, что ты живёшь спокойной жизнью, у тебя всё не прямо-таки идеально, но хорошо, а потом к тебе в жизнь, в дом, в планы, заявляется человек, которого ты не знаешь. — Лидия рассеянно вытащила из кармана ещё одну сигарету и зажигалку. — И вот вы сближаетесь, общаетесь, но ты даже не замечаешь, что «Жертва» стала «Агрессором» по Карпману, а тебя затягивают в извращённую игру, которая уничтожает всё, что тебе было дорого. И, что самое страшное, для этого «Агрессора» в конце игры ничего не изменится. Я… — Щёлкнула зажигалка Лидии и девушка глубоко затянулась. — Мне обидно, что для меня это Айзек. Знаю, Джексон никак не мог выйти из шкафа, но он — мой близкий человек. А Лейхи медленно и безжалостно отнял его, вот и всё.

Дерек сжал челюсть и громко сглотнул.

— Я знаком с этим. — На одном выдохе произнёс альфа. — Я понимаю. Иногда жалко, что таких людей нельзя убивать только потому, что они сделали что-то плохое тебе, а для других они ещё и продолжают быть хорошими.  
— Раньше думал, что убил бы того, кто разрушил мою жизнь, будь это первый, кто нанёс вред, тот, кто повредил больше всех или последний, как капля, после которой и прорывается та самая плотина. — Выпустив колечко дыма, Мечислав улыбнулся, вспоминая, как казнили Питера из его реальности и как Питер здесь обрёл покой. — Теория катастроф в действии. Но сейчас всё изменилось. Ты не человек, Лидия, потому человеку тебя не понять. Ты достойна большего и лучшего.

Мартин решила повторить «подвиг» Скотта и тоже обняла его, пока Стилински пытался спокойно покурить.

— Расскажешь кому-то — убью. — Разжав объятия, сказала подруга.  
— И я тебя тоже, — Мечислав мягко улыбнулся и поправил девушке волосы, — обязательно убью. А теперь иди в тепло — ещё простынешь.

Дерек смотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.

— Что это было? — В словах оборотня сквозила неясная хмурость.  
— Сам не знаю. Не спрашивай.  
— От тебя пахнет Макколом. И его возбуждением. — Не менее хмуро буркнул Хейл.

Медик пожал плечами и направился к машине. Уличный воздух сделал своё дело — опьянение проходило.  
Несмотря на различную ширину шагов, они с Дереком шли почти плечом к плечу.

— У Блейк полон дом пубертатных и пьяных детей, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты постоял смирно.  
— Чего?  
— Замри.

Холодный кончик носа оборотня чувствовался за ухом, а чужие руки скользнули под его собственными. Их фигуры, искажённые в автомобильном стекле, казались совсем гротескным слиянием двух чёрных клякс. Или одной большой тенью с двумя лицами.

— Твоя первая неделя здесь закончилась. Сколько ещё ты будешь со мной?  
— Одиннадцать дней. — Ответил медик тяжело, будто оглашал свой приговор.

В стекле было видно, как более крупная фигура Дерека прячет лицо в чужих волосах.

— Когда всё будет сделано, ты сможешь остаться?  
— Нет.  
— А я смогу пойти с тобой?  
— Это вряд ли.  
— А если у тебя не получится?  
— Тогда мы все умрём.

Хватка усилилась, ему стоило найти и погладить чужую руку, чтобы она постепенно, но не равномерно расслаблялась.

— Ты чего, Дерек?  
— Хочешь в кино? Или, может, просто сходим куда-то вместе.  
— Если получится, то точно сходим. Главное, чтобы не в музей.  
— Определённо.

Чужая мягкая щетина защекотала шею, когда оборотень прыснул со смеху.

— Подвезёшь меня домой на моей машине?  
— А мне потом сюда пешком чесать?  
— У нас дома всё ещё есть отвратный чай, который мы не будем пить.  
— Секс?  
— Нет, секса тоже не будет. Если хозяин тела вернётся, отсутствие анальной девственности будет тем ещё сюрпризом.  
— Тогда зачем ехать?  
— Спать. Тебе же понравилась прошлая ночь?

Мечислав, хитро улыбаясь, повернул голову, ожидая очередной реплики альфы, но слишком поздно понял, что зря расслабился, когда Хейл подхватил его под спину и колени безо всяких видимых усилий.

— Значит, будем спать.


End file.
